Winterheart
by Nordremo
Summary: TRADUCTION - Pour ses crimes, le châtiment de Loki commença dans un hiver sans fin et solitaire. Pour le sacrifice de Tony, son emprisonnement commença avec un sauvetage. Une histoire de laideur et de beauté, intérieure comme extérieure –et d'apprentissage de ce que le mot 'monstre' signifie vraiment.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Winterheart

**Auteur :** Hella

**Traducteur : **Nordremo

**Fandom :** Marvel Cinematic Universe

**Rating :** NC-17

**Pairing(s) :** Loki/Tony Stark

**Avertissement(s) : **langage, violence explicite

**Résumé : **Pour ses crimes, le châtiment de Loki commença dans un hiver sans fin et solitaire. Pour le sacrifice de Tony, son emprisonnement commença avec un sauvetage.

Une histoire de laideur et de beauté, intérieure comme extérieure –et d'apprentissage de ce que le mot 'monstre' signifie vraiment.

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est la fic dans l'univers alternatif de la Belle et la Bête qui m'a tiré sur les couettes jusqu'à ce que je commence à brailler. Cette histoire n'est vraiment qu'une moitié d'univers alternatif, prenant place au milieu d'Iron Man 1 et juste après les événements de Thor, si Loki n'avait pas lâché Gungnir. Foutre en l'air la chronologie est mon nouveau hobby, apparemment.

L'incroyable artwork associé à cette fic est par l'effervescente, talentueuse et des plus merveilleuses Artmetica. Donnez-lui votre amour et admiration –elle rend mon style bon et je suis toujours un peu abasourdie du fait qu'elle ait accepté cette stupide auteure comme partenaire.

**Note de la traductrice : **Voici donc comme je l'avais annoncé ma reprise de la traduction de cette seconde fic de Hella, à présent que_ Nek0baba_, sa première traductrice, m'a confirmé qu'elle ne pourrait pas la reprendre. Elle a posté une petite mise à jour à ce sujet dans son profil pour ceux que cela intéresserait.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que malgré cette reprise comme pour Off The Record, vous apprécierez votre (re)lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

« -Loki, pour tes crimes contre les mondes de Jotunheim et Midgard, pour ta trahison contre la Maison d'Odin elle-même, moi, Odin Père de Toute Chose—

-_S'il vous plaît !_

_-_…te retire ton titre royal ;utilisé pour agir avec haine et violence à l'encontre d'une race brisée qui n'avait aucun espoir de se défendre contre tes machinations. Tu n'es plus un prince d'Asgard. »

Le manteau vert de Loki lui fut arraché, son armure d'or et de cuir tombant de ses épaules et de son torse, en pièces. Tout ce qui demeura furent ses protège-bras, agrippant ses bras comme des menottes. Il rattrapa le tissu déchiré de son manteau avant qu'il ne tombe, le serrant dans un poing aux articulations blanchies sous la pression.

L'unique œil d'Odin était sinistre.

« -Je te retire ta magie ; un pouvoir usité pour tromper et trahir famille et ami loyal confondus. »

De la lumière transperça profondément son corps lorsque l'Odinforce tira fortement sur les rênes de sa magie, la retirant de la moelle de ses os. Loki ne s'autorisa qu'une unique inspiration traduisant son sentiment de perte.

« -Enfin, je te retire les sorts qui scellent ta véritable forme, afin que tu puisses te regarder et voir le peuple même que tu as presque effacé de toute existence.

-Non, Père, NON— »

Mais avec les mots déjà prononcés, c'était déjà fait ; son honteuse vérité dévoilée aux yeux de tous. Il ne pouvait pas survivre comme ça. Les guerriers d'Asgard ne souffriraient jamais de sa vue longtemps.

« -Je te le retire, Loki Odinson, et je te bannis sur Midgard, un monde que tu as terrorisé de ton courroux—

-_Odinson ?_ »

Odin vacilla enfin.

« -Oui. »

Loki se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ignorant le frisson et le tremblement dans ses os à nu.

« -Fustige-moi pour mes mensonges si tu le dois, Père de Toute Chose, mais n'ose même pas nier le tien. »

Il déglutit.

« -Punis-moi pour mes actions, punis-moi avec la vérité que tu as gardé cachée durant toutes ces longues années, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse être au mieux utilisée à ton avantage—

-Loki—

-_Regarde ce que tu as fait ! _Tes mensonges, ta trahison, pas les miens ! Je suis la créature que tu m'as fait devenir, Père. Regarde ton œuvre. Ne suis-je pas tout ce que tu voulais en un second fils ? »

Sa propre amertume le déchirait en lambeaux, mais Loki savait qu'Odin voyait dans ses yeux pourpres chaque vérité, brillante et vicieuse, pour ce qu'il était.

« -Connais tes crimes, dit lourdement son père. Et repens-toi. Apprends la valeur des vies que tu aurais si égoïstement prises. Jusque-là, tu es banni. »

Loki sentit à peine la magie agripper son corps, bien qu'elle brûlait là où elle touchait sa peau glacée ; des doigts sombres de feu s'enroulèrent autour de lui, l'entraînant de nouveau dans l'abysse –un enfer différent de celui dont il avait été sauvé seulement quelques heures auparavant.

Un Bifrost brisé. La main tendue de Thor. La sienne, se tendant en retour.

Une erreur.

Les ténèbres s'emparèrent de lui, le pouvoir propre à Odin l'envoyant valser à travers les étoiles. Loki ne lutta pas.

Asgard ne pouvait souffrir d'un monstre longtemps, après tout.

De même que son roi.

* * *

><p>« -Hescamar. »<p>

Odin ne réagit pas lorsque le corbeau se posa sur son épaule, battant des ailes bruyamment dans l'air immobile de la nuit. Hugin et Munin ne seraient pas appropriés pour cette tâche.

« -Veille sur lui de loin. N'interfère jamais. Lorsqu'il trouvera celui qui pourrait lui montrer la vérité sur lui, tu viendras me trouver.

-Majesté, dit Hescamar. Qui notre Loki pourrait-il trouver, enfermé dans le château brumeux dans lequel vous l'avez banni ? C'est une prison pour lui. »

Odin ne leva pas le regard de l'endroit où s'était tenu Loki.

« -Ces portes s'ouvriront. Mais seulement avec la bonne clé. »

Le corbeau n'était pas étranger au penchant d'Odin pour les leçons de vie cryptiques, mais la sagesse des mots était au-delà de sa compréhension. Peut-être que ce n'était pas à lui de savoir.

« -Ainsi commande mon roi, croassa finalement l'oiseau, prenant son envol. »

Un battement de ses ailes ouvrit un portail qui scintilla d'étoiles distantes.

« -Hescamar veillera. Durant le temps que cela prendra. »

Odin regarda son troisième corbeau disparaître dans sa propre lumière, voyageant pour accomplir son devoir.

Les lois d'Asgard exigeraient un confinement éternel.

Jotunheim demanderait simplement sa tête.

Midgard était la seule alternative correcte. Ils étaient ignorants ; Loki, anonyme. Une fois encore, le monde des mortels forgerait un de ses fils et soit lui pardonnerait, le façonnerait…ou le briserait.

Seul le temps le dirait.

* * *

><p><strong>VINGT ANS PLUS TARD <strong>

* * *

><p>« -C'est une blague. »<p>

C'était une chose de découvrir que Pepper avait disparu. Enfin, disparu d'après ses standards –la police ne pensait pas qu'être injoignable depuis six heures pour Tony était grave. Pour Pepper, c'était l'équivalent de 'eh bien j'ai commis un horrible crime et dois fuir le pays' ou possiblement 'kidnappée pour de l'argent, paie la rançon aussi vite que possible.'

C'était une chose de sortir pour aller à sa recherche, suivant le signal de son téléphone portable jusqu'à quelque part à environ trente-deux kilomètres à l'ouest de Solstice Canyon. Crapahuter dans les bois à la recherche de votre assistante personnelle était juste ce que n'importe quel patron ferait, en particulier un qui devenait légèrement dingue dans la maison, essayant d'obéir aux ordres d'Obadiah de 'repose-toi là, fils, tu as traversé une épreuve sacrément rude. Laisse-moi juste m'occuper du côté affaires des choses.'

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était rentré d'Afghanistan, se trouvant dans des bois recouverts de neige au crépuscule, portant des chaussures de cuir italiennes à un millier de dollars. S'agissait-il de la partie la plus bizarre ? Non.

La partie la plus bizarre était qu'un château, _un énorme château_, complet avec des murs de pierre et ce qui semblait être des putain de douves se dressait dans une immense clairière brumeuse dans les bois. Des bois flippants, aux hululements de chouette, recouverts-de-neige-étrangement-hors-saison.

Le portable de Pepper tintait depuis quelque part à l'intérieur des murs.

Happy avait trouvé sa voiture garée à un peu plus d'un kilomètre près de la route, en panne avec la capot ouvert en le signal universel de 'ma putain de bagnole est morte.' Tony l'avait laissé là pour appeler un dépanneur, déclarant qu'une expérience naturelle rafraîchissante était de mise. Happy pensait toujours qu'il allait avoir une sorte de crise post-traumatique, et bordel, cela pouvait toujours être le cas, mais il avait cédé assez facilement plutôt que de le stresser en protestant. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui allait l'attaquer dans les bois ? Des lapins ? Un renard enragé ? Christine Everhart ?

Tony avait juste décidé d'ouvrir le portail en fer de six mètres lorsqu'il entendit le premier loup hurler derrière lui. Son instinct de survie, un peu secoué par les événements récents mais fonctionnant toujours parfaitement, le fit réagir avant même qu'il ne comprenne vraiment qu'il était en train de bouger.

Le temps qu'il referme le portail, cinq formes lupines incroyablement larges commençaient déjà à émerger du brouillard. _Rapidement. _Tony prit exactement une seconde pour jauger la force du portail versus la taille et la vitesse de ce qui semblait être une meute de loups géants—

Tony abandonna et se précipita vers le château.

Le son d'un animal en train de feuler et son propre pouls le suivirent alors qu'il fonçait sur le pont-levis, se dirigeant vers ce qui ressemblait à des double-portes en arc au pied du plus haut bâtiment de la structure. Cela devait être l'entrée principale. Tony pria juste pour que les portes s'ouvrent –ces loups semblaient en rogne.

Dérapant sur la pierre recouverte de neige, Tony parvint à peine à se rattraper avant de glisser face la première dans la porte. Plaquant ses paumes contre, il tira sur le heurtoir de fer, mais le métal froid ne céda pas. Merde.

De l'autre côté du pont-levis –un vrai de vrai pont-levis !- le portail grogna en s'ouvrant légèrement. Un des loups recommença à hurler. Tony espéra à mort qu'il n'appelait pas des renforts. Enfoirés poilus. Il foudroya l'entrée du regard.

« -Ok, il y a des loups _très littéraux _à la porte. Sésame ouvre-toi ! »

Il enfonça son épaule dans la porte à l'instant même où il entendit des ailes battre au-dessus de sa tête. Tony leva les yeux pour voir la silhouette d'un énorme corbeau lustré en train de descendre, atterrissant sur le bord au-dessus des portes. Il lui lança un regard noir comme s'il lui avait piqué sa carcasse, la tête inclinée et ses yeux dorés vrillant avec vivacité.

« -Génial. Je suis dans un cauchemar à la Edgard Poe. »

Il poussa contre les portes. Cette fois, merci mon Dieu, elles s'ouvrirent juste assez pour qu'il puisse se faufiler. Tony ne perdit pas de temps à les refermer, glissant en place un verrou ayant l'air ancien de ses deux mains.

« -Sauvé. Possiblement en train d'infiltrer le château de Dracula, mais sauvé des bêtes sauvages. »

Respirant toujours fort –trop fort pour quelqu'un avec une capacité pulmonaire réduite, recommanda le souvenir de Yinsen- il se retourna et plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité autour de l'entrée.

Cela prit un moment aux yeux de Tony pour s'ajuster, puis un de plus pour qu'il se souvienne pourquoi il était à l'intérieur d'un château extrêmement flippant au départ. Pepper. Pepper était là quelque part, ou du moins son téléphone l'était. Mais pourquoi se serait-elle dirigée par ici ? Tony avait vu le genre de talons de tueur qu'elle portait. Les balades dans la nature seraient juste impossibles, même s'il y avait un moyen d'expliquer pourquoi elle avait erré plus d'un kilomètre dans les bois après que la voiture soit tombée en panne.

Sortant son téléphone, Tony vérifia le signal de traçage.

« -Merde. »

L'intégralité de l'écran était un chaos ondulant. Interférence électromagnétique ? En provenance de quoi ? Tony le glissa de nouveau dans sa poche avec un soupir. Apparemment localiser Pepper aurait à être fait à la dure.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir qui que ce soit dans le coin ; pas de personnel, pas de lumières, juste le froid et l'obscurité. De ce que Tony pouvait deviner de l'endroit, ça avait été modelé dans un style d'architecture qu'il n'avait jamais vu ou dont il n'avait même jamais entendu parler. C'était une sorte de fusion de gothique ancien, complet, avec des plafonds en ogives et des cheminées sombres plus hautes que lui. D'énormes salles de réception arboraient des escaliers en colimaçon élaborés menant aux étages supérieurs et exposaient des murs de pierre. Des fenêtres de verre et des appliques décoraient les murs. D'incroyables chandeliers à bougie étaient suspendus au plafond, complètement recouverts de toiles d'araignée.

L'endroit semblait abandonné. Au mieux, il ne semblait certainement pas accueillant.

Château Dracula commençait vraiment à sonner juste.

« -Pepper ? appela Tony en descendant un long couloir, s'appuyant contre une rampe de bois au haut des escaliers. »

Scruter les ténèbres n'allait pas aider ; il allait devoir y aller.

C'était tellement silencieux que ses propres pas résonnaient. Tony n'était pas vraiment du genre fantaisiste et imaginatif lorsqu'il s'agissait d'endroits sombres et de monde sauvage effrayant, mais l'ambiance commençait à faire son effet alors qu'il vagabondait. L'odeur de la pierre froide, de la tapisserie jaunissant et du bois poli saturait son souffle même.

Huh.

Du bois poli. Peut-être que quelqu'un était là-dedans après tout.

« -Pepper ? Y'a quelqu'un ? N'importe qui ? appela-t-il, horriblement bruyant dans l'immobilité de l'endroit. Je cherche une grande rousse, très mince, très séduisante…je pense qu'elle portait un costume d'affaires ? »

Il passa sa mémoire au crible.

« -Elle porte du rouge à lèvre rouge, définitivement. Sent le linge propre et Chanel No. 5. Est-ce que ça rappelle quelque chose à quelqu'un ? Hello ? _Hey !_ »

Tony commençait à s'énerver. Cela ne devrait pas être possible de juste perdre _une femme en entier_. Pas Pepper. Pepper était à lui ; elle était la seule personne qu'il avait et qu'il n'avait pas à partager. Fiable, jolie Pepper Potts avec ses froncements de sourcils inquiets et ses petites mains. La seule personne au monde qui ne pensait pas qu'il était devenu complètement dingue après avoir fermé l'usine d'armements à Stark Industries.

Cela ne devrait juste pas être possible de perdre quelqu'un comme ça. Pepper devrait briller comme un phare, lui criant dessus de rentrer au manoir avant que quelqu'un des médias ne le voie se balader comme un enfant perdu.

Il expira dans le silence et l'obscurité, pressant une paume sur le métal froid dans sa poitrine. Peut-être que cela serait mieux de partir et de trouver Happy, pour faire venir une équipe de recherche. S'il pouvait passer une meute de loups mutants affamés, du moins.

L'ennui était que ce château n'existait sur aucune carte de Solstice Canyon. S'il n'existait pas –il n'avait pas _vraiment _une crise post-traumatique, n'est-ce pas ? Parti dans un joyeux endroit flippant dans sa tête ? Ce n'était pas complètement hors de question. Peut-être que Happy était en train de le fixer en ce moment même, en position fœtale par terre et marmonnant à propos de loups.

Tony était si absorbé dans cette nouvelle possibilité qu'il manqua presque la lumière en train de se balancer au bout du couloir. Une personne tenant une lanterne ? Il se lança à sa poursuite avant de pouvoir réfléchir à qui exactement pourrait vivre dans un château faisant froid dans le dos.

« -Hey ! cria Tony. Attends, Clochette ! »

La lumière s'arrêta au son de ses chaussures martelant la pierre pavée, se retournant pour lui faire face.

« -Clochette ? répéta un homme, incrédule. Qui bordel—

-Mon nom est Tony Stark, interrompit Tony, plissant des yeux vers le type à travers la lumière. »

Il avait l'air un peu débraillé, dans les débuts de la trentaine.

« -Je cherche une femme du nom de Pepper Potts. »

Le visage du type se creusa.

« -Tu pourrais essayer la cuisine. »

En voyant l'expression de Tony il ajouta hâtivement :

« -Une femme est entrée aux alentours de midi, peut-être un peu plus tôt. Le patron l'a emmenée dans la tour. »

Tony déglutit.

« -Tour ? »

_Patron ?_

Le type à la lanterne acquiesça.

« -Ouais mais— »

Il cligna des yeux, rapprochant la lumière du visage de Tony.

« -Attends, t'es venue la chercher ? Juste la chercher ? Rien d'autre ?

-Pour quoi d'autre je me baladerais dans l'Hôtel Overlook ? Ecoute, dis-moi juste comment aller à la tour—

-Non, mec, tu piges pas, insista le type, ayant l'air étrangement pâle dans la lumière dorée. Les gens n'arrivent juste pas ici en cherchant des gens disparus. Et –tu peux pas sortir. Jamais. »

Une ombre sembla traverser son visage.

« -Ça vient de quelqu'un qui sait. »

Tony n'aimait pas de quoi ça avait l'air, mais après, il avait entendu la même chanson il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

« -J'ai été retenu captif avant, dit-il brièvement. Ça n'a pas marché. Alors, tour. Maintenant. »

Durant un instant le type se contenta de le regarder avec de grands yeux, secouant la tête comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que Tony était réel. Puis il fourra la lanterne dans sa main et désigna une niche dans le mur. Des marches de pierre montant en spirale étaient tout ce qu'il pouvait voir.

« -Suis-le. Elle sera dans une cellule. »

Le type battait déjà en retraite dans les ombres, ayant l'air d'être à deux secondes de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« -Merci, Clo. Je t'en dois une.

-Mon nom est Clint, lança le type en retour avec irritation. Clint Barton.

-Peu importe. »

Prenant les escaliers deux marches à la fois, ignorant le lancer froid dans sa poitrine, Tony remonta à toute vitesse la spirale étroite jusqu'à pouvoir voir une unique torche en train de brûler plus loin. Donc ils l'avaient laissée avec un peu de lumière. Est-ce que ça avait été le boulot de l'autre type ? Ou était-ce ce 'patron' dont il avait parlé ?

Quel genre de patron dirigeait un vieux château exactement ?

« -Pepper ? appela-t-il. J'ai plus ou moins désespérément besoin d'un signe de vie là—

-Tony ?! s'exclama Pepper, son nom se déchirant en un presque sanglot. »

Sa main passa à travers une fente barrée de fer dans la porte de cellule en bois, lui intimant de partir.

« -Oh, Tony, tu ne peux pas être là ! Va-t'en !

-Pepper, que— »

Quelque chose sembla gronder dans les ombres derrière lui.

« -Cours, Tony ! hurla-t-elle. Juste pars—tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est ! »

Tony marcha vers la porte de la cellule, la peur agrippant sa gorge comme un étau. Pepper n'avait pas juste peur ; elle était terrifiée. Le temps était définitivement compté à présent. Il posa la lanterne sur le sol.

« -La ferme, Pep. Je suis ton patron. »

Tony accrocha ses mains par la fente barrée, essayant de soulever la porte. Cela pouvait être de vieux gonds traditionnels, mais ils ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre.

« -Je te fais sortir point final.

-Tony, Tony écoute-moi, dit Pepper d'une voix rauque, ses yeux brillants de larmes et féroces à travers les barres. Tu viens juste d'être libéré des Dix Anneaux. Ce—cette chose, le patron ? C'est un monstre.

-Oh, c'est un peu rude, non ? répondit-il avec désinvolture. _Fais-la rester calme, Tony_. Six heures de confinement et tu l'as déjà étiqueté comme monstre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, confisqué ton oreillette Bluetooth ?

-Tu ne comprends pas. »

Pepper tendit la main à travers les barreaux pour s'emparer de son bras. Ses doigts étaient froids.

« -Personne ne sort vivant, Tony. Ce sont les règles. »

Tony la fixa à travers les barreaux un long moment.

« -Je m'en fiche, dit-il platement. Je te fais sortir de cette foire aux monstres –en fait, comment t'as fait pour _entrer _là-dedans au juste ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai ouvert le capot et je me suis juste retournée –il y avait cet oiseau et je… »

Suspendant sa phrase, elle se mit à le fixer à travers les barreaux de la cellule comme si elle le voyait vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la tour.

« -Tony, comment _tu _es entré ? »

Le vent dans la tour de la cellule devint glacial dans son dos. Devant lui, les yeux de Pepper commencèrent à montrer du blanc.

« -Oh, mon dieu, murmura-t-elle, fixant quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. »

Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes fraîches. D'une certaine manière, il ne pensait pas qu'elles étaient pour elle-même.

« -Oh, Tony. »

Un grondement bestial envahit la pièce de pierre.

Cela venait de juste derrière lui.

De l'air arctique souffla sur sa nuque. En face de la cellule, la torche solitaire vacilla et manqua de s'éteindre. Des ombres frémirent en une danse frénétique sur les murs. La lumière de la lanterne à ses pieds se réduisit à une faible lueur bleue.

Pour rien au monde Tony ne put forcer son corps à se retourner.

Il avait ressenti la peur avant. La peur de la douleur, la peur de la mort, la peur d'être seul. Mais ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant n'était pas de la peur. Ce n'était même pas de la terreur. C'était de l'horreur rigide, à vous glacer le sang, et il n'arrivait pas à faire se retourner son corps.

« -Je—je veux juste la faire sortir d'ici. C'est tout. »

Il parla à la porte de la cellule. A l'intérieur, Pepper tremblait. Que cela soit de peur ou de froid, il ne savait pas.

« -Elle est tout ce dont je me soucie. Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous.

-Elle est entrée. Elle reste. »

Un déplacement d'air passa sur les épaules de Tony. Le –_patron _semblait être en train de faire les cent pas. Sa voix semblait enrouée, rauque. Il n'y avait pas moyen de deviner son âge.

« -Elle s'est perdue.

-Comme cela arrive à certains. Elle reste.

-Je vais pas—

-_Elle est entrée ! Elle reste !_ »

Les mots furent rugis dans son dos, suivis par le son de la glace se fissurant profondément. De la destruction dans une voix. Puis :

« -Tu n'es pas un des leurs. Tu n'es pas à ta place.

-Elle non plus. »

D'une certaine manière, les mots sortirent presque comme une supplique. Tony regarda ses propres doigts s'agripper aux barreaux de la porte de la cellule suffisamment fort pour faire blanchir ses articulations.

« -Aucun de nous n'a sa place ici –peu importe où c'est. »

Durant un long moment tendu, il n'y eut aucun son dans le dos de Tony. Il savait que la créature, le patron, était toujours là seulement par la lumière mourante et le froid douloureux enveloppant la pièce. S'il les laissait partir ils pouvaient juste oublier toute l'histoire. Stark Industries les maintiendrait tous deux si occupés qu'ils n'en feraient même jamais plus la remarque. Ils n'auraient jamais à en dire un mot à personne.

Tant qu'il les laissait partir.

« -Je te libère de mes terres, dit la créature derrière lui. Tu es une erreur. Mais elle reste. Les égarés m'appartiennent. »

A l'intérieur de la cellule, le visage de Pepper était devenu d'un blanc d'os. Incroyable, elle parvint quand même à faire un fantôme de sourire. Pour lui, probablement. Brave Pepper Potts. C'était de nouveau le fil de cuivre et l'aimant.

« -Peux-tu, commença-t-elle faiblement. Peux-tu arroser mes plantes ? Pendant mon absence ? Et –dis à Obadiah que le rapport qu'il voulait pour le contrat Jericho est avec sa secrétaire. JARVIS peut s'occuper de tout le reste à partir de mes mémos vocaux. »

Son sourire vacilla.

« -Je…c'est tout, vraiment. »

Tony sentit une boule dure remonter dans sa gorge.

« -Pepper, je ne vais pas arroser tes plantes. »

Elle tressaillit légèrement, puis carra les épaules. Ses cheveux sortaient de sa pince en des mèches désordonnées. Pepper n'avait jamais l'air autre que parfaitement coiffée. Une professionnelle accomplie. Bien trop putain de douée pour être son assistante personnelle. L'avait toujours été, vraiment.

« -Non, bien sûr que tu ne peux pas. Je veux dire, tu n'arrives même pas à te rappeler de te nourrir la plupart du temps—

-Tu vas arroser tes propres plantes, dit platement Tony, parlant par-dessus sa réponse. Tu restes pas ici, Pepper. »

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, mais il ne pouvait rien voir que les ténèbres.

« -Moi oui. »

La tête de Pepper se redressant brusquement sous la surprise et la peur.

« -Tony, non. Ne fais pas ça. Pas pour moi. »

Tony l'entendit à peine, se focalisant à la place sur les pas marchant rapidement derrière lui. La chose était agitée. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça. Peut-être que c'était vraiment la première fois que quelqu'un était entré dans le château juste pour trouver quelqu'un qu'ils avaient perdu. Ou peut-être que c'était la première fois qu'un prisonnier avait dans les faits quelqu'un qui voulait le trouver.

« -Je pourrais vous garder tous les deux, feula finalement le patron, mais il semblait raide. »

Bizarre.

« -Enfermés dans l'hiver et l'ombre pour le restant de vos vies. »

La torche en train de lutter sur le mur s'éteignit enfin, incapable de rester allumée en face de la présence glaciale irradiant derrière lui. Des monstres et des loups et de la glace et des châteaux qui disparaissaient. C'était impossible. L'intégralité de l'endroit était impossible.

« -Je n'ai aucune utilité pour les martyrs.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Pep ? »

Ignorant la présence froide derrière lui, Tony se contenta de sourire à travers les barreaux. Pepper secoua la tête.

« -Non. Tu es trop important. »

Il eut une exclamation moqueuse.

« -Pour quoi, le prix des actions ?

-Pour tes amis. Pour moi. »

Une main froide couvrit la sienne, la décrochant des barreaux, la repoussant.

« -Si l'un de nous rentre, je veux que ce soit toi. »

_C'est ce que je veux. Ne gaspillez pas votre vie._

A un battement de cœur de la liberté. Une arme vidée, un homme se vidant de son sang pour lui, jeté et aux membres brisés sur des piles périmées de fournitures obtenues illégalement. Non, pensa Tony, étourdi de conviction. Pas cette fois. Pas Pepper. Pas cette cellule, ce château, ce geôlier.

Jamais plus.

Tony se retourna et fit face à la créature rôdant dans les ombres. La porte de bois de la cellule contre son dos était tout ce qui le maintenait debout.

« -Laissez-là partir et je promets de rester ici à sa place. »

La lumière de la lanterne aux pieds de Tony ne s'étendait pas suffisamment loin pour illuminer l'ombre large devant lui. Ce ne fut qu'une silhouette, irradiante de glace et de colère, qui répondit.

« -Quelle abnégation. »

Le craquement du givre escaladant la pierre fut tout ce qui ponctua le silence durant un long moment.

« -Lève ta lanterne. Vois si tu peux réitérer ton offre après avoir découvert exactement à quoi tu la fais. »

C'était un défi direct, sonnant si malicieusement confiant qu'il instaura une sensation d'épouvante en Tony. Cette…créature pensait que ce qu'il était sur le point de voir le ferait changer d'avis à propos de changer de place. Ce n'était même plus une possibilité ; Pepper sortait de là coûte que coûte. Elle ne méritait pas le genre de traitement que les ravisseurs aimaient réserver à leurs otages.

Tony pouvait toujours sentir l'eau graveleuse du désert dans son nez lorsqu'il se pencha précautionneusement et passa ses doigts sous la poignée de la lanterne, la redressant progressivement. La lumière formait une mare aux pieds bottés de la créature, les yeux de Tony la suivant alors qu'elle remontait.

Le bord déchiré d'un manteau vert capta d'abord son attention. Il descendait jusqu'à ses bottes, lesquelles atteignaient la hauteur du genou. Un pantalon d'une sorte de cuir suivit –et alors Tony vit ses mains.

Des mains griffues, d'une couleur bleue inhumaine. Des flocons de glace tombaient à un débit constant de l'extrémité de ses doigts. Un autre regard en bas et Tony réalisa qu'il se tenait sur un cercle de pierre recouvert de givre. Il—ça, pouvait faire de la glace avec ses mains. Avec ses pieds.

Le cœur de Tony commença à tambouriner douloureusement fort. La lumière ambulante de la lanterne continua. Il avait besoin de voir. Peu importe à quel point c'était terrifiant, Tony avait besoin de voir.

Les mains devinrent des bras, ses avant-bras encastrés dans une sorte de menotte de métal décorative. Des cicatrices pâles captèrent la lumière au niveau du coude et du poignet. Davantage de peau bleue –beaucoup, parce que sa poitrine était nue exceptée le collier de dents qui devait être vrai. Des lignes en relief marquaient sa poitrine comme des scarifications, courbées et significativement placées.

Lorsque les yeux de Tony atteignirent la peau de fourrure hérissée drapant ses épaules et son dos, sa poigne sur la lanterne se figea. La créature était sauvage, bestiale, impossible. Il n'était pas humain.

Il n'était pas _humain_.

« -Lève ta lanterne, dit la créature. Lève-la et fais-moi ton serment. Si tu le peux. »

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Pepper respirer. De courtes respirations peu profondes effleuraient sa nuque. Faire preuve de lâcheté devant elle, laisser cette chose prendre le dessus, tout cela était hors de question. Prendre des risques stupides faisait juste partie de son charme, même s'ils allaient probablement le faire tuer. D'un tressautement de poignet, il révéla le visage de la créature.

Ses yeux étaient rouges. D'un pur rouge sanglant, et ils réfléchissaient la lumière comme ceux d'un animal. Des dents blanches aiguisées comme des canines brillèrent dans un feulement. Mais ce qui embrasa vraiment l'horreur de Tony furent les cornes. Deux cornes d'ivoire épaisses, recourbées, sortaient de son front, revenant dans de longs cheveux noirs emmêlés. Il était monstrueux ; démoniaque. Et il attendait que Tony parle, l'observant du regard plat et dangereux d'un prédateur.

Non, pensa Tony, il n'attendait pas juste qu'il parle. Il attendait qu'il change d'avis. Qu'il laisse Pepper derrière. Qu'il se sauve. Qu'il fuie.

« -Laissez Pepper partir à ma place, répéta-t-il. Je vous promets que je resterai derrière. »

La créature fit un grand pas en avant et lui feula au visage. De la glace se craquela le long des murs, tombant en couches drapées qui se brisèrent et s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. La lanterne se réduisit à un bleu de gaz. De même que la bravade de Tony. Mais il continua de parler. Il devait se faire entendre.

« -Peu importe ce qu'est cet endroit, elle n'y a pas sa place. C'est trop sombre pour elle, lâcha-t-il, sachant à peine ce qu'il disait. C'est elle l'erreur, pas moi. »

Malgré son explication dénuée de sens, la note de sincérité résonna dans ses propres oreilles autant qu'elle affecta la créature. Tony la regarda se redresser légèrement, ses yeux rouges se plissant dans la faible lumière.

« -Tu ne quitteras jamais cet endroit, dit-elle soudainement, refermant son manteau. »

Tony la regarda alors qu'elle—alors qu'il commença une nouvelle fois à faire les cent pas, agité.

« -La neige ne fond jamais. Les loups ne partent jamais. Tu serais condamné à parcourir le château jusqu'à ce que la folie ou la vieillesse ne t'emporte. »

Faisant halte si soudainement que les yeux de Tony durent la rattraper, la créature le surplomba.

« -Tu échangerais ta liberté contre la sienne ? «

Tony ne réfléchit pas.

« -Oui. »

Son visage se tordit d'incrédulité et de fureur.

« -Alors tu es un imbécile. »

Elle fit volte-face vers l'entrée de la tour.

« -_BARTON _! »

Le nom rugi se réverbéra dans les os de Tony, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de se reprendre l'homme de précédemment se précipita dans la cellule, manquant de trébucher sur la dernière marche et de glisser dans la glace.

« -Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, psalmodiait-il dans sa barbe, les yeux passant entre eux trois. Oui, patron ? »

Le 'patron' avait l'air d'avoir envie de tuer quelque chose. Tony pressa juste son dos contre la porte de la cellule, essayant de se focaliser sur la paume épousant l'arrière de son crâne à travers les barreaux. Essayait-elle de le réconforter ?

« -Fais passer la femme au-delà du portail. Elle s'en va. »

Un doigt griffu se pointa dans la direction de Tony.

« -Suis-moi ou je te traîne. »

De la glace tomba de ses mains.

« -Et tu ne veux pas que je fasse ça. »

Nous y étions alors. Prisonnier, deuxième round.

Les doigts de Pepper se tordirent dans ses cheveux et tirèrent.

« -Es-tu stupide ? siffla-t-elle dans son oreille depuis derrière lui. »

Sa poigne était douloureusement serrée.

« -Je ne pensais pas que tu étais devenu fou, mais ça ? C'est de la folie ! »

En face de lui, la lèvre du patron se retroussait en un ricanement. Le regard noir assorti disait que sa patience avait atteint ses limites depuis un petit moment.

« -Pepper, pour l'amour de Dieu lâche-moi, grogna Tony, retirant sa main et quelques mèches de cheveux parfaitement décentes de son crâne. C'est mon choix, cette fois. Accorde-moi au moins ça. »

S'éloignant de la cellule quand Barton décrocha un anneau de clés de fer d'un crochet sur le mur, Tony fut en mesure de voir les yeux de Pepper brûler en direction de la créature avec une sorte de promesse funeste en eux qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

« -Essaie juste de t'y tenir, dit-elle doucement quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit dans un craquement. »

Son regard ne céda pas lorsqu'elle sortit, se tenant plus grande que Tony l'ait jamais vue être.

« -Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aider la dernière fois. Je le retrouverai. »

Barton rit étrangement.

« -Ouais, fais-toi encore piéger dans le terrier du lapin, ça ça va montrer à tout le monde que t'es sérieuse. »

Il offrit moqueusement son bras à Pepper mais elle le dépassa juste, attirant Tony dans une étreinte écrasante. Honnêtement, cette femme avait la poigne d'un python. Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos et essaya de ne pas grimacer à la pression sur le réacteur Ark. Personne n'avait à savoir que cela faisait encore mal.

« -Fais en sorte qu'Obadiah reste en-dehors de mon atelier, murmura Tony à son oreille. S'il te plaît.

-Oh, tu vas me manquer aussi, répliqua-t-elle, lui lançant un sale regard. »

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire tordu.

« -Bye, Pepper. »

Tony fut parti et en bas de l'escalier en spirale avant de pouvoir réfléchir à deux fois à ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était pas doué pour dire adieu, majoritairement parce qu'il détestait tellement ça. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de cette prison, et la seule alternative était que Pepper reste. Ou si le maître du château, cette chose démoniaque en haut, les gardait tous les deux ici. Ce qu'il pouvait faire juste en l'ordonnant, d'après cette conversation.

Parce que la magie et les monstres étaient réels. Il n'y avait pas à réfuter la chose ; il se tenait droit dedans. Il venait juste de parler à quelque chose pour lequel il avait toujours pensé que le monde scientifique n'aurait aucune place.

Tony pouvait l'accepter. Il devait l'accepter. Il n'y avait pas de Yinsen cette fois, pas de missiles à démonter en pièces. Pas de forge. Pas de désert. Pas de délais ou même de moindre assurance particulière pouvant signifier que la vie de Tony était protégée pendant qu'il était ici. C'était juste lui.

Il était seul.

Tony n'avait jamais très bien supporté d'être seul. Mais c'était juste un autre jeu de survie, un qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre.

Des pas lourds martelèrent les dernières marches derrière lui, et Tony se retourna pour voir une haute silhouette cornue le dépasser en l'effleurant. Du tissu frotta sa jambe, le faisant sursauter et reculer de surprise. La créature l'éloigna en tirant d'un geste brusque le bord de son manteau avec un feulement.

« -Avec moi, invectiva-t-il, prenant les devants devant Tony, descendant le large couloir. »

Il ne semblait pas être très intéressé de savoir s'il était suivi ou non, mais d'après la taille du château il était probablement une bonne idée pour Tony de suivre quelqu'un qui savait où il allait dans les faits.

Où _allaient_-ils ?

S'il allait être le nouveau prisonnier, cela aurait fait plus de sens de juste l'enfermer dans la cellule de Pepper. A moins que tout soit juste un piège. Des visions d'être en train de bouillir sur une énorme gazinière de cuisine ou suspendu à l'envers et écorché commencèrent à envahir son esprit. Que mangerait un démon de glace ?

Tony était si préoccupé par sa propre imagination qu'il sursauta lorsque le patron commença à parler.

« -Les règles de ce domaine sont simples, déclara-t-il, ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner. Passer le portail et essayer de partir te fera tuer. Ce n'est pas une menace. M'attaquer serait également malavisé.

-Rien à dire de ce côté. »

Cela lui valut un coup d'œil rouge pointu.

« -Il t'est largement permis de vagabonder dans le château. Pas dans l'aile ouest. Va au-delà de ces escaliers… »

Il désigna un large escalier marqué de chaque côté par ce qui semblait être d'énormes marques de griffes.

« -…et tu passeras le reste de tes misérables jours dans la cellule de la tour. »

Intéressant. Il avait son propre territoire à l'intérieur du château. Quand même, ce fut la seconde moitié de son explication qui attisa la curiosité de Tony.

« -Ça implique que vous me faites pas juste visiter pendant que vous virez Pepper. Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? »

Ils passèrent un coin dans l'obscurité, révélant le côté le plus long du château, lequel avait vaguement été de forme rectangulaire de ce que Tony en avait vu dehors. D'énormes portes de bois taillées jalonnaient l'intégralité du couloir tout du long, parfaitement espacées et aux marques identiques.

« -Toutes sont des chambres. Choisis-en une pour toi. »

Voyant la compréhension illuminer le visage de Tony, il tourna les talons pour partir. Apparemment la visite était terminée. Voilà ta chambre, va pas dans la mienne. Fin.

« -Hey ! appela Tony avant qu'il ne tourne au coin et ne disparaisse. As-tu un nom ? »

La créature arrêta de marcher. Tout ce que Tony pouvait distinguer était la forme trapue de ses épaules recouvertes de fourrure disparaissant dans l'ombre. Le bord de ses cornes étaient une courbe pâle au-dessus.

« -Plus maintenant. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse recommencer à marcher, Tony décida de creuser sa propre tombe.

« -J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour t'appeler. Non ?

-Vraiment ? défia-t-elle brièvement, presque aigrement. »

Puis elle—_il, _se rappela Tony, c'était définitivement un homme—fut parti, disparu dans l'obscurité. Tony regarda l'espace qu'il avait occupé comme s'il allait revenir, peut-être même rire et le ramener en le traînant à la tour comme si tout avait été une grosse blague psychologique. Peut-être le tabasser un peu, le noyer un peu, le menacer un peu. Tony pressa une paume contre le réacteur Ark, en sentant le faible bourdonnement familier. Toujours vivant.

_Ne gaspillez pas votre vie_.

« -J'ai fait quelque chose de bien, dit-il au souvenir de Yinsen. Je l'ai sauvée. Cela doit être suffisant. »

Non pas que cette justification était quelque chose qui avait encore de l'importance. Un marché était un marché –il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Tony poussa la première porte à portée et entra. C'était aussi élaboré et isolé que le reste du château. Tout était recouvert de couches de poussière et de toiles d'araignée, lit et rideaux inclus.

Maison, douce maison.

Pour toujours.

Tony soupira et se mit au travail.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Cela prit un jour et demi avant que la chambre ne ressemble, ne serait-ce que de loin, à quelque chose dans quoi il pouvait dormir. Cela aurait pu prendre moins longtemps si Tony y connaissait dans les faits quelque chose en nettoyage et époussetage.

Il n'osa pas dormir avant d'avoir fini, reléguant mentalement la chose en tant que sa récompense pour avoir frotté le moindre centimètre de l'endroit. Peu importe ce qui le maintenait occupé et détournait son esprit des circonstances, raisonna-t-il. Les rideaux furent dépoussiérés, les clous arrachés jusqu'à ce que les fenêtres recouvertes de crasse laissent l'hiver passer son regard foudroyant de mur en mur recouvert de toiles d'araignée. Il trouva une bassine à trimballer comme un seau et déchira une taie d'oreiller pour en faire un chiffon, finissant par ouvrir les fenêtres pour débarrasser l'air de la majorité de la poussière. Au bout d'un moment cela cessa de sentir comme une cave abandonnée et commença à ressembler à quelque chose qu'il pourrait même utiliser.

La salle de bain mitoyenne avait été un choc, bien que même avec la plomberie intérieure elle n'ait rien ressemblant à un cumulus. Tony avait fait couler les tuyaux jusqu'à ce que l'eau brune finisse par s'éclaircir, notant mentalement de ne jamais réutiliser l'antique baignoire. Il y avait une raison pour cette bassine, et il allait en prendre pleinement avantage.

Personne ne le dérangea. Du tout. C'était perturbant d'avoir autant de solitude et libre-cours sur ses propres va-et-vient, mais Tony essaya de ne pas trop y penser. Du moins, pas jusqu'à ce que son estomac ne tente de se dévorer lui-même et qu'il fut finalement forcé de se demander où était la cuisine bordel. Sûrement que cet autre type, Clint, devait manger quelque part. Ou devaient-ils chasser ? Un château impossible n'aurait probablement pas une route commerçante ou un supermarché à proximité.

Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment il était apparu à Solstice Canyon. Considérant qu'il n'existait sur aucune carte, il était soit dissimulé et piégé dans son propre hiver, soit il n'était dans les faits pas là du tout. Tony s'occupa en réfléchissant à des portails, des trous de ver et à la téléportation en traversant le château, descendant au rez-de-chaussée à la recherche de la cuisine. D'après sa montre, il était autour de midi. La vue à l'extérieur était nuageuse et il neigeait, mais la lumière du soleil poussant derrière les nuages rendait tout éblouissant. Il ne semblait pas y avoir quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur des murs du château à part des massifs d'arbustes recouverts de neige, quelques statues indistinctes et une ou deux défuntes fontaines.

Tony commençait juste à abandonner l'idée de trouver de la nourriture lorsqu'il vit une ombre passer plus loin devant.

« -Hey, appela-t-il, accélérant le pas quand la personne tourna au coin. Hey, Clint, c'est ça ? Un peu d'aide ? »

Lorsqu'il ne fit même pas de pause, Tony accéléra pour le rattraper, essayant de passer le coin avant qu'il ne soit trop loin.

« -Ecoute je sais que je suis le nouveau et qu'il y a probablement toutes sortes de rituels de bizutage flippants en magasin, mais la famine—oh. Salut.

-Salut, dit la femme. Nouveau. »

Tony avait rencontré beaucoup de gens dans sa vie, mais aucun n'avait eu l'air aussi franchement peu impressionné par l'intégralité de son existence qu'elle. Même le patron était apparu furieux d'une façon générale avec lui, ce qui avait été quelque chose au moins. Après, pensa Tony, quiconque voyant ce visage dans le miroir chaque matin aurait probablement de sacrées hautes attentes. Elle était superbe ; une rousse aux longues jambes avec des yeux verts étroits et une bouche généreuse qui avait l'air d'avoir oublié comment sourire. Après, prisonnière dans un château magique et tout –pas beaucoup de quoi sourire.

Pendant qu'il songeait à cela, ses yeux passèrent de ses chaussures hors de prix à son pantalon sur mesure, remontèrent sur sa chemise rouge préférée, hésitèrent étrangement sur sa barbiche –un rasage était probablement de mise, personne ne pouvait être offensé par cette barbiche- et atteignirent enfin ses yeux.

Tony soutint son regard.

« -Eh bien après un reluquage comme ça, le moins que tu puisses faire est me montrer où est la cuisine. »

Il hésita.

« -S'il te plaît dis-moi que cet endroit a une cuisine. »

Avec une ombre de soupir, elle repartit dans la direction d'où elle venait, dépassant ce qui devait être un grand hall, considérant la taille des portes verrouillées.

« -Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, la cuisine est inaccessible, dit-elle platement. »

Ils firent halte à côté d'un large comptoir de pierre construit dans un mur, lequel était bloqué par un volet roulant en bois. Cela ressemblait à un monte-plats trop grand, ou un comptoir de livraison. Il semblait avoir du mal à décider lequel il était. La femme désigna une cloche de bronze ternie suspendue à côté du volet fermé.

« -Lorsque tu décides ce que tu veux manger, fais sonner la cloche. La nourriture arrive. »

Pour faire la démonstration, elle plissa les yeux pour réfléchir un instant, puis tira sur la corde de la cloche. Le volet s'ouvrit, révélant des ténèbres épaisses, pas naturelles, derrière. Un plateau garni d'un bol de ce qui sentait comme du stroganoff et des patates frites jaillirent, fumants parfaitement. Des couverts et un verre de vin rouge les suivirent de près.

Le volet se referma.

Pour une centaine de raisons, Tony se sentit soudainement profondément déprimé. Bien sûr que la cuisine était magique. _Tout était magique_.

« -J'ai besoin d'un verre. »

L'étudiant un instant, elle se retourna avec aisance et fit de nouveau sonner la cloche. Cette fois, un énorme cheeseburger entouré de frites dorées fut éjecté de la cuisine. Un second plateau avec deux verres à martini, des olives, une bouteille de gin et ce qui devait être du vermouth arriva avec un verre à mélange brillant. Tony s'éclaira légèrement ; peut-être que le château avait quelques avantages après tout.

« -D'abord, manger, dit sa femme mystérieuse après un instant décisif. Viens avec moi. Seules quelques-unes des pièces sont fonctionnelles, alors la salle de séjour est mieux pour manger. »

Elle ne l'attendit pas, ce qui semblait être un thème récurrent, plaçant juste les ingrédients du martini sur son plateau et repartant à grands pas vers là où elle était venue. En s'emparant de son propre plateau, Tony se demanda s'il devrait investir dans les miettes de pain afin de pouvoir trouver son chemin.

Il se rappela de l'oiseau qu'il avait vu sur le chemin du château. Y avait-il d'autres animaux dans le coin ? Les loups semblaient être une patrouille de périmètre pour les gens qui n'étaient pas autorisés à partir. Mais Pepper avait eu la permission du patron alors elle devait aller bien. Tony espérait vraiment qu'elle allait bien. Faisant une note mentale de trouver Clint plus tard et de demander, il suivit sa compagne prisonnière dans la seule pièce vivement éclairée qu'il avait vue jusque-là.

La salle de séjour était large, comme l'étaient toutes les pièces, mais celle-ci avait une énorme cheminée allumée et des tissus d'ameublement doux qui étaient propres. Les rideaux étaient ouverts pour révéler les jardins neigeux que Tony avait vus depuis sa propre fenêtre, mais depuis là en bas cela avait l'air bien moins menaçant. Toute la pièce, depuis ses canapés et ses tables basses jusqu'au petit candélabre de métal au-dessus, donnait un sens immédiat de confort domestique.

Posant son plateau, la femme s'installa sur un gros coussin et l'invita à la rejoindre.

« -Mon nom est Natasha Romanoff, dit-elle une fois qu'il fut assis en face d'elle. Cela fait trois ans que je suis là.

-Je suis Tony Stark. »

Il tendit la main.

« -Et ça fait deux jours que je suis là. J'ai tellement de questions.

-Pas de doute. »

Elle se saisit de sa main et la serra fermement.

« -Bienvenue à Winterheart. »

Le repas fut passé sur le sol à côté de la cheminée pendant que Natasha répondait à chaque question à laquelle Tony pouvait penser concernant le château. Alors qu'elle manquait généralement de subtilités sociales et l'observait comme un mouchard la plupart du temps, elle en savait étonnamment beaucoup sur l'endroit et n'hésitait pas à partager. Tony découvrit qu'il avait majoritairement juste à propos des règles, bien que le grand patron bleu ait éclairci quelques-unes des plus grandes questions lors de la première nuit.

Natasha avait trouvé le château après un accident de voiture à Washington. Elle ne donna pas plus de détails que ça, mais elle s'était traînée vers ce qui avait semblé être une lumière dans le coin de son œil et avait trouvé le château. Il y avait plus que ça, Tony en était sûr, mais passer aux questions personnelles demandait au moins trois martinis. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de raconter son histoire ; l'autre type, Barton, avait déjà craché le morceau à propos de son échange pour la liberté de Pepper.

Clint Barton, apprit Tony, avait vécu dans le château durant les quinze dernières années. Quinze ans disaient qu'il n'avait été qu'un adolescent lorsqu'il s'était aventuré à l'intérieur. Natasha ne lui dirait rien de plus que ça, mais il eut l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement proches non plus. Un château prison plein de solitaires. Génial.

« -Donc, t'es russe ? demanda enfin Tony alors que la conversation mourrait en une pause confortable. Ton nom est anglicisé. C'est quoi alors, Romanov ? »

Son regard fut pointu.

« -Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, pour commencer.

-Et pour la suite ?

-Les noms ne signifient pas grand-chose ici. Pas même le tien. »

Attirant les ingrédients à elle, Natasha commença à mélanger les martinis avec adresse. Tony sentit son cœur s'alourdir un peu. Trois ans auparavant lorsque Natasha avait été une femme libre, Tony Stark était quelque chose comme un connard coureur de jupons. Bordel, trois mois auparavant même. Il n'avait rien été qu'argent, femmes, alcool et génie. Awards et récompenses pour n'avoir rien fait. Statuts et pouvoir. Ignorance.

« -Bien, finit-il par dire. »

Le bord du réacteur Ark le démangeait. Il ignora son froncement de sourcils curieux, se penchant en arrière sur l'épais tapis jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pressé contre le dossier d'un vieux canapé de bois.

« -Maintenant est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que je veux vraiment savoir ?

-Dépend de ce que c'est. »

Secouant le mélange vigoureusement, elle ouvrit le couvercle et le versa dans chaque verre.

« -Mais je peux deviner. »

Tony prit le verre quand on le lui offrit.

« -Le patron. »

Elle acquiesça, se reculant pour le rejoindre. Sa robe était étrange, remarqua-t-il enfin. Il semblait qu'elle avait été faite d'un des rideaux si le bleu profond assorti était quelque indication. N'y avait-il pas de vêtements à Winterheart ?

« -Je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur lui, avertit-elle. Ce qu'il est, d'où il est venu, quel âge il a—il ne parle pas. Il ne quitte jamais l'aile ouest à part la nuit, et même là c'est juste pour faire un circuit du château. C'est la seule fois où il semble vérifier si on est vivants ou morts. »

Sa bouche se pinça brièvement, mais quoi qu'elle ait été sur le point de dire fut ravalé avec une longue gorgée de son martini. Tony fronça les sourcils en considérant le paysage neigeux à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

« -C'est un ermite qui ignore tout le monde, mais il ne laisse pas les gens partir. »

Natasha haussa légèrement les épaules.

« -Parfois c'est sympa d'avoir des gens à ignorer dans le coin. C'est mieux que d'être véritablement seul, n'est-ce pas ?

-Me raisonne pas, répondit Tony. J'essaie d'émerger d'une bonne marinade de prisonnier en colère là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si tu le fous en rogne ? Est-ce que quiconque est allé dans l'aile ouest ? Est-ce qu'il peut être blessé ? »

Le regard de Natasha s'aiguisa de surprise. Soit elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il passe direct à la violence, soit elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il essaie de soudoyer d'abord sa liberté. N'était-ce pas là ce que faisaient les riches titans inutiles de corporation ?

« -Ne lui fais pas de mal, dit-elle finalement. S'il ne te t'a pas tué sur place, Clint te jetterait aux loups dehors. Il a une sorte de problème de loyauté genre Syndrome de Stockholm. »

Tony grimaça.

« -Est-ce que je veux deviner comment t'as découvert ça ?

-J'ai essayé d'installer un piège d'huile standard sur le grand escalier. Le patron l'a trouvé, puis Clint l'a trouvé lui. »

Sa bouche s'affaissa.

« -Clint était hypothermique quand je suis arrivée. Il y a encore des dommages aux nerfs de sa main là où la glace l'a piégée contre le mur. C'est dommage, vraiment –j'ai entendu dire qu'il aimait le tir à l'arc.

-Eh ben, merde. Donc toi et Clint ne vous entendez pas si bien ?

-Je l'évite, dit-elle, neutre. Je l'évite, j'évite le patron, et si tu es chanceux tu ne me verras pas après aujourd'hui non plus. »

Qu'importait la ligne de conversation amicale qu'ils avaient, elle se refroidit des plus rapidement après ça. Natasha avait de toute évidence quelques problèmes. Tony pouvait respecter ça assez facilement, mais cela voulait dire de maigres conversations dans le futur.

« -Sympa la convers, dit-il finalement, vidant son verre et finissant l'olive. Je suppose que tu me verras jamais. Est-ce que c'est ta chambre ? Parce que c'est probablement la seule à laquelle je me souviendrai comment me rendre. »

Elle secoua la tête. Le mouvement révéla une mince cicatrice blanche sur le côté de son cou avant que ses cheveux ne retombent dessus.

« -C'est juste une des pièces que Clint a restaurées. Je pense que c'est son but de faire toutes les grandes pièces.

-Intéressant. »

Cela voulait dire que Clint aurait accès à tous les outils et matériaux que l'endroit pourrait avoir à offrir.

« -Merci pour les informations. »

Il se tourna vers la porte, se demandant déjà s'il y avait quelque part un endroit qu'il pouvait utiliser en tant que forge lorsque Natasha parla de nouveau.

« -Laisse le patron tranquille, Tony. Je ne pense pas que cela soit sa faute que nous soyons ici. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« -C'est sa faute si on peut pas partir.

-Oui. Mais as-tu vraiment autre part où aller ? »

Elle posa son verre de façon bancale.

« -Ou quelqu'un pour qui tu serais vraiment bénéfique si c'est le cas ? »

La question fut un coup de poing sorti de nulle part. Pire, Tony n'avait pas de réponse. Embarrassé par ça et encore plus en colère de son silence, il partit avec une froideur dans sa poitrine et un picotement dans ses yeux. S'ils étaient tous là pour une raison alors ouais, celle-là faisait sens.

Qu'ils soient des solitaires ou des âmes perdues, il devenait des plus clairs qu'ils étaient tous défectueux.

* * *

><p>Tony ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de trouver Clint après, battant en retraite dans sa chambre à la place pour réfléchir à tout ce que Natasha avait dit en bas dans la salle de séjour. L'exploration pouvait attendre un jour de plus –il avait mal au cœur et était fatigué. Le martini n'avait pas du tout aidé les choses, non plus.<p>

Ce ne fut pas avant qu'il ait utilisé le silex sur le manteau de la cheminée et allumé un bon feu dans sa chambre, illuminant les torches, pour faire bonne mesure, qu'il regarda la pièce sous un œil réaliste.

D'aussi loin que les cellules de prison allaient, la chambre elle-même était luxueuse. Les draps étaient propres et aérés, décorés de nœuds étrangement complexes d'or et de blanc. D'énormes armoires de bois noir taillé se tenaient contre le mur du fond, donnant l'impression qu'elles l'emmèneraient probablement à Narnia s'il n'était pas sûr à quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de déjà y être. Des fenêtres alourdies de rideaux couvraient l'intégralité du mur extérieur, et une coiffeuse à miroir était plantée au centre. Tout était vide, à part pour quelques couvertures en plus et de vieilles affaires de toilette. Il y avait un peigne à l'intérieur d'un des tiroirs qui avait l'air d'être fait d'ivoire véritable. Des double-portes adjacentes au lit menaient à une salle de bain qui, d'après l'époque approximative du château, ne faisait pas beaucoup sens.

Marchant jusqu'aux fenêtres, Tony en déverrouilla une et l'ouvrit juste assez pour sortir sur le perron, lequel faisait office d'un mur de balcon s'élevant à hauteur du genou. Couplé avec l'averse de neige régulière, c'était putain de dangereux, mais la vue des environs du château tombant dans une lumière d'après-midi rougeâtre et or là où elle parvenait à percer à travers les nuages était quelque chose à voir.

C'était un moment calme là dehors dans le froid. Le bruit dans sa tête avait été presque continu depuis avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment s'en souvenir, mais l'isolation du château, le silence et la sensation d'autre monde de l'endroit le laissaient dans un rare moment d'introspection.

Avant que Pepper ait disparu, il avait été en train de travailler sur ce qu'il pensait être sa Prochaine Grande Chose. Le projet Mark II, même s'il n'avait été qu'à ses stades bourgeonnants, avait embrasé un feu en lui. Sa vie était supposée être Stark Industries fermant l'usine, Obadiah essayant de ne pas en faire une apoplexie, avec Pepper inquiète et sur le qui-vive pendant qu'il travaillait. Bordel, même Rhodey, malgré le fait qu'il se retienne, toujours en colère parce qu'il ne ferait plus d'armes pour le bon peuple d'Amérique. C'était _supposé _être sa vie durant un moment.

Après, Tony n'avait jamais prévu l'Afghanistan non plus. L'idée de contrôle était devenue une sorte de chimère.

« -Je pensais que j'allais changer les choses, murmura-t-il, frottant sa paume sur le métal froid dans sa poitrine. Je suppose que j'ai pas réfléchi à beaucoup de choses. »

Retournant à l'intérieur, il referma et verrouilla la fenêtre avant de tirer les rideaux, en ayant déjà assez de l'étendue neigeuse continue. La liberté avec laquelle la vue le narguait n'était qu'un mensonge, après tout.

Abandonnant l'apitoiement sur lui-même pour le moment, il décida de se prendre en main. Des objectifs et distractions mesurés étaient ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Nettoyer la pièce. Trouver de la nourriture. Rassembler des informations. Tout était similaire de façon frappante, pour toute la différence de circonstances. Familier était toujours bien.

Finissant par rassembler le courage de prendre un autre bain, Tony y passa un grand total de dix minutes avant que l'eau glaciale ne le chasse dans le nid de couvertures sur son lit. Vraiment, il devait trouver une idée de cumulus avant de mourir la prochaine fois qu'il devait se laver les cheveux. Nu et tremblant sous les couvertures, le visage enfoncé dans un oreiller rembourré, il finit par s'endormir pour la première fois en presque trois jours.

* * *

><p>Tony se réveilla en sursaut, plaisamment chaud mais n'ayant aucune idée d'où il était ou de ce qui l'avait réveillé. La réalité le lui rappela rapidement, cependant, et il s'affala de nouveau dans les oreillers avec un soupir. Au moins il avait eu quelques heures de sommeil solide, ce qui intelligemment était plus que ce qu'il avait espéré.<p>

La cheminée ne présentait plus que des braises et toutes les torches sauf une s'étaient éteintes. Dans la lumière chaude, rouillée, de la chambre, il inhala l'odeur faible de la fumée et des couvertures légèrement défraîchies, écoutant le silence du château se refermer autour de lui.

Son corps se tendit avant qu'il n'enregistre complètement les pas descendant le couloir.

Si on pouvait faire confiance aux mots de Natasha, c'était probablement le patron en train de faire sa ronde nocturne. Ils étaient trop lourds pour que ce soit elle, de toute façon, et quelque chose lui dit que Clint n'était pas vraiment du genre voyeur nocturne.

S'il remontait les couvertures et retenait son souffle, la chose pourrait passer et penser qu'il dormait. Les yeux fermés, pas un mouvement, pas un coup d'œil—

Perturbé par l'intrusion d'une vieille prière d'enfance, Tony repoussa les couvertures et enfila son pantalon dans la faible lumière, ne s'encombrant pas de la ceinture. Il était un homme adulte, putain. La peur ne lui allait pas bien.

Alors que les pas approchants se faisaient plus forts, l'idée d'attraper un tisonnier dans la cheminée et d'en transpercer le patron entra son esprit. Mais cela ferait-il quoi que ce soit ? S'il ne pouvait pas donner la permission à Tony de partir, s'il mourrait, cela voudrait-il dire qu'ils seraient tous coincés ici pour toujours ? Il y avait trop de variables auxquelles réfléchir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de ramasser le tisonnier et de s'approcher de la porte quand même. Si le patron essayait d'entrer, au moins il serait préparé.

Les pas lourds atteignirent enfin sa porte –et s'arrêtèrent.

Tony fut étourdi d'adrénaline, haletant dans sa propre épaule pour étouffer le son. Ses paumes moites agrippaient le tisonnier avec l'anticipation de voir la poignée tourner.

_Allez gros enfoiré glacé. Je t'attends._

Rien ne se passa. Le mouvement des ombres dans la lumière de la lanterne formant une mare sous sa porte remua légèrement. Tony imagina le patron de l'autre côté de la porte, peut-être à deux pas de lui. Il pourrait juste ouvrir la porte à la volée et le faire—

Les pas s'éloignèrent. La lumière sous la porte s'évanouit de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Il était parti.

Son souffle lui déchirant la gorge, Tony s'affala contre le mur à côté de la porte. Le tisonnier heurta le tapis avec un bruit sourd, ses doigts lui faisant mal. Sauf. Il était sauf.

Tony savait ce que faisait l'impuissance, connaissait le genre de rage lente que cela pouvait accumuler dans les os. Être pris, utilisé, blessé –tout ça afin que quelqu'un d'autre puisse obtenir ce dont ils avaient besoin de vous en le laps de temps le plus court possible. Ce n'était pas la même chose, pas même un peu. Tony avait juste peur.

La peur était une terrible motivation. Cela lui faisait faire toutes sortes de choses dingues.

Ouvrant la porte de la chambre, Tony repéra la lanterne autour du coin du couloir du balcon et fonça dans sa direction avec une pensée difficilement cohérente en tête.

« -Halte là, cône de glace. J'ai quelque chose à dire. »

L'ordre sortit de lui de façon précipitée, alimenté de bravade et sans grande préparation.

Le patron ne prit même pas la peine d'arrêter de marcher, ou encore de se retourner pour accorder son attention à Tony.

Tony fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser et jogga pour arriver à côté de lui. Si le patron n'allait pas faire état de sa présence, eh bien, ils pourraient juste faire une balade nocturne sympa ensemble.

Le seul problème était qu'il gelait et Tony ne portait qu'un pantalon fin. Sa proximité avec le patron rendait la chose plus difficile aussi –du froid émanait de lui de la même façon qu'un réfrigérateur. Mais il était infiniment têtu lorsqu'il le voulait, et puisque le patron ne lui portait pas la moindre attention, Tony estima qu'il pourrait profiter d'une visite digne de ce nom de toute façon.

« -Donc, je vais commencer. Si j'allais construire un cumulus pour éviter la mort à chaque fois que je prends un bain, où trouverais-je les matériaux pour ça ? »

Jetant un regard au patron, il capta un clignement d'yeux en réaction. Eh bien, un progrès était du progrès.

« -Je pensais juste à une vieille chose traditionnelle au feu de bois, puisque je devine que l'électricité est hors de portée de cet endroit, et franchement je ne saurais même pas où brancher l'alimentation. Je pense avoir vu Natasha porter les rideaux de ton salon plus tôt— »

Tony vit définitivement sa lèvre se retrousser en un ricanement cette fois.

« -…mais on va plus jamais parler d'elle, ok. Oublie que j'ai dit quoi que ce soit. »

Peut-être que le piège d'huile était un sujet sensible pour les gens autres que Clint. Mettant mentalement de côté la chose, Tony marcha en silence, finissant par se reculer un peu lorsqu'ils atteignirent littéralement une fourchette dans le chemin. Le patron fit balancer sa lanterne à gauche, mais sembla se raviser et prit à droite à la place, sa démarche devenant décisive. Tony suivit et essaya de ne pas se sentir comme un animal de compagnie confus suivant les pas de son maître comme un chien. C'était juste complètement improductif.

La cadence s'accéléra rapidement, se dirigeant en bas, retraversant le chemin par où ils étaient venus et dépassant la cuisine, le grand hall et la salle de séjour. Tony commençait à soupçonner qu'il s'agissait moins d'une ronde et plus d'une destination définie.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent une porte barrée de fer révélant des escaliers de pierre descendant en spirale dans les ténèbres complètes, Tony s'immobilisa.

« -Est-ce que j'ai trop parlé ? »

Se redressant dans un sursaut, le patron leva haut sa lanterne et se retourna vers Tony pour la première fois depuis la cellule de la tour.

Il était presque évident que ses yeux se braqueraient immédiatement sur le réacteur Ark et se plisseraient en des fentes. Le regard qu'il lança à Tony était presque accusateur.

« -Quelle est cette lumière ?

-Oh, tu veux avoir une conversation maintenant ? répliqua Tony, ébranlé. Ok alors, tu peux commencer –qu'est-ce qu'il y a en bas de ces escaliers ? Une sorte de chambre de torture ? »

Le patron le regarda comme s'il était un idiot.

« -La chaudière. Elle est cassée. »

Ses doigts griffus se resserrèrent sur la poignée de la lanterne.

« -Je n'en ai jamais eu l'utilité. »

Tony se sentit soudainement inexplicablement coupable d'avoir insinué que son geôlier allait le tabasser à mort. Le regardant ouvrir la lanterne et prendre une épaisse bougie sur l'étagère à côté de la porte, Tony fronça les sourcils, confus, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'allume et la replace sur le mur. Pour lui, probablement. Tout ceci était très…lointainement courtois, mais plus directement cela voulait dire qu'avec de la lumière Tony n'aurait pas besoin de suivre le patron où que ce soit d'autre ce soir.

« -Je ne sais toujours pas comment t'appeler, lança-t-il lorsque le patron repartit par le chemin d'où ils étaient venus, la fourrure autour de ses épaules ajoutant à la voûte large de sa silhouette.

« -Je n'ai pas de nom, invectiva rudement le patron par-dessus son épaule. Ni nom ni histoire ni mot ne peut me définir. Seuls les actes. »

La lueur de sa lanterne avait presque disparu, à déjà un couloir de distance.

Tony n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait ce petit discours cryptique, mais son attention se jeta par contre sur un détail important.

« -Donc si je t'ai seulement vu lâcher de la glace partout, est-ce que ça veut dire que j'peux t'appeler Schtroumpf Frigide ? »

Un feulement grondant, résonnant en écho, fut sa seule réponse.

Tony le compta quand même comme une victoire.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les jours allèrent et vinrent.

Être le prisonnier d'un énorme château coincé dans un blizzard perpétuel s'avérait être une chose à laquelle il était étonnamment facile de s'adapter, une fois que Tony avait mis en suspens son incrédulité et avait décidé de simplement faire avec tout ce qui était magique et/ou lié au 'patron', qu'il avait baptisé Mister Freeze en privé. Le nouveau nom était majoritairement parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de patron de sa vie et n'était pas sur le point d'en reconnaître un maintenant, glaçons ou pas glaçons.

Son temps était consumé par de petits projets simples qui, il savait, occuperaient son attention focalisée sur le fait d'être productif au lieu de penser à Pepper et, de façon plus importante, sa propre liberté.

La chaudière était devenue sa source principale d'amusement, en particulier après qu'il ait nettoyé et révisé l'intégralité de la chose et se soit rendu compte que cela marchait non seulement au charbon, mais au charbon empilé haut à côté qui se ravitaillait tout seul à chaque pelletée que Tony fourrait dans le foyer de la chaudière. Inventer un système automatique pour alimenter la chaudière lui avait juste pris moins de deux jours. Tony se sentait personnellement victimisé par les sources lumineuses merdiques et l'absence de JARVIS pour faire ses calculs pour lui, mais il y avait quelque chose d'organique et d'excitant dans le fait de revenir aux bases.

Lorsqu'il finit par émerger, en sueur, déshabillé jusqu'à la taille et couvert de suie noire, Clint Barton l'attendait.

« -Pourquoi t'as une lampe-torche dans la poitrine ? demanda crûment Clint. »

Il grattait le col de son t-shirt d'une main et tenait un chiffon dans l'autre. Tony le lui prit juste de la main et commença à s'essuyer le visage avec. Sa peau le démangeait et lui procurait une sensation bizarre.

« -C'est sympa de te revoir aussi, Clo.

-Clint.

-Peu importe. »

Tony lui passa le chiffon sale et ramena ses cheveux en arrière, se tournant pour observer la porte toujours ouverte donnant sur la pièce de la chaudière.

« -Je pense que j'ai fait de l'eau chaude, mais je suis pas complètement convaincu d'avoir nettoyé tout le sédiment accumulé et d'avoir fortifié les tuyaux pour améliorer l'efficacité—

-De l'eau chaude ? »

Les yeux de Clint étaient écarquillés.

« -De l'eau chaude pour des bains ? »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -C'était l'idée, mais c'est pas— »

Avant que Tony ne puisse ne serait-ce que hurler *'_stranger danger !_' Clint été entré droit dans son espace personnel et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il eut une brève impression de barbe et de lèvres et de _non _avant de le repousser, les yeux fous et un peu ébranlé.

« -Ecoute, je suis flatté, vraiment, mais on est juste trop différents. »

Clint ne prit pas le temps d'apprécier son humour, il se tourna simplement vers le couloir menant à la salle de séjour.

« -Natasha ! hurla-t-il, ne prenant même pas la peine de maintenir la sérénité de l'endroit. Le nouveau nous a fait de l'eau chaude ! »

Oh, génial. Il était étiqueté.

« -Mon nom est Tony.

-Peu importe, rétorqua Clint avec intelligence. »

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard un instant avant que Clint ne s'épanouisse en un large sourire et tende sa main vers lui.

« -Enchanté de te rencontrer –encore, je veux dire. Donc tu peux réparer les choses ? Il y a beaucoup de trucs qui ont besoin d'être réparés ici. »

La poigne était étrangement faible, mais Tony ne fit pas de commentaire.

« -Je répare les machines, généralement, dit-il. Je suis un –je suis ingénieur. Un ingénieur qui bricole. Parfois je fais exploser des choses. »

Parfois des gens se font exploser, ne dit-il pas.

« -C'est cool. Est-ce que tu sais machiner du savon décent ? »

Ce fut ainsi qu'il rencontra Clint Barton comme il se doit. Il était légèrement décalé avec son humour et plus ou moins comme un écureuil dans son comportement, mais Tony le mit sur le compte des douze ans à vivre seul avec un gros connard bleu dans le plafond. Ils sympathisèrent très rapidement une fois qu'ils décidèrent de malmener 'Cook', comme Clint faisait ainsi référence à l'énorme monte-plats dans le mur, lui faisant leur générer chaque bouteille d'alcool auquel ils pouvaient penser, incluant une espèce de schnaps à la pêche véritablement immonde datant des années d'université de Tony.

Natasha finit par sortir de la salle de séjour comme une araignée curieuse et utilisa son ingéniosité pour faire sortir un plateau de piments, une bougie et plusieurs types différents de vodka. L'après-midi fut un peu flou pour Tony après ça, mais il était des plus sûrs que c'était dans le bon sens de la chose.

La salle de séjour devint leur nouvelle base d'opérations sociales. Celles-ci consistaient majoritairement à se beurrer et à raconter d'horribles épisodes de vie sans conséquence, réfléchissant à des façons audacieuses et intraçables de jouer un tour à leur propriétaire, jouant au pendu sexy et planifiant des réparations à travers le château.

Ces dernières avaient été l'idée de Clint, quelque chose à propos du travail manuel étant bon pour l'âme. Tony et ses paumes recouvertes d'ampoules ne furent pas d'accord, mais cela le maintint occupé et la compagnie était douloureusement bienvenue. Non pas qu'il allait le leur dire.

« -Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? demanda Tony au bout de leur troisième jour de 'restauration', ce qui n'était vraiment que nettoyer des pièces et fouiller à la recherche d'objets intéressants. »

Ils avaient passé les mêmes énormes portes verrouillées à chaque fois et la curiosité le gagnait.

« -Aucune idée, répondit Clint, haussant les épaules. Le verrou est trop lourd pour moi. Quoi qu'il y ait là-d'dans, c'est gros et n'a pas vu la lumière depuis quelques décennies. Je pense pas que même le patron sache c'qu'il y a là-d'dans.

-Mouais. »

Ils continuèrent en direction de Cook sans un mot de plus. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'ils furent à la moitié d'une énorme pizza de Chicago que Clint craqua enfin.

« -Donc, est-ce que tu veux—

-J'ai quelques idées de levier à deux hommes qui pourraient soulever ce verrou. »

Tony s'essuya la bouche.

« -Demain matin ? »

Barton eut un large sourire.

« -_Deal _putain. »

Ils portèrent un toast avec du coca à la flaveur étrangement parfaite et de la pizza à vous retourner la tête, et pour la seconde fois la main que serra Tony dans la sienne avait une faible poigne qui ne semblait pas intentionnelle. L'expression sur le visage de Barton lorsqu'il se rassit dit qu'il le savait, aussi.

« -Me suis bien fait congeler la main y'a quelques années, expliqua Clint sans préambule, tournant la paume de sa main droite vers le haut dans la lumière du feu. J'sens plus beaucoup avec, mais j'me débrouille. »

Tony se contenta d'acquiescer, un peu gêné de discuter de son léger handicap. Les gens prenaient leur malchance très durement parfois, lui-même inclus.

« -Natasha a dit que t'aimais le tir à l'arc. »

Putain, Tony.

« -Ouais, répondit Clint sans faillir. J'étais très bon, aussi.

-Le patron ?

-Pas sa faute. »

Le ton de Clint était prosaïque.

« -J'ai été stupide ; j'ai essayé de l'aider à se lever après qu'il ait manqué de se casser le dos en glissant dans les escaliers sur la flaque d'huile de Natasha. »

Il déglutit et contracta la main, ses yeux bleus fixés sur le mouvement maladroit.

« -Le patron n'est pas dans le contact. Je pense pas qu'il puisse. Avec les gens, je veux dire.

-A cause de la glace ? »

Le haussement d'épaules de Barton fut raide.

« -Je pense pas que ce soit son intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit lorsqu'il est en colère, mais la glace apparaît de toute façon. Est apparue tout autour de ma main, et maintenant regarde-moi. Je pourrais pas faire un combat de pouce avec un gamin de cinq ans. Ca apprend la vie, pas vrai ? »

Tony fut distrait par le souvenir d'un bord de manteau effleurant sa jambe, ainsi que le feulement et le claquement de son éloignement. Une bougie allumée pour lui placée sur une étagère afin qu'il n'ait pas à l'accepter en mains propres. Quel genre de vie d'aucun pourrait avoir s'il ne pouvait pas toucher un autre être vivant ?

« -Pas étonnant qu'il soit antisocial, Tony se surprit à dire. »

Cela semblait un peu trop comme de la 'sympathie pour le démon' et décida que c'était dingue, mais Clint se contenta d'acquiescer, se détendant légèrement.

« -Quinze ans ici et je lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, admit-il. Bordel, après qu'il m'ait congelé la main on l'a pas vu pendant trois mois entiers. »

Un geôlier qui se sentait coupable de maltraiter ses prisonniers. Un ravisseur qui ne laissait partir personne mais évitait tout le monde en vue. Tony n'était pas expert en psychologie mais l'abominable bonhomme de neige avait l'air d'avoir de réels problèmes. Il avait été préparé à traiter le château, magie ou pas, en tant qu'une version plus libérée et tranquille de l'Afghanistan. Se faire menacer. S'excuser. Rappeler à ceux ayant le pouvoir que vous êtes indispensable. Travailler plus dur. Planifier de s'évader. Mais lorsque tout était dit et fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose avec quoi Tony pouvait travailler. Bien sûr il pourrait juste essayer d'assassiner carrément le patron, mais de l'hypothermie au contact, des dommages aux nerfs et une congélation complète et directe n'étaient pas vraiment attrayants. Comment combattre quelque chose qui n'était pas humain et ne voulait dans les faits pas vous faire de mal ?

La question en appelait une autre : Est-ce que Tony voulait au moins rentrer ?

Rentrer signifiait la pitié et les médias et les prix des actions. Chez lui c'était vide la plupart du temps. Chez lui –c'était une assistante personnelle prenant sa vie en main. C'était un meilleur ami qui comptait sur lui pour utiliser son ingéniosité afin de tuer les gens mieux qu'avant. Chez lui c'était une figure paternelle à qui il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance.

Sans Stark Industries, aucune de ces personnes n'aurait d'utilité pour lui. Rhodey, d'accord. Rhodey était un ami et la piqûre de la décision de Tony de fermer l'usine d'armement finirait par lui passer. Obadiah mettrait probablement les voiles –c'était un homme d'affaires, et il avait besoin du business pour survivre. Et Pepper. Sans elle sur la liste des salaires, il n'y avait aucune excuse réelle pour faire usage de son temps.

Tony alla se coucher cette nuit en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées à présent. Obadiah lui trouverait une place dans la compagnie, sans aucun doute. Il serait un imbécile autrement : Pepper valait son pesant d'or. Elle était efficace, tolérante, avait les idées claires, et elle était directe peu importe les circonstances. Trouver un emploi sans Tony Stark ne serait pas un problème pour elle.

Cela faisait réfléchir de combler mentalement le fossé qu'il laisserait dans la mort ou dans l'absence permanente et de trouver qu'il se comblait bien. Peut-être qu'il devenait trop doué pour ça.

La pensée le troubla plus que ça ne l'aurait dû ; après tout, il avait choisi son sort cette fois. C'était égoïste, probablement, de se rebeller mentalement contre l'idée qu'il était remplaçable, ou que ses amis pourraient tourner la page de sa perte. Rhodey n'avait pas –il était resté pour le chercher durant l'intégralité des trois mois durant lesquels Tony avait été retenu captif. Mais ferait-il de même durant trois ans ? Dix ? Trente ? Bien sûr que non –Tony n'avait jamais donné assez de lui-même pour être aussi précieux pour qui que ce soit. Il était généralement accepté qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à donner sous le QI et l'argent. Juste beaucoup de bords ébréchés, de l'auto-implication et de l'alcool hors de prix.

Il se tourna et retourna dans son lit trop grand durant quelques heures avant d'avoir trop chaud et de se lever, sentant la démangeaison rampante de l'inactivité fourmiller sous sa peau. A des moments comme ça, lorsque sa tête devenait trop bruyante et ses épaules trop lourdes, il réveillerait JARVIS et créerait quelque chose de nouveau et de dingue et de génial. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun son dans les couloirs derrière sa porte, Tony se contenta d'allumer une lanterne et de se fatiguer en allant faire un tour.

Il erra durant une heure et demie à travers ces couloirs froids et morts, sentant l'odeur de la poussière et la pierre froide sous ses pieds nus. Lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin de nouveau devant la porte de sa chambre, fatigué et frigorifié jusqu'aux os, Tony essaya de prétendre qu'il n'était pas déçu d'être revenu dans la solitude complète. Savoir que la seule personne qui serait debout à cette heure serait le patron s'enfonça étrangement dans sa morosité. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'édifiant à tenir compagnie à quelqu'un qui était possiblement encore plus misérable que vous.

* * *

><p>« -Prêt quand tu l'es, dit Clint. Mais pour information, ça ressemble à une entrée par effraction.<p>

-Si tout marche comme prévu, on fera que rentrer. »

Tony déplaça son poids sur la table sur laquelle il se tenait.

« -Bon, à trois. Un, d—merde ! »

Se sentant clairement un peu enthousiaste, Clint avait fait peser son poids sur le levier trop tôt. Le madrier sauta hors de son support d'un côté, manquant de frapper Tony avec une précision redoutable.

« -Vraiment, Barton ?

-Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter.

-Sans déconner, grogna Tony, calant immédiatement une pierre dans l'espace que le madrier avait laissé vacant dans le verrou afin qu'il ne se remette pas en place. Peu importe ce qu'il y a là-dedans, ça a intérêt à en valoir la peine. Ok, baisse et essaie encore. Doucement cette fois. »

Clint souleva de nouveau le levier, donnant à Tony une chance de lever la position du madrier plus haut avec en gros chaque petit objet qu'ils avaient sous la main.

« -S'il y a un trésor on fait cinquante-cinquante, pas vrai ? »

Clint fixa sa main, grimaçant.

« -Des ampoules. Génial. Pourquoi je suis le type qui met la main à la pâte ? »

Tony se renfrogna.

« -Oh je suis désolé, ne suis-je pas en train de mettre la main à la pâte là, avec le support du madrier que tu viens juste de pousser dans ma tronche sans méfiance ?

-C'était un accident ! se plaignit Clint, sortant le chiffon de sa poche et en enveloppant sa main. Mais continue comme ça et le prochain en sera pas un.

-C'est bon, annonça Tony. Le trésor est partagé à soixante-dix/trente. Prime de risque pour travailler malgré les menaces et la main d'œuvre engagée incompétente.

-Va te faire foutre, renifla Clint.

-Peux pas t'aider. Tu sais, emprisonnement à vie et tout. »

Clint rit de nouveau, mais cette fois il y avait une tension dedans.

« -Emprisonnement ? Mec, tu t'es porté volontaire. T'as pratiquement supplié le patron pour rester ici. »

De l'autre côté du madrier, Tony fixa son complice de crime ambigu. Il avait compris d'après ce qu'avait dit Natasha que Clint était heureux de rester à Winterheart, mais l'amertume dans sa voix ne concordait pas vraiment avec cette histoire. Cette fois Tony ne ressentit aucun besoin de poursuivre le sujet. Clint avait, quoi, seize ans lorsqu'il avait été piégé ? S'il y avait des règles pour avoir accès au château, qu'avait-il traversé bordel ? Qui avait-il laissé derrière ? Repoussant les questions, Tony revint à la tâche en cours. Les questions personnelles pouvaient attendre un autre jour. Ou semaine. Une semaine était bien, aussi.

Un mouvement abrupt dans le coin de son œil attira son attention. Levant les yeux vers le couloir en balcon qui les surplombait, Tony pensa avoir vu un éclair de vert. Mais le temps que ses yeux se focalisent correctement, il n'y eut rien d'autre que de vieux tableaux poussiéreux et des torches vacillantes revenant à peine à la vie.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à sa connaissance qui pouvait faire vaciller une flamme si facilement. Intéressant.

« -Ok, appuie sur le levier encore une fois, dit Tony, ramassant un petit candélabre de fer pour le caler en-dessous cette fois. Si on n'arrive pas à aller assez haut on devra essayer de fabriquer une scie à la place. »

Clint demeura silencieux, faisant peser son poids sur le levier une nouvelle fois. Le 'levier' n'était dans les faits que quatre tringles à rideau de métal attachées ensemble, mais avec leur réserve limitée de matériaux, c'était le mieux auquel ils avaient pu arriver. Tony essayait de combler l'espace sous le madrier lorsqu'il était soulevé, mais cela n'allait juste pas assez haut. Clint ne faisait que tordre le levier vers le sol, aussi. Le madrier était juste trop lourd, le levier trop faible et la distance jusqu'au sol trop courte. Soulever le madrier par-dessus le support dans lequel il reposait avait été le plan d'origine, mais cela n'était juste pas possible.

« -Bordel de merde, soupira Clint, libérant doucement le levier pendant que Tony retirait ses mains de sous le madrier. Je pensais qu'on arrivait à quelque chose. Je suppose que celui qui a condamné la porte voulait vraiment qu'elle reste fermée. »

Il avait l'air d'en être tellement désemparé que le besoin viscéral de Tony d'impressionner prit brièvement le pas sur son bon sens.

« -Sinon combien est forte la reine des neiges, au fait ?

-La qui ? demanda Clint sans expression. »

Tony se contenta d'attendre. Lorsque la chose finit par faire son chemin, tout le sang se retira de son visage.

« -Non, non, non, mec, laisse-le tranquille. Même s'il peut, c'est pas—demander ça s'fait juste pas, ok ?

-Pourquoi pas ? »

L'incrédulité de Clint était presque palpable.

« -Merde, parce qu'il va te transformer en glaçon ? Parce qu'il aime pas les gens ? Parce que c'est probablement lui qui a condamné les portes pour commencer ? Fais ton choix ! »

Tony descendait déjà le couloir.

« -Ça peut pas faire de mal d'au moins demander, dit-il, traçant mentalement son chemin jusqu'à l'aile ouest. On vit tous sous le même toit, pas vrai ? C'est juste comme *Full House, sauf que—je pense que c'est sorti après ton séjour ici, en fait. Mais je ce que je veux dire c'est que, partager c'est se soucier.

-Partager c'est la mort, lança Clint en retour, sonnant presque paniqué. Allez, Tony, oublions juste la maudite pièce. Ça en vaut pas la peine ! »

Tony le renvoya juste d'un signe de main. C'était un projet, et les projets étaient importants pour conjurer les choses comme l'introspection et la folie. Même si grand bleu lui résistait pour ça, cela ne serait probablement pas par la violence physique. Du moins pas du genre impliquant un contact avec la peau, puisque visiblement il l'évitait comme la peste. Tout ce que Tony aurait à faire était d'éviter la glace. Bien que le provoquer au point qu'il l'utilise serait définitivement quelque chose à voir. Laissant Clint en arrière devant les portes, Tony s'enfonça davantage dans le château, recherchant une rambarde d'escalier familière avec des marques de griffes.

Monter dans l'aile ouest était définitivement hors de question, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas demander à Raiponce de laisser tomber ses cheveux flippants et potentiellement violents. Levant les yeux vers l'obscurité rassemblée en haut des escaliers, Tony essaya de réfléchir à un appât digne de ce nom à mettre sous le nez du pa—sous le nez de leur propriétaire ermite.

Découvrir ce qui était derrière les portes condamnées en bas n'était pas vraiment une question pressante. En découvrir plus à propos de _lui _était bien plus haut dans la liste de priorités de Tony, et s'il utilisait la pièce verrouillée comme une excuse, eh bien, Clint ne le soupçonnerait jamais. L'idée que quiconque irait volontairement chercher ce type semblait être alien pour lui.

Tony s'attarda sur le palier quelques minutes, faisant les cent pas sans avoir la moindre idée de quoi utiliser comme appât. Cela ne cessait de lui traverser l'esprit de juste faire quelques pas pour monter là-haut et d'aller voir d'un peu plus près, mais quelque chose à propos de la chose sentait beaucoup comme du suicide.

« -Donc tu possèdes un instinct de conservation après tout, commenta une voix rauque derrière lui. »

Tony devint rigide de peur malgré lui avant de faire volte-face pour croiser un regard rouge foudroyant familier.

Dans la lumière diurne plus vive, son geôlier avait encore plus l'air de venir d'un autre monde que lors de la nuit où il avait montré à Tony la pièce de la chaudière. Avec de la fourrure grise sur les épaules et le manteau tombant en-dessous, il avait presque l'air régalien. Mais le long enchevêtrement de cheveux noirs se déversant sur ses épaules, ses cornes d'ivoire courbées, ses yeux démoniaques et les marques courbes dans sa peau –tout ceci lui disait que le vêtement n'était rien d'autre qu'un ruban de soie noué autour d'une dague. Le type était dangereux qu'il le veuille ou non. Tony essaya de faire revenir son train de pensée au présent.

« -Commenter mon instinct de conservation sous-entend que tu m'aurais tué si j'étais monté. »

Tony croisa les bras sous son réacteur Ark et espéra à mort qu'il ne pouvait pas lire le langage corporel.

« -Est-ce ce que t'es en train de dire ? »

Le –bordel, ok, c'était de toute évidence un surnom qui allait s'ancrer dans son esprit- le _patron _lança un regard vers l'escalier.

« -Peut-être. »

Tony n'avait aucune réplique décente à faire à ça. Tirait-il juste à pile ou face lorsque quelqu'un le foutait en rogne ?

« -Je t'ai vu sur le balcon. Ils ont dit que tu sors que la nuit.

-Vraiment ? »

Essayer de lui tirer une réaction était quasi-impossible. Tony décida qu'il n'était définitivement pas en forme si c'était un problème, parce que cela n'avait certainement pas été un de ses défauts par le passé.

« -Pourquoi t'as mis Pepper dans une cellule quand tous les autres peuvent se balader tranquilles ? Est-ce qu'elle a essayé de monter là-haut ? »

Le patron se contenta de se détourner. Ennuyé par la conversation ou simplement pas enclin à répondre, Tony n'en était pas sûr, mais la vague de frustration sous ses côtes fut suffisamment forte pour que ses mains jaillissent et se saisissent du bord du manteau vert alors que le patron commençait à monter les escaliers.

« -Je te _parle_, dit Tony, avant de tirer. »

Pris entre la mortification et l'épouvante froide, il regarda le dos du patron s'arquer comme celui d'un chat, souple et fluide alors qu'il réajustait son équilibre, sautant prestement en arrière sur le palier et tournoyant pour croiser le regard de Tony avec des yeux rouges brûlants. Mais Tony refusa de lâcher.

« -Tu oses, feula le patron, soufflant durement et intensément contre la joue de Tony. »

Pris dans le court nœud du manteau et la poigne de Tony, le patron se tenait bien trop près pour qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse le supporter. L'obstination était tout ce qui semblait les maintenir en place.

« -Tu _oses _me toucher ?

-Techniquement je touche tes vêtements, mais carrément, j'ose, répondit Tony sans faillir, le gratifiant d'un regard plat. T'as pas le droit de faire ta petite comédie comme ça et de te barrer sans une explication. Je suis pas ton domestique handicapé et je suis certainement pas une femme russe furieuse bordel. Pourquoi t'as enfermé Pepper dans une cellule ? Qui es-tu ? _Qu'est-ce _que t'es ?Donne-moi une putain de vraie réponse parce que si tu vas être le détenteur de ma liberté jusqu'au jour de ma mort, tu me dois au moins ça. »

Il était très probable que Tony allait être transformé en glaçon sur place pour avoir ouvert sa gueule comme ça et il le savait. Mais chaque instinct en-dessous des faits disait que cet enfoiré froid ne voulait dans les faits pas poser un doigt sur que qui ce soit. Et s'il était contrecarré sous cet aspect, peut-être que Tony pourrait même aplanir verbalement le terrain de jeu. Il était un expert en bravade et en baratin, après tout.

Les doigts de Tony brûlèrent sous la friction quand le manteau fut arraché de sa poigne, laissant sa paume le picotant et irritée. Mais aucun d'eux ne battit en retraite, et au bout de quelques longues secondes, Tony regarda la bouche du patron se pincer en une étroite ligne de mécontentement.

« -Le château est une prison et un sanctuaire, dit-il, glissant de nouveau ses bras en-dessous des plis verts dissimulateurs. Ta femme a essayé de quitter l'enceinte. Tu sais ce qui attend là dehors dans le blanc.

-Les loups, dit lentement Tony. Tu l'as enfermée pour qu'elle ne se précipite pas vers eux. Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas juste laissée faire bordel ? Parce que t'as certainement pas l'air de nous garder pour la compagnie. »

Il fit un pas instinctif en avant lorsque l'expression du patron se referma.

« -Pourquoi rien à ton propos ne fait _sens _? Oublie la magie, la glace, même les putain de cornes sortant de ta tête. Je peux compartimenter avec le meilleur d'entre eux. Cet endroit, _toi_, pourquoi les gens viennent ici ? Pourquoi tu les _gardes _?

-Je—

-Est-ce que c'est une histoire de pouvoir ? persista Tony. De contrôle ? Est-ce qu'on est des animaux de compagnie pour toi ? Des sacrifices, des jouets, de la nourriture ? Quelle utilité pourrais-tu possiblement avoir à garder trois humains brisés coincés dans ce putain de labyrinthe à rat—

-_Parce que j'ai besoin de vous ! _rugit le patron, et les mots n'étaient que souffrance et fureur. »

De la glace craqua et tomba des doigts griffus quand il les plia, comme s'il essayait d'attraper quelque chose qui n'était plus là. Le patron montra des canines acérées dans un feulement, mais ses yeux étaient emplis de douleur.

« -Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi.

-Il ? souffla Tony, désarçonné par le spectacle. »

Il –le patron n'était pas en colère, il faisait le deuil de quelque chose. Quelque chose de perdu ? Quelqu'un ?

« -T'as besoin de nous ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il ne reçut qu'un signe de tête désolé en retour. Le patron avait l'air d'être sur le point de repartir, et Tony ne pensait pas avoir suffisamment de cran pour essayer deux fois le même truc.

Il y avait juste tellement peu d'information avec quoi travailler. Chaque bout d'éclaircissement bourgeonnait en un millier de scénarios étranges, sauf que tout était vraiment possible. Absolument tout. Tony savait qu'il pouvait devenir dingue à essayer de réfléchir à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles son geôlier pourrait avoir besoin de trois personnes.

Puis le patron se détourna, se dirigeant de nouveau vers les escaliers et les yeux de Tony se refocalisèrent sur la lourde fourrure grise autour de ses épaules.

« -C'est une peau de loup, dit-il. N'est-ce pas ? »

Le patron s'arrêta net.

Une prison et un sanctuaire, avait-il dit. Où les loups attaquaient seulement si vous n'étiez pas autorisé à partir. Tony savait exactement où il avait eu cette peau gris acier.

« -C'est pas notre prison, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il, quelque chose d'amer et de laid se tortillant dans son estomac. C'est la tienne. »

Un coup d'œil vacillant lui dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

« -Une déduction impressionnante, répondit le patron, sa voix d'une certaine façon encore plus usée et rauque qu'avant. Ultimement dénuée de sens, mais impressionnante.

-Espèce de connard égoïste. »

Tony bouillonnait.

« -Espèce d'enfoiré égoïste et détestable. Pas étonnant qu'on t'ait largué ici. »

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas avec une fureur impuissante martelant dans son cœur, ignorant le fracas cristallin de la glace et le craquement des bottes s'en libérant. C'était un bon spectacle, mais il restait pas pour regarder.

Le patron avait été le prisonnier depuis le début, les gardant ici afin d'avoir une audience. Donc quelque chose d'encore plus pitoyable que lui pouvait filtrer pour le faire se sentir mieux. Qu'allait penser Clint de ça bordel ?

Tony alla jusqu'au grand escalier avant que l'air dans son dos ne souffle comme une tempête arctique.

« -Tu n'as aucune idée, feula le patron. Aucune _idée _de ce dont tu parles. »

Tony se retourna.

« -Ah ouais ? Prouve-le, défia-t-il. Laisse-nous partir. »

Quelque chose vacilla sur les traits aliens du patron au défi ; une tension désespérée là où devrait régner la colère. Durant une fraction de seconde, Tony pensa lire la panique dans ces yeux brûlants.

« -Tu vas pas le faire, pas vrai ? »

Un sourire fit tressaillir sa bouche mais il n'y avait rien, même de loin, de plaisant à la chose.

« -Tu sais, la dernière fois que j'ai été retenu captif je pouvais au moins comprendre pourquoi. Toi ? T'es juste pathétique.

-Tu— »

De la glace explosa des mains bleues griffues, jaillissant vers lui comme des couteaux mortels. Tony se jeta sur le côté pour les éviter –et ses pieds ne rencontrèrent que le vide.

L'escalier semblait s'étirer en bas sur des kilomètres, chaque marche de marbre une dent saillante dans une bouche sans fin. Le cœur de Tony palpita une unique fois, terrifié, alors que son équilibre l'inclinait la tête la première et que de la pierre pâle se précipitait vers son visage.

Un éclair de bleu traversa sa vision. Des mains l'attirèrent, mais pas en sécurité. Tony heurta un mur de froid, sentit quelque chose presser sa tête étroitement contre et alors il dégringolait durement, roulant encore et encore en un dérapage violent et discordant, qui aurait dû faire plus mal que ça. Presque en réponse, sa cheville hurla en frappant le bord d'une marche. Tony émit un unique halètement de douleur avant que l'air ne fut violemment chassé de ses poumons sous l'impact glissant sur le sol, le laissant étroitement agrippé au tissu et froid alors que des vertiges ébranlaient ses sens, ayant l'impression qu'on l'attirait vers le plafond.

Alors que Tony pensait à vomir, le corps –le _corps_—sous lui ballota avec une toux douloureuse. La pression libéra le côté de la tête de Tony, mais ne disparut pas. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, la pièce toujours vacillante mais il se redressa légèrement quand même. Il devait voir.

Le patron était sous lui, étalé, brisé, sur le marbre. Du sang bleu foncé se déversait d'une coupure sur son front, juste en-dessous d'une corne. Quelque chose remua dans ses cheveux et Tony se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais heurté sa tête lors de la chute. Des bras. Des bras et des mains et des doigts s'étaient enroulés autour comme une cage, et chaque coup que Tony aurait dû sentir avait été absorbé par un corps bien plus résilient que le sien.

La chute l'aurait tué, réalisa Tony avec une peur absente. Cela aurait dû tuer le patron, aussi.

« -Oh putain, tiens bon, fit-il, secoué, en se redressant sur ses genoux. »

Le patron était aussi immobile que la pierre en-dessous de lui.

« -Tu peux pas mourir avant que je trouve ton nom. »

La silhouette avachie sous lui ne répondit pas. Sans réfléchir, Tony tendit la main et pressa deux doigts sur son cou, cherchant ce qui devrait logiquement être le pouls, même pour des prisonniers bleus suicidaires. La peau qu'il toucha était étonnamment froide, mais loin d'être au niveau où elle l'avait été avant qu'ils ne tombent. Ses doigts ne se transformèrent pas en glace, non plus, mais ils captèrent la pulsation régulière qui disait que son héros douteux était toujours bien vivant.

Tony essayait toujours de décider s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose lorsque le patron ouvrit les yeux.

Durant un long moment silencieux ils se fixèrent juste, mesurant, calculant mais plus que tout Tony eut le sentiment que le patron n'était pas entièrement conscient de ce qui venait juste de se passer. Les symptômes d'un traumatisme crânien se manifestaient très rapidement, n'est-ce pas ?

Attrapant le coin de son manteau, Tony le releva et le pressa contre la coupure en train de saigner pour essayer d'endiguer le flot, se saisissant d'une main griffue et la pressant sur le tissu afin qu'il le tienne en place lui-même. Ce fut là que le patron se focalisa sur la main de Tony enroulée autour de la sienne et se redressa précipitamment, arrachant sa main avec une telle force que Tony sentit une griffe rétive égratigner la chair de sa paume.

« -Espèce d'_imbécile _! cracha-t-il, repoussant Tony de toutes ses forces. »

Le coup atterrit pile sur le réacteur Ark, l'agonie explosant dans sa poitrine, mais ce ne fut pas avant qu'il ne cesse de glisser la tête la première à travers le marbre qu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas inspirer.

Il luttait pour respirer, mais rien ne se passait. Le réacteur Ark avait causé ce qui avait toujours été un risque. Yinsen l'avait averti, et en réalisant la chose l'esprit de Tony lui fournit les données à la vitesse de la lumière en un torrent grésillant de panique noire et de douleur.

_poumons à soixante-dix pourcents de capacité plus la pression et la force à prendre en compte espace approximatif entre le socle du réacteur et la trachée, trachée et colonne vertébrale, pression et force sur la cage thoracique autour du réacteur, flexion du sternum plus pression plus force vers l'intérieur, socle enfoncé dans la trachée, trachée enfoncée dans la colonne vertébrale, tissus écrasé causant une blessure trachéo-bronchiale, effondrement, effondrement causant asphyxie causant la mort causant la mort __**causant la mort **_

Il paniquait, il savait qu'il paniquait mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter, le réacteur s'était fracassé au fond dans sa trachée et il allait mourir après avoir manqué de mourir et ouais, ouais il y avait un nombre limité de fois où il pouvait tromper la mort avec ou sans aide—

Du tissu vert enveloppa les épaules de Tony, s'enroulant autour de lui pendant que des mains relevaient son corps en position assise, le faisant se plier en avant afin qu'il puisse appuyer ses paumes sur la pierre.

« -Plus lentement, dit une voix comme du verre brisé dans son oreille. Par le nez. Essaie de détendre le –l'intérieur de ta poitrine. »

Les mots étaient maladroits, comme s'il essayait de traduire quelque chose, mais la paume qui se pressa sur son diaphragme en dit assez. Tony se focalisa dessus en essayant de faire entrer un souffle décent dans ses poumons. Cela le brûlait profondément et comme des braises, et il sentit le goût du cuivre quelque part au fond de sa gorge, mais il y eut un murmure d'oxygène et avec, le soulagement suivit.

« -C'est mieux, murmura le patron, sonnant hagard. »

La main sous sa poitrine se retira mais Tony s'en saisit, la serrant brutalement fort et la ramenant.

« -C'est—brisé—je— »

Il explosa en une toux violente qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Faisant un son bizarre, presque triste, le patron se pencha et pressa son oreille contre le dos de Tony.

« -Non, dit-il au bout d'un moment, mais sa voix n'était pas entièrement stable. »

Tony pensa qu'il semblait aussi effrayé que lui. Ce qui—

« -Je n'entends aucun blocage. Le souffle t'a été coupé et ce disque de métal a pressé sur quelque chose, mais rien n'est brisé. Tu as paniqué.

-Je, commença Tony, mais c'est tout ce qu'il put difficilement sortir. »

De façon humiliante, l'humidité dans ses yeux n'était pas entièrement due à la douleur. Il n'allait pas mourir. Pas si tôt après l'Afghanistan. Pas même lorsqu'il pensait qu'il avait déjà jeté sa vie aux orties. Il allait bien. Il allait bien.

Ils restèrent assis là durant de longues minutes, Tony essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et le patron piégé en position accroupie derrière lui, tendu et essayant nerveusement de ne pas retirer sa main de la poigne de Tony. Elle était froide, sa main, mais l'émotion qui déclenchait la glace n'était pas celle qu'il ressentait alors. Irrationnellement, Tony avait l'impression que lâcher ramènerait l'étouffante torture, la panique étroite et douloureuse de la suffocation. Le souvenir d'une eau sombre, celui d'un poing dans ses cheveux le forçant à se pencher vers la mort. Il pensait s'être déjà occupé de ça.

« -Ne nous disputons plus jamais, croassa-t-il un moment plus tard. »

Sa cheville l'élança de façon alarmante quand il bougea. Derrière lui, un souffle significatif fut sa seule réponse.

Puis :

« -Loki. »

Tony cligna des yeux, se tournant pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« -A tes souhaits ? »

Le patron grogna, agacé. Du sang coulait toujours sur son visage.

« -Mon nom, dit-il, tendu. C'était Loki. Une fois. »

Tony y réfléchit un moment. _Loki_. Rapide et tranchant. Cela rimait également plus ou moins avec son nom, ce qui eut immédiatement son effet. Tony n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il le lui avait soudainement dit cependant, à moins qu'il n'ait vraiment été conscient après qu'ils soient tombés.

« -Salut, dit-il finalement. »

Le pa—Loki sembla s'affaisser un peu, comme si quelque chose l'avait déçu. Il éloigna de nouveau sa main et cette fois Tony le lâcha, essayant de se relever maladroitement sur ses pieds. Sa cheville ne semblait pas cassée mais il allait avoir à s'occuper du bleu de tous les bleus bientôt.

Lorsque Tony fut confiant sur le fait d'avoir assez d'équilibre et qu'il releva la tête, Loki le regardait attentivement.

« -Quoi ?

-Ne touche jamais ma peau, dit Loki, reprenant son manteau. La glace pourrait te tuer.

-Peut-être. »

La trachée de Tony brûlait toujours, donnant à sa voix une note plus soufflée que d'habitude.

« -Mais si je te surprends pas, te fous pas en rogne ou n'essaie pas de te tenir tête, je dirais qu'on pourrait faire un bras de fer jusqu'au coucher du soleil sans problème.

-Tu perdrais, dit platement Loki. »

L'inquiétude des instants précédents avait disparu, remplacée par quelque chose de dur et d'antipathique.

« -Je suis plus vieux, plus fort et plus dangereux que quoi que ce soit sur quoi tu as posé les yeux et je me _ferai _obéir. Ne reviens plus me chercher, Tony Stark. »

Son nom sonnait de façon intéressante dans la bouche de Loki. L'accent que le type avait apportait une nouvelle jeunesse aux vieilles syllabes. Tony fut surpris de découvrir qu'il aimait.

« -D'accord. A une condition. »

Il remua sous le regard noir dirigé sur lui, mais il tint très bien sa position.

« -Puisque t'es tellement fort—fait sur lequel j'ai mes doutes, mais ne nous aventurons pas là-dedans—est-ce que tu penses pouvoir rouvrir les grandes portes en bas après le hall principal ? On n'arrive pas à soulever le madrier. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, sa tête s'inclinant légèrement en arrière. Le mouvement exposa le bleu lisse de sa gorge d'une façon distrayante qu'essaya de ne pas regarder Tony.

« -La salle de bal n'est rien que poussière et ténèbres. Quel usage en avez-vous ?

-C'est un secret. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que le secret était que Tony n'avait même pas réalisé que c'était une salle de bal là-dedans et qu'il n'en avait, en fait, aucune utilité d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Loki eut l'air alarmé par sa réponse.

« -Alors je refuse.

-Allez. Considère-le comme tes excuses pour m'avoir fait tomber dans les escaliers. »

De la glace jaillit des mains de Loki, heurtant le marbre comme de grands et longs couteaux. Tony déglutit.

« -Je trouverai quelque chose d'autre. »

Il s'éloigna en boitillant rapidement. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il avait repoussé grand bleu dans ses retranchements au-delà de ses limites sociales habituelles. Plaisanter serait pour plus tard.

Ou jamais.

Peu importe ce qui le laissait dans un état de santé raisonnable le plus longtemps.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Minute Culturelle :<strong>_

_***stranger danger : **_**Il s'agit d'une phrase utilisée avec les enfants pour résumer le danger représenté par les inconnus, dans la culture anglo-saxonne bien sûr. L'interjection est internalisée par les enfants au moyen de leur éducation bien sûr, le conseil de faire attention aux inconnus étant une chose qu'on leur répétera beaucoup durant leur vie, mais également grâce à la culture, qui la véhicule et l'utilise dans de nombreux films, livres, ou même des annonces des services publics. **

_***Full House : **_**A ne pas confondre avec le manwha et drama coréens du même nom beaucoup plus récents, il s'agit d'une série télévisée américaine datant de 1987. En France, elle est connue sous le nom de La Fête à la Maison, et a été diffusée à partir de 1989. Elle raconte l'histoire d'un père de famille qui élève ses trois filles après la mort accidentelle de sa femme, et qui accueille pour l'aider dans cette entreprise son meilleur ami et son beau-frère. Plus tard il se remariera et aura des jumeaux avec sa nouvelle femme la série raconte donc la vie de tout ce petit monde vivant sous le même toit. **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Tony ne retourna pas aux portes de la salle de bal après son altercation avec Loki, choisissant à la place de revenir à sa chambre pour le reste de la journée et de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qu'il avait appris.

La glace, pensa Tony en trempant dans la baignoire, la glace devait être une sorte de mécanisme de défense. Activé par une forte émotion négative ? C'était possible. Une réaction inconsciente, définitivement. Il avait une quantité raisonnable d'éducation dans les domaines de la biologie et de la physiologie, mais les types bleus démoniaques glacés étaient complètement hors de son champ d'expérience. L'expérimentation de n'importe quelle sorte était complètement hors de question. Il n'avait pas l'équipement pour, de toute façon.

Il ruminait encore lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, frappant le mur dans un grand bruit sourd.

« -Tony ? appela une voix très familière et très tendue. Oh merde, Nat, il est probablement mort. Je savais que j'aurais dû aller avec lui.

-C'est sa propre faute d'idiot d'être allé chercher le patron. »

Natasha avait l'air d'être à côté de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Surtout te gêne pas, pensa-t-il sèchement.

« -Les rumeurs de ma mort ont été grandement exagérées, appela-t-il. Bien que ma cheville me fasse presque souhaiter qu'elles ne le soient pas. »

Ils chargèrent tous deux dans sa salle de bain avec l'exacte même absence de courtoisie sociale, alors cela fut bien fait pour eux lorsqu'ils le virent enfoncé dans l'eau chaude jusqu'à la taille sans même un tissu pour cacher sa modestie.

« -Bonsoir ? offrit-il alors qu'ils se tenaient en silence devant sa baignoire. Natasha, dis-moi que tu connais les premiers soins ou quelque chose. Ma cheville a pris deux kilos depuis le dîner. »

Faisant dégager Clint du chemin d'un coup de hanche, Natasha ramena ses longs cheveux derrière ses épaules et remonta ses manches, faisant sortir son mollet de l'eau afin que son pied soit suspendu par-dessus le bord de la baignoire. En l'espace de cinq heures c'était passé de douloureux à noir et gonflé avec des bleus.

« -Je dois sentir l'os, avertit-elle. »

Tony se contenta d'acquiescer.

« -J'ai pensé que tu pourrais dire ça. Sois gentille avec moi. »

Se tournant vers Clint, il fut sur le point de demander une distraction lorsqu'il remarqua exactement ce qu'il était en train de fixer. Ce n'était sûrement pas le réacteur Ark.

« -Il est courtois de jeter un coup d'œil à mon pénis, Barton, pas de le lorgner exclusivement.

-Quoi ? J'en ai pas vu un depuis un million d'années. »

Clint gratta son menton mal rasé.

« -Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai vu le mien. De toute évidence. Ferme-là bordel. »

La blague que Tony avait été sur le point de faire fut neutralisée par le sifflement de douleur qui lui échappa quand les doigts précautionneux de Natasha palpèrent les os de sa cheville, faisant rouler l'articulation et poussant une exclamation mécontente au mouvement restreint auquel il parvint. Le temps qu'elle ait fini, il suait sous l'effet de l'eau chaude de la baignoire et dut se plonger à nouveau dedans pour se sentir propre.

« -Pas cassé, dit-elle d'un ton pincé quand il revint à la surface. Repose-toi demain. Clint, va lui chercher un sac de glace que tu obtiendras de Cook lorsque tu te lèveras demain matin. »

Ses yeux verts dérivèrent sur le réacteur Ark.

« -Tu as quelques bleus ici aussi.

-Ça va, dit vivement Tony.

-C'est une empreinte de main.

-Oui, ça l'est. »

Natasha le foudroya du regard. Tony sourit en retour. Elle mourrait absolument de savoir et il en adorait chaque seconde.

Clint fixait la blessure avec une expression qui ruina vraiment le fun du moment. Sa main droite se contractait.

« -Je pige pas, dit-il. Ça fait dix secondes que t'es là. Ça fait dix ans que je suis là. Plus longtemps. Mais il m'a blessé et pas toi. »

Tony comprit, et le parallèle de leurs situations ne lui échappa pas. Une chute dans les escaliers, un contact avec la peau, et pourtant il allait bien et Clint avait été rendu handicapé d'une main de façon permanente.

« -Tu avais raison, dit-il simplement. Je pense pas qu'il sache comment contrôler quand ça arrive. J'ai attrapé sa main et ça a été. Cinq minutes plus tard il y avait de la glace partout sur le sol. »

Il n'ajouta pas ce qui avait déclenché la glace. D'une certaine façon il ne pensait pas que Clint apprécierait.

« -En parlant de ta main par contre, j'ai eu quelques idées d'arc. »

Natasha le gratifia d'un regard dangereux. Protective avec Barton ? Ou coupable ? Clint s'assit juste sur le bord de la baignoire, pas dérangé par l'eau qui avait éclaboussé dessus.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Eh bien, tu peux bloquer ton coude, pas vrai ? Et si j'installais une attache de type anse en-dessous du viseur afin que ta force de poigne soit pas si importante ? Ou, bordel, on pourrait partir de zéro et changer complètement de main. »

Il haussa les épaules sous le regard fixe de Clint.

« -Beaucoup d'idées, beaucoup de matériaux. T'as qu'à le dire. »

Clint déglutit difficilement et acquiesça, la mâchoire serrée.

« -Ouais, lâcha-t-il. Ça serait bien.

-L'offre tient plus si tu pleures dans l'eau de mon bain, par contre.

-Va te faire foutre, rétorqua-t-il, mais il riait. »

Tony eut un large sourire en retour.

« -Ok, mais sérieusement dégage de ma salle de bain bordel. »

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de modestie, mais être nu dans une pièce avec deux personnes avec lesquelles il ne couchait pas apportait quand même son lot de bizarrerie.

« -Bordel, ok. »

Clint partit en vitesse, tapotant ses fesses mouillées. Lorsqu'il fut parti Natasha se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil haussé de façon impressionnante.

« -Un arc, huh ? Je pensais que tu te spécialisais dans d'autres types d'armes.

-Je me spécialise dans beaucoup de choses.

-Est-ce un électro-aimant ?

-Oui. Es-tu une espionne ?

-Il n'y a personne à espionner ici, répondit-elle. Je n'ai jamais vu de technologie comme ça. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

-Ca me maintient en bonne santé. Est-ce que tu étais une espionne ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis une espionne ? »

Tony se hissa hors de la baignoire maladroitement, faisant dégouliner de l'eau partout sur les tuyaux jusqu'à ce que Natasha ne place une serviette déchirée sous ses pieds d'un coup de pied et ne lui en passe une autre. Il prit son temps pour s'essuyer le visage et les cheveux avant de répondre.

« -Tu protèges ton nom.

-Et ?

-Tu as une cicatrice d'étranglement sur ta gorge. Ton accent ne dérape jamais. Tu sais comment faire un 'piège d'huile standard' comme tu l'as si bien formulé. Tes pas ne font jamais vraiment de bruit à moins que tu ne le veuilles. Tu as reconnu mon visage d'un seul regard et connaissais mes habitudes alimentaires dès le départ. »

Tony lui sourit.

« -T'es une putain d'espionne russe. »

Elle l'observa d'un regard pointu alors qu'il se séchait et enfilait son maillot de corps blanc et son pantalon, majoritairement parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir nu si elle décidait qu'il présentait un risque. Dégageant des cheveux mouillés de son visage, il regardait attentivement sa barbiche ayant trop poussé dans le miroir lorsqu'elle répondit.

« -J'étais une espionne, dit-elle, et sa voix se détendit, sa bouche s'étirant autour de sons familiers alors qu'une partie de l'américain s'échappait d'elle, laissant revenir un peu du russe. Je suis venue ici à moitié morte, fuyant ton gouvernement. Mon agence a estimé que j'étais un danger et m'a vendue pendant que j'étais en affectation à Washington. Ils m'ont abandonnée à vos gens pour m'éliminer. Je conduisais trop vite et j'ai heurté une bande rugueuse sur la route. J'ai dégringolé du côté raide d'une colline. »

Sa bouche tressaillit.

« -La moitié de mes côtes ont été brisées et j'ai rampé sur mon ventre jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il neigeait lourdement au printemps. Depuis je suis ici. »

Eh bien, ça battait certainement son histoire.

« -Je pense que ça fait de toi la femme la plus dure à cuire que je connaisse. »

Natasha sourit avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, les surprenant tous les deux. Durant un instant la dure à cuire sceptique disparut, révélant quelqu'un que Tony aurait aimé mieux connaître. Peut-être dans une autre vie, pensa-t-il avec regret.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut également laissé, Tony passa le reste de la soirée à boitiller dans sa chambre en utilisant le tisonnier comme une canne impromptue, essayant de chasser ses pensées. Le château avait attiré une espionne, un ingénieur-slash-fabricant-d'armes et un archer. Probablement, du moins, puisque Barton semblait se définir par ce talent en particulier. Y avait-il un modèle ? Mais non, Pepper était arrivée en premier. Pepper était féroce et précise mais elle était compatissante et efficace et elle n'avait jamais eu sa place avec des gens comme Natasha. Enfin, corrigea-t-il, il y avait eu ce moment dans la cellule de la tour où il s'était un peu inquiété de sa capacité pour l'homicide, mais cela avait été un incident isolé. Circonstances atténuantes.

Il dormit bien durant la nuit, se réveillant en sursaut, la poitrine douloureuse lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit sur un Clint Barton aux yeux écarquillés.

« -J'ai ta glace, dit-il en guise de bonjour, plaçant ce qui ressemblait à un vieux sac de farine sur sa table de nuit. Tu vas jamais y croire. »

Tony se frotta les yeux de ses paumes, essayant de se réveiller.

« -Tu m'as apporté le petit déjeuner ? fit-il en bâillant.

-Plus tard. Essaie encore.

-J'en ai honnêtement aucune idée. Je pense que je suis seulement conscient à quinze pourcents là si tu veux vraiment—

-Le madrier a disparu. »

Clint se laissa tomber au bord du lit si fort que cela ébranla la cheville de Tony, mais il le sentit à peine.

« -Quoi ?

-Ouais. Quoi que t'aies dit au patron, ça a dû marcher, parce que je l'ai vu posé contre le mur à côté des portes ce matin. Il y a un grand hall de danse là-dedans, Tony, tu devrais le _voir_. C'est poussiéreux et il y a des toiles d'araignée et des draps sur tout mais c'est énorme. »

Il hésita, puis lâcha :

« -On devrait totalement le nettoyer. »

Tony ramena les couvertures sur sa tête avec dégoût, ignorant les assurances de Clint qu'ils attendraient au moins qu'il puisse marcher. Mais dans les ténèbres douces des draps, Tony ne put s'empêcher de s'autoriser un sourire triomphant.

Les choses commençaient à être intéressantes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le Bureau d'Obadiah Stane<strong>

« -Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas là quelque part dehors. Ce que je suis en train de dire c'est que nous avons cherché partout. Il n'y a aucune trace de Tony là-bas, Pepper, et j'ai des affaires à faire marcher. La police est en train de chercher—

-La police ne le trouvera jamais. Il a disparu à Solstice Canyon, Obadiah, mais ce n'est pas là qu'il est emprisonné. »

Obadiah se renfonçant dans sa chaise, fronçant les sourcils. Pepper Potts n'était pas une femme de fantaisie, et elle avait géré la situation de l'Afghanistan suffisamment bien. Cela devrait être un terrain connu pour elle. Mais au lieu de poursuivre sa vie et de laisser l'équipe de recherche aux grands garçons, voilà qu'elle était là dans son bureau, ayant l'air aussi tendue et déterminée qu'il ne l'ait jamais vue être.

« -Vous m'avez raconté l'histoire, dit-il doucement. Et je vous ai entendue. J'ai même envoyé une équipe de sécurité là-bas dans le désert à la recherche de la neige. Mais la vérité est que je ne peux pas agir sans preuve, et je ne peux pas dépenser l'argent de la compagnie à rechercher un homme qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. »

Il leva une main apaisante pour devancer ses protestations.

« -Je sais, je sais. C'est de Tony dont nous parlons là, mais même moi je peux admettre qu'il est revenu en homme changé. Le conseil est nerveux, les actions baissent, et le joyau de notre compagnie vient juste d'être porté disparu –encore. Il y a une limite à ce que je peux faire pour le moment. »

La tête de Pepper se baissa. Sur ses genoux, ses mains demeurèrent parfaitement croisées.

« -Je ne peux juste pas le laisser là-bas. Je –j'ai vu le maître de ce château. Il peut faire des choses que je n'ai jamais vues avant, et Tony sait appuyer là où ça fait mal comme personne d'autre de vivant en ce monde. »

Elle leva les yeux, croisant son regard. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Pepper Potts, la professionnelle accomplie. Pepper, qui ne laissait jamais les émotions prendre le dessus sur elle.

Obadiah réprima un sourire. Cela sentait le piège.

« -D'accord, d'accord. Disons que je crois à toute cette histoire de château qui disparaît et de monstre de glace. Disons que tout est vrai. Faites-en moi de nouveau le compte-rendu. »

Pepper sourit brillamment. Ce fut là qu'Obadiah remarqua l'épaisse pile de papier sous ses mains jointes.

« -Eh bien, j'ai pris la liberté d'en faire le compte-rendu en une analyse de trente pages divisée en les localisations géographiques dans lesquelles il est apparu, ce que je sais des gens maintenus à l'intérieur et la figure qu'ils appellent 'le patron' qui je pense est une sorte de nouvelle espèce d'humain –ou une très ancienne. »

Elle lui passa les documents reliés, se levant pour se pencher au-dessus du bord du bureau.

« -J'ai également fait l'hypothèse d'à qui l'endroit autorise l'accès et pourquoi. C'est incroyablement brouillon, mais je pense que cela peut nous aider. J'ai travaillé avec JARVIS pour dessiner quelques croquis des autres prisonniers… »

Obadiah sentit la migraine venir.

« -Combien de temps avez-vous dit avoir été retenue là-bas ? »

Pepper cligna des yeux.

« -Environ sept heures.

-Vous êtes quelque chose, vous le savez ça ? »

Obadiah feuilleta les pages qu'elle lui avait données. C'était complet, d'accord, mais la copie papier de l'analyse en disait beaucoup plus que la marge qu'il s'était initialement autorisée pour réfléchir. Est-ce que Pepper et Tony étaient tombés sur quelque chose de gros ? Une base secrète ? Des expérimentations humaines ? Dieu seul savait ce que trafiquait le gouvernement dans leurs coins et recoins secrets –des gens de la Stratégie Habileté quelque chose-ou-autre s'étaient mis à fouiner dernièrement—mais cela ne semblait pas être quelque chose sur quoi ils avaient posé leurs mains bureaucratiques. Et pourtant, c'était un autre drapeau rouge avec lequel composer. Obadiah Stane n'aimait pas les drapeaux rouges se mettant en travers du chemin des affaires.

Et puis, le prototype d'Iron Monger avançait très bien. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était un cœur.

Peut-être que lorsqu'il recevrait ce cœur, il pourrait également avoir une forteresse dissimulée et un monstre de glace pour la garder.

« -D'accord, Pepper. Je vais apporter ma pierre à l'édifice. Ramenons notre garçon à la maison. »

* * *

><p><span><strong>Château Winterheart<strong>

C'était une idée stupide. C'était définitivement une idée stupide.

Enfin, non, raisonna Tony, ses idées n'étaient jamais ouvertement stupides. Mais c'était définitivement risqué et jusque-là son palmarès avec Loki l'Homme Glaçon Inamical était au mieux incomplet.

Clint lui avait déjà dit qu'il était un imbécile. Natasha avait menacé de lui briser la cheville par inquiétude pour sa vie. Puisque ladite cheville avait pris trois semaines pour guérir correctement la menace l'avait fait ronger son frein, mais ces trois semaines avaient été passées à se demander où était Loki bordel. Tony l'avait vu pour la dernière fois en train de s'occuper d'une plaie sanglante à la tête et menaçant de blesser Tony s'il s'approchait de nouveau de lui.

Trois pour trois. Personne ne pensait qu'il devrait aller chercher Loki de nouveau. Bordel, même son propre bon sens agitait un doigt sous son nez.

Mais ça le rendait _dingue_.

Clint avait dit avec une expérience de quinze ans à vivre avec lui que le patron était en haut dans l'aile ouest, évitant probablement tout le monde comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois qu'il avait blessé un membre de la maisonnée. Tony avait aimé sa formulation là –prisonnier aurait été bien plus exact. Mais les mensonges sans conséquence de Clint à lui-même étaient probablement une des quelques choses qui avaient conservé sa raison durant les quinze dernières années. Douze, si on ne comptait pas l'arrivée de Natasha, mais Tony n'était pas sûr de la façon dont elle pouvait contribuer à la santé mentale de quiconque. Le truc du chili dans la vodka avait brûlé durant des jours.

En toute honnêteté, la solitude commençait à peser. Tony avait été confiné à son étage durant la majorité des dernières semaines, après que sa cheville ait gonflé et ait refusé d'être forcée dans une chaussure, et encore moins de le soutenir pour descendre quelques escaliers. Clint et Natasha alternaient pour lui apporter les repas, même après qu'il ait supplié pour être porté en bas dans la salle de séjour pour vivre le restant de ses jours d'invalide avec de l'alcool et de la graisse à portée, sinon des toilettes. Ils l'avaient laissé dans sa chambre pour guérir et s'étaient mutuellement laissés tranquilles. Tony avait deviné ça au visage morne de Clint, même lorsqu'ils réfléchissaient ensemble à un nouveau prototype d'arc qui marcherait avec sa main significativement plus faible. Ils n'avaient pas encore de matériaux, mais c'était un début.

A présent que la cheville de Tony allait beaucoup mieux, le mystère de l'absence de Loki était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Il était, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, intéressé par lui. Effrayé par lui ? Carrément. C'était juste l'instinct de survie. Mais ses origines, ses aptitudes, sa résistance de dingue –Tony avait besoin de savoir. Mais lorsque tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir était du sang bleu foncé coulant sur le côté de son visage et quelques étalages distinctement hors du personnage de contact physique, Tony devait se demander –un type comme ça pouvait-il succomber à une blessure à la tête critique ? Parce que s'il était mort, peut-être qu'ils avaient une chance de sortir de là.

S'il ne l'était pas, eh bien…c'était là que l'idée d'entrer dans l'aile ouest devenait horriblement risquée.

Donc ce fut avec de la détermination dans son cœur et de la nausée dans son estomac que Tony se tenait devant l'entrée, se demandant s'il avait le cran de monter d'un pas dans le seul endroit où on lui avait expressément interdit d'aller. Mais si Loki était blessé –et vraiment, cette chute aurait dû les tuer tous les deux –alors il avait une excuse s'il était surpris. Inquiétude et curiosité. C'était tout ce que c'était. Rien de malveillant. Rien qui ne garantirait d'être jeté dans la cellule de la tour pour toujours. Pas vrai ?

Prenant une inspiration rapide, fortifiante, Tony commença à monter les escaliers.

Il était tard dans l'après-midi, mais l'escalier était presque complètement sans lumière, l'air sentant comme la poussière et l'humidité alors qu'il montait. Les murs étaient couverts de marques de griffes ; longues, profondes et courbées. Vous deviez être fort pour faire des marques comme ça sans rien d'autre que les griffes que Loki avait. La nervosité palpita dans les entrailles de Tony alors qu'il continuait, se demandant si c'était le bon moment pour annoncer ses intentions. Sûrement qu'il avait fait assez de bruit pour être remarqué. Il n'essayait pas de se faufiler en douce, non –les prisonniers inquiets n'avaient aucune raison de se faufiler en douce. C'était juste Tony essayant de vérifier si leur grand enfoiré bleu était dans le coma après s'être fendu le crâne sur le marbre et avoir soulevé un madrier de bois follement lourd d'une porte de salle de bal tout en pissant toujours le sang. Raison complètement légitime.

Il devait juste s'en convaincre.

Atteindre le sommet des escaliers manqua de le faire suffisamment paniquer pour repartir. Tony n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'il irait aussi loin sans être découvert. Est-ce que Loki était endormi ? Parti ? Ou vraiment blessé ?

Le palier s'ouvrait sur un couloir de taille moyenne jalonné de portes en des états d'usure variés. Il y avait six pièces, trois de chaque côté avec une petite alcôve au bout qui s'ouvrait sur un siège de fenêtre recouvert de saleté avec la moitié de son rembourrage sorti. Un rideau bleu déchiré suspendait ses lambeaux dessus. La fenêtre était noircie de ce qui semblait être de la suie.

« -Atmosphère sympa, amicale là, murmura Tony. Très douillet. »

Il faisait froid également. Pas froid en-dessous de zéro –il y avait une brise venant de quelque part ? Cela ne ressemblait pas au froid irradiant qu'il avait senti en se tenant près de Loki, mais il y avait une baisse définie de température. Rabaissant ses manches remontées jusqu'à ses coudes, il fit une pause pour grimacer aux plis et au manque de boutons de manchette mais les boutonna hâtivement quand même. Le style n'était pas un problème dernièrement.

Rien ne remuait devant. Précautionneusement, Tony s'enfonça dans l'aile ouest.

Une chose était certaine, Loki ne lui ferait pas de mal s'il se faisait surprendre. C'était un énorme réconfort. Loki était complètement averse à l'idée de la blessure physique et de la violence –non pas qu'il ait strictement besoin de l'une ou de l'autre pour arriver à ses fins, mais son expression sur la cage d'escalier lorsque Tony l'avait défié de les laisser partir, lorsqu'il avait essayé d'aider après que le réacteur Ark ait presque écrasé sa trachée –cela avait été de la véritable peur. Mais peur de quoi ?

Passant à côté de chaque porte, n'entendant rien que sa propre respiration prudente, les épaules de Tony se détendirent un peu. Peut-être que personne n'était l—

Quelque chose craqua à l'intérieur de la pièce à sa gauche.

_Un pas._

Il n'y avait pas le temps de réfléchir ou de battre en retraite. Inspirant un souffle paniqué, Tony se précipita au bout du couloir et sauta sur le siège de fenêtre, tirant le rideau pour se cacher de la vue de Loki.

Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde, pensa-t-il aveuglément, les dents serrées et la tête baissée. Il ne savait pas combien de son corps était toujours visible à travers le rideau déchiré mais s'il bougeait il y avait une très grande chance pour que Loki l'entende. Le type devait avoir des sens incroyables, étant donné ses autres aptitudes, mais s'il restait immobile et ne disait rien et—il ne pouvait pas sentir les signatures thermiques, n'est-ce pas ? Si Loki avait une sorte d'aptitude de captage thermique en tant que créature de glace alors Tony pourrait tout autant se dire adieu ici et maintenant. Essayant de ne pas respirer et soudainement désespéré d'être dans la salle de bain, il se figea quand une porte dans le couloir s'ouvrit avec un grincement bas.

Durant un long moment il n'y eut pas de son du tout. Tony avait des visions de lui écartant le rideau et se retrouvant face à face avec le patron. A être balancé à travers la fenêtre sale dans son dos et tombant de deux étages vers sa mort. De la neige rouge. Une pelote à épingles de glace. _Non_, se rappela-t-il férocement alors qu'une goutte de sueur froide coulait dans son dos, Loki ne lui ferait pas de mal. Quelque chose d'autre peut-être, mais pas ça. Peut-être. En l'espérant.

Des pas encore, cette fois lourds et assurés –et s'éloignant en direction des escaliers. Loin de Tony. Comptant chaque pas en train de s'évanouir jusqu'à ce que le couloir soit de nouveau complètement silencieux, il attendit une autre minute entière avant de faire un pas grinçant sur le fauteuil de fenêtre et jeter un œil prudent au-delà du bord du rideau.

Parti.

Merci

Mon dieu.

Son instant de film d'horreur personnel s'évanouissant, cela ne lui prit qu'un instant pour se rendre compte qu'il avait une toute nouvelle opportunité de fouiner dans l'aile ouest pendant que Loki était sorti. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver quelques réponses dans cette pièce. Il ne semblait pas être du type à verrouiller ses portes, probablement trop confiant dans le fait de savoir que tout le monde était terrifié à l'idée de le mettre en colère. Et pourtant, Tony n'avait jamais laissé un peu de peur se mettre en travers du chemin du progrès.

La porte avait été laissée entrebâillée, lui donnant juste assez d'espace pour se faufiler sur le côté avec un grincement minime. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il y avait toujours du silence dans le couloir à l'extérieur, Tony se tourna et fit face aux quartiers personnels du maître et du plus ancien prisonnier de Winterheart.

S'il avait eu plus de temps pour délibérer sur son plan il aurait pu avoir une idée d'à quoi s'attendre à l'intérieur de l'aile ouest. Vraiment, l'état du couloir aurait dû lui donner une indication, mais cela ne le prépara quand même pas à la ruine et au délabrement auxquels il fut confronté.

L'endroit avait été complètement ravagé. C'était sombre et froid, sans feu ou torche en vue. Chaque meuble avait été brisé en pièces de bois et de métal tordu. Des canapés jaunissants avaient été balancés dans les coins de la pièce, leur rembourrage et des bouts de tissu rebelles jonchant le sol de pierre. Des chaises étaient éparpillées en morceaux. Des tapis avaient été déchirés, froissés et repoussés sur le côté en faveur de la morne pierre grise. Des rideaux pendaient en rubans, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas simplement arrachés et jetés avec les tapis. Une cheminée prenait la moitié de la longueur du mur, jonchée de ce qui ressemblait à du parchemin mis en boule et du verre brisé.

Alors que Tony s'avançait plus profondément dans la pièce, il sentit la neige et l'humidité qui soufflaient depuis le balcon. Les portes manquaient toutes les deux ; la moitié de la pierre entourant l'embrasure avait l'air d'avoir été arrachée et balancée au loin, laissant un trou béant dans la pièce qui soufflerait probablement l'intégralité de la charge de neige glaciale de l'hiver droit à l'intérieur.

Retenant son souffle, fasciné mais plus qu'un peu effrayé par la dévastation de la pièce, Tony fit un cercle prudent et embrassa les alentours. Il y avait un lit poussé contre le mur, les pieds brisés ou enlevés afin qu'il repose sur le sol. Il était recouvert d'assez de poussière pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas été utilisé depuis longtemps. Le sommeil était-il quelque chose dont il n'avait juste pas besoin, ou le lit était-il quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas utiliser ? D'après la pièce, il semblait presque que Loki essayait de se priver de tout ce qui serait considéré comme le confort d'une créature ordinaire.

Quand Tony se tourna il la vit enfin ; une large bergère à dossier d'or fané repoussée du balcon ouvert. Faisant face au froid glacial, elle donnait probablement une très bonne vue des bois dehors. Il y avait une petite table de bois à côté, miraculeusement intouchée malgré la catastrophe qui l'entourait. Il y avait un drap sur quelque chose posé dessus. C'était arrondi, probablement autour de la taille du casque du Mark I, peu importe ce que c'était.

Tony s'arrêta à la pensée. Mark I –c'était marrant. Il n'allait jamais y avoir de Mark II. Mais l'objet sur la table avait son intérêt malgré tout et il s'en rapprocha dans la lumière mourante de l'après-midi, gardant un œil sur la porte du couloir en bougeant. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de trébucher sur un morceau de meuble et alerter le patron qu'il fouinait. Ce fut cette concentration prudente qui le laissa absolument pas préparé pour le '_caawww_' accusateur et le battement d'ailes sur le balcon.

Son vieil ami le corbeau était de retour, ses yeux d'or luisants alors qu'il déployait l'envergure surprenante de ses ailes sur la rambarde, baissant la tête par saccades. Ça ressemblait presque à une révérence moqueuse. Le petit connard.

« -Casse-toi, siffla Tony, agitant le bras dans sa direction. Si tu ruines ma couverture je dormirai parmi les poissons ce soir. »

L'oiseau, étant un oiseau et de ce fait d'aucune utilité particulière de quelque façon que ce soit, chia sur le balcon et sautilla deux fois dans sa direction. Génial.

« -Es-tu son animal de compagnie ? Est-ce que c'est ça ? Tu surveilles le fort pendant qu'il va faire son jogging ? »

Le corbeau gonfla ses plumes.

« -Je vais prendre ça pour un non. »

Tournant le dos à l'oiseau pour le moment, il s'approcha de la petite table avec prudence. Il semblait que –quelque chose brillait faiblement sous le drap ? Tony n'était pas sûr que son cerveau de scientifique puisse supporter la vue de véritable magie, visible et à distance de toucher. Quand même, ce qui était là-dessous avait l'air important. Ça devait l'être, puisque c'était la seule chose toujours en un seul morceau dans toute la pièce. Et un indice était un indice. Il devait savoir.

Retenant son souffle, Tony arracha le drap et bondit en arrière en même temps, son bras libre levé comme un bouclier. Mais rien ne se passa, rien ne bougea. Même le corbeau semblait réticent à troubler l'instant cette fois.

C'était une pomme.

Une pomme d'or. Baignée de lumière, elle était suspendue à l'intérieur d'une cloche de verre comme si elle flottait dans son propre champ gravitationnel. Elle était belle, et elle—

Elle était en train de pourrir. Un côté du fruit était enfoncé et ratatiné, la peau terne et douce sous le dépérissement. Ce n'était pas un processus de décomposition naturel, peu importe ce que c'était. Rien de naturel ne pourrissait par moitié. Le reste de la pomme était parfaitement ferme et luisait d'un doré mat.

« -C'est incroyable, souffla-t-il. »

Il fut rapide de retirer le dôme de verre de par-dessus la pomme. Elle ne vacillait même pas. Comment flottait-elle bordel ? S'il pouvait exploiter ce genre de science, ou la traduire en quelque chose sur lequel il pouvait baser un prototype, bordel. Cela changerait le monde.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, il savait que ce n'était pas sûr et qu'il pourrait finir radioactif, mais il devait. Tony devait la toucher. Tendant une main tremblante, il effleura du bout du doigt le côté lisse de la pomme.

Sa vision devint blanche. Le monde se teinta en or et vert et _froid_—

« -_**QU'AS-TU FAIT ?**_ »

Quelque chose attrapa l'arrière de son col, le tirant en arrière si fort qu'il sentit un bouton sauter sur sa chemise. Vacillant toujours sous le coup de la vision, Tony tituba en arrière à travers la pièce, essayant de trouver son équilibre avant de tomber. La pierre froide heurta son dos –juste le mur, mais cela lui coupa le souffle. Tony haleta violemment, décidant ici et maintenant qu'il en avait un peu marre du manque d'oxygène.

Loki était à genoux à côté de la table, ses mains bleues tremblantes épousant le fruit flottant. Il ne le touchait pas ; il le fixait juste avec horreur et peur. Des larmes débordaient de ses yeux rouges qui ne cillaient pas. Tony réalisa que peu importe ce qu'il voyait, c'était plus qu'une pomme. Beaucoup plus.

« -La pourriture s'est étendue aussi loin, murmura Loki, sa voix engluée de quelque chose comme de la honte. »

Comme du deuil.

« -J'ai essayé. J'ai fait tout ce que j'étais supposé— »

S'éloignant de la pomme comme s'il était dangereux pour elle d'une certaine façon, il se mit à fixer ses mains griffues.

« -L'illusion de la liberté. L'espoir. Pour rien. »

Les lèvres bleues se retroussèrent pour révéler un feulement marqué de dents tranchantes.

« -_Pour rien !_ »

La pièce commença à devenir très froide. Un anneau de glace commença à grandir depuis la forme voûtée de Loki, en un cercle blanc crépitant et s'étendant. Des stalagmites commencèrent à pousser à l'intérieur du cercle, sortant comme des pics de glace dans un piège ancien. Tony commença à se faufiler vers la porte, mais la tête de Loki fit volte-face au mouvement, ses yeux se braquant sur lui. Dans l'obscurité, il n'était rien de plus qu'une ombre montrant ses dents blanches et ses yeux rouge sang.

« -Longtemps ai-je médité le sens de ses mots. Longtemps ai-je fait confiance à sa sagesse. »

Loki s'éleva sur ses pieds de façon instable, ses membres tressaillant maladroitement. Tony pouvait voir la glace tombant de ses jambes. Trop de glace, suffisamment pour qu'elle s'accumule sur son propre corps sous forme de couches, rampant sur le sol et les murs comme un tapis de rage froid crépitant, se dirigeant droit vers Tony.

« -Longtemps ai-je protégé la _vermine grouillante qui infeste ma cage_— »

Le vent hurla et siffla derrière lui. De la neige tournoya dans la chambre. Loki la frappa d'une main et se retrouva avec l'intégralité de son bras enfermé d'une vicieuse extension de glace ressemblant à une épée. Tony commença à paniquer en regardant Loki lutter avec ses propres pouvoirs, la rage et le tourment escaladant alors que la pièce commençait à se refermer sous la glace recouvrant tout ce qui était en vue.

Loki avait perdu le contrôle de son propre pouvoir. Il était trop en colère. Et s'il était en colère contre _Tony_—

« -J'aurais pas dû venir, je sais que j'aurais pas dû entrer sans permission, commença Tony, luttant pour maintenir sa voix égale. Et je suis désolé de pas avoir tenu parole, mais fais pas ça—

-_Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres, humain !_ »

Tony lâcha un cri et se jeta sur le côté quand des protrusions de glace jaillirent du mur contre lequel il était appuyé. Loki le suivit de sa main libre tendue. De la glace commença à agripper ses chaussures, essayant de le maintenir sur place. Loki haletait fort, son souffle grinçant en des volutes alors qu'il feulait à travers la neige poudreuse qui tombait entre eux. L'intégralité de la pièce avait l'air d'avoir été sculptée dans la glace.

« -J'ai été généreux avec votre espèce depuis bien trop longtemps. »

Arrachant ses jambes de la glace avec un broiement, Loki se dirigea à grands pas vers lui avec les mouvements de quelque chose de bien trop enraciné dans un instinct violent pour pouvoir être raisonné. La glace grimpait sur la moitié de _son _corps ; qu'est-ce que cela allait faire à Tony ?

Tony n'arrivait pas à penser, pas à respirer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était la saillie courbée des cornes et l'épée de glace qu'il avait fait d'un de ses bras. Des griffes qui pouvaient fendre le bois et une force qui pouvait arracher la pierre. Des yeux qui ne contenaient rien que de la rage meurtrie.

Tony savait qu'il était sur le point de mourir.

Mais même là, avec toute cette certitude, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans lutter.

Se saisissant du pied recouvert de glace d'une chaise brisée, Tony le lança aussi fort qu'il le put. Mais pas sur Loki –sur la pomme laissée sans protection sur la table derrière lui. Puis il fonça sans regarder en arrière, le rugissement furieux d'un prédateur à qui on avait refusé sa proie sur les talons.

Il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher de lui à Winterheart. Il connaissait chaque pièce et chaque étage et chaque pierre et Loki le trouverait et le mettrait en pièces pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était trop fort, trop rapide –mais il y _avait _quelque chose de plus fort que lui.

La magie de la prison elle-même.

Peut-être qu'il allait mourir, mais au moins aurait-il de la compagnie.

La cheville de Tony le lança quand il dévala les escaliers, la poitrine brûlant à chaque souffle alors qu'il sprintait à travers les couloirs. Natasha et Clint n'étaient nulle part en vue. Bien. Quelque part au fond du château, quelque chose se fracassa. Loki. _Bordel_, il était rapide.

Les portes principales se dressaient devant. Tony hésita à peine avant de les ouvrir et de se précipiter dans la tempête. Le pont-levis était toujours baissé, comme il l'avait été quand il était arrivé. Le portail, il devait juste atteindre le portail.

Une silhouette sombre s'élança en l'air, le coin d'ailes de plumes décrivant un arc au-dessus. Tony entendit à peine le cri strident du corbeau par-dessus le crissement du métal froid. Le portail tourna facilement dans sa main, comme s'il voulait qu'il échappe à Loki.

Se faufilant à travers les portes de fer, Tony fuit dans les bois.

La visibilité était presque non-existante. Tout était blanc et froid, le genre de froid vous prenant aux os qui faisait mal comme des couteaux à chaque rafale de vent. Cela tournoyait en un véritable blizzard, et s'il ne trouvait pas bientôt une sorte d'abri, ça allait le tuer plus tôt qu'autre chose. Donnant des coups de pied dans la neige lui arrivant jusqu'au tibia, Tony essaya de trouver un chemin. Une main pressée sur le froid douloureux du réacteur Ark, essayant de le réchauffer, l'autre protégeant son visage du vent mordant, il lutta entre les arbres et pria pour que les branches hors de portée arrêtent au moins une partie de l'assaut.

Tony n'était pas sûr de combien il s'était éloigné avant qu'il doive s'arrêter. Il n'y avait pas de balises, juste des arbres et de la neige et les ténèbres en train de se rassembler. Tout ce qu'il savait était que ses doigts ne bougeaient pas correctement et que ses pieds n'étaient rien d'autre que des blocs gelés d'agonie. Mais l'hypothermie était mieux que ce que le patron avait été sur le point de faire. Au moins, il avait lutté. Plus ou moins. Fuir était un type de lutte, il en était sûr.

Il s'effondra contre le tronc recouvert de neige d'un arbre, s'y recroquevillant. Il commençait à faire noir. Noir signifiait davantage de froid. Noir signifiait probablement la mort également.

« -P-p-p-pourrait être pire, se dit-il ainsi qu'aux bois gelés. Aurais p-pu mourir dans un désert. »

Ce fut là que le premier loup commença à hurler.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais que je suis un peu en retard, mais bonne année à tous ! Merci à ceux qui me l'ont souhaité dans les reviews, je vous répondrais bien personnellement mais je manque déjà de temps…<strong>

**Je risque d'être très prise durant les deux semaines à venir en raison des examens et autres joyeusetés universitaires, aussi le rythme de parution des chapitres s'en retrouvera sans doute ralenti (désolée de vous laisser sur ce cliffhanger, je n'ai pas choisi de m'arrêter là spécifiquement haha)…je ferai de mon mieux cependant pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre, et reprendrai bien sûr le plus tôt possible ! **

**Bon courage à tous, que vous ayez des examens ou que vous repreniez les cours/le travail !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Après l'Afghanistan, Tony avait décidé qu'il possédait un talent latent pour la survie en conditions difficiles. Shrapnel dans la poitrine ? Est pas mort. En captivité pendant trois mois ? A construit une armure et s'est échappé. Il avait fait face au genre de situation qui briserait la plupart des gens ordinaires et avait surpassé les statistiques. Il était _génial._

Mais juste alors, accroupi seul dans la neige avec les hurlements résonnants d'une meute de loups envahissant l'air du soir, Tony ne se sentit pas beaucoup comme un survivant. Il se sentait comme le dîner.

Il n'avait pas d'armes. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait et il avait tellement froid qu'il perdait toute sensation dans ses pieds et ses mains. C'était mauvais.

Rester immobile était la mort de quelque façon que ce soit. Par un loup ou le froid, cela le tuerait. Se relevant sur ses pieds, Tony commença à courir du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Peut-être qu'il était une cible mouvante, sa chemise rouge en étant le centre dans la neige. Est-ce que les loups pouvaient voir les couleurs au moins ? Tony n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir mais la pensée le distrait suffisamment pour qu'il manque de tomber dans un fossé obscur, une berge recouverte de neige menant à un chemin lisse de ce qui devait être une rivière gelée. Traverser allait être risqué—

Il y avait un loup se tenant de l'autre côté, un grand enfoiré argenté-gris avec les yeux dorés les plus luisants et les dents les plus putain de longues que Tony ait jamais vus. Il se tenait parfaitement immobile entre les arbres, le regardant comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde pour l'abattre. Il était doux et effrayé et une proie et un seul bond allait suffire pour traverser ce torrent gelé et lui ouvrir la gorge. Peut-être que le prochain invité de Winterheart le trouverait et se poserait des questions sur le corps stupide de Tony Stark, qui avait choisi le moindre de deux maux et avait toujours fini avec ses entrailles étalées dans la neige.

Retenant son souffle, Tony recula de la berge d'un pas prudent. Il y avait un frisson remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et de l'adrénaline dans ses veines ; il pouvait essayer de courir, peut-être d'escalader un arbre. Pouvait-il casser la glace du torrent ? Le noyer, le geler ? N'importe quoi ? Il n'était pas—il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Le loup rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla. Longue gorge et dents acérées, il chanta pour sa meute, emplissant l'air du son de la mort imminente de Tony. Quelle façon de partir.

Tony fit demi-tour et se mit à courir. Il courut pour sa vie et il ne s'arrêta pas de peur ou de rage ou de panique impuissante. Il ne réfléchit pas. A la place il fit avancer ses jambes dans la neige, coupant les souffles grognant et brutes et le tonnerre lourd de la meute refermant la distance derrière lui. Son souffle brûlant dans ses poumons, il vit la pente d'une colline devant et accéléra. Au-delà, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose qu'il pouvait utiliser, quelque part où se cacher. C'était un but. C'était l'espoir. Il devait juste y arriver—

Des dents claquèrent derrière sa nuque, un flux de respiration fétide soufflant sur sa peau. Un poids écrasant lui rentra dans le dos, forçant Tony à tomber dans la neige. Criant d'une voix rauque alors qu'un loup se tenait sur son dos, Tony retira son visage du froid suffocant et essaya de respirer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il essaya de respirer.

Un étau se referma sur son tibia ; des dents s'enfonçant dans la viande de son mollet. Il ne put étouffer son hurlement alors que l'agonie déchirait sa jambe, essayant désespérément de mettre un coup de pied dans la gueule du loup en se retournant. Cela ne marcha pas vraiment. Trois d'entre eux l'encerclaient, mais il y avait plus d'yeux luisants dans l'ombre des bois, regardant alors que le plus large l'achevait.

Un museau ensanglanté se retira de sa jambe. Les yeux du loup étaient ronds et brillaient trop fort dans les ténèbres en train de se rassembler, étrangement vides alors qu'ils le fixaient. Il n'y avait aucune faim ou intelligence ou merci dans ces yeux, et rien qui ne l'ait plus terrifié. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas juste des loups. Ils étaient une patrouille de périmètre. Ils étaient magie et ordres et ils n'allaient pas le tuer parce qu'ils étaient des animaux affamés. Ils allaient le tuer parce qu'il avait déclenché l'alarme en sortant. Parce qu'il s'était échappé.

Ils allaient le tuer parce qu'il connaissait le châtiment et il l'avait fait quand même.

Les mâchoires du loup s'ouvrirent, les dents brillant d'un sang rougeâtre-rose. Son sang. Tony vit ses pattes se tendre—

-il bondit vers sa gorge exposée—

-et les bois tremblèrent d'un rugissement si fort et si empli de rage que l'alpha s'élança en arrière parmi la meute, se recroquevillant en la présence d'un prédateur si terrible que peu importe l'instinct de survie qu'il avait, cela avait pris le dessus sur son besoin de tuer Tony.

Au-dessus de lui, le blizzard hurla de nouveau.

Durant un instant, Tony ne sut pas s'il avait été sauvé ou s'il avait pénétré un nouveau genre d'enfer. Mais les loups se regroupaient quand un lourd vêtement fut lâché sur le corps de Tony et une voix feula à son oreille.

« -_Ne bouge pas_. »

Une main pressa son épaule dans la neige et disparut. Tony ne put s'en empêcher ; il ignora toute raison et écarta le manteau de Loki de son visage. Devant lui, il fut accueilli par un spectacle dont il savait qu'il se souviendrait pour le reste de sa vie.

Loki se tenait haut et fier dans les ombres entre Tony et les loups, les bras tendus et les griffes longues, du givre escaladant sa peau en une dentelle scintillante qui transformait le bleu de sa peau en quelque chose de presque nacré. Mais c'était là que la beauté s'arrêtait ; devant six loups, chacun aussi grand qu'un homme adulte, Loki était tout aussi féroce et bestial qu'eux.

Durant un unique moment suspendu dans le temps, les loups inclinèrent la tête et baissèrent leurs ventres, et Tony se demanda combien au juste Loki était le maître de Winterheart dans les faits.

Le vent souffla en un rideau de blanc tournoyant, brisant l'instant et soulevant les cheveux noirs de Loki de ses épaules. La respiration de Tony se bloqua à la vue de la ruine balafrée de son dos, et il sut.

Les loups voulaient le seul prisonnier de Winterheart qui avait été condamné à rester.

« -Venez avec vos dents et vos griffes, cracha Loki. »

De la glace saillit de ses bras comme des épaulières hérissées.

« -Vous y laisserez vos vies. »

Les loups attaquèrent. Tous.

Le souffle de Tony eut un sanglot dans sa gorge alors qu'ils engloutissaient Loki en une unique vague déferlante, feulant, de canines et de fourrure, seulement pour être repoussés en un blocage défensif massif qui renvoya au moins deux des loups dans les arbres. C'était –ils allaient—

Loki tournait comme un danseur, cornes captant l'ultime lumière de l'après-midi, les yeux fendus et d'un rouge joyau alors qu'il faisait surgir des lances de glace tranchantes de l'extrémité de ses doigts. Glissant en avant sur son pied gauche, l'impact dans la neige envoya un croissant de glace courbé en un surgissement de pics. C'était de nouveau l'aile ouest, mais cette fois il n'y avait aucune attaque non-contrôlée et irréfléchie. C'était de la destruction volontaire et Loki en faisait de l'art.

Les loups furent éparpillés encore et encore, chaque attaque vers l'avant contrecarrée par la glace. Un s'approcha suffisamment près pour mordre la menotte dorée sur son poignet et Loki leva sa jambe dans un coup de pied si fort que le loup alla se fracasser dans un arbre avec un craquement écœurant.

Durant un instant unique, stupéfiant, Tony pensa qu'ils allaient s'en sortir.

Loki se retourna sous l'effet d'un autre coup et capta son regard en pivotant –et le loup alpha bondit en avant en un unique saut puissant, ses crocs acérés s'enfonçant vicieusement dans le flanc non protégé de Loki.

Tony regarda avec horreur Loki vaciller, criant d'une voix rauque alors que le loup le mordait profondément, tombant à genou en essayant de lui ouvrir les mâchoires de ses deux mains. Ce fut un délai qui lui coûta car la meute convergea sur son corps voûté. Ils allaient le déchirer en pièces et Tony aurait à les regarder faire.

La poitrine serrée, il fit une esquisse de mouvement en direction de la meute, mais un feulement s'éleva de sous les mâchoires claquantes et les yeux dorés des loups, suivi de jappements de douleur aigus quand de la glace jaillit de la neige autour de la forme échue de Loki en un cercle acéré, transperçant quelques loups et renvoyant le reste dans les bois.

Fuyant. Fuyant _Loki_.

Incroyablement l'alpha resta, ses mâchoires tachées de bleu et de rouge –leur sang, étalé sur son museau. Du sang coulait également d'une de ses pattes, blessée, noir dans les ténèbres en train de se rassembler. Il les regardait tous les deux avec la même patience vide que Tony avait vue dans ses yeux de l'autre côté du torrent.

Loki essaya de se relever sur ses pieds pour une dernière attaque, mais Tony pouvait voir que c'était inutile. Son flanc saignait abondamment, ses mains griffues tremblant d'épuisement. Chaque souffle haletant sifflait de douleur. Et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, voir Loki essayer quand même donna suffisamment de courage à Tony pour avancer en titubant, serrant toujours le lourd manteau qui le recouvrait.

Quelque chose avec des ailes s'agita au-dessus quand Tony se mit à boiter vers le patron, ses yeux sur le loup alors qu'il contournait la glace l'encerclant. Ses yeux brillaient comme des pièces d'or. Il y avait quelque chose de familier à propos de ces yeux, mais la pensée disparut quand Tony tendit la main et plaça une main tremblante à l'arrière de la tête baissée de Loki. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, un genou dans la neige, il avait l'air de porter allégeance à sa propre mort. Des mèches de cheveux noirs glacées rencontrèrent sa paume. Loki ne bougea pas.

Le loup, par contre, inclina la tête sur le côté.

Quelque chose s'agita de nouveau dans l'arbre au-dessus d'eux. Les oreilles du loup se dressèrent dans cette direction, mais il n'arracha jamais son regard de la main de Tony.

_Tu sais ce qui attend là dehors dans le blanc._

_Longtemps ai-je protégé la vermine grouillante qui infeste ma cage…_

Rien n'avait changé. Rien n'avait jamais changé—et peut-être que c'était pourquoi Loki avait perdu l'esprit lorsqu'il avait trouvé Tony dans l'aile ouest. Loki s'occupait d'eux parce que c'était ce qu'il pensait devoir faire. Mais les loups le voulaient _lui_, pas Tony. Tony n'était qu'obligation. Loki était leur proie.

Mais ce loup ne cessa jamais de regarder la main de Tony, reposant prudemment sur l'arrière du crâne de Loki. Loki, qui n'était même pas conscient, toujours en train de saigner continuellement dans la neige.

« -Tu ne peux pas l'avoir. »

Les mots étaient moitié déclaration, moitié réalisation stupéfiante, mais ils étaient vrais et Tony le sut à l'instant où il les prononça. Il ne savait juste pas ce qu'ils signifiaient pour la magie de Winterheart et l'emprisonnement de Loki.

Objectifs. Objectifs et projets et mystères. Ne se repaissait-il pas de cela ?

Quelque chose s'agita de nouveau dans les branches, et le corbeau lâcha un cri rêche, grinçant, qui renvoya à toute allure le loup alpha à travers les bois sans même un grognement d'adieu. Autour d'eux, le vent mordant se calma lentement et avec, le pouls de Tony.

Bien sûr, le soulagement et l'adrénaline s'estompant apportèrent leurs propres problèmes. Sa jambe qui avait été mordue commença à hurler alors que la douleur revenait, et l'idée qu'il pourrait vraiment mourir de froid commençait davantage à ressembler à une certitude. Entourant ses épaules du manteau, il attacha le fermoir pointu avec des doigts semblant sculptés dans la glace de Loki. C'était une sorte de lourd réconfort autour de ses épaules et cela maintenait le pire du soir d'hiver à distance.

« -Maintenant, te réveiller, murmura Tony au nœud à genoux de cornes et de cheveux et de bleu balafré qui était assis, voûté, à ses pieds. On doit rentrer avant que tu te vides de ton sang. »

Enveloppant ses mains dans le tissu vert, il tendit le bras et secoua légèrement l'épaule de Loki. Rien ne se passa. Mais le tissu ne gela pas, non plus, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était touchable. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, cela voulait dire que Tony pouvait au moins le traîner, mais ça allait prendre plus de temps qu'ils n'avaient. Une fois que la nuit serait complètement tombée, ils seraient foutus.

Il était temps de passer aux grands moyens alors. Tony mit un doigt dans sa bouche, le suça, le retira puis l'enfonça dans l'oreille de Loki.

La réaction que cela provoqua eut quelque similitude avec une vague électrocution, notamment quand un frisson visible remonta la colonne vertébrale de Loki et quand sa tête tressauta de confusion. Tony se sentit un peu désolé pour lui quand il jura à ses blessures, sifflant en contrôlant son souffle comme si Loki essayait de ne pas rendre l'air aussi bleu que sa peau. Une fois qu'il ait repris un peu contenance, il leva le regard pour croiser celui de Tony.

« -Les loups, fit-il d'une voix rauque. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu les as fait fuir avec l'anneau de la mort là. »

Tony agita la main vers le cercle acéré de glace qui les entourait tous les deux.

« -T'as aussi tué ces deux-là là-bas pendant que tu… » _me protégeais _« …te faisais mettre en pièces. Viens, on doit revenir avant que le gros ne décide d'avoir des couilles et de venir nous trouver. »

Il tendit une main à Loki, qui l'ignora pour examiner la plaie dans son flanc. Les doigts qui passèrent autour de la morsure revinrent poisseux de sang bleu foncé. Les yeux rouges se plissèrent à cette vue.

« -Viens, répéta Tony. Plus tard les premiers soins.

-J'ai perdu trop de sang, dit Loki. Je peux à peine me lever par mes propres forces. Continue juste à marcher. Tous les chemins mènent à Winterheart. Si les loups reviennent, ce sera pour moi qu'ils viendront. »

Il voulait que Tony le laisse derrière. Pas dans un sens sinistrement héroïque, pas afin que Tony puisse se sauver. C'était terre-à-terre et bizarrement détaché et Tony détesta ça jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses os.

_C'est ce que je veux. C'est ce que je veux._

_Ne gaspillez pas votre vie._

Peut-être que les sorts se briseraient tous si Loki mourrait dehors dans la neige. Tony pourrait rentrer et vivre et construire sa nouvelle armure, il pourrait ennuyer Pepper et impressionner Rhodey et se soûler et discuter des designs ratés d'Howard avec Obadiah. Il laisserait JARVIS l'insulter et infecter son système avec un virus qui le ferait parler comme une belle du sud jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en débarrasse. _Il pourrait rentrer à la maison._

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de laisser Loki derrière, juste comme il l'avait demandé. Il pourrait faire gagner un peu de temps à Tony…jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus à le faire.

Le mystère de Winterheart pourrait juste rester cela. Un conte de fée dont seuls quelques-uns se souvenaient.

Déboutonnant sa chemise pour exposer le réacteur Ark, Tony déchira son maillot de corps et plaça une paume sur la lueur bleue du réacteur amélioré, la tournant jusqu'à ce qu'un léger glissement ne signale sa libération. L'enlevant à moitié hors de sa poitrine, il fut rapide d'augmenter le rendement de la réserve d'énergie. Cela n'aiderait en aucun cas le shrapnel, mais la lumière que cela diffusait augmenta lentement jusqu'à illuminer la clairière. Il faisait presque trop noir pour voir et si la lanterne que Loki baladait à travers le château était quelque indication, il ne serait probablement pas en mesure de voir non plus.

S'agenouillant, Tony s'empara du poignet de Loki et le fit passer par-dessus son épaule, l'attrapant avec son autre main avant de la maintenir vers le bas en guise de soutien.

« -J'ai une bonne jambe et aucun sens de l'orientation. Tu viens avec moi. »

Loki le fixa, son regard vacillant. La main que Tony tenait se contracta légèrement, les griffes pressant contre la fourrure sur ses épaules. Mais il se leva quand même sur ses pieds en de courts mouvements saccadés, se redressant jusqu'à être de toute sa hauteur de nouveau. Le regard qu'il lança à Tony n'était qu'épuisement et douleur à parts égales.

« -Tu pourrais me tuer. Tu pourrais prendre ta liberté et me donner la mienne.

-T'as raison, je pourrais. »

Tony grogna légèrement en les faisant se tourner, commençant par la direction d'où il était venu. »

Au moins descendre la colline serait plus facile que la monter en courant. Espérant que cela soit le dernier mot sur ses motivations, Tony commença à boiter vers le château avec son ravisseur dans son sillage.

Leur marche fut dure. Loki était un poids écrasant sur son épaule, peu importe comment ils essayaient de manœuvrer à travers la neige. Il semblait que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas s'effondrer dans la neige et perdre connaissance. Du côté de Tony, il essayait juste de le maintenir debout et de contrôler ses tremblements. Malgré le manteau, il gelait. Il n'était pas sûr de l'abondance avec laquelle saignait sa jambe, puisque tout devenait un peu engourdi à partir des genoux. La gelure serait une façon terrible de devenir le premier amputé de Winterheart.

Cela aurait été vraiment plus facile de le laisser derrière. Cela aurait fait _sens _de le laisser derrière. Loki était trop fort, trop en colère, trop amer. La façon dont il s'était déchaîné dans l'aile ouest avait été horrifiante. Il n'avait sauvé la vie de Tony qu'après l'avoir d'abord mise en danger. Il ne l'avait sauvé que parce que c'était ce qu'il _pensait _devoir le faire ce pourquoi les humains étaient même là au départ. Il était égoïste et brisé et Tony était sur le point de s'enfermer lui-même de nouveau avec tout ce tourment et cette rage.

Mais aurait-il été le même ?

Remplacez une grotte avec un château, remplacez Yinsen et son calme sage avec –avec personne de prêt à ne serait-ce que le regarder dans les yeux. Échangez trois mois avec plus de quinze ans. Une raison d'emprisonnement avec des questions et de la solitude. Qu'aurait-il pu devenir ? Aurait-il même tenu aussi longtemps ? Distraitement, Tony resserra sa poigne sur le poignet froid pendant par-dessus son épaule, gardant les yeux sur la lumière dansante du réacteur Ark. Se connaissant, il aurait pu devenir quelque chose d'encore pire.

Et puis, Tony avait déjà vu une personne mourir afin qu'il puisse avoir sa liberté. La mort de Yinsen était tout le poids que sa conscience pouvait supporter.

Et puis il y avait les loups. Le corbeau d'sa mère qui n'arrêtait pas de le stalker. La pomme brillante. Il y avait un secret à Winterheart, et laisser Loki se vider de son sang dans le blizzard n'allait pas le révéler. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi on lui avait autorisé l'accès pour commencer, ou comment Pepper s'était perdue. Il y avait trop de questions sans réponses pour se désister maintenant. Pour le moment, il serait suffisant de juste trouver la piste qui ramenait au château.

Par une sorte de miracle, de bénédiction magique à laquelle Tony ne voulait pas trop réfléchir, ils retrouvèrent vraiment le château. Ensemble ils parvinrent à traverser le portail juste au moment où la nuit finit de tomber autour d'eux. Juste voir les murs arqués et les portes énormes lui fit de nouveau mal aux os, comme si son soulagement d'être en sécurité avait enfin sapé la force qu'il lui restait.

Loki parvint à se réveiller suffisamment pour marcher tout seul deux mètres sans aide, donnant à Tony l'occasion de se remettre droit et de penser à comment pouvait être sa jambe blessée dans les faits. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se faisait mordre par un loup de garde magique. Est-ce qu'ils avaient la rage ? La quantité de germes dans leurs gueules pleines de crocs causerait au moins un peu d'inquiétude.

La porte était aussi lourde que jamais, mais Loki tendit la main au-dessus de la tête de Tony et la poussa suffisamment fort pour qu'elle s'ouvre à la volée. A l'intérieur, quelqu'un piailla de surprise et se précipita en courant. Clint, chargeant avec sa lanterne et beaucoup d'inquiétude.

« -Jésus sur un monocycle, Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors avec cette cheville défoncée ? demanda-t-il avec colère, tirant Tony à l'intérieur par le poignet. »

Ses yeux manquèrent d'avoir un bug lorsqu'il prit conscience de la température de sa peau.

« -Putain ! T'es presque hypothermique et…c'est le manteau du patron.

-Ouais. »

Boitant dans l'entrée, Tony se retourna pendant que Loki vacillait à l'intérieur derrière lui. Dans la lumière dorée de la lanterne son sang étrange avait peint une large trace tout du long jusqu'au genou. La morsure semblait grotesque, de profondes ponctions créant un demi-cercle dans le muscle de son flanc, juste en-dessous de sa cage thoracique. Il était d'un bleu pâle maladif, tanguant sur ses pieds, et Clint s'éloigna quand même de lui précipitamment, apeuré.

« -Je…ne termina pas Clint avant même qu'il ne puisse commencer une phrase. »

Sa main droite était fortement pressée sur son flanc et il fixait le patron, Loki, comme s'il voyait un cauchemar.

Oh, merde, pensa désespérément Tony, bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer ça. La dernière fois que Loki avait été aussi gravement blessé il avait manqué de tuer Clint par accident.

Mais alors la lanterne tressaillit légèrement dans la main de Clint, vacillant alors qu'il frottait son visage de sa main. Ses yeux bleus avaient l'air un peu sauvages et il ne cessait de déglutir comme s'il allait être malade, mais il semblait tenir bon.

« -Allez dans la salle de séjour, parvint-il à dire. Je vais chercher Natasha. »

A la mention de son nom, Tony vit Loki tressaillir légèrement à son côté, mais il fut trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que regarder Clint tracer littéralement vers le grand escalier.

Cela laissait toujours Tony en train de trembler dans des vêtements mouillés et de la fourrure humide, essayant de marcher sur une jambe qui lui semblait être en feu. La salle de séjour était au bout d'un long couloir, mais le mur était un soutien suffisant pour que Loki puisse marcher tout seul, bien que Tony soupçonnât qu'il s'agisse davantage d'une histoire d'orgueil. Il s'était presque ouvert la lèvre avec les dents en se la mordant pour avorter le moindre son de douleur durant leur trajet de retour.

Ils s'étaient à peine effondrés sur le canapé devant la cheminée lorsque Natasha ouvrit les portes avec son épaule et fit irruption avec un plateau rempli de ce qui ressemblait à des serviettes en tissu et une bouteille d'alcool de contrebande suspicieusement dénuée d'étiquette. Clint était pile derrière elle avec deux pichets d'eau chaude et une pile de…

« -Pots de chambre, acquiesça Clint à l'expression de Tony. Inutilisés, mec, je le jure. Enlève tes fringues.

-Ecoute, ça va, protesta Tony. C'est lui qui a besoin d'aide. »

A l'autre bout du canapé, Loki était encore recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête baissée alors qu'il pressait une main sur la morsure.

Natasha l'ignora, déboutonnant déjà sa chemise et plissant les yeux face à la lumière du réacteur Ark. Tony s'empressa de le faire retourner à sa luminosité normale, ignorant son regard brûlant et fixe alors qu'elle avait une vue rapprochée de la profondeur du port dans sa poitrine.

« -Le patron ne va pas me laisser le soigner, dit doucement Natasha, pour ses oreilles seules. Et Clint n'arrive physiquement pas à le toucher. Il en a envie, mais il ne peut pas et tu ne vas _pas _lui demander de le faire. »

Tony n'avait rien à dire à ça.

Il finit dans ses sous-vêtements et enveloppé d'une couverture de laine rêche, chaque pied dans un pot de chambre d'eau chaude pendant que Clint nettoyait la morsure sur son mollet avec une serviette trempée d'alcool. Le sang avait teinté l'eau dans le pot d'un rouge écœurant.

« -La morsure n'est pas si profonde, probablement plus une façon de goûter avant de passer vraiment au coup de grâce, dit utilement Clint à ses pieds. Il y a beaucoup d'indentations mais la plupart vont juste te marquer un peu. C'est bien que le loup s'en soit pris à ta mauvaise jambe par contre. »

Le sourire tordu dont le gratifia Clint était tendu.

« -T'es un putain d'idiot. »

Ce n'était pas un moyen de le faire culpabiliser, mais cela heurta Tony tout autant. Ils étaient tout ce qu'ils avaient vraiment et il s'était précipité dehors comme un imbécile et s'était presque fait tuer. Si Loki n'était pas sorti en trombe pour le sauver, il serait juste un corps gelé dehors dans la neige.

« -Désolé, dit Tony, répondant au sourire misérable de Clint avec l'un des siens. C'était pas mon intention de te faire peur.

-Non, mec, je veux juste le putain d'arc que tu m'as promis.

-J'te le livrerai la semaine prochaine. »

L'échange fut interrompu quand le craquement familier de la glace résonna au bout du canapé, où Loki feulait sur Natasha comme si elle tenait un couteau et pas une poignée de serviettes propres en guise de bandages. Pour sa part, Natasha était rigidement tendue, se tenant de l'autre côté de la table basse.

« -Prends-les. Nettoie tes propres plaies. »

Loki ne répondit pas ; la glace qui tomba de ses doigts quand il les contracta en dit plus qu'assez. Tony hasarda la pensée que peut-être qu'il ne lui avait vraiment pas pardonné pour l'histoire du piège d'huile. Ou il ne l'aimait juste pas beaucoup.

« -Très bien. Profite bien de ton infection généralisée, de ta fièvre, de—

-Ma chair ne s'infecte pas si facilement, cracha Loki, levant le regard pour rencontrer le sien. »

Oh, si les regards pouvaient tuer.

« -Ni ne suis-je assez stupide pour te permettre un second essai. »

Natasha sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire très gentil.

« -Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours en colère du fait qu'innocente Natalie aux grands yeux était une fiction. »

Elle laissa tomber les serviettes sur la table et battit des cils.

« -Ou es-tu juste en colère d'y avoir cru ? »

Loki bondit sur ses pieds.

« -_Ohhh_, lâcha Tony, la désignant d'un doigt rougi. Jackpot. Nous y voilà. Espèce de sale espionne de génie mesquine, traîtresse, monteuse de rapports. Prédatrice mangeuse d'homme. Je t'ai laissée me _déshabiller_ ! »

Natasha haussa les épaules.

« -J'avais cinq côtes brisées et une cheville cassée, dit-elle aisément. »

Ses yeux ne se réchauffèrent pas dans la lumière du feu.

« -La connexion émotionnelle était tout ce que j'avais jusqu'à ce que je puisse le tuer. Peux-tu vraiment me blâmer ? »

Son geste vers Loki, se tenant là, tellement blessé et furieux, dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire passer.

Clint fit la grimace et baissa la tête en se levant, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« -Eh bien, bonne nuit, marmonna-t-il.

-Clint, c'est pas ce que—tu n'étais pas un collatéral, insista Natasha, étrangement honteuse pour toute sa posture de femme fatale. »

Il agita juste la main dans sa direction sans regarder en arrière, sa main meurtrie se contractant sur son flanc.

« -Bonne nuit, répéta Clint, et puis il fut parti, la porte se refermant en cliquant derrière lui. »

Natasha sembla être perdue dans les faits durant un instant, fixant Tony comme s'il avait une sorte de conseil ou de sagesse à transmettre. Comme s'il avait la moindre idée de ce qui venait de se passer bordel. Clint pensait que Natasha lui avait, quoi, menti également ? Etait entrée dans ses bonnes grâces ? L'avait utilisé ? Ou peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle avait voulu qu'il soit blessé par la glace. Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle n'en avait rien eu à faire. Il pouvait faire des hypothèses sur le scénario durant des semaines.

« -Va t'occuper de lui, suggéra Tony. L'orgueil en premier. Essaie d'être honnête. Prends de la nourriture avec toi. »

La bouche de Natasha s'affaissa.

« -Ce n'est pas un animal.

-Non, mais c'est un mec. La nourriture est un important outil de soudoiement. »

Hésitant, il décida de juste se jeter à l'eau et de le dire.

« -Arrête d'agir comme si t'en avais rien à foutre, Romanoff. C'est probablement le meilleur ami que t'auras jamais. »

Durant quelques longues secondes elle se tint juste là dans la lumière du feu, tout en cheveux roux ondulants et robe faite à la main et yeux verts meurtris. Natasha n'avait pas l'air d'une maîtresse espionne ou d'une professionnelle insensible. Elle avait l'air d'avoir royalement merdé. Tony connaissait ce regard.

« -Je ne peux rien faire de plus ici de toute façon, marmonna-t-elle. »

Puis elle s'en alla, se dirigeant vers la porte et…laissant Tony là majoritairement nu avec un démon de glace bleu en colère. Il regarda la porte se refermer de nouveau, ses orteils se contractant dans l'eau en train de refroidir. Il était des plus certains qu'il avait seulement un coup de froid, sachant qu'il n'était pas sorti plus d'une heure environ. Sa jambe faisait toujours mal cependant, même enveloppée de bandages de fortune en train de s'effilocher.

Il jeta un œil à Loki, qui luttait pour se rasseoir sans tomber durement sur la chaise. Il y avait toujours de la glace suspendue à ses mains mais c'était vieux maintenant, en train de fondre du bout de ses doigts dans la lumière du feu. La chaleur était-elle inconfortable pour lui ? Probablement pas aussi inconfortable que la morsure, pensa Tony avec une gifle mentale à l'encontre de sa propre stupidité. Retirant ses pieds de l'eau, il les essuya sur le tapis et se leva, attachant sa couverture autour de sa taille afin qu'elle ne tombe pas dans le mouvement. Cela faisait un peu jupe, mais la ventilation n'était pas si mauvaise. La chaleur de la pièce était maintenue par l'immense cheminée.

Tony avait arrangé la pile de serviettes que Natasha avait laissé tomber et en avait déchiré plusieurs le temps que Loki lève la tête pour étudier ce qu'il faisait.

« -Tu es blessé autre part ? dit-il d'une voix rauque, un froncement de sourcils creusant son front. »

Il avait l'air d'avoir terriblement besoin de dormir. Peu importe ce qu'était l'équivalent non-humain de l'anémie, il en était probablement au bord.

« -Non, dit Tony, déchirant une autre longue bande avec les dents. Toi oui. »

Il attacha précautionneusement une longueur de tissu décente ensemble, serrant le nœud assez fort pour que cela ne casse pas lorsque les bords s'effilocheraient.

« -S'il te plaît me sers pas cette attitude patiente et grincheuse. Ce gâchis a besoin d'un peu d'antiseptique au moins. »

C'était gênant d'essayer de trouver un moyen décent d'accéder à la morsure sans se lever et peser sur sa jambe. Loki n'aidait pas les choses non plus, s'éloignant de lui et détournant ses mains, feulant des excuses et des menaces variées malgré le fait qu'il soit aussi faible qu'un chaton. La glace n'était nulle part en vue, non plus, un indice intéressant que Tony mit de côté pour plus tard. Apparemment il n'était pas du même genre de menace que Natasha l'avait été.

Finalement Tony perdit patience, ouvrit les cuisses de Loki et s'agenouilla entre elles, pressant une serviette trempée d'alcool droit sur la morsure.

La douleur avait dû être atroce mais tout ce que Loki fit fut de pousser un rugissement de détresse ravalé et éloigner ses mains de ses flancs quand de la glace s'accumula et s'en détacha, tombant au sol. De chaque côté des genoux de Tony deux pieds bottés furent soudainement enveloppés d'une épaisse couche de givre. Trop loin pour faire le moindre dommage, mais ce fut suffisant pour l'effrayer.

« -S'il te plaît ne me congèle pas.

-_J'essaie_, grinça Loki, respirant fortement par le nez. »

Ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés sous la douleur.

« -Je ne sais pas comment.

-Ok, souffla Tony. Alors j'aurai juste à me contenter du fait que tu me touches pas avec tes bouts glacés. Je vais essayer de faire vite. Accroche-toi. »

Loki ne répondit pas, mais la lumière capta l'humidité s'accumulant sur ses cils quand Tony entreprit de nettoyer la plaie. D'après la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait balancée droit dans les ponctions, cela devait être insoutenable. Peut-être que c'était même pire pour quelqu'un comme lui. Tony usa trois chiffons avant d'être près d'en avoir fini, finissant par s'avancer pour tendre la main derrière le dos de Loki et nettoyer les marques de morsure que la mâchoire inférieure du loup avait laissées là.

Tony épongeait avec précaution de vieux caillots de sang lorsque Loki fit reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

S'immobilisant, il attendit quelques secondes pour écouter sa respiration. Elle était là, soufflant sur sa clavicule en un rythme tranquille. Loki n'avait pas perdu conscience, pas complètement. C'était juste…se pencher pour avoir un support. Tony décida qu'il pouvait supporter.

« -T'es vraiment à plat, pas vrai ? murmura-t-il, sentant la rudesse des cornes presser dans l'os de son épaule. »

La peau touchant la sienne était froide, mais pas plus que ne l'avait été la sienne dans la neige.

« -Je pensais que t'allais me tuer, tu sais. J'aurais dû être plus… »

Plus quoi ? Prudent ? Discret ? Éloignant le chiffon maculé de sang, il le plongea dans le pichet d'eau à ses pieds et l'essora, faisant attention à ne pas trop bousculer Loki. Lorsqu'il le plongea dans l'alcool et le pressa contre la morsure, il sentit le souffle sur son torse tressaillir un peu.

« -Je n'aurais pas dû monter là-haut. »

Décidant que la morsure était suffisamment propre maintenant, Tony s'éloigna et s'empara des bandages, pressant un carré de tissu contre la plaie au cas où elle recommençait à saigner. C'était gênant d'essayer de l'enrouler et de tenir le tissu en place _et _de rester suffisamment immobile pour que Loki continue de reposer sur son épaule, mais il était déterminé à ce que ça marche. Les gens ne se reposaient pas sur lui, jamais. C'était généralement le contraire. Littéralement ou figurativement ou peu importe. Tony n'était pas la personne vers laquelle les gens se tournaient à la recherche de réconfort ou d'aide. Alors ce…c'était bien. Il pouvait au moins faire ça.

« -Je n'allais pas te tuer. »

Les mots étaient rouillés, ils étaient fatigués, mais il y avait une note de sincérité en eux qui stoppa toute protestation sarcastique que Tony aurait pu faire.

« -Lorsque je suis en colère ou menacé, je perds le contrôle de ce pouvoir maudit. Te voir là avec la pomme… »

Ne finissant pas, Loki releva la tête et cligna lentement des yeux, lâchant un petit soupir qui révéla ses canines acérées.

Tony inclina juste la tête et continua de faire passer le bandage entre ses mains, enroulant sa taille avec une imbrication de blanc jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse séparer le bout du bandage et l'attacher avec soin. Pour un travail amateur, dans les faits cela n'avait l'air pas trop mal.

« -Ça devrait le faire. »

Tapotant un genou recouvert de cuir, Tony se releva sur ses pieds avec une grimace. Les genoux sur la pierre. Il devenait trop vieux pour ce genre de maltraitance. Se tendant, il grogna légèrement quand son mollet eut un spasme, le muscle endommagé se manifestant de nouveau. C'était tout ce qu'il put faire pour chiper la bouteille d'alcool ou peu importe ce que c'était et s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Loki. Il y avait au moins une soixantaine de centimètres entre eux –c'était une distance sûre, pas vrai ?

Tony but en silence un moment, souhaitant avoir quelque chose à manger mais également trop fatigué pour bouger. Cela avait été un long après-midi et cette nouvelle presque-compréhension avec le patron lui faisait un peu peur. Devenait-il Clint ? S'identifiant trop avec son ravisseur, apprenant à l'aimer afin d'accepter son confinement ? Il ne pensait pas. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines et il n'avait jamais eu ce problème avec Raza et ses hommes. Pas même avec ce type, Abu, qui voulait majoritairement que quelqu'un fasse sa lessive.

Une prison et un sanctuaire. Peut-être que Tony avait juste cessé de le voir comme une prison. Durant un instant du moins, malgré tous les mensonges qu'il s'était dit, cela fit du bien d'être autre part. Quelque part où le nom Stark n'avait aucune signification. Il y avait quelque chose de paisible à ce propos. Il avait l'impression d'être un secret. Il avait l'impression d'être personne et ce n'était pas si mal.

« -Sinon, dit-il un peu plus tard, revenant à la réalité au bruit sec et au crépitement de la cheminée. C'est quoi la pomme, au fait ? »

A côté de lui, Loki lâcha un genre de soupir bas, épuisé de lassitude.

« -C'est mon cœur. »

Tony y réfléchit sérieusement un moment. Finissant par prendre une gorgée de la bouteille, il la passa à Loki. La main qui s'en empara n'effleura pas la sienne.

« -Et moi qui pensais avoir des problèmes. »

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je sais que cela doit faire un moment pour vous, mais me revoici enfin ! Je n'ai juste pas pu traduire la moindre ligne la semaine passée tellement j'étais occupée et épuisée, donc vous n'avez pas eu le moindre chapitre jusqu'à maintenant… Cela risque de recommencer aux vacances suivantes (oui cette année c'est lors des périodes de cours que j'ai du temps maintenant), mais je ferai de mon mieux pour rester régulière et ne pas vous faire trop attendre quand même… Cette année est décisive pour ce qui est de mon avenir professionnel, aussi j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, je vous demande donc d'être patients et indulgents à mon égard…<strong>

**Enfin, voici enfin la suite !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Il se passa longtemps avant que Tony ne puisse rassembler le courage de briser le silence dans la salle de séjour. Assis là, épuisé et ayant mal, cela fit du bien durant un moment de juste rester assis et d'écouter la cheminée crépiter, sachant que toute la glace et le froid étaient dehors.

Enfin, la majorité.

Loki était une étude d'épuisement à côté de lui, mais il ne semblait pas enclin à bouger ou à dormir. A la place il resta assis de cette étrange façon voûtée, la bouteille d'alcool sans nom serrée lâchement dans une main. La lumière du feu dansait étrangement sur sa peau bleue, touchant ses longs cheveux noirs et ses cornes courbées. Elle projetait d'étranges ombres sur son visage que Tony ne pouvait déchiffrer.

Curieusement, ses yeux tracèrent les marques ressemblant à des cicatrices qui décoraient la peau de Loki. C'était des lignes propres, toutes. Elles semblaient être majoritairement parallèles les unes aux autres, par paires, avec d'autres marquant son front comme des jumelles se reflétant. Deux d'entre elles allaient de la naissance des cheveux jusqu'à son oreille, refermant la distance entre elles et descendant sur la joue de Loki jusqu'à la ligne de sa mâchoire. Peu importe ce qu'elles étaient, elles s'étendaient de toute évidence sur l'intégralité de son corps en des traces pâles, en relief.

Lorsque les yeux de Tony revinrent au visage de Loki, il trouva des yeux rouges fatigués le regardant en retour.

« -Demande, dit-il, toussant légèrement. »

Le mouvement le fit se tendre de douleur.

« -Tu as vécu la moitié de ta vie sans la moindre idée que quelque chose comme moi pouvait possiblement exister. Si tu as des questions, je les écouterai. »

Tony déglutit. Les clés du royaume, ou un piège déguisé ? Dans tous les cas, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire. Trop s'était passé pour qu'il garde la bouche fermée maintenant.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Comment ça se fait que de la glace sorte de tes mains ? Pourquoi t'arrives pas à la contrôler ? Est-ce que ça fait partie de la malédiction ? Je suppose qu'il y a une malédiction. Et c'est quoi le truc avec la pomme étant ton cœur ? »

Questions après questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Tony, chacune aussi importante que la prochaine. Il avait essayé de juste rester assis et d'accepter que tout était fou et magique et que c'était juste son lot dans la vie que de n'avoir aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais il avait besoin de plus. _Tellement _plus. S'il pouvait au moins obtenir un dixième des réponses qu'il voulait…

Loki leva une main, mais ce ne fut pas pour le réduire au silence. Il fixa juste sa paume retournée un instant, le regard pensif. Tony regarda sa gorge se contracter légèrement sous une déglutition.

« -Je suis un géant du givre. »

Tony se tendit de surprise mais ce fut Loki qui eut l'air absolument stupéfait par les mots.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tony.

-Je suis un géant du givre, répéta Loki, un tremblement d'émotion apportant une sorte de signification inconnue aux mots. Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne. »

Sa main se referma en un poing lâche, griffes sombres pressant leurs pointes dans sa paume.

« -Pas même moi-même. »

Tony y réfléchit longuement et intensément. Et puis il arrêta.

« -_Géant _du givre ? fit-il en scannant Loki de nouveau. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de cacher son doute.

« -Ne te méprends pas, t'es tout en jambes dans les un mètre quatre-vingt quelque chose avec des épaules dont rêverait un sculpteur, mais à moins que tu sois originaire de La Comté c'est pas vraiment un nom exact.

-J'étais l'avorton, dit platement Loki. »

Le rideau sombre de cheveux tombant sur sa joue et son épaule ne put cacher l'acier de son regard noir.

« -Mon géniteur m'a jeté dans la neige peu après que je sois né. »

Tony déglutit.

« -Désolé.

-J'ai peu d'utilité pour ta sympathie. J'ai été trouvé par son ennemi et gardé comme un trophée de guerre. »

La bouche de Loki s'affaissa.

« -Ils m'ont laissé croire que j'étais véritablement né de leur lignée. J'étais leur second fils chéri jusqu'à ce que la paix fasse place à la guerre, jusqu'à ce que mon frère me ramène au domaine de mon véritable père. »

Tony écouta avec grande attention le récit se déroulant en des aveux guindés, rouillés, peignant l'histoire d'un enfant abandonné élevé dans le mépris de son propre peuple, sans la moindre idée d'où il venait. De la bigoterie sur des mensonges sur de la négligence. Jalousie et secret. Un père, un grand leader, qui n'avait aucun intérêt en Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre enfin pourquoi.

« -Lorsqu'il fut temps, j'ai apporté la paix. »

Les yeux de Loki luirent dans la lumière du feu.

« -J'ai pourchassé mon frère belliciste dans un coin de ce monde et l'ai chassé comme une proie. J'ai tourné une clé et cela a brûlé un trou à travers l'hôte vicieux du peuple de mon père de naissance. »

Il sourit légèrement, ou était-ce un rictus ?

« -J'ai mis fin à la guerre avant qu'elle ne commence véritablement. J'ai sauvé d'innombrables vies—

-T'as essayé de tuer ton propre peuple ?

-_Ce n'est pas mon peuple_. »

Du givre commença à escalader les mains de Loki dans une épaisse croûte de blanc. Tony ne dit rien, n'insistant pas, posant la bouteille à ses pieds.

« -J'ai _tout _fait comme il fallait. »

L'histoire avait une sorte de sens tordu ; une sorte de logique horrifiante, à moitié démente, reliant tout ensemble. Tony n'était pas doué pour lire les gens, mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans le récit. Des géants du givre tuant d'autres géants du givre ? L'avorton d'un ennemi élevé comme un fils ? Et le frère dans l'histoire, à peine mentionné. Une mère dont on parlait seulement en passant. Mais avant que Tony ne puisse le remettre en question, une pensée lui vint.

« -Je sais que j'enfonce des portes ouvertes là, mais… »

Tony écarta les mains.

« -Si t'as tout fait comme il fallait, pourquoi t'es enfermé ? »

Loki tressaillit. Le mouvement ébranla son flanc de nouveau, le forçant cette fois à se voûter en avant et à inspirer. Il resta assis comme ça durant de longues secondes, une main pressée sur sa plaie bandée, son visage recouvert de l'autre. De la glace craquela sur ses doigts et rampa sur sa joue. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer, perdu dans son train de pensée sombre auquel l'avaient mené les mots de Tony.

Avec sa tête baissée comme ça, Tony était en mesure de voir la courbe de la colonne vertébrale de Loki alors que ses longs cheveux glissaient en avant sur ses épaules, révélant les longues cicatrices qui couraient dans son dos en des zébrures dentelées, mal guéries, de tissu cicatrisé. Ce n'était pas les marques élégantes qui traçaient des chemins partout ailleurs. C'était des plaies qui n'avaient pas été recousues ou soignées. Vieilles, clairement, et Tony savait d'où elles venaient.

« -T'as essayé de t'échapper une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr. »

Les mots étaient bas.

« -Alors je suppose que t'as obtenu la peau de loup sur ton manteau le même jour où t'as obtenu celles-là. »

Il passa l'extrémité de son doigt le long du bord de la plus large cicatrice avec audace. Des marques de griffes. Trop profondes pour que le moindre humain y survive. Comme s'il avait besoin de davantage de preuve que Loki était âgé et fort et vicieux. Qu'il était quelque chose à craindre.

Tournant légèrement la tête en direction de la main de Tony, Loki sembla frissonner.

« -Fais attention, fut tout ce qu'il dit, et les mots étaient à peine une protestation. »

Peut-être qu'il était juste trop fatigué pour s'en soucier –ou il avait abandonné l'espoir que les protéger le libèrerait un jour. La vue de la pomme avait fait céder quelque chose en lui, ceci au moins avait été clair. Mais après ça, il était allé chercher Tony dans les bois.

Quel genre de meurtrier de masse sculpteur de glace combattaient des loups pour sauver un seul humain ? Lorsqu'il était clair qu'il pensait que seule sa race, seule sa race spécifiquement valait quoi que ce soit ? Loki avait parlé comme s'il était supérieur, mais ses actions disaient le contraire.

Prenant le risque, Tony glissa sa main à travers l'écart que créait le bras plié de Loki, pressant sa paume contre les muscles froids de son torse. Loki se rigidifia de surprise, la respiration sifflant entre ses dents mais tout ce sur quoi pouvait se focaliser Tony était le galop lourd du cœur sous sa main.

« -Tu sais, je n'ai jamais senti une pomme faire ça. Ça doit être un sacré fruit.

-Tu es trop littéral. »

Loki gratifia le dos de la main de Tony d'une petite tape du bout de ses doigts.

« -Ce n'est pas le cœur dont j'ai parlé. La pomme réfléchit le…mon noyau. »

Il glissa un regard sec vers Tony.

« -Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Lorsqu'elle pourrit, moi aussi. C'est le sablier de mon âme. »

Tony déglutit.

« -Ça fait un sacré truc à la Dorian Gray là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si quelqu'un presse ta pomme ? »

Se renfonçant dans les coussins, Loki le gratifia d'un haussement d'épaules.

« -A toi de deviner, fit Loki d'une voix rauque, grimaçant en bougeant. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai réagi aussi violemment en te voyant essayer de la toucher ?

-Donc tu admets que t'as dramatisé ?

-N'as-tu pas entendu la femme ? Mes invités ont l'habitude d'essayer de me tuer. Considérant mon expérience passée, ma réaction était justifiée. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de façon incertaine.

« -Comment pouvais-je savoir que tu serais différent ? »

Tony ouvrit la bouche, une réplique pleine d'esprit aux lèvres, mais l'honnêteté crue dans l'expression de Loki, dans ces yeux stupéfiants, l'arrêta net. D'une certaine manière, Tony eut l'impression que c'était le maximum que leur gardien de prison solitaire ait dit depuis des années. Des mots dénués de colère ou de brutalité. La vérité, peut-être, même si elle n'était pas complète.

S'il se méfiait de Natasha, s'il évitait Clint, qu'est-ce qui rendait Tony différent ? Parce qu'il avait demandé à rester à la place de Pepper ?

Parce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de tuer Loki et d'être libre et qu'il avait refusé ?

« -Je voulais te faire mal, t'effrayer tellement que tu ne t'introduirais plus jamais dans mes quartiers, dit abruptement Loki, ramenant son attention sur le feu. Lorsque la glace est apparue, je m'en fichais. Je voulais que tu battes en retraite devant moi. Et lorsque tu t'es enfui dans la neige, dans la mort, je me suis senti mal. »

Il cligna des yeux en considérant le feu.

« -Je pensais me tenir au-dessus des monstres. De ce qu'il s'avère, j'en suis un. »

D'aussi loin que les constats allaient, c'était simple ; un épanouissement de regret légèrement admis avec des racines qui allaient probablement aussi profondément que son cœur à moitié pourri. Pour Tony, elles frappèrent la culpabilité qui s'était cristallisée en une froide détermination, en vertu et devoir –et la réduisirent en pièces. S'était-il tenu au-dessus des monstres lorsqu'il avait modelé et produit en masse les armes qui pouvaient tuer et tuer et tuer ? Non. Il leur avait donné les moyens de répandre la guerre et avait appelé ça une bonne journée de travail. S'était lavé les mains du sang et du nombre de corps. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de découvrir comment les Dix Anneaux avaient mis la main sur ses armes.

S'était-il tenu au-dessus des monstres ?

Non.

Non, il avait juste fermé les yeux pendant que le sang s'étendait autour de lui.

« -Donne-moi cette bouteille là, tu veux ? demanda Tony, la gorge serrée. »

Lorsque Loki ne bougea pas, il tendit la main lui-même, mais une main semblable à une menotte de fer se referma autour de son poignet. Pas brusquement, mais avec suffisamment de force nonchalante pour que Tony s'immobilise immédiatement, comme un chaton avec des dents sur la peau de son cou.

De façon intéressante, Loki s'était figé aussi ; ses yeux fixés sur le contraste de leurs peaux comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Ses griffes piquaient légèrement, réflexivement, contre la peau fragile du poignet intérieur de Tony. Il y avait une lumière étrange, presque fascinée, dans ses yeux, et qui ne devait rien au feu dansant dans l'âtre.

Précautionneusement, incertain du poids que le moment transportait mais réticent à le détruire, Tony tourna sa main paume vers le haut, sentant l'effleurement frais de la main de Loki sur son bras alors qu'il permettait le mouvement. Le pouce qui caressa les pâles veines bleues de son poignet était si léger que c'était presque révérencieux, mais il n'y avait rien que de la tristesse dans l'expression de Loki.

« -Cherchez le sommeil à la place, dit-il finalement, libérant le bras de Tony. »

Puis il essaya de se lever.

« -Whoa, non, je te porte nulle part d'autre ce soir, dit hâtivement Tony, tenant sa couverture autour de sa taille d'une main et passant un bras autour du torse de Loki de l'autre. »

Il faisait une ancre particulièrement merdique par contre, et finit dans les faits par être relevé sur ses pieds en même temps que Loki.

« -Ok, oh bordel, ma jambe. S'il te plaît arrête de bouger. »

Loki le détacha juste, grimaçant légèrement en redéposant Tony sur le canapé comme une bernacle indésirable. Puis il fit avec raideur les cinq pas que cela prit pour atteindre un des fauteuils et s'installa dedans. Clignant des yeux, Tony passa de l'espace vide à côté de lui au nouveau siège de Loki.

« -Mouais. »

Trop de contact physique ? Marre de parler, ou juste marre de Tony ? En y réfléchissant, pour le démon ermite supposé qui n'était vraiment qu'un prisonnier perturbé, la journée devait être socialement épuisante sur quelques niveaux. Pourquoi sa peau avait-elle été le coup de grâce par contre, c'était intéressant en soi-même. Racisme de géant du givre ? Il eut une exclamation dédaigneuse pour lui-même à celle-là. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment fatigué.

S'arrangeant sur le canapé, Tony s'étira sous son énorme couverture et fourra un coussin sous sa tête, clignant des yeux face au candélabre de fer qui pendait au plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à entendre Loki respirer, même dans le silence. Depuis l'angle de sa position, Tony ne pouvait même pas le voir en-dehors d'un pied botté dans le coin de son œil.

L'emploi du temps du lendemain aurait à être de travailler sur l'arc de Clint. Dessiner des plans, l'envoyer chercher les matériaux de base du château qu'ils pouvaient utiliser. Dépendant de son aisance à marcher, peut-être qu'ils pourraient découper une branche décente de l'un des arbres dehors pour la tailler. Ils allaient probablement faire les pires arc et flèches du monde, mais d'une certaine manière il ne pensait pas que Clint allait être difficile à ce propos. Il semblait être un type du genre 'plaisirs simples'.

Après, avait-il eu quelque chose de mieux que Winterheart ? Y avait-il une famille là dehors quelque part recherchant un adolescent débraillé qui s'était égaré quinze ans auparavant et n'était jamais rentré ?

Perturbé par l'éclair de tristesse qui vint avec la pensée, Tony baissa les couvertures sur son torse et essaya de s'abandonner à un sommeil décent. Au moins cela pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir des pensées sentimentales. Qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait à la famille de toute façon, bordel ?

Dormant durant ce qui sembla être des années et des siècles, il fut ramené à la frontière même du sommeil par la panique bouillonnante familière provoquée par l'eau tiède dans sa gorge, par la cage dure des doigts à l'arrière de son crâne, le forçant sous l'eau alors même qu'il avait promis qu'il le ferait, qu'il ferait le Jericho, _qu'il le ferait_—

« -Repose-toi. »

Une main froide se pressa sur sa joue brûlante, le suspendant au bord de la terreur et de l'oubli.

« -Tes horreurs ne peuvent pas t'atteindre ici. »

_Mes horreurs sont toutes à l'intérieur, _pensa-t-il, pris dans la fièvre distordue de grottes et d'eau et de braises réfléchies dans de grands yeux morts. Mais la main sur sa joue remonta dans ses cheveux, éloignant le fantôme des doigts en voyageant sur son chemin trop prudent, glissant entre des mèches sombres jusque sur son front. Si l'extrémité des doigts avait tracé un cercle là où des cornes auraient pu saillir, il ne put vraiment le dire. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il était au sec, qu'il pouvait respirer, et s'il ouvrait les yeux le nouveau rêve pourrait revenir à des ténèbres étouffantes.

Alors Tony fit la seule chose qu'il put : il resta allongé là en une gratitude et un soulagement épuisés, et ne bougea pas pendant que des doigts légers comme des plumes faisaient attention à leurs griffes et exploraient ses os et ses zygomatiques, pensant qu'il s'était rendormi.

Quelque part durant cette exploration prudente, le mensonge commença à devenir la vérité, et Tony finit par se rendormir à la sensation d'un doigt léger traçant inlassablement le contour de son réacteur Ark.

D'une certaine manière, cela aida.

* * *

><p>Le matin vint, et avec lui, la solitude.<p>

Loki avait battu en retraite dans l'aile ouest. Il n'en sortit pas.

Une semaine passa. La jambe de Tony guérit de nouveau. Clint et Natasha s'évitaient, et personne ne dit rien à propos de sa tentative d'évasion. Si ce n'était pas pour la marque de morsure sous ses bandages, Tony aurait pensé qu'absolument rien n'avait changé.

Tout ça pour changer de cap, pensa-t-il un après-midi, grincheux, dessinant des plans sur du papier sulfurisé avec un fusain. Faire en sorte que Cook lui fournisse des aliments qui n'étaient dans les faits pas de la nourriture n'avait pas été trop difficile, mais les matériaux de qualité inférieure étaient frustrants et il n'allait pas commencer à dessiner sur du papier toilette encore. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait à le mettre au pilon pour quelque chose de plus grand, mais il y avait le désespoir et puis il y avait jouer avec du papier toilette.

Et puis, il était déjà à quatre pattes dans le large hall d'entrée, où le meilleur de la lumière matinale tombait sur le sol de pierre. C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait dérouler une longueur de papier de trois mètres sur quatre sans finir par se fatiguer les yeux.

Cela prenait la forme de l'arc de tous les arcs –s'il avait eu accès à la technologie actuelle et aux matériaux. Dessiner une vue au laser et une pléiade de têtes de flèches multi-usage dans un carquois contrôlé par télécommande était fun, mais ce n'était pas faisable. Il garda quand même ces dessins, déchirés et planqués dans sa poche arrière. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas les fabriquer, mais il était un concepteur d'armes et c'était une idée cool.

Le plan d'arc traditionnel était racé et simple et élégant. Soit cela allait être un arc fait d'une seule pièce, soit de plusieurs, dépendant de la qualité du bois qu'ils trouvaient et de la fibre. La corde à arc allait devoir provenir de Cook, peut-être de Natasha si elle y connaissait quelque chose sur le tissage de corde et pouvait adapter ses compétences. Défaire les fils de soie d'une des tapisseries pourrait marcher, s'ils n'étaient pas trop cassants à cause de la vieillerie.

C'était un travail d'épuration. Tony dessina et effaça et édita et épura des lignes, des idées formant des plans dans sa tête pendant qu'il travaillait. Il agrandit la liste d'objets potentiellement récupérables qu'ils pouvaient utiliser, les classant du plus utile au 'en cas d'urgence'.

Il était assis, se soutenant sur ses mains et réfléchissant au repas de midi lorsqu'un petit pain rebondit sur le côté de sa tête.

« -Deux points ! s'esclaffa Clint, joggant vers lui avec un plateau précaire de nourriture variée et de boisson entassées dessus. J'ai apporté de la nourriture pour pouvoir espionner tes dessins.

-Ce n'est pas espionner si tu me dis ce que tu fais, lui dit Tony, tendant la main vers un énorme rouleau de salade au jambon. »

Il en retira un cornichon et le mangea en premier. Les cornichons magiques de Cook avaient même meilleur goût que ceux détrempés des burgers.

« -Mais je suis réceptif au soudoiement, donc je suppose que ton plan est quand même un succès. Jette un œil. »

Ils mangèrent des rouleaux de salade, une petite montagne de frites, deux cocas pré-mixés qui avaient l'air de venir direct de McDonalds et une sélection aléatoire de fruits hors-saison pendant qu'ils discutaient de l'arc et échangeaient des idées. Clint en savait des tonnes sur le tir à l'arc bordel comme il s'avéra, incluant la composition et la structure du genre d'arc qu'il utilisait pour travailler, la tension de la corde, le poids de l'arc et des flèches, tout le toutim. Tony pouvait dire d'après la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient pendant qu'il parlait que c'était son petit coin de paradis, de la même façon que designer et inventer était celui de Tony.

« -J'avais l'habitude de viser des pommes sur les têtes des gens et tout, fit Clint avec un large sourire, ses yeux perdus dans le souvenir. Ca faisait putain de flipper la foule. Un vulgaire gamin ignorant dans du spandex flashy tirant des flèches sur une des nanas du cirque. Comme si j'aurais même tenté la chose si je pensais pas pouvoir carrément débarrasser la chose de ses pépins. Ils adoraient ça. _J'adorais_ ça. »

Tony était fasciné.

« -T'as travaillé dans un cirque ? »

Clint acquiesça.

« -Ouais, un carnaval itinérant. Carson's. Moi et Barney –c'est mon frère—on s'y est joint après s'être débarrassés de toute la partie orphelinat. J'ai été très bien entraîné là. J'étais bon, mec, j'avais jamais été si bon à quoi que ce soit de ma vie. »

Son sourire vacilla puis s'effaça.

« -Je pensais qu'on s'en était sortis, mais c'était que des conneries à la fin. J'ai terminé du mauvais côté d'une escroquerie. Je me suis fait démonter la gueule et mon frère a dit que je l'avais cherché. Mais je veux dire, comment tu peux fermer ta gueule et détourner le regard ?

-Tu peux pas, répondit Tony, détournant les yeux. Des hommes moins grands pourraient, mais pas toi. »

Clint eut un reniflement moqueur.

« -Faut voir le bien que ça m'a fait. J'ai récupéré mes morceaux sur le sol et quelque part entre ici et mon lit j'ai terminé ici. »

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire étrangement affectueux.

« -C'est supposé être une prison, pas vrai ? Mais j'ai –genre, j'avais un grand lit et toute la nourriture que je voulais, et personne ne me frappait ou m'appelait le p'tit frère à face de rat de Barney. Je faisais comme si tout cet endroit était à moi et le patron n'en avait rien à foutre de ce que je faisais. Il faisait juste des balades la nuit quand j'étais au lit. »

Tony essaya de l'imaginer, être au milieu de son adolescence et tout seul, entouré de tout et de rien. Trop de liberté et pas assez de compagnie. La désillusion et l'idée que peut-être les autres n'étaient pas si géniaux après tout. Il se surprit à aboyer un petit rire. Il venait juste de décrire sa propre enfance.

« -T'as fait en sorte que ça marche, dit-il, souriant. Puis est arrivée Natasha. »

Clint eut un large sourire.

« -Elle était comme Noël, avec tous ces cheveux rouges virevoltants. Même le patron est descendu lui parler pendant qu'elle se rétablissait. On a remis ses côtes en place ensemble, est-ce que quelqu'un te l'a dit ? »

Il se pencha en avant, coupable.

« -J'avais mes yeux fermés durant la majorité de la chose, mais j'ai pu jeter un œil.

-Espèce d'enfoiré tordu.

-Je sais ! »

Clint lança une frite solitaire en l'air et la mangea.

« -Puis je suis allé le faire avec toi aussi. Peut-être que c'est une sorte de problème psycho-truc ou j'sais pas quoi. Peut-être que je te regarde quand tu dors.

-Hey, si je sais pas que c'est arrivé, c'est pas arrivé. »

Tony regarda Clint éclater de rire à ça, bien que son esprit soit sur quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait regardé dormir. Quelqu'un qui avait disparu de nouveau à l'étage et ne redescendrait probablement pas.

« -T'as fini pour aujourd'hui ? finit par demander Clint, agitant une main en direction du papier. On dirait que c'est terminé. La partie plan, du moins. »

Tony acquiesça ; c'était aussi terminé que cela le serait jamais. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de designs d'arc traditionnel, vraiment. Cela allait être un travail très primitif. Et en parlant de travaux primitifs…

« -Tu veux aller te procurer du bois ?

-Quoi, dehors ? Il y a des arbres derrière le château qui sont toujours dans l'enceinte, mais… »

L'argument que Clint avait été sur le point de donner en faveur de rester à l'intérieur s'évanouit.

« -Bien sûr. Rien à foutre, allons dehors. Je suis pas sorti derrière depuis des années. »

Ils enroulèrent les planches du prototype et ramenèrent le plateau à Cook, qui l'aspira dans le volet roulant de nourriture magique et recracha une flasque de scotch pour Tony.

« -Quoi ? dit Tony à l'expression interrogatrice de Clint. On va dehors dans la neige. Ca réchauffe le sang.

-Non, c'est faux.

-Ruine pas l'effet placebo.

-C'est ta face que je vais ruiner, marmonna Clint, mais c'était majoritairement pour lui-même. »

Ils sortirent et secouèrent les couvertures les plus lourdes avant de les mettre comme des manteaux.

« -Va pas dans les grandes congères. Tes chaussures de luxe valent que dalle là dehors.

-Figure-toi que j'm'en suis rendu compte la dernière fois, barbe à papa. »

Clint riait toujours du pire surnom lié au cirque jamais créé lorsque Natasha descendit en sautillant l'escalier des serviteurs depuis l'entrée arrière de la laverie, relevant sa robe comme une dame digne de ce nom.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites les garçons ? demanda-t-elle, un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation. Il fait froid dehors. »

Clint leva son manteau-couverture. Tony leva la flasque de scotch. Elle roula des yeux.

« -Donnez-moi ça. »

Avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse répondre, elle passa la couverture autour de ses propres épaules et piqua le scotch, prenant une longue goulée du Macallan 1928 contrefait de Tony.

« -C'est cinquante mille dollars la bouteille, lui dit Tony. Tu peux payer ta dette en massages de pied et en frottages de corps. »

Les yeux de Clint s'illuminèrent.

« -Frottages de corps ? Tu sais, Nat, tu m'es toujours redevable pour la main congelée. »

Pour illustrer son propos il leva la main droite en question et la laissa retomber tristement.

« -Tu as dit que tu l'étais, tu l'as dit la semaine dernière en fait—

-Considère la main congelée comme une redevance tardive pour avoir maté mes seins pendant que vous rattachiez mes côtes, dit-elle nonchalamment, prenant une autre lampée délibérée de la flasque de Tony. »

Clint eut l'air horrifié.

« -Vous deux êtes les confidents les plus bruyants sur lesquels j'ai jamais eu le plaisir de rassembler des informations. »

Leur trajet dehors dans l'étendue recouverte de neige du domaine de Winterheart fut ponctué du rétropédalage frénétique de Clint et du rire de Tony. Il faisait froid dehors mais il ne gelait pas, le vent était doux et la neige toujours une lourde charge expectative dans la couverture nuageuse. Dans l'enceinte du château il semblait y avoir des couches, d'entières congères attendant au-dessus d'un morne rideau gris de nuages. Le temps n'était pas plus une occurrence naturelle que les loups, Tony en était sûr.

Et pourtant, pendant que tout était suspendu, le domaine était la chose la plus proche d'un réel pays des merveilles hivernal que Tony ait jamais vue. De larges étendues de neige, des collines douces et des massifs d'arbustes bombés saupoudrés de blanc, avec des arbres pliant sous le poids de leur charge de poudre gelée. Natasha fit un petit bond et se saisit d'une branche quand Tony marcha en-dessous, envoyant le tout cascader sur lui.

« -Un homme à terre ! cria-t-il, crachouillant un peu en s'extirpant de la neige. Oh mon dieu, c'est allé dans des endroits où ça aurait pas dû. »

Se secouant hors de sa couverture, il l'enroula autour de ses épaules. Le gratifiant d'un large sourire, Natasha prit une autre –une autre- gorgée de sa flasque et la lui rendit, sautillant avec agilité autour des plus profondes étendues de neige et s'en allant examiner un rocher qui avait été recouvert de glace, loin dans le fond du domaine.

« -Vous deux êtes jamais sortis ? demanda Tony pendant que Clint époussetait généreusement des flocons de neige de ses cheveux et de sa barbe. »

Cela devenait définitivement une barbe ces jours-ci. Peut-être que ça lui irait bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, tout lui allait bien.

« -Je trouve ça dur à croire que vous deux n'étaient pas amis avant que j'arrive.

-Oh, on l'a presque été, dit Clint avec sincérité. Mais elle l'a très mal pris quand le truc du piège d'huile a échoué et quand le patron m'a congelé par accident. J'ai genre –je suppose que j'ai vraiment pensé être un dommage collatéral. Pour elle, je veux dire. Elle ne m'a jamais plus parlé après ça. Elle n'est pas douée pour s'excuser. »

Se penchant avec un air conspirateur, il ajouta :

« -Elle ne m'a même pas apporté de nourriture lorsqu'elle est venue s'excuser.

-Cette amatrice, dit Tony, se sentant disculpé. Je t'aurais apporté du pop-corn, des nuggets et des jouets de pacotille.

-Oh mon dieu, arrête avec les blagues de cirque. C'était y'a des années, mec. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Ok, alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de nettoyer l'ardoise ? Pas de passés. Juste Winterheart.

-Juste Winterheart, répéta Clint, testant la sonorité. »

Il haussa les épaules en retour.

« -Ca m'a l'air bien. Même si t'as été bizarre et dissimulatoire—

-dissimulateur—

-dissimulateur sur ce que t'as fait avant que tu sois là. Ou qui était cette Pepper. Ou ce qui s'est passé après que j'sois parti cette nuit dans la salle de séjour. Ou pourquoi le patron est sorti en trombe pour te sauver la vie. »

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent en le considérant.

« -Ou pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine. »

Tony leva les mains, lâchant la couverture un instant.

« -Je m'attends complètement à ce qu'il soit juste en train de lécher ses plaies, protesta-t-il. Mais je vais pas aller vérifier. La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, j'ai fini dehors dans la neige avec un loup me mâchonnant la jambe. Donc si tu veux jouer les infirmières, je t'en prie. Mais j'ai suffisamment de choses sur les bras pour le moment. »

Suffisamment de choses à guérir.

Clint eut l'air presque offensé du manque d'inquiétude de Tony, mais il ne dit rien. La vérité était que Tony était inquiet. Mais il avait appris sa leçon. Plus d'aile ouest. Plus jamais. Pas même s'il s'était réveillé trois nuits d'affilée en imaginant des doigts effleurant ses cheveux, là où avant il n'y avait eu qu'une paume le forçant dans l'eau. Sous son t-shirt, le réacteur sembla pulser étrangement. Il était des plus sûrs que dans les faits ce n'était pas le réacteur.

De l'autre côté du paysage enneigé, Natasha agitait un bras vers eux.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle a trouvé ? marmonna Clint, se mettant à jogger. Y'a rien que de la mauvaise herbe et des cailloux là-bas. »

Tony le suivit, curieux à propos de la gesticulation. Ce n'était pas vraiment une femme du type à gesticuler. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont elle se tenait—

Quand ils se rapprochèrent, Natasha s'exclama.

« -Arrêtez, arrêtez, arrêtez ! _Arrêtez de courir !_

-Whoa, dit Clint, surpris par le cri et s'immobilisant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Natasha respirait rapidement en les fixant, ses yeux verts immenses et immobiles.

Sous ses pieds, quelque chose craqua, bas et doux et dangereux.

« -Glace mince. »

Clint recula, entraînant Tony avec lui.

« -Y'a de l'eau là-dessous. Natasha, peux-tu—

-Non, dit-elle, sa voix basse, comme si cela pouvait ébranler son équilibre. Cela a craqué profondément. Faites-moi confiance. Je ne peux pas bouger ou je finirai en-dessous. »

Sa poitrine se souleva une fois, deux fois.

« -Si je finis en-dessous, il n'y a aucune garantie qu'il y ait un autre trou par lequel je pourrai m'échapper. Si je finis en-dessous et que le courant m'emporte hors des frontières de Winterheart—

-Les loups, souffla Tony, observant ses pieds. »

Il semblait qu'elle se tenait enfoncée jusqu'aux chevilles dans de la neige molle.

« -Est-ce qu'on a une corde ? Y a-t-il de la corde ?

-Je sais pas, dit Clint, ses yeux se faisant furtifs. Il n'y en a jamais eu besoin. »

Tournant la tête en arrière vers le château, il cligna des yeux.

« -Je—merde, pas même une tringle à rideau l'atteindrait. Elle est trop loin. »

Son expression était mortifiée lorsqu'il revint à la forme immobile de Natasha, haute et solitaire sur la glace.

« -Je sais ce qu'on a, Nat…cela ne serait pas suffisant. Tu devras sauter.

-Si je me tends, ça casse, dit-elle à travers ses dents serrées. »

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Clint comme s'ils étaient la seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir.

« -Si—si je pense à sauter, ça va casser.

-Non, c'est pas vrai, dit Clint, mais sa voix était faible. Tu vas pas tomber. »

Tony la regarda là, se tenant au centre d'une rivière gelée que personne n'avait jamais remarquée, tout aussi oubliée que tout le reste dans la ruine du domaine. Natasha avait toujours la force de sourire.

« -Qui dit que ce n'est pas mon tour de tomber ? »

Son pied changea la pression avec sa posture, et Tony l'entendit haut et clair ; cette glace allait se briser net.

« -Qui dit que cela n'allait pas arriver depuis longtemps, Clint ? Je suis un assassin. Pas une espionne. Je tue des gens parce qu'on me dit de le faire. Et lorsque j'ai enfin arrêté et y ai réfléchi –j'étais ici. Brisée et en colère et perdue—

-Je te laisserai pas passer dessous. »

Clint tremblait, mais ses yeux étaient furieux.

« -Alors ferme ta putain de gueule et cesse de bouger. _Je te laisserai pas passer dessous._ »

Puis il tourna les talons et se mit à courir. Mais pas vers les portes d'où ils venaient. Clint courut ardemment et dangereusement vite à travers la neige, sa forme rapetissant alors qu'il se rapprochait du château, contournant le côté du domaine. Etait-il devenu fou ?

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Natasha, la voix étranglée et chargée d'émotion. Il n'y a rien, Tony, il l'a dit lui-même.

-Ça va, se retrouva à dire Tony en revenant à elle. Il est—s'il trouve rien, il trouvera rien. Il n'y a rien qu'on pourrait fabriquer à temps. T'es à six mètres. Ce sur quoi tu dois te focaliser est l'hydrocution. Lorsque tu passeras dessous, tu vas paniquer. Tu pourrais devoir casser la glace mais si le courant est trop fort—

-Tony. Assez, dit-elle doucement. Je…je vais la casser. Pendant qu'il est parti. C'est mieux s'il ne voit pas. »

Il n'avait même pas assemblé la bonne suite de mots pour décrire pourquoi c'était la pire idée jamais énoncée lorsqu'il entendit du verre se briser au loin. Clint balançait des pierres sur l'un des balcons.

Les yeux de Natasha étaient immenses.

« -Que fait-il ? souffla-t-elle, mais le choc se faufilant sur son visage en dit plus qu'assez. »

Elle savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Lentement, Tony se tourna pour faire face au plus ancien résident humain de Winterheart.

Clint Barton. Ce fils de pute.

« -Je m'en fous qu'elle ait essayé de te tuer ! rugissait Clint en direction de l'unique balcon survivant de l'aile ouest. Je m'en fous que tu la détestes et je m'en fous qu'elle te déteste. »

Reculant, il lança une pierre de la taille de sa paume avec une telle précision qu'elle alla voler loin à l'intérieur de la chambre ruinée par la glace. Le son cristallin de la glace se brisant dit tout.

« -Elle a besoin de ton aide et _tu vas aider ! Tu me le dois ! Tu m'es redevable !_ »

Respirant si fort que cela ressemblait plus à de lourds sanglots d'endeuillé, Clint lança une autre pierre. Et une autre.

Aucun son ne résonna de la chambre. Juste des pierres. Juste de la glace.

« -C'est un idiot, murmura Natasha derrière Tony. »

Lorsqu'il revint à elle, elle souriait.

« -Je suppose qu'il était vraiment le meilleur ami que j'aurai jamais.

-Non, non, non, allez Romanoff, c'est pas terminé. Pas de sacrifices gracieux aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît. »

La bouche de Tony trembla.

« -S'il te plaît. »

A ses pieds, la glace craqua de nouveau. Elle n'avait même pas bougé cette fois.

« -Je ne pense pas que cela sera de mon ressort, Tony.

-Juste saute, dit-il rapidement, ses bras tendus comme s'il pouvait l'atteindre à travers toute cette distance. Ne te tends pas. Jette-toi vers moi. T'es arrivée jusque-là sans problème, alors la glace doit être suffisamment épaisse par ici pour te supporter.

-Je n'arriverai pas à temps. »

Tony avait envie de frapper quelque chose.

« -Est-ce que tu as _envie _de vivre au juste ?

-Bien sûr que j'ai envie ! cria-t-elle en retour, flamboyante et furieuse. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas vécu—tout ce que je veux _faire _est vivre ! N'est-ce pas là ce que fait cet endroit ? Cela nous embarque lorsqu'on est à un carrefour, Tony. Il nous embarque et nous laisse décider. »

Elle inspira un unique souffle haletant, et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux de ses pieds il put voir l'éclat de l'humidité dans ses yeux.

« -Je ne pense pas avoir mesuré l'ampleur de la chose. »

Derrière eux, Clint lançait pierre après pierre sur le balcon. A la distance à laquelle se tenait Tony, ses épaules semblaient commencer à s'affaisser. Se tournant vers Natasha, il le désigna d'un geste du pouce par-dessus son épaule.

« -Si ce crétin est prêt à risquer ses miches pour toi, je suppose que t'en vaux la peine. »

Ce que Natasha fut sur le point de dire fut avalé par un cri de l'autre côté du domaine. Faisant volte-face, Tony regarda le balcon avec ébahissement.

Là, penché au-dessus de la basse rambarde de pierre, se tenait une silhouette enveloppée de vert familière. Ses longs cheveux flottaient derrière sa tête, mais Tony n'arrivait pas à discerner son expression. Loin en-dessous, Clint les désignait. Désignait Natasha. Peu importe ce qu'il disait, Tony n'arrivait pas à en distinguer un mot mais il pointa du doigt en retour, signalant la situation de détresse de Natasha.

Loki ne pouvait pas contrôler la glace, Tony savait qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler la glace, mais…il devait y avoir quelque chose. N'est-ce pas ?

Tony était à moitié en train de douter de la santé physique de Loki lorsqu'il sauta nettement par-dessus la rambarde du balcon, son manteau une cape de vert virevoltante derrière lui. Il atterrit dans un bruit sourd et un nuage de neige, mais la forme qui se redressa et se dirigea à grands pas vers eux ne dit rien de la chute qu'il venait d'encaisser. Mais son visage ? Son visage n'était que pur meurtre.

« -_Bozhe moi_, murmura Natasha. »

Le russe de Tony était un peu rouillé, mais même lui reconnaissait une prière lorsqu'il en entendait une.

Lorsque Loki fut proche, ses yeux évaluèrent la situation avec un calme clinique.

« -Tu n'as pas bougé de la fissure d'origine ? demanda-t-il à Natasha, ses yeux scannant la neige comme s'il pouvait voir la glace en-dessous. »

Pouvait-il ? Etait-ce un pouvoir aussi ?

« -Non. »

Natasha était pâle mais résolue. Bien pour elle, pensa Tony, s'écartant avec précaution. Cette expression donnait l'impression que Loki ne savait pas s'il voulait l'attaquer ou la sauver.

« -Bien. Ne bouge pas. »

Il sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire gentil.

« -Ou tombe. C'est à toi de décider.

-Non, ça l'est pas, interrompit Tony, désignant le torrent d'un bras. Elle ne savait pas que c'était min— »

De la fourrure de loup lui rentra dans la bouche et il s'étrangla, retirant le manteau de sa tête. Pourquoi le manteau était toujours dans sa bouche ?

Lorsqu'il l'éloigna Loki retirait ses bottes, révélant des pieds de belle ossature avec de longs orteils griffus. Tony pensa voir davantage de marques mais arracha son regard quand Loki se dirigea vers la glace recouverte de neige.

Natasha avait l'air de vouloir se ratatiner, mais sa colonne vertébrale d'acier et ses poings serrés disaient qu'elle n'allait rien faire de la sorte. Loki pressa un pied sur la glace. Pas de pression, d'après sa cuisse relevée, mais du contact.

Le souffle qu'il inspira dans ses poumons était calme et propre et la neige tomba en une pluie de blanc silencieuse et légère.

« -Peux-tu la sauver ? lâcha Clint, sa main se saisissant de l'avant-bras enveloppé d'or de Loki. Si tu peux, je—je—je sais même pas.

-Calme-toi, Barton. Et lâche. »

Le regard de Loki croisa celui de Tony et s'en détourna.

« -Je vais faire ce que je peux. »

Clint bondit en arrière, agrippant la manche de Tony à la place alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux Loki monter sur la glace, se déplaçant comme s'il savait pile où marcher même s'il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait possiblement pas savoir. Natasha déglutit et se tint aussi immobile qu'une statue, respirant à peine.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? murmura Clint à l'oreille de Tony, trop près et effrayé.

-Il va aider. »

Probablement. Peut-être. Clint ou pas Clint, Natasha était toujours la femme qui avait causé beaucoup de tumulte dans le château. Qui avait probablement fait s'allonger conséquemment la sentence de Loki après qu'il ait accidentellement gelé le bras de Clint. Et si Loki décidait de simplement la tuer ? Il avait décidé que la pomme n'avait pas d'importance, après tout. Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait lorsqu'on était en colère et qu'on avait abandonné ?

Avait-il abandonné ?

« -Ne bouge pas, dit-il à Natasha. Et je t'attraperai. La glace ne peut pas craquer sous mes pieds.

-Cela peut craquer sous les miens. Ça a déjà craqué. »

Elle inclina la tête.

« -Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait ? Est-ce que c'est un châtiment ? Une semaine après que nous ayons parlé, et maintenant ça…

-Ce n'est pas de mon fait, dit Loki d'un ton tranchant. Tu es une épine vicieuse dans mon flanc mais je ne peux pas condamner tes actions. »

Ses mains se serrèrent et se détendirent à ses côtés.

« -Après tout, j'ai fait la même chose une fois. Je me suis présenté en ami à d'aucun. Lorsqu'il m'a cru, je l'ai tué. »

Le soupir était presque nostalgique.

« -Bien sûr, c'était mon père, mais d'aucun ne doit pas laisser les détails entraver une bonne histoire. »

Natasha sursauta de surprise, son pied glissant légèrement en arrière. Et dans ce petit mouvement, son équilibre fut perdu et son genou craqua fort contre la glace.

La dernière chose que Tony vit fut deux immenses yeux verts et un drapeau de cheveux roux. Ce fut beaucoup comme leur première rencontre, vraiment.

Natasha disparut sous la glace—

—et comme une queue de comète floue et bleue, Loki plongea après elle.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Il restait à peine une ondulation pour montrer que Natasha et Loki avaient traversé la glace. L'eau noire en-dessous les avait avalés tous les deux, ne laissant rien que leurs traces de pas dans la neige.

Durant une unique seconde incrédule, Tony se tint là en silence avec Clint, ses yeux verrouillés sur le trou dentelé dans la glace. Tous deux disparus en une seconde.

« -Oh putain, oh putain, Natasha. »

Se précipitant en avant et brisant son immobilité, Clint se mit à courir vers le trou dans la glace comme s'il allait plonger également. Tony le rattrapa de justesse, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans son t-shirt et tirant si fort que Clint fut renvoyé en arrière dans ses bras. Il tremblait tellement que ses dents claquaient presque, sa respiration sifflante alors qu'il se débattait dans l'étreinte maladroite de Tony.

« -Non, je dois, on devrait élargir le trou en le cassant ou—

-Tu tomberais dedans aussi, dit durement Tony, surpris par la difficulté avec laquelle il parla. »

Les mains de Clint agrippèrent son dos, complètement à l'opposé de sa tentative de s'échapper.

« -On va attendre. Il pourrait la rattraper à temps.

-Et lui ? Qui le rattrape lui ? »

Tony déglutit. Une semaine auparavant, il l'avait fait. De l'autre côté de la neige, l'eau sous la glace était complètement immobile. Tranquille. Le froid choquerait le système de Natasha en mode panique, mais c'était le courant et le manque d'oxygène dont ils devaient s'inquiéter. Sans cassure dans la glace, même Loki mourrait.

« -Aie foi, dit Tony d'un air désolé.

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'as pas. »

Se contorsionnant hors de la poigne de Tony, Clint se fraya un chemin vers le torrent gelé. Ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes alors qu'il fixait la glace, son regard brûlant d'un bleu brillant sous l'intense lumière de l'après-midi sur son visage.

Une minute passa à deux. Personne ne fit surface.

Mais rien d'autre ne se passa, également. Clint et Tony se tinrent juste là comme des pièces de rechange, attendant, complètement inutiles.

Aie foi, avait-il dit. En qui ? Loki ? Loki n'avait aucun amour pour Natasha, pas vraiment. Mais il avait quand même plongé. Le devoir était un fils de pute : à présent tous deux allaient probablement se noyer là-dessous.

Tony réfléchissait juste à comment amadouer Clint afin de le faire reculer du torrent lorsqu'un avant-bras bleu protégé d'une armure se fraya un chemin en brisant la glace d'un coup de poing, envoyant des éclats de blanc dans leurs visages. Clint glissa et tomba sur les fesses, reculant prestement alors que le corps flasque de Natasha était soulevé et roulé le long de l'étendue recouverte de neige, poussé avec tellement de force qu'elle termina presque aux pieds de Tony.

« -_Putain_. »

L'attrapant sous les bras, Tony la tira pour la ramener en sécurité et la retourna, retirant ses cheveux mouillés de son visage et vérifiant le pouls, la respiration.

« -Barton, viens là !

-Dans une minute, grogna Clint. »

Tony jeta un coup d'œil et jura ; il tirait Loki hors de la glace. A mains nues.

« -Est-ce qu'elle respire ? »

Natasha était aussi immobile qu'une poupée de porcelaine dans la neige, juste un étalement de membres enveloppés de rouge et de bleu trempés. Son pouls était faible, mais sa poitrine ne bougeait pas. Arrêt respiratoire.

« -Ah, merde. »

Tony se mit au travail.

La réanimation était une chose dont il avait généralement toujours eu une connaissance temporaire, reléguée à une mesure 'juste au cas où'. Yinsen lui en avait appris un peu plus dans leur petit coin humide du système de la grotte, parce que 'au cas où' était devenu beaucoup plus important lorsque vous construisiez des armes pour des hommes qui riaient du fait de placer des braises brûlantes à d'horribles endroits en guise de motivation. Vu l'état dans lequel était le cœur de Tony, on lui avait appris une ou deux choses à propos de sauver une vie.

Les deux premiers essais étaient les plus durs. Incliner la tête, pincer le nez, fermer la bouche. Souffler. La poitrine ne se souleva pas. Incliner la tête de nouveau—

« -_Prise de pistolet, Stark, et ajustez la tête comme ça. Vous ne sauverez personne en soufflant dans leur estomac._

_-Vous savez, la télévision a beaucoup de comptes à rendre._ »

—souffler de nouveau. Sa poitrine ne bougea pas.

« -Fais chier, jura Tony, dégageant la neige et accommodant davantage le corps de Natasha. »

Il vérifia son pouls de nouveau. Toujours là.

« -Oh mon dieu, dit Clint, regardant Tony ajuster de nouveau sa tête. Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais ce que tu fais ? Tu dois pas appuyer sur sa poitrine ?

-Son cœur marche. »

Tony se pencha de nouveau, sa bouche largement ouverte au-dessus de la sienne, et souffla. Sa poitrine se souleva. _Oui_.

« -Ses poumons ont juste besoin d'un peu d'aide. Tu peux vérifier un pouls, pas vrai ? Dis-moi s'il s'arrête.

-Ok. »

Clint plaça deux doigts à côté de la trachée de Natasha, appuyant fermement en-dessous de sa mâchoire. Droit sur la carotide ; il l'avait fait avant. Puis il réalisa qu'il gênait Tony et opta pour son poignet. Ensemble, ils essayèrent de refaire respirer Natasha Romanoff.

S'en suivit deux longues minutes de cinq souffles secondaires, de Clint trouvant son pouls puis le perdant puis le retrouvant, de Tony avec sa poigne glissante de sueur et la corrigeant. Loki était accroupi du côté opposé à eux, regardant en silence. Du givre escaladait ses mains, se transformait en glace et tombait dans la neige en un cycle sans fin.

« -Attends je peux pas—j'ai perdu son pouls, dit Clint, tendu. Attends, je pense que j'ai merdé. »

Tony jeta un œil, ses propres doigts se tendant vers son cou pour le confirmer, et à cet instant précis Natasha fut prise de convulsion et commença à vomir du fluide par la bouche et le nez.

« -Oh, alléluia putain, dit Clint, retombant dans la neige. Je vous déteste tous. »

Ce fut Loki qui la poussa sur le flanc, dégageant ses cheveux et enlevant la neige du chemin de sa bouche et de son nez. Tony s'empara des couvertures qu'ils avaient écartées lorsqu'elle était montée sur la glace.

« -Enlève-lui cette robe mouillée, dit Tony, étalant les couvertures l'une sur l'autre. Et mets-la là-dessus. »

Natasha était à peine consciente, la respiration sifflante et recouverte d'eau à l'odeur de scotch, mais elle tremblait et frissonnait de froid et ses lèvres avaient pris une étrange nuance violette. Clint la débarrassa de sa robe, doigts volant sur les lacets pendant que Loki la retirait de ses bras du bout des doigts, précautionneux. Clint ne regarda même pas, il roula juste la robe en boule et utilisa la manche pour essuyer sa bouche de toute obstruction. Quelle équipe.

Mais cela n'aurait pas dû marcher. Pas si facilement, du moins. Et pourtant, Natasha respirait, elle était vivante et respirait et elle avait toussé tous ses boyaux. Est-ce que les détails avaient vraiment de l'importance à cet instant ?

« -Emmène-la à l'intérieur, fit Loki d'une voix rauque, l'enveloppant étroitement dans les couvertures. Tu sais comment soigner cela, Barton. Va. »

Soulevant Natasha dans ses bras avec une force que Tony ne lui aurait pas soupçonnée, Clint ajusta sa prise sur elle et se dirigea vers les portes arrière aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Peut-être qu'il était trop soupçonneux. Peut-être que c'était un miracle, peut-être qu'il avait juste fait tout comme il fallait. Natasha était vivante et allait bien. Ils l'étaient tous les deux. Se tournant, Tony étudia Loki.

« -Tu vas bien ? C'était un réflexe plutôt vif pour un type avec une marque de morsure dans le flanc. »

Sans bandages pour couvrir sa plaie les ponctions étaient toujours visibles, si ce n'était injustement atténuées.

Accroupi dans la neige, Loki cherchait du regard ses bottes et son manteau. Il était couvert de givre ; même ses cheveux avaient des tresses blanches, pendant raides et décoiffées sur son front et ses épaules, tissées autour de ses cornes et ses yeux. Ces yeux d'ailleurs, ils brûlaient, clairs et rouges en revenant brusquement sur Tony. Ses dents étaient un éclair blanc derrière ses lèvres bleues entrouvertes, une unique canine acérée s'enfonçant légèrement dans sa lèvre inférieure.

« -Je guéris plus vite que toi, répondit Loki, enfilant une botte. Je suis plus résistant. »

Il enfila l'autre botte sur son pantalon recouvert de givre, ne faisant pas attention à l'eau du torrent gelé sur sa peau froide.

« -Je vais plutôt bien.

-Tu aurais quand même pu te noyer. »

Et pas seulement ça, mais il y avait un tremblement agitant les mains de Loki qui ne pouvait pas être lié à la température.

« -Est-ce que tu _vas _bien ?

-Va à l'intérieur, marmonna Loki, se levant et se détournant pour récupérer son manteau. »

Tony l'avait lâché dans la neige. Classe.

« -Ta jambe ne peut pas être guérie encore. Pourquoi étiez-vous tous ici dehors pour commencer ? Il n'y a rien que de la neige et de vieux arbres. »

Se saisissant de la fourrure, il la passa par-dessus son bras et se retourna pour gratifier Tony d'un air renfrogné.

« -Exactement. Des arbres. »

Il sourit.

« -J'ai besoin de bois pour faire un arc. C'est plus ou moins un matériau essentiel, on pourrait dire.

-Un arc.

-J'ai promis à Clint que je lui en modèlerai un qui compenserait pour sa main, répondit Tony, se levant et époussetant la neige de ses jambes. »

Le froid s'était bien installé dans sa peau depuis un moment, mais il commençait vraiment à le sentir.

« -Je devrais continuer à chercher.

-Non. »

Tony cligna des yeux.

« -Je suis désolé, quoi ? »

Loki eut un regard noir.

« -Tu es incroyablement sujet aux accidents. Tu trébucheras dans l'eau ou quelque chose de tout aussi ridicule et improbable. J'en ai assez de vous sauver la mise, la tienne _et _la leur. Retourne à l'intérieur et repose cette jambe.

-Écoute, je te demande pas la permission ou de l'aide, protesta Tony, croisant les bras de façon protectrice alors que la brise se renforçait de nouveau. Peut-être que t'es satisfait de passer tes journées dans le noir, à lécher tes plaies et à t'apitoyer sur ton sort, mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose de constructif à faire. C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux. »

Peut-être qu'il poussait un peu avec cette réponse, mais il y avait être un prisonnier, il y avait se faire dire où ne pas aller et puis il y avait recevoir des ordres parce que cela convenait à Loki. Il y avait une limite à ces conneries auxquelles Tony pouvait largement sourire et supporter avant que cela ne commence à l'irriter.

« -Et ton objectif constructif est de construire un _arc_, fit Loki moqueusement. »

Il y avait une lueur colérique dans ses yeux.

« -Construis-tu souvent des armes pour passer le temps ? »

Tony manqua de rire à s'en trouver mal. Il ne fut pas sûr pourquoi. Il n'y avait plus rien de drôle à ce propos.

« -J'en avais l'habitude, finit-il par dire, essuyant le coin de son œil du dos de son doigt. Ouais. J'en avais l'habitude. Pas grand-chose avec quoi construire ici, par contre. »

Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que Loki dégage d'ici à grands pas ou ne réessaie le coup de l'agression, mais tout ce qu'il fit fut de baisser le regard sur la poitrine de Tony, où son réacteur Ark brillait sous sa chemise rouge. La moitié en était visible là où sa chemise s'ouvrait maintenant. Il avait perdu un bouton et son maillot de corps à cause de ce jour dehors dans la neige, laissant le réacteur et une bonne partie de son torse exposés. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune raison de le cacher à des gens qui avaient déjà tout vu. Personne n'allait le kidnapper pour la technologie, plus maintenant.

« -Tu as construit cela. »

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question, mais Tony acquiesça, attendant l'inévitable. Qu'est-ce que cela fait ? Comment c'est arrivé là ? Cela ne fait pas mal ? Où est ton cœur ? Toutes celles que Pepper avait posées dans le trajet de retour vers la civilisation en voiture, à peine deux mois auparavant.

« -Es-tu malade ? »

Les sourcils de Tony se haussèrent.

« -Non. Oui. Je suis…endommagé. »

Il voulut en ajouter davantage, donner un peu plus d'explication avant qu'il ne puisse être heurté d'une confirmation sèche ou d'un rire ou d'un acquiescement, mais ses mots séchèrent dans sa bouche. Peut-être que c'était un symptôme du fait d'éviter l'auto-analyse comme la peste ; il se surprenait même lui-même avec la vérité parfois.

Reposant les yeux sur le château, Loki sembla lutter avec lui-même. Ses mains tremblaient toujours imperceptiblement, enduites de givre, et la vue dérangeait Tony plus qu'elle ne devrait.

« -Es-tu malade ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu me fais flipper là, allez. Est-ce que t'as trop forcé ? »

Se focalisant sur la plaie en train de guérir dans son flanc, Tony s'avança et tendit la main pour l'examiner de plus près. Peut-être qu'il avait déchiré quelque chose.

« -Y'a pas de honte à me dire que j'ai toujours raison—_merde !_ »

La peau qu'effleurèrent ses doigts était fiévreuse, brûlante mais sans brûler du tout et la sensation remonta immédiatement le bras de Tony avec un éclair de douleur ardent.

« -_Arrête !_ »

Loki bougea pour éloigner la main de Tony d'une tape et avorta le geste avant qu'il ne puisse faire davantage de dégâts, ramenant ses mains sur ses flancs comme s'il ne savait pas où les mettre d'autre. De la fureur et de la peur traversèrent son visage. De la panique, réalisa Tony. C'était de la panique.

« -_Combien de fois _dois-je te le dire, espèce d'imbécile ?!

-Désolé, força Tony, haletant de douleur. »

Mais ses doigts piquaient et étaient d'une sensibilité accrue avec des terminaisons nerveuses très contrariées, pas engourdies. Il n'y avait pas de glace sur eux.

« -Je pensais que c'était juste tes mains et tes pieds qui faisaient des dégâts. »

Loki haletait maintenant, canines sorties, se détournant brusquement de Tony comme s'il était sur le point de bondir.

« -Ils en font. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement, puis se rouvrirent.

« -Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi. »

Il gratta la glace sur son torse, fixant son accumulation dans sa main comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

« -Eh bien, uh, ok, allons-y avec ça, dit Tony, essayant de cacher sa nervosité. Est-ce que tu te sens en colère ? Menacé ?

-Non, murmura Loki. »

Sa voix s'était enrouée dans le grondement bas dont Tony se souvenait depuis les cellules de la tour.

« -Es-tu effrayé ?

-Non. »

Puis il grimaça, secouant la tête.

« -Ou je ne l'étais pas.

-Mais ce n'est pas arrivé jusqu'à ce que Natasha ne recommence à respirer. »

Tony réfléchit intensément. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé lorsqu'elle avait commencé à respirer ? Ils avaient été soulagés, Clint avait cessé de paniquer et ils avaient essayé de la réchauffer—

« -Huh.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda urgemment Loki. »

Tony réfléchit.

« -Ouvre la bouche pour moi.

-Je—quoi ?

-Juste fais-moi confiance. Et ne mords pas. »

Loki avait l'air de ne pas savoir s'il devait étrangler Tony ou lui grimper dessus comme un chat paniqué. Cela aurait été hilarant dans d'autres circonstances, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarrement attachant à propos de tout ça. Loki ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qui lui était arrivé. Si le soupçon de Tony était correct, cela soulèverait beaucoup de questions.

Tony pressa le bout de son doigt contre les dents de Loki, appuyant légèrement afin que sa mâchoire inférieure s'ouvre plus grand. Tendant la main, Tony toucha avec précaution une des cornes de Loki et ne sentit rien. L'os ne conduisait pas la glace. C'était juste sa peau.

« -Sois patient avec moi, murmura Tony doucement—avant de glisser son doigt sous la langue de Loki. »

L'intérieur de sa bouche était chaud et humide, pas glacial. Bingo. Il était ressorti et avait levé les mains en signe d'excuse avant que le patron ne puisse même tousser un juron.

« -Donc, je pense que t'as probablement attrapé froid. »

Loki se mit à le fixer, incrédule.

« -Je suis un _géant du givre_.

-Et je suis des plus sûrs que t'es *endothermique, fit Tony en haussant les épaules, essuyant ses doigts sur son pantalon. Sang chaud, en termes profanes discutables. Je suppose que cela ferait sens, puisque ton peuple vit dans le noir glacial et tout. Cette glace pourrait juste être un signe que ton corps essaie de réguler de nouveau ta température, ou peut-être d'expulser le froid d'une façon grâce à laquelle il peut y parvenir. »

A l'expression stupéfaite de Loki, Tony sentit qu'il était probablement prudent d'avoir l'air un peu moins confiant à propos de sa théorie sui était potentiellement du pipeau.

« -Non pas que je sois médecin ou quelque chose du genre. »

Loki tressaillit quand Tony tendit de nouveau la main vers lui, mais c'était juste pour attraper le manteau suspendu sur son bras. Le secouant, Tony décida qu'il n'était pas trop humide et le jeta sur les épaules de Loki, faisant attention à garder le tissu entre sa peau et celle de Loki. Tirant les bords vers son torse, cela ne prit qu'un instant de tripatouillage avec ses doigts douloureux pour attacher le fermoir en forme de croc à l'œillet à l'opposé.

Avec la glace s'accumulant sur la peau nue de Loki comme ça, la fourrure et le manteau n'allaient pas fournir beaucoup de chaleur. Majoritairement cela fit juste se sentir mieux Tony de le voir de nouveau avec. Loki l'observa juste d'un regard inébranlable, ne prenant même pas la peine de retirer ses cheveux de sous la fourrure. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que Tony voie ses mains encore en train de trembler.

Un silence légèrement gênant s'installa. Tony, se sentant des plus frigorifié lui-même, abandonna l'idée de trouver une branche convenable à utiliser pour l'arc de Clint et décida de revenir à l'intérieur. Il avait besoin d'aller voir Natasha de toute façon. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour aider. Aller chercher de la nourriture, peut-être. Ou feindre nonchalamment l'apathie.

Loki, semblant perdu, le suivit.

Le trajet de retour au château était court, mais Tony parvint à marcher dans le moindre trou et à trébucher sur chaque bâton dissimulé sur le chemin. La tête de Loki était baissée alors qu'il réfléchissait et il ne semblait pas faire beaucoup attention, bien que Tony l'ait vu tressaillir instinctivement la première fois qu'il avait trébuché. Tony n'était pas vraiment un type du genre contact physique et tactile la plupart du temps, mais le danger l'agaçait de la même façon que lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose faisait qu'il en fasse la toute première priorité sur sa liste.

« -J'ai vu Clint te sortir de l'eau, dit brusquement Tony, en ayant assez du silence. C'était énorme. C'est probablement une bonne chose que tu te sois pas mis à geler de suite. »

Loki fit un son d'assentiment dans sa gorge, mais il ne semblait pas écouter.

« -T'as fait du bon boulot là, tu sais, persista Tony. T'aurais juste pu laisser mourir Natasha. Dieu sait qu'elle s'attendait à ce que tu le fasses.

-Même les monstres font des erreurs. »

C'était de l'humour sec de premier choix, mais Tony n'aima pas.

« -Sinon comment va ta pomme ces jours-ci ? Des vers ?

-Elle pourrit. Comment va ta jambe ?

-Elle guérit. Est-ce que ta chambre a décongelé ?

-Non. T'es-tu encore noyé d'alcool ?

-Presque. Pourrais-tu cesser d'être un connard ? »

Le regard noir de côté de Loki fut sombre.

« -Je pourrais. »

Irrité, Tony accéléra intentionnellement le pas afin d'avoir un peu d'avance. Lorsque Loki le rejoignit, il ralentit. Puéril, exact, mais il agissait en connaissance de cause. Calmer les caprices n'était pas son truc. S'il était irascible à propos de la glace alors il pouvait très bien faire quelques exercices de respiration et faire avec bordel.

« -Tu sais, je sais même pas pourquoi t'en fais tout un plat de ta peau. Pour quelqu'un qui nous évite et déteste que les gens le touchent, t'as l'air particulièrement préoccupé par le fait d'être physiquement isolé. »

Tony attendit que Loki fasse volte-face et lui feule dessus avant d'afficher son meilleur sourire.

« -Flash info, bonhomme de neige : t'as parfaitement géré ça depuis le début. »

Tony reconsidéra son ton lorsque Loki revint vers lui à grands pas, de la glace craquant sur ses mains. Allait-il jamais le laisser suffisamment tranquille ?

Se tenant de toute sa hauteur, Loki sembla le dominer, une forme massive de cornes et de fourrure et de bleu. Ses dents pointues avaient l'air plus dangereuses que jamais lorsqu'il les lui montra.

« -J'ai trouvé la paix en sachant que ma peau n'apportait que douleur et souffrance. J'ai compris que mes pouvoirs étaient source de blessure et de peur que je le souhaite ou non. _Tu _as insisté sur le fait que cela pouvait être différent. »

Une main griffue surgit et agrippa le poignet de Tony à travers la barrière du tissu vert, le secouant afin que ses doigts se déplient. Ils étaient rouge vif aux extrémités, tressaillant toujours sous le choc du froid. A leur vue la colère sembla quitter prestement Loki, ne laissant que cet étrange chagrin derrière.

« -A présent regarde-toi. Le prix de mon espoir. »

Tony cligna des yeux en considérant sa main.

« -C'était au mieux un coup d'avertissement. Arrête d'être si dramatique. »

Ses mots étaient légers, mais la culpabilité s'accumulait dans son estomac. Avait-il fait ça ? Eu autant d'effet ? Ce n'était pas l'humilité qui lui fit se le demander ; il avait majoritairement supposé qu'il était au mieux une irritation amusante. Une curiosité. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de _changer _ Loki. Il voulait juste tester ses limites. Piquer et titiller les zones tendres. Le défier. Loki était une autorité redoutable et une créature de glace introvertie qui se haïssait. Qu'est-ce que Tony était supposé faire d'autre ?

« -Tiens compte de l'avertissement, alors. »

La poigne sur son poignet se desserra et s'éloigna. Du vert doux effleura sa peau en tombant. Il y avait des flocons sur les cils de Loki.

« -Je suis pas génial avec les ordres. »

Tendant ses doigts endoloris, Tony effleura du dos de sa main les paupières de Loki, les essuyant. Rien ne se passa. Le givre sur sa peau ne fondait pas, sa peau en-dessous était comme de la glace, mais rien ne le brûla. Le corps de Loki s'était adapté.

Loki se raidit au toucher, mais ses grands yeux dirent qu'il avait réalisé ce qui s'était passé. Il s'empara de la main de Tony en la repoussant, griffes piquant légèrement la peau pâle de son poignet. Encore, rien que du froid. Pas de douleur.

'Je te l'avais dit' était au bout de la langue de Tony, mais ça faisait un peu redondant, étant donné le soulagement douloureux sur le visage de Loki alors qu'il fixait l'endroit où leurs peaux se touchaient. Ce n'était pas supposé signifier autant, mais peut-être que l'isolation que s'était imposé Loki n'était pas le résultat de son propre désir de solitude. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait juste pas alimenter l'espoir que quelqu'un prendrait la peine de prendre le risque. Ou Tony surestimait juste complètement sa propre importance.

Les deux étaient probables, mais toutes ses pensées évacuèrent son esprit lorsque Loki se pencha en avant et effleura de ses lèvres les extrémités douloureuses de ses doigts, son souffle chaud caressant la peau rougie. Les yeux cramoisis, aliens, qui croisèrent les siens étaient tristes mais sincères.

Tony était sans voix. C'était une excuse ; c'était un genre d'excuse attachant, horrible, à fendre le cœur, et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il ne dit rien, acquiesçant et reprenant ses doigts qu'il enroula en un poing lorsqu'ils furent relâchés. Il avait eu l'impression de perdre ses moyens avant, mais ça ? C'était un genre de risque différent.

Le reste du trajet de retour au château fut silencieux, mais en quelque sorte plus chaleureux.

Trente secondes plus tard Tony trébucha sur une pierre ensevelie de neige. Cette fois, une paire de mains griffues se tendirent et rétablirent son équilibre.

* * *

><p>De façon prévisible, Loki se retira dans l'aile ouest une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur.<p>

Déterminé à ne pas en être dérangé, Tony passa le reste de l'après-midi dans la salle de séjour avec Clint et Natasha, qui pour une raison insondable ne se parlaient plus de nouveau. Qui avait besoin de la télévision bordel quand Tony pouvait juste rattraper les hauts et bas récents de deux prisonniers mentalement dérangés essayant d'être amis ?

Pendant que Natasha mijotait avec mauvaise humeur sur le canapé sous une montagne de couvertures, Clint avait l'air misérable et coupable en jouant avec ses restes, assis sur le sol avec son dos reposant contre son canapé.

Amusé, Tony les regarda juste par-dessus ses gribouillis de notes, faisant des changements et affinant des designs en posant ses pieds sur l'autre canapé. Dans une autre vie cela aurait été la technologie du répulseur appliquée à un gantelet portable qui prenait sa part d'énergie du réacteur Ark. L'armure Mark II. Le projet avant que Winterheart ne l'ait happé et n'ait fait dérailler sa vie. Quelques semaines auparavant Tony aurait été en colère rien que d'y penser en ces termes. Mais être assis là dans la lumière du feu avec des amis grincheux qui l'aimaient malgré leurs étranges différences, au chaud et confortable et bien nourri, vivant et sauf…il n'était même pas proche de malheureux. L'embrouille d'être incapable de quitter le château commençait à simplement devenir une partie de sa vie. Pas une barrière. Une normalité.

Bien sûr, ses amis là-dehors lui manquaient. La différence était qu'ils avaient des vies. Egoïstement, Tony aimait savoir que Natasha, Clint, et même Loki étaient toujours là quelque part lorsqu'il les voulait. Il n'y avait nulle autre part où aller, et ainsi ils étaient devenus une famille qui s'emboîtait de toutes les façons importantes. Il était dur de se plaindre d'une prison lorsque Winterheart nourrissait quelque chose en lui dont il n'avait pas réalisé l'appétit depuis si longtemps.

Bien sûr, _certaines _choses commençaient à avoir faim, pensa Tony en étudiant la paire de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les cheveux de Natasha étaient d'un rouge cuivré dans la lumière du feu, retombant sur une épaule crémeuse là où la couverture était tombée. La mâchoire de Clint était une ligne raide de détermination alors qu'il titillait un morceau de patate froid, sa bouche s'étant adoucie depuis son renfrognement précédent pendant qu'il se concentrait. Il leva les yeux et vit Tony en train de regarder.

« -Mec, quoi ? fit Clint en frottant sa joue légèrement barbue avec gêne.

-Est-ce que t'es puceau ? »

La question fut si inattendue que même les yeux de Natasha s'ouvrirent brusquement, clouant Tony sur place avec quelque chose d'à la fois stupéfait et intéressé. Clint, par contre, rougit juste.

« -J'ai fait des trucs, marmonna-t-il. Avant que je sois là. Évidemment.

-Évidemment, confirma Tony, regardant le froncement de sourcils spéculatif de Natasha. Donc personne baise à Winterheart. Ça c'est fait.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si on _pouvait pas_, dit Clint, gêné. Mais on est tous tellement…

-Nous, dit succinctement Natasha. »

Sa voix était toujours rauque.

« -Nous sommes nous. Personne n'est aussi en manque.

-Exactement. »

Clint fit une pause.

« -A moins qu'on soit complètement fracassés. »

Tony mit l'info de côté pour une référence future.

« -Donc vous deux n'avez jamais… »

Son geste vague entre eux dit tout.

Natasha fronça les sourcils.

« -Je ne coucherais jamais avec Clint, dit-elle platement. Je l'apprécie. »

Tony haussa les sourcils à ça. Il y avait définitivement une histoire là. Ça, ou elle mangeait ses partenaires après le sexe. Étant donné que c'était Natasha, ce n'était probablement pas une impossibilité.

« -C'est ma malédiction, dit tristement Clint, fourrant une moitié de patate dans sa bouche. »

Il la poussa dans sa joue, comme un tamia.

« -Je suis trop adorable pour être baisé.

-Ouais, c'est absolument ton problème, sourit Tony par-dessus ses notes, faisant tourner son stylo de fortune entre ses doigts. Si ça aide, je pense pas du tout que t'es adorable. Séduis-moi.

-Pas question, dit Clint autour de sa patate. T'as combien, cinquante ans ? »

Natasha partit dans un grand fou-rire à l'expression offensée de Tony, émettant des éclats de rire qui menèrent à une quinte de toux prévisible. Non pas qu'il s'en préoccupât ; sérieusement, cinquante ans ? Ils pouvaient tous les deux aller en enfer. Faisant un doigt d'honneur à Clint et obtenant un clin d'œil cochon en retour, Tony plia ses notes et se leva. Il n'avait pas à supporter ce genre de maltraitance.

« -J'espère que tu vas t'étouffer, Romanoff, dit-il joyeusement. Je vais me coucher.

-Hey, Tony, fit Natasha d'une voix sifflante, s'essuyant la bouche. Si tu vois le patron, dis-lui que j'ai dit merci.

-A moins qu'il ne se cache sous mon lit, je doute vraiment de le voir dans un avenir proche. »

Se dirigeant vers la porte, Tony lui jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

« -Vous devriez probablement vous faire un petit bisou de réconciliation tous les deux. »

Partant avec le son de Clint s'étranglant dans ses oreilles, Tony descendit le couloir sombre. Sa jambe lui faisait un peu mal. Pas suffisamment pour boiter, mais le muscle faisait mal près de la morsure. Peut-être qu'une trempette dans la baignoire était de mise. Après manger, de toute façon. Peut-être également après qu'il ait suffisamment joué avec Cook pour avoir les ingrédients d'un humidificateur. Il était parvenu à confectionner une pâte de bicarbonate de soude au citron pour faire du savon multi-usage et cela ne l'avait pas encore tué. Peut-être qu'il avait manqué une carrière de spécialiste de produits de corps végétalien.

« -Cinquante ans, marmonna Tony pour lui-même, faisant la tronche dans l'obscurité. Et puis quoi encore. »

Le manque de rasage le vieillissait probablement, aussi. Ce qui avait été une ombre de barbe taquine menaçait d'engloutir complètement sa barbiche et de se transformer en une barbe complète. Des images de se transformer en Obadiah envahirent son imagination. Distingué, sûr, mais ce n'était pas son style. Pas avant une autre trentaine d'années du moins.

Il avait encore des pensées vaines lorsqu'il atteignit le large banc de Cook, le volet fermé comme toujours.

« -Surprends-moi, dit-il à Cook, tirant fermement sur la corde de la cloche. »

Le volet se releva, révélant des ténèbres d'un noir total à l'intérieur. Un plateau en sortit, arborant un quignon de pain dur, un bout de fromage pâle et un gobelet d'eau.

« -Surprends-moi encore, dit-il à Cook, remettant le plateau à l'intérieur. Connard. »

Le même plateau lui fut craché. Avait-il foutu en rogne la cuisine magique ? Le re-balançant à l'intérieur de nouveau, il hésita et essaya de penser à un repas convenablement délicieux. Un vrai défi pour la chose.

Optant pour un menu qu'il jugea digne, Tony fit sonner la cloche.

Deux plateaux émergèrent. L'un arborait une douzaine d'huîtres dodues et juteuses dans une demi-coquille et sur un lit de roche de sel, chaque coquille baignant dans une sauce Mornay brûlante avec une croûte de fromage brun doré. Des haricots verts croustillants les entouraient, garnis de vieux vinaigre balsamique. L'autre plateau contenait une large assiette de *steak d'aloyau cuit à point surmonté de champignons et d'oignons sautés, couplé d'un accompagnement de légumes au beurre et de patates crémeuses. C'était le même repas qu'il avait eu la nuit avant de s'envoler vers l'Afghanistan et il avait passé des mois à en rêver.

Après une pause brève, un troisième plateau suivit, faisant sortir presque avec réticence une bouteille de vin rouge. Tony n'avait pas demandé de vin, mais en inspectant l'étiquette il dut saluer le goût de Cook. Une série d'argenterie sortit en cliquetant en réponse et le volet se referma.

Avec trop de nourriture à rapporter à sa chambre, Tony s'assit juste sur le banc, se disant que Clint et Natasha n'allaient pas prendre leur dîner durant un moment encore. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait la peine de traîner une table près de la fenêtre de livraison de Cook. Au moins il ne marcherait pas dans des bols de soupe froide lorsque Clint les laissait sur le sol de la salle de séjour toute la nuit.

Il avait entamé le processus de manger sa seconde huître lorsqu'il vit une lueur dorée dans le coin de son œil. Une lanterne, se balançant légèrement dans la lumière bleue du soir.

« -Deux apparitions en un jour ? demanda Tony à Loki, suçant du fromage sur sa fourchette. N'en fais pas trop, fêtard.

-Je viens avec un but. »

S'approchant du banc, Loki posa sa lanterne de l'autre côté du volet. La lumière qu'elle projetait sur son visage faisait briller ses yeux comme des braises. Se disant qu'il voulait dire que dîner était une chose à laquelle même lui prenait part, Tony souleva une troisième huître avec de la sauce, du fromage et tout et la présenta à Loki avec un geste exagéré.

« -Donne-moi un coup de main pour manger ça, veux-tu ? »

Loki cligna rapidement des yeux.

« -Je préfère manger seul.

-T'es toujours seul, contra Tony, tendant la minuscule fourchette à huître. Je dirai rien. »

Désapprouvant clairement l'idée, Loki tendit la main et pinça le bord de la fourchette entre le pouce et l'index, l'amenant à sa bouche. Quelque chose de dubitatif traversa son visage à l'odeur, et durant une minute Tony se demanda s'il avait une allergie, mais Loki vida la fourchette sans ne serait-ce qu'une grimace. Il fit rouler les saveurs un moment dans sa bouche, sa gorge s'agitant légèrement en avalant.

« -Alors ? demanda Tony quand Loki la lui rendit. Laisse-moi deviner : t'es un homme plus du genre steak. »

Tirant l'autre plateau, il découpa rapidement un morceau de steak de premier choix, s'assurant de le recouvrir de champignons et d'oignons. Loki prit l'offrande sans hésiter, mâchant pensivement. Lorsqu'il rendit la fourchette, les doigts de Tony glissèrent accidentellement autour de ceux de Loki avant de s'emparer du couvert.

« -J'ai eu peu d'occasions de manger de la viande si tendre. Mon…peuple avait l'habitude de toute faire cuire jusqu'à ce qu'ils implorent pitié. »

Loki inclina la tête.

« -La dernière fois que j'ai mangé une huître je n'étais qu'un petit garçon. Je les détestais.

-Oh, dit Tony, décontenancé. Désolé.

-Mes goûts ont changé. »

Prenant la fourchette à huître au bord du plateau, Loki prit une coquille directement dans l'assiette. Son regard était spéculatif.

« -Il semble que beaucoup soit en train de changer, Tony Stark.

-Pour le mieux ? s'aventura Tony, ses yeux sur le steak alors qu'il se découpait un morceau. »

Partager ses couverts avec le grand méchant patron. Discuter comme de vrais gens. La journée était officiellement devenue complètement surréelle.

Loki mangea la prochaine huître avant de répondre, passant discrètement son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure pour attraper une goutte de sauce imaginaire.

« -Oui. Pour le mieux. »

Ils mangèrent dans un silence relatif ; Tony attaquant le steak avec enthousiasme, Loki nettoyant les huîtres et à un moment donné exécutant un vol de patate irréprochable dans l'assiette de Tony. C'était confortable, le calme, sans le besoin d'être entouré de bavardage et de bruit inutile. Définitivement surréel.

Vingt minutes plus tard ils avaient tous deux un verre de vin, aucun ne prenant vraiment la peine de boire. Méditant l'idée d'un dessert, Tony fut ultimement distrait en entendant des griffes résonner légèrement contre le verre, attirant son attention.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos de Loki lorsqu'il était baigné dans la lumière du feu. Cela avait été similaire la nuit où Tony avait refermé ses plaies. Le danger, le qui-vive et la férocité étaient adoucis d'une certaine manière, remplacés par quelque chose de plus pensif que menaçant. Il était appuyé contre le banc, légèrement avachi alors que son regard plongeait dans le vin rouge sombre. Ses cheveux, habituellement un enchevêtrement virevoltant de noir, étaient passés sur une de ses épaules. Cela révélait quelques centimètres incroyablement vulnérables de son cou, doux et bleu, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la fourrure grise l'engloutissant. Tony ne voulait pas l'admettre, même à lui-même, mais il y avait quelque chose d'enchanteur à propos de lui, se tenant là entier et en bonne santé, sa garde baissée et le visage détendu.

« -Mon but en m'aventurant ici en bas n'était pas de dîner, dit finalement Loki, la voix basse. Je suis venu te montrer quelque chose. Me suivras-tu ? »

_Ça _ça tira Tony droit hors de ses pensées.

« -Je te suis. »

Remettant leurs plateaux et verres à l'intérieur du volet de Cook, ils firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent à travers le hall principal pour remonter le grand escalier. Loki se déplaçait avec une grâce aisée malgré son flanc toujours blessé, ne marchant ni trop vite ni trop lentement. S'il savait que la jambe de Tony lui faisait mal, il n'en fit pas mention.

Tony brûlait absolument de curiosité concernant sur ce qu'il était sur le point de voir, mais ses pieds s'arrêtèrent quand même net à l'escalier suivant.

Loki le ramenait dans l'aile ouest.

« -Uh…commença Tony, gêné. »

Les ténèbres en haut des escaliers semblaient bâiller profondément et largement au bord de la lumière de la lanterne.

« -Je ne suis pas complètement à l'aise à l'idée de remonter là-haut. Strictement parlant. »

Loki fit passer son regard de l'escalier à Tony et inversement.

« -Prends ma main, alors. »

Une partie de Tony voulait protester qu'il n'était pas un enfant apeuré, que ce n'était pas les ténèbres qui pourraient le congeler sur place et rugir à propos de son insignifiance et de sa mortalité, mais il y eut une main se tendant vers lui trois marches plus haut et elle n'avait pas peur de le toucher.

Tony décida qu'il pouvait être courageux, aussi.

Tendant la main, il prit celle tendue vers lui dans la sienne et la serra étroitement. Elle était à peine froide.

« -Je te suis, dit-il de nouveau, faisant son premier pas de nouveau dans l'endroit qui l'avait envoyé en courant vers la mort. »

Il y avait des secrets là-haut et on venait juste de lui donner une invitation directe pour les explorer. Et puis, si les choses allaient continuer de changer, alors Tony allait changer avec elles putain, peur ou pas peur.

L'émerveillement incertain sur le visage de Loki valait bien plus que son rythme cardiaque, de toute façon.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Minute Culturelle :<strong>_

_***Endothermique : **_**Se dit d'une réaction chimique qui s'effectue par absorption de chaleur. **

_***Tamia : **_**« Chipmunk » en anglais, un terme qui vous parlera davantage je pense. Il s'agit d'un petit écureuil à rayures que l'on retrouve majoritairement en Amérique du Nord. **

_***Steak d'aloyau : **_**Appelé aussi « bavette », un steak de bœuf tout simplement, de qualité supérieure.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Lorsque Tony prit la main de Loki, il pensait à la confiance. A la confiance et aux sauts de foi et au fait d'ignorer les réservations humaines ordinaires sur les choses comme la peur et s'enfuir malgré le fait que vraiment, honnêtement, Tony avait été celui ayant fait irruption dans l'aile ouest pour commencer. Pas un pour laisser la vérité faire obstacle à une sorte de raisonnement parfaitement et ordinairement imparfait, il avait rejoint ces escaliers en pensant à faire suffisamment confiance à Loki pour le suivre dans le noir.

En se tenant dans le couloir de l'aile sombre, le seul endroit où on lui avait dit de ne pas aller, Tony commença à penser à quelque chose d'autre.

La pomme.

La dernière fois que Tony l'avait vue, il avait été en train de balancer une chaise cassée dessus dans l'espoir que cela lui fasse gagner suffisamment de temps pour s'échapper. Est-ce que quelque chose lui était arrivé ?

La poigne de Loki ne se relâcha pas alors qu'ils descendaient le couloir, entraînant Tony à chaque enjambée jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix que de marcher à sa hauteur. Les ténèbres devant semblaient aspirer la lumière de la lanterne, la laissant illuminer les particules de poussière dans l'air froid et pas grand-chose d'autre. Des idées de hantises et de démons commencèrent à s'approcher de l'imagination de Tony, l'agaçant. Les fantômes étaient des conneries, et la chose la plus effrayante là-haut lui _tenait la main_. En réalité il n'y avait pas à avoir peur de grand-chose.

Alors pourquoi était-il si nerveux ?

« -Là, dit Loki, se tournant vers des doubles portes à l'extrémité du couloir, juste avant le siège de fenêtre sur lequel Tony s'était caché. »

C'était à l'opposé de la chambre ravagée de Loki. Pas la pomme, donc.

Plaçant sa lanterne sur une étagère de pierre incrustée dans le mur, Loki relâcha la main de Tony et se tourna vers lui. Son expression était majoritairement dans l'ombre, mais il y avait quelque chose de tendu et de presque en colère dans la silhouette de Loki qui n'avait pas été là un instant plus tôt.

« -Cette chambre a été maintenue secrète depuis mes premières années dans le château. »

Sortant une clé de fer décorée de la base de sa lanterne, Loki la glissa dans le cadenas sous la poignée de la porte.

« -En addition de la pomme d'or et de ma propre intimité, cette pièce est la raison pour laquelle j'interdis à tous d'entrer dans l'aile ouest.

-Pourquoi ? »

L'épouvante et la curiosité s'agitaient dans l'estomac de Tony.

« -Je veux dire, pourquoi me montrer ? »

Loki scanna le visage de Tony, n'ayant pas l'air très satisfait de ce qu'il y lut. Ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce le faisait vraiment flipper. Et si _lui _était nerveux…

« -Je suis devenu las de lécher mes plaies. »

Le cadenas dégringola dans un bruit métallique sourd quand il tourna la clé, laissant Tony absorber sa propre insulte alors que les portes étaient déverrouillées et ouvertes.

« -Et il y a quelque chose que tu as besoin de construire. »

De la lumière noya les yeux de Tony depuis chaque angle de la pièce. Chaque torche sur le mur était allumée, la cheminée rugissait et des lanternes pendaient dans tous les coins de la pièce. Même les bougies au-dessus étaient allumées pour donner un maximum d'illumination au contenu de la pièce.

Durant un instant il y eut tellement de doré que Tony pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une salle au trésor. Puis il se rendit compte que ce qu'il voyait était le reflet du feu sur de l'acier.

C'était une armurerie.

Ou le contenu d'une. Chaque mur était décoré de haches de métal luisantes, de masses, d'épées et de lances. Même les couteaux brillaient faiblement en des sets courbés élaborés sur une table de pierre au centre de la pièce. Des parties d'une véritable forge étaient entreposées dans le coin le plus éloigné, posées à côté d'une large fenêtre. Un soufflet était posé sur un large morceau de métal qui ressemblait à une enclume. Des pinces de tailles variées étaient empilées à l'intérieur d'un baril à trempe. Des barres de métal enveloppées de cuir saillaient de sous un bélier. Un marteau de guerre hérissé était enseveli parmi des centaines de flèches.

Partout où Tony regardait il y avait une arme de quelque sorte. Ancienne, décorée, en pièces ou prête à frapper. Il y en avait suffisamment pour une petite armée. Avec autant d'armes, à longue et courte portée, dans une position défensive on pouvait tuer presque n'importe quoi.

Tony s'immobilisa, se débarrassant des images résiduelles de feu et de métal en clignant des yeux.

Loki était toujours voûté sur le seuil de la porte, son manteau orné de fourrure refermé autour de lui comme s'il avait froid. Il y avait un genre malheureux de défiance sur son visage alors qu'il fixait les armes l'entourant. Pas besoin d'un intellect de génie pour que Tony comprenne.

« -Tu les as enfermées pour que personne ne puisse les utiliser contre toi. »

Recevant un acquiescement raide en réponse, Tony revint aux armes et fronça les sourcils. La pièce n'était pas une armurerie, non. Elle ressemblait à une salle de réunion normale ; large et rectangulaire, avec une longue table de vingt couverts poussée contre un mur et recouverte d'armes. Personne ne mettrait une armurerie au deuxième étage parmi des chambres et des escaliers. Ce qui voulait dire que Loki avait déplacé chaque objet dans la pièce à la main et verrouillé la porte derrière lui, des années et des années auparavant.

« -Est-ce que c'est pas un peu…beaucoup ?

-Regarde-moi, dit gravement Loki. Lors de notre première rencontre, n'aurais-tu pas ramassé une arme si tu avais su qu'il y en avait une à portée de main ? Les monstres doivent être tués, Tony Stark. Tous les contes le disent. »

Se souvenant d'un tisonnier et de mains moites, de lourds pas résonnant dans ses oreilles, Tony ravala une bouffée soudaine de culpabilité. Elle tomba comme du plomb dans son estomac.

« -T'as fait un job décent pour ce qui est de jouer le jeu, tu sais.

-La peur était ma seule arme. La peur et la glace. »

Entrant dans la chambre, Loki fit un geste large de la main vers le présentoir d'épées.

« -Tu en aurais eu beaucoup. Alors je les ai toutes prises la nuit où Clint Barton est entré dans mon donjon et les ai enfermées quelque part où aucune personne saine d'esprit ne mettrait jamais le pied. »

Le coup d'œil qu'il lança à Tony en dit long.

Tony parcourut lentement les murs de la chambre, examinant chaque objet à sa place, accroché ou lâché sans cérémonie. C'était bien de savoir que Loki était suffisamment fort pour soulever des choses comme des enclumes et des béliers, mais Tony ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été amené ici. Un exercice de confiance, peut-être. Pour lui montrer que Loki ne le voyait pas comme une menace pour sa vie. Mais alors, quand l'avait-il jamais été ? Ils avaient établi au moins ça après que les loups aient attaqués.

« -Le présentoir d'armes au fond, dit Loki doucement, le regardant explorer. Le large en bois derrière les lances. Ouvre-le. »

Le repérant appuyé contre le mur derrière une pile de lances d'apparat, Tony se fraya prudemment un chemin et dégagea un espace suffisamment grand pour ouvrir les portes battantes qui protégeaient le présentoir. Il avait une vague, terrible, merveilleuse suspicion sur ce qu'il était sur le point de trouver à l'intérieur.

Il y avait plus que suffisamment de lumière pour illuminer le contenu du présentoir, mais Tony eut quand même du mal à accepter qu'après toute cette planification et ces notes et idées il était en train de fixer trois superbes arcs de formes et de tailles variées. Avec une composition de bois sombre luisant et de métal gravé, ils étaient suspendus sur le présentoir à côté de bobines de corde à arc et d'un carquois de cuir. Ils étaient tous recouverts de poussière. Si Tony pouvait juste en prendre un, modifier la poignée serait simple. Il aurait terminé en l'espace de quelques heures. Si Loki lui donnait suffisamment de temps pour utiliser la forge et appliquer les parties à un arc, Clint embrasserait ses pieds durant des mois.

« -C'est parfait, dit Tony, retirant l'arc du haut de son support. Est-ce que je peux travailler sur l'un d'eux ce soir ? »

Au froncement de sourcils immédiat de Loki, une pensée culottée prit le dessus.

« -Tu m'en donnes un, n'est-ce pas ? »

Etait-ce aller trop loin dans leur confiance fragile que de demander à prendre une arme de l'armurerie secrète ? Probablement. Bordel, presque certainement. Mais Loki avait amené Tony là-haut, il l'avait _dirigé _vers le présentoir d'armes. Loki savait que Tony avait quelque chose à construire.

S'approchant prudemment de lui, Loki l'étudia un long moment. Finalement il se contenta de secouer la tête.

« -Je ne te donne pas un arc, Tony Stark. »

_Quoi ?_

« -Oh, allez—

-Je te donne l'intégralité de la pièce. »

Plongeant la main dans son manteau, Loki sortit la clé de fer et la tendit à Tony. Ses yeux étaient voilés, sa bouche une ligne tendue, mais sa main ne tremblait pas alors qu'il offrait à Tony la clé très littérale du royaume.

Toutes les armes. Tout. La forge, les outils pour travailler le métal, l'équipement en cuir…la pièce entière. C'était tout à lui ?

Tendant lentement la main, Tony prit la clé dans la main de Loki. L'extrémité qu'il tenait était recouverte de glace. Qu'est-ce que Loki pensait qu'il allait faire en ayant accès à la pièce ? L'attaquer dans la nuit ? Peut-être pas ; ils avaient déjà passé ce cap. Mais Loki agissait comme s'il faisait l'opposé absolu de ce qu'il voulait faire. Était-ce un exercice de confiance ou une punition pour lui-même ?

L'expression de Tony avait dû retranscrire une partie de son doute, parce que les mains de Loki commencèrent à produire de la glace. Elle cliqueta doucement contre le sol de pierre en tombant.

« -Tu n'en veux pas, présuma Loki, reculant d'un pas. »

Son expression était tendue.

« -J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir. Est-ce que le maître d'armes ne requiert pas des matériaux pour forger ?

-Hey, je veux la pièce, répondit rapidement Tony, reposant l'arc. Ne te méprends pas, je veux tout là-dedans. Je veux construire l'arc de Clint et je meurs d'envie de faire mumuse avec la forge et tout regarder. C'est génial, c'est parfait, ça l'est vraiment. »

Une expression renfrognée creusa le visage de Loki.

« -Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air déçu ? »

Déçu ? Ouais, peut-être que c'était ce qu'il semblait être. Mais après les révélations plus tôt dans la journée, la sensation que Tony commençait vraiment à comprendre qui était Loki sous tous les grognements et l'amertume, qu'_il _était suffisamment bien pour qu'on lui parle…Tony ne savait pas s'il voulait accepter la pièce si cela ferait Loki l'éviter comme la peste.

Tony fit tourner la clé entre ses doigts, réfléchissant à des projets et à se maintenir occupé. Aux choses desquelles il s'était nourri depuis des années. S'occupant pour effacer le bruit dans sa tête.

« -Je veux la pièce, répéta-t-il. »

Lorsqu'il leva le regard, les yeux de Loki croisèrent les siens et les soutinrent.

« -Mais je pense que je préférerais t'avoir toi. »

Il tendit la clé pour la rendre.

Loki le fixa. Il le fixa tellement longtemps que Tony manqua de remuer sous l'examen. Tony n'était pas un homme qui rougissait facilement. Le regard qu'il obtint fut une sorte de mélange de stupéfaction et de confusion, magnifié sur un visage que Tony ait jamais vraiment vu arborer des lignes de tristesse et de colère. Mais il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer autrement. Non, il ne voulait pas l'armurerie si le compromis était que Loki serait trop méfiant pour venir le chercher de nouveau. Oui, il préférerait rendre la clé plutôt que de regarder à distance, s'interrogeant sur des mystères qui pourraient ne jamais être résolus.

Est-ce que Loki, Loki et tous les secrets qu'il gardait, valaient plus que la satisfaction de faire quelque chose de ses propres mains, de dépenser son énergie durant des heures brûlantes de travail à côté de la forge ? De faire taire le commentaire dans son esprit, s'épuisant au-delà des rêves et des souvenirs de grottes, de Raza et d'eau bouillonnante dans ses poumons ? Du sang sur des fournitures ravagées de balles et de promesses et de vie gaspillée—tout ça. Toutes les choses qu'il pouvait ignorer lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à fabriquer.

Tony Stark construisait de grandes choses. C'était qui il était—tout ce qu'il était, selon à qui vous parliez. Loki lui rendait cette échappatoire. Pourquoi ne la prenait-il _pas _?

« -Tu vois, je… »

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge et se força à continuer au-delà de l'enrouement de sa voix.

« -J'aime construire des choses. Mais je suis pas—juste ça. J'étais, dieu sait que j'étais un ingénieur et une poule aux œufs d'or bavarde et ambulante qui se jouait des foules comme un maître. C'était ce qui me rendait à l'aise. J'avais cet objectif et j'ai été élevé pour en avoir envie. »

Louchant au picotement dans ses yeux, il essaya de se focaliser sur Loki et ce qu'il essayait de dire exactement

« -Dehors sur la glace, Natasha a dit que cet endroit nous embarque lorsqu'on est à un croisement. Lorsqu'on est sur le point de devenir quelque chose. Tu fais partie de cet endroit et je veux en savoir plus. Mais je pense que si je prends la clé de cette pièce tu vas disparaître. »

Les yeux de Loki se baissèrent. Une main aux doigts longs se leva, mais ce fut seulement pour arranger davantage la fourrure de loup autour de ses épaules. Il fixa l'offrande. Puis il tendit la main et enroula ses doigts autour des dents de la clé.

Tony ne lâcha pas.

Loki cligna des yeux, tirant activement dessus. Tony serra son poing si fort que le métal froid s'enfonça dans sa paume. Loki prit un air renfrogné et tira, ce qui eut pour effet complètement prévisible de faire trébucher Tony sur la petite distance, s'arrêtant à peine avant qu'il ne rebondisse sur le torse de Loki. Pourrait être pire.

« -Tu sais, c'était la partie où t'es supposé me dire que j'ai les deux, lui dit Tony. »

Autant se jeter à l'eau.

« -T'as carrément manqué ton signal. T'étais supposé être touché par ma sincérité et me dire que tu me fais confiance pour ne pas te fracasser le crâne avec ce gros marteau là-bas. »

Lorsque les yeux de Loki se plissèrent dangereusement, il ajouta :

« -Et puis, que je suis ton préféré. »

Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne soit enclin à libérer la clé et Loki suffisamment fort pour la garder ils faisaient une ombre intéressante sur les murs recouverts d'armes. Tony était juste à une distance de clé de Loki, qui le regardait à l'autre bout de cette petite distance d'un regard rouge insondable. Du froid émanait de sa peau, presque plaisant en étant si proches de la cheminée.

« -Tu es cupide, de demander autant et de donner si peu en retour. »

Se penchant en avant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque nez contre nez, Loki étudia Tony avec une intensité de rapace, comme s'il pouvait découvrir des secrets en déchiffrant ses traits suffisamment longtemps.

Tony s'attendait à être nerveux en raison de la proximité soudaine, mais tout ce qu'il put invoquer fut de la curiosité en regardant les pupilles de Loki se dilater et se rétracter dans la lumière dansante du feu, approfondissant l'iris d'un rouge plus sombre qui les entourait. La sclérotique était dans les faits d'un rouge légèrement différent, réalisa-t-il, se penchant légèrement pour en avoir une meilleure vue.

« -Fais attention, dit Loki, s'emparant des épaules de Tony et le maintenant en place. Que fais-tu ? »

Tony cligna des yeux, essayant de revenir à la réalité.

« -Désolé, je—est-ce que tu m'as appelé cupide ? C'est offensant. »

Il hésita.

« -Vrai, mais offensant. J'ai rien à te donner. Enfin, y'a deux téléphones portables cassés. Mais j'ai même pas emmené mon portefeuille ici. »

Mettant la clé dans sa poche, Tony écarta les mains.

« -Je n'ai rien de ce que tu veux.

-Il y a ça, répondit Loki, avant de tapoter le métal autour du réacteur Ark d'une longue griffe. Tu es humain ; je sais au moins ça par la chaleur de ta peau et la fragilité de ta forme. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de la lumière ? »

Cela n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant qu'il soit directement interrogé à propos du réacteur Ark, mais Tony avait toujours pensé que cela serait Clint qui le ferait. Peut-être qu'il les avait mal jugés tous les deux. Loki par contre…il était curieux comme un chat. Les mystères le rendaient fou de la même manière qu'ils titillaient Tony. Il aimait avoir toutes les cartes en main. Le problème était que Tony n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui donner celle-là, même s'il le voulait.

Peut-être que Loki était un maître pour déchiffrer les expressions, parce qu'il n'insista pas ni ne prononça un mot. Il se détendit juste alors que le silence se prolongeait, ramenant distraitement ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Cela attira l'attention de Tony sur les protections de bras d'un doré terne autour de ses avant-bras—et les cicatrices pâles qui distordaient sa peau bleue au niveau du poignet et du coude. De vieilles cicatrices, faites des années et des années auparavant. Peut-être que dans quelques années le réacteur Ark ne serait rien que du tissu cicatriciel et une lumière pour lui, aussi.

Loki suivit son regard sur ses bras.

« -Des protège-bras de cérémonie, dit-il inutilement. Ils se débouclaient avant. »

Baissant les bras pour inspecter, Tony fut en mesure de voir que le métal avait fusionné dans un flux pas naturel, distordant les gravures précises afin qu'elles s'étendent et menottent l'intégralité de l'avant-bras.

« -De belles entraves, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour quoi sont-elles faites ?

-Tu vois ? Cupide. »

Sa bouche s'affaissa en un renfrognement, mais il ne semblait pas en colère.

« -Tu titilles mes plaies sans merci, mais tu accumules les tiennes comme des joyaux. »

Tony détourna le regard.

« -Désolé, répondit-il, pas sûr de l'être ou pas. »

Il frotta une paume sur le réacteur Ark.

« -C'est stupide, pas vrai ? De garder la pire des choses si proche de son cœur. »

Son propre rire le surprit.

« -Littéralement, dans mon cas. J'ai essayé d'oublier ce qui s'est passé là-bas, mais j'ai un bout de ce cauchemar chirurgicalement scellé à ma cage thoracique. Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'en échapper.

-Tu m'as dit dehors que tu l'as construit toi-même. »

Loki fit un geste de la tête en direction de sa poitrine. Son expression était voilée, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de douter de la confusion dans ses yeux.

Peut-être que ce fut la curiosité irréfléchie, directe, qui le fit céder. Peut-être que ce fut les cicatrices qu'on lui présentait comme des offrandes, toujours exposées entre eux. Loki connaissait le désespoir de la captivité.

« -Je l'ai construit en effet. »

Tony prit une bonne, profonde inspiration légèrement instable.

« -Mais avant ça, un type appelé Yinsen a scié mon sternum et placé un aimant dans ma poitrine, afin que les bouts de métal en moi ne puissent pas infester mon cœur. »

Il ravala un flux de salive amer, s'essuyant la bouche du dos de sa main.

« -J'étais conscient durant une partie, jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse. Ils ne le laissaient pas m'anesthésier. Mais tu sais quel est le pire ? C'est l'eau dont je rêve toujours. L'eau et Yinsen se vidant de son sang. Il parlait toujours de revoir sa famille lorsqu'on sortirait, lorsqu'on aurait tué les enfoirés et serions tous deux rentrés. »

Ses yeux le piquaient furieusement de nouveau, le visage de Loki juste une tache de bleu.

« -J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était un sacré optimiste. »

Le silence envahit la pièce, épais et insupportablement lourd. Tony s'essuya les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge, se tournant vers la cheminée. Finalement Loki prit la parole.

« -Tu as été retenu captif avec lui par les Dix Anneaux. »

Lorsque Tony tressaillit d'horreur et fit volte-face, Loki s'empara de nouveau de ses épaules.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Ta femme a prononcé leur nom dans la cellule de la tour. »

L'esprit de Tony allait à cent à l'heure. Est-ce que Pepper avait dit ça ? Peut-être que oui.

« -…ouais. Mais c'est pas ma petite amie. Pepper travaille pour moi. »

La poigne de Loki se serra de façon punitive. Faisant la grimace, Tony regarda son expression passer d'une inquiétude contrôlée à une stupéfaction abjecte, ahurie.

« -Tu m'as vendu ta liberté pour un _serviteur ?_ Après tout ce que tu as enduré ? »

Remontant Tony par les épaules, Loki les maintint au même niveau de regard.

« -Es-tu un imbécile ? Tu gaspillerais ta vie ?

-J'y ai survécu une fois ; je savais que je pouvais le refaire, contra Tony, se tendant sous la pression sur ses bras. Comment pourrais-je valoir quoi que ce soit bordel si je laissais une des meilleures personnes que je connais piégée dans une putain de prison avec un—

-Monstre ? interrompit Loki, montrant ses dents tranchantes. »

Tony repoussa ses mains, retombant sur ses talons.

« -Ouais, dit-il brutalement, les yeux clairs. Avec un monstre. Parce qu'avant que je te connaisse, c'est exactement ce que je pensais que t'étais. Ce qui est exactement ce que _toi _tu as cru du peuple de ton père depuis tout ce temps. Alors n'ose même pas me juger pour avoir fait tes erreurs. _Je _suis en train d'apprendre. C'est toi qui es toujours en train de bouder sur tes cornes. »

Le coup que prit la mâchoire de Tony fut suffisant pour le faire pivoter sur ses pieds, le faisant heurter douloureusement le banc de pierre plein de dagues. Cela l'étourdit plus que cela ne lui fit mal dans les faits, mais cela lui prit un moment pour reprendre quand même ses esprits. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas eu de sang dans sa bouche.

De façon assez étrange, Tony n'avait pas peur. Il ne chercha pas à s'emparer d'une arme ou à s'enfuir ; il redressa les épaules et se retourna pour faire face à Loki. Sa hanche lui faisait mal suite au heurt mais cela se dissipa en un lancement absent une fois qu'il vit l'expression de Loki.

Il s'était attendu à de la colère de nouveau, à de la glace et de la rage et le rappel de qui exactement était le maître du château. Ce que Tony obtint fut un géant du givre aveuglé par les larmes furieusement dévasté—et pas un seul éclat de glace en vue. Il serrait son poing contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'une grenade activée.

« -Si tu savais ce qu'ils ont fait, fit Loki d'une voix grinçante. Fait à _ton espèce_ : ils ont conquis à travers la sauvagerie brutale de l'hiver lui-même, la mort d'innocents et d'enfants rien que pour étendre leur territoire et amasser du pouvoir—

-Chiant, déclara Tony, léchant du sang sur ses dents. On s'entretue pour moins que ça. Fusillades dans les écoles. Bombes artisanales. Attaques terroristes. Tueurs en série. J'ai construit personnellement et à la main des armes qui pourraient anéantir une ville rien qu'en appuyant sur un bouton. Me parle pas de guerre. Tout le monde, _tout le monde _trouve un moyen de justifier leurs conneries afin que ça les maintienne pas éveillés la nuit. »

Il eut un haussement d'épaules tressautant.

« -Même moi. Peut-être que t'as besoin de reconnaître le fait que tu fais juste la même chose. »

Les lèvres de Loki s'entrouvrirent, mais rien n'en sortit.

Puis ses grands yeux débordèrent simplement, les larmes traçant des chemins sinueux sur les marques de son visage.

Tony était mortifié. Il avait seulement voulu être un petit con faiseur de morale, pas—_ça_. Mais c'était dur d'être désolé lorsque tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Pas juste vrai, mais important. Même lui apprenait toujours qu'il n'y avait pas de tuerie propre. C'était juste un peu dur de s'accrocher à cette conviction lorsqu'il semblait que Loki venait juste d'avoir son cœur brisé. Était-ce à quoi ressemblait la pénitence ?

Peut-être pas, pensa Tony, regardant Loki essuyer rageusement les larmes sur ses joues, voûtant les épaules en se détournant. Mais c'était définitivement quelque chose.

« -Je vais te laisser tranquille, dit Tony, suprêmement mal à l'aise. »

Personne ne voulait d'audience pour ça. Faisant attention à ne pas effleurer le manteau de Loki en passant, il manqua presque l'éclair bleu d'une main émergeant pour se saisir de son poignet. La poigne n'était pas serrée, mais elle fut suffisante pour l'arrêter net.

Durant un instant Tony pensa qu'il allait demander à récupérer la clé de l'armurerie et commença à glisser la main dans sa poche. A la place il fut maintenu sur place suffisamment longtemps pour que Loki se tourne et ne lui fasse de nouveau face. Ses yeux brillaient toujours dans la lumière du feu, mais il ne regarda pas Tony droit dans les yeux.

« -Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper, dit-il d'un ton vide, ses yeux fixés sur le coin rougi de la bouche de Tony. »

Oh.

« -J'ai connu pire, dit raisonnablement Tony, mais la tête de Loki ne fit que se baisser et se détourner. »

Mouais, le comparer à Raza n'avait probablement pas aidé les choses.

« -J'aurais pu formuler les choses un peu mieux. Tu vas pas sauter du toit du château ou un truc du genre pas vrai ? Fracasser ta pomme ? Pour être honnête tu me fais plutôt flipper avec le manque de rétribution glacée. »

Loki soupira, longuement et profondément.

« -Qu'ai-je jamais fait pour te mériter ? »

Tony était relativement sûr d'avoir une réplique géniale sur les lèvres lorsque les bras de Loki s'enroulèrent autour de lui, l'engloutissant dans une étreinte si authentique et vraie que quelque chose s'accrocha fort au fond de la gorge de Tony. Cela lui fit garder le silence, immobile dans ce cercle fort de manteau et de bras froids, son menton reposant sur une épaule recouverte de fourrure. Il n'était pas sûr de recevoir du réconfort ou d'en donner, mais en se tenant là et en sentant les cornes recourbées de Loki cogner contre le côté de sa tête, ses doigts frais largement étalés sur les étendues chaudes de son dos, cela n'avait vraiment aucune importance. Tony n'avait pas été étreint comme si on avait besoin de lui depuis que Rhodey l'avait trouvé dans le désert.

Cela aurait pu être de la culpabilité, ou peut-être que c'était les souvenirs à vif de l'Afghanistan érodant toujours ses défenses. Peut-être que c'était l'épuisement d'une journée émotionnellement fatigante. Tony ne le mit sur le compte d'aucune de ces raisons lorsqu'il gigota pour libérer ses bras et les glisser sous le manteau de Loki. Tony enroula juste silencieusement ses bras autour des cicatrices et de la peau froide, passant sa paume sur la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale et recommençant. Et—entre toute chose, Loki se détendit contre lui, attirant même Tony plus près, comme s'il restait davantage d'espace entre eux qui pouvait être effacé.

Loki sentait un peu comme l'ozone. Non, pas l'ozone. Il sentait comme une tempête, ou l'eau et la poussière. Tony se demanda si l'odeur venait de la glace, ou de son pouvoir de la générer. C'était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré personne d'autre qui sentait comme la météo.

« -Est-ce que tu supposes qu'on ait beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre ? demanda doucement Loki, sa bouche bougeant près du cou de Tony. Cela semble être de plus en plus le cas.

-Eh bien, je sais que j'ai toujours des questions. »

Tony suivit aveuglément le chemin en relief des cicatrices de griffes du bout de ses doigts, son autre main serrant légèrement là où elle reposait sur la hanche nue de Loki. Cela ne sembla pas étrange jusqu'à ce qu'il soit soudainement traversé par la pensée qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi impudemment affectueux avec qui que ce soit dans sa vie –du moins, pas sans avoir bu. Il manqua de retirer ses mains et de s'éloigner, mais quelque chose lui dit que Loki en avait vraiment besoin. Comme n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ? Vingt longues années sans rien—même le Tony Stark des médias, avec ses coups d'un soir sans nom et leur renvoi nonchalant s'accrocherait comme un enfant perdu et ne voudrait jamais lâcher. A cet égard, Loki était dans les faits ultra réservé putain. Tony respectait ça.

« -L'armurerie reste tienne. Circules-y ainsi que dans l'aile ouest comme il te plaît. Je te dois au moins ça pour tout ce qui a transpiré. »

Des griffes effleurèrent sa nuque ; Tony pencha la tête pour l'exposer et sentit un pouce caresser les légères stries d'os en réponse.

« -Je suppose que je pourrais aimer te regarder travailler, à l'occasion. »

Reculant, Tony sourit à Loki. Il ne cilla même pas lorsque des doigts froids se pressèrent sur le coin tendre de sa bouche, en apaisant l'élancement avec un contact prudent.

« -Me regarder travailler ? répéta-t-il, s'amusant du froncement de sourcils confus de Loki. Bien sûr, ou tu peux aider. J'aime à penser qu'on vient juste de faire de sérieux progrès là. Si la violence physique, les hurlements et les horribles secrets ne font pas de nous les meilleurs amis je sais pas ce qui le ferait.

-Amis, répéta Loki, perplexe. Que me ferais-tu faire précisément ? La glace ne vient pas à volonté, Stark.

-Hey, appelle-moi juste Tony. Et oublie la glace ; tu peux m'aider en trouvant une pierre à aiguiser pour ces rasoirs droits fourrés sous les dagues là-bas. »

Il haussa les épaules à la surprise de Loki.

« -J'ai vraiment besoin d'un rasage. »

Loki souffla son dégoût—et ne le lâcha pas un seul instant. Durant leur échange ses doigts n'avaient cessé de remuer le long de la courbe des omoplates de Tony et les os ailés de sa colonne vertébrale, suffisamment fermement pour que ses muscles soupirent sous la pression.

« -Modifie l'arc, Tony, dit finalement Loki. Et je t'aiguiserai un rasoir qui pourrait faire saigner un homme à blanc avant même qu'il ne réalise que son âme est partie.

-Ok, accepta Tony, refusant d'être troublé par l'image mentale. Mais dans ce cas t'auras à faire les honneurs. Je vais pas être le type qui a accidentellement ouvert sa propre jugulaire.

-Tu me donnerais ta gorge ? demanda Loki, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ? »

Tony haussa les épaules, laissant ses mains retomber.

« -Je suppose que je pense que tu la rendras. »

Se dégageant de Loki, Tony se dirigea de nouveau vers le présentoir avec les arcs.

« -Il y a du cuir que je peux détruire là-dedans, pas vrai ? Et une bonne barre d'acier que je peux marteler pour faire une poignée ? Je pense à quelque chose comme un coup de poing américain, mais un peu plus grand afin que Clint puisse désenclencher l'arc rapidement. Du cuir pourrait l'attacher à l'arc lui-même, juste sous la visée.

-Tu auras à compenser le poids supplémentaire de l'autre côté, avertit Loki, se tournant vers une large pile de de boîtes d'huile de toutes sortes et de fournitures. Donner des crampes à son bras n'est pas un cadeau, je te l'assure.

-J'entends des mots mais ils ne font aucun sens, répliqua Tony, soulevant l'arc pour attester son poids. »

Il semblait en règle avec les spécifications générales que Clint lui avait données.

« -C'est comme si t'oubliais que je suis un constructeur d'armes prodige. Est-ce ce qui se passe là ? »

Il se reçut du cuir en pleine tronche en réponse. Du bon cuir brun fumé, en fait. Assez bon pour facilement le découper en liens.

« -Jolie trouvaille.

-J'ai en effet tout mis là-dedans, lui rappela Loki, une note d'irritation dans la voix. Donne du crédit où crédit i donner, je te prie.

-Uh-huh, dit Tony, retirant les derniers objets de la forge et alimentant la flamme pour allumer le charbon. »

Il prit rapidement, le soufflet aidant à nourrir la chaleur en un rouge luisant. Le brasero aurait à être aussi chaud que l'Hadès pour ramollir l'acier sous sa forme de barre froide. Balançant un tablier et des gants de cuir sur une table adjacente, Tony sortit sa chemise de son pantalon et la déboutonna. Il avait travaillé avec moins de protection, et cette chemise était la seule qu'il avait à Winterheart. S'il la perdait Clint pourrait ne jamais cesser de le fixer.

Attachant le tablier et balançant sa chemise sur un présentoir à épées, Tony tendait la main vers un marteau idéalement équilibré à utiliser plus tard lorsque Loki se redressa, plantant une pierre à aiguiser sur la table du milieu suivie d'un petit flacon d'huile claire.

« -Tu sais, les pierres à aiguiser n'ont pas besoin d'être humidifiées dans les faits, dit paresseusement Tony en faisant tourner le marteau dans sa main. »

Son poids était plutôt décent pour ses objectifs, quoiqu'un peu lourd. Peut-être qu'il devait faire plus d'exercice. Il se figea quand une petite dague dépassa ses yeux en volant, tournoyant jusqu'à s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans le mur de pierre à côté de lui.

Putain de _merde_.

« -C'est une pierre à huile, pas une pierre à aiguiser. Elle accroche bien la lame et débarrasse des copeaux, dit calmement Loki, ses doigts brillants glissant sur la pierre noire en des caresses habiles et en biais. »

Le regard qu'il lança à Tony était férocement amusé.

« -Continue donc ton martelage ennuyeux et laisse-moi le travail plus fin. »

Par manque d'autre réponse, Tony acquiesça.

« -C'est toi le patron. »

En se retournant pour préparer la forge et ouvrir une fenêtre, Tony se surprit à se demander pourquoi il avait l'impression de se tenir au bord d'une falaise, au lieu d'au centre du carrefour imaginaire de Natasha.

Faisant passer la barre d'acier d'une main à l'autre, il lança un regard en biais là où Loki se tenait avec la pierre à huile, parcourant la lame de haut en bas en un ratissage pratiqué. Une chanson rythmée grinçante ponctuait son travail. L'acier contre la pierre.

Définitivement une falaise, pensa Tony en retournant à son travail, sentant l'écho de doigts sur sa bouche.

Peut-être qu'il était légèrement dans la panade.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

**La Résidence de Tony Stark – Malibu, Californie**

« -_Bon après-midi, Miss Potts, Mr. Stane. Requerrez-vous mon assistance ?_ »

La voix nonchalamment polie de JARVIS les accueillit quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, ouvrant automatiquement les volets pour laisser entrer la lumière du soleil. Aussi plaisamment non affectée que seule une IA pouvait l'être, il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter du fait que Tony Stark n'ait pas mis le pied dans la maison depuis plus de deux mois.

« -Hey, JARVIS, rit doucement Obadiah. Ça c'est une voix qui m'a manqué. Toujours pas envie de diriger le réseau de communications internationales de Stark Industries ?

-_Merci pour l'offre, cependant je ne suis qu'un simple programme de maintenance de maisonnée paramétré pour un unique utilisateur_. »

Pepper sourit pour elle-même. JARVIS était un maître pour minimiser son panel de compétences. Comment Tony avait créé un système si humble la dépassait toujours.

« -Je te le dis, tu as le potentiel, protesta Obadiah. Laisse juste mes techniciens jeter un œil à ton noyau central. En bas dans l'atelier de Tony, n'est-ce pas ?

-_Je crains de ne vraiment pas pouvoir le dire._ »

Obadiah émit un son dédaigneux.

« -Tony a toujours été possessif avec ses jouets. Je t'attendrirai un jour. »

Il se tourna vers Pepper.

« -Vous êtes prête ?

-Oui. »

Posant une boîte d'archive vide sur la table basse, Pepper jeta un œil autour de la pièce.

« -Il n'y a que cinq dossiers et fragments laissés derrière ici. »

Elle fit une pause.

« -Vous savez, il n'y avait pas besoin que vous veniez jusqu'ici. Je suis sûre que vous êtes occupé avec la compagnie.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, Pepper. »

Obadiah scanna la liste de documents sur le porte-bloc.

« -En fait j'ai pensé à m'éclipser avec sa cafetière et sa télévision de huit pouces, mais JARVIS pourrait m'électrocuter si j'essaie. Je me contenterai de vous aider à collecter les derniers dossiers de la compagnie. »

Pepper sourit. Bien qu'Obadiah soit un requin lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires et de jouer le jeu, il était toujours une note d'humour bienvenue. Ici dans la maison de Tony, à voir la fine couche de poussière qui ternissait les équipements brillants et assombrissait le verre, Pepper était douloureusement heureuse d'avoir le soutien de la présence d'Obadiah. La disparition de Tony avait été difficile pour eux tous.

« -Je vais commencer avec les vieilles copies papier dans les caissons de rangement à l'étage, dit Pepper. Pouvez-vous demander à JARVIS de télécharger une copie des prototypes d'avant 2000 ? Ils sont incomplets mais Tony avait l'intention de les envoyer à l'équipe de design de toute façon. »

Il n'avait juste jamais eu l'occasion d'en compléter aucun avant d'être kidnappé en Afghanistan.

« -Je pense que je peux me débrouiller avec toute cette technologie dernier cri. »

Sortant une mince tablette de sa veste, Obadiah s'assit confortablement sur le canapé de cuir et commença à organiser.

« -Connecte-moi au réseau lorsque tu seras prêt, JARVIS.

-_Déjà fait_.

-Ça c'est mon garçon. »

La décision d'abroger la dernière directive de Tony de fermer l'usine d'armement n'avait pas pris longtemps à prendre effet. Clamant le déséquilibre mental, selon toute vraisemblance dû au choc post-traumatique et maintenant sa disparition inexpliquée, il avait été facile pour Obadiah et le conseil de la rejeter et de retourner à une production active. Les affaires reprenaient. Opérations photo, contrats renouvelés et l'armée souriait de nouveau. Le revirement avait fait la une, naturellement, mais le plus perturbant pour Pepper était la facilité avec laquelle les gens commençaient à oublier Tony. Les affaires reprenaient, en effet.

Déverrouillant le caisson d'archive du bureau d'un geste longuement pratiqué, Pepper remit ses clés dans son sac à main et sortit le tiroir, les doigts bougeant rapidement sur des chemises de papier kraft méticuleusement étiquetées. Tony n'avait jamais classé de papiers –cela avait toujours fait partie de son rôle à elle. Depuis ses détails de sécurité sociale, comptes bancaires, et même haut niveau d'accès à ses systèmes lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, elle avait un contrôle complet sur tout ça. Pepper tirait sa fierté de garder tout ceci organisé.

La journée où il lui avait donné le code de l'atelier, elle avait été tellement stupéfaite qu'elle lui avait ri à la figure. Tony l'avait joué comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais elle l'avait vu regarder du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle se présentait maladroitement à DUM-E et U, acceptant même un verre de ce qui s'avéra plus tard être de l'huile de moteur de la part d'une main en forme de pince. Ces pauvres robots s'étaient éteints un mois auparavant, se tenant là froids et silencieux dans le coin éloigné de l'atelier. Attendant un maître qui pourrait ne jamais rentrer.

« -Là je me fais juste déprimer, murmura Pepper, travaillant avec une détermination renouvelée. »

Une fois qu'ils auraient tout ils pourraient fermer pour de bon. Jusqu'à ce que Tony soit légalement déclaré mort l'intégralité de l'endroit demeurerait aussi silencieuse et tranquille qu'une tombe.

Ils n'avaient jamais trouvé la moindre piste sur le château. Rien. Obadiah avait accordé une quantité de fonds surprenante à l'investigation, employant des détectives privés, des équipes de sécurité, faisant même appel à une partie de leur technologie d'armement pour ratisser le site à la recherche d'indices, de signaux d'énergie, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu signifier que Tony était toujours là quelque part. Pas une seule trace de preuve n'avait été découverte. Pepper savait, elle _savait _où il était –et cela rendait difficile le fait de s'accrocher à son espoir. Un endroit comme ça…cette créature faisant les cent pas dans les ténèbres, c'était juste trop.

Tony était soit mort soit piégé pour toujours, et elle avait besoin de l'accepter et d'avancer. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se morfonde.

En fait, corrigea-t-elle silencieusement, sortant une liasse de documents et les étalant sur le bureau, c'est _exactement _ce qu'il aurait voulu. Mais elle avait été temporairement employée en tant que nouvelle assistante d'Obadiah (au grand désarroi de son prédécesseur, qui avait été relégué à la réception) et devait apprendre à repousser les souvenirs d'un château figé dans l'hiver au fond de son esprit.

Et puis, connaissant Tony, il pourrait juste trouver un autre moyen de se libérer.

Rassemblant ses dossiers, elle verrouilla de nouveau le caisson et commença à revenir vers le salon, seulement pour entendre la voix d'Obadiah appeler depuis en bas.

« -Pouvons-nous entrer là, Pepper ? »

Sa voix filtrait depuis l'entrée de l'atelier.

« -Je veux vérifier si un de ces plans du réacteur Ark traîne. On avait plusieurs grandes idées d'énergie verte pour cette chose avant que Tony ne soit enlevé. »

Pepper s'immobilisa. Des souvenirs d'une boîte enveloppée dans du papier brun émergèrent dans son esprit.

Le vieux réacteur était toujours là en bas, monté sur de l'acier et dans un boîtier de verre. Un cadeau que Tony n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'ouvrir. Obadiah pourrait le prendre, le développer et peut-être qu'une petite partie de l'héritage de Tony pourrait faire un peu de bien. L'énergie verte était certainement quelque chose sur quoi il aurait planché après être revenu. Échanger des munitions pour des mégawatts. Il y avait juste un problème.

_Garde Obadiah hors de mon atelier._

Levant les yeux vers les capteurs de JARVIS, Pepper pressa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le capteur brilla une fois. Message reçu.

« -Tony a changé le code avant qu'il ne soit enlevé, appela-t-elle en retour. Il en a eu assez que je baisse sa musique –ou peu importe ce qu'il appelle de la musique. Je pense qu'il avait l'intention de me le donner mais JARVIS ne peut pas agir sans son aval.

-Eh bien, merde, jura Obadiah. Il doit y avoir une mine d'or là-dedans. Combien ces portes sont fortifiées ?

-Tony les a modelées lui-même. »

En fait Pepper n'avait aucune idée de leur solidité.

« -Typique, vint la réponse chagrinée. Très bien, sortons de là. »

Des pas montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à ce que les mains d'Obadiah n'apparaissent en un signe visible de reddition, suivies du reste de sa personne.

« -Peut-être que certaines choses n'étaient juste pas faites pour la production de masse.

-Désolée, répondit automatiquement Pepper. »

Son estomac la serrait.

« -J'ai les dossiers que vous vouliez.

-Très bien. Je vais prendre la boîte. Faites le tour de l'endroit, assurez-vous que nous n'avons rien manqué. »

Il n'y avait aucun signe de tension ou d'agacement dans la voix d'Obadiah. Peut-être que Tony avait été un peu parano après son retour.

Se déplaçant dans la maison, Pepper ferma chaque porte et baissa les volets. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à collecter ou à emporter. Tony n'avait jamais vraiment vécu que dans l'atelier ; c'était probablement le seul endroit où il était vraiment à l'aise. Le reste de la maison n'était que des étalages de richesse nécessaires.

Elle entrait juste dans la chambre principale lorsque les volets se baissèrent, plongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres. Les éclairages secondaires s'allumèrent.

« -_Miss Potts._ »

Pepper sursauta légèrement.

« -JARVIS. Désolée pour avant. Tony a été très insistant concernant le fait de garder Obadiah hors d'ici.

-_Avec une bonne raison, je regrette de vous informer._

-Quoi ?

-_Lors de la connexion avec mon réseau, les données contenues sur la tablette de Mr. Stane sont devenues accessibles –de même que sa connexion à son serveur privé._

-Tu l'as espionné ? siffla Pepper, horrifiée. JARVIS, c'est illégal.

-_Je serais ravi de faire l'expérience de la tentative d'appliquer la loi en m'appréhendant, _répondit JARVIS. »

Il y avait quelque chose qui rôdait sous cette voix polie.

« -_Miss Potts, à votre loisir, allez à l'atelier je vous prie._

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Pepper, puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'énervait sur un programme d'ordinateur. »

C'était une chose tellement—tellement _Tony._

« -D'accord, mais je ne peux pas y aller maintenant. Demain soir ? J'inventerai une raison pour revenir. Quelqu'un doit vider le réfrigérateur et le garde-manger, de toute façon. Cela pourrait tout aussi bien être moi.

-_Peut-être qu'il serait prudent d'amener également un tiers impartial avec vous._

-Tu commences à me faire peur. Ne peux-tu juste pas me le dire maintenant ?

-_Je crains que non._

-Ok, ok, j'essaierai de revenir demain. »

Elle réfléchit rapidement. James Rhodes ne conviendrait pas pour ça, étant militaire, et il n'y avait pas vraiment qui que ce soit qui n'avait _pas _trempé dans le bain Tony Stark/Stark Industries.

« -Est-ce tout ?

-_Bonne journée, Miss Potts._ »

Les lumières s'éteignirent.

Pepper se tint dans les ténèbres jusqu'à retrouver contenance, ses pensées s'envolant.

Elle resta là un long moment.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Château Winterheart<strong>

« -Tu respires droit dans ma bouche, tu sais. Pourquoi t'es si près ?

-Ne bouge pas. Cela fait une éternité depuis que j'ai fait cela.

-Il y a de l'huile qui coule dans mon cou.

-Mieux vaut de l'huile que du sang.

-Bien vu. Continue. »

Plantant ses mains de nouveau sur la table sur laquelle il était assis, Tony releva le menton pendant que des doigts bleus griffus appuyaient sur le dessous tendre de sa mâchoire, positionnant prudemment sa tête.

L'arc était complet, posé sur la table derrière lui avec un carquois fraîchement huilé rempli de flèches. Cela avait pris environ six heures à Tony à la fin, six heures à faire fondre, à façonner, tremper, et remplies de limaille, de doigts brûlés et de sueur ruisselante. Enlever la chemise avait été une très bonne idée, comme il s'avéra. Même avec la fenêtre ouverte c'était rapidement devenu étouffant dans l'armurerie de fortune. Loki avait dans les faits dû battre en retraite dans le couloir plusieurs fois juste pour récupérer mais il était toujours revenu, ses yeux cramoisis plissés de concentration alors qu'il regardait Tony travailler.

Ayant terminé sa part du presque-marché, Loki avait commencé sur la barbe ayant trop poussé de Tony, utilisant son huile à aiguiser par manque de tout ce qui ressemblait à du savon de rasage. D'après ce qu'il sentait, Loki savait exactement ce qu'il faisait avec ce rasoir alors qu'il enlevait quelques mois de négligence faciale. Tony parvint à rester calmement assis de façon aussi immobile que possible, ce qui en vérité n'était pas si calme que ça.

Loki n'aidait pas du tout la contenance de Tony. L'idée avait semblé parfaitement raisonnable lorsqu'il l'avait suggérée, mais être assis sur une table avec un type bleu gelé à cornes entre ses cuisses, la bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne alors qu'il positionnait sa tête ? Ouais, c'était étrange. Majoritairement c'était étrange parce qu'il passait l'intégralité de l'exercice à réfléchir à comment les géants du givre embrassaient lorsqu'ils avaient deux canines acérées saillantes comme des couteaux blancs. Peut-être qu'ils gardaient leurs langues dans la bouche. Peut-être même qu'ils ne s'embrassaient pas, peut-être que c'était davantage un truc d'humain.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Loki d'un ton raide. »

Bien sûr qu'il sortirait de sa zone de rasage juste à temps pour remarquer l'intérêt de Tony pour sa bouche. Merde.

« -T'as pas un pet de pilosité faciale. Qui tu rasais ? »

Loki cligna des yeux, essuyant le rasoir et revenant pour enduire la mâchoire de Tony d'huile. Un doigt frais en suivit une longue perle jusqu'à son cou.

« -Mon frère a été béni d'une magnifique barbe, dit-il, surprenant Tony. Bien sûr, étant imberbe comme je l'étais de même que profondément jaloux, j'ai trouvé approprié de lui faire part du secret que s'il me laissait la raser avec mon rasoir magique, elle repousserait immédiatement deux fois plus longue. »

Il y avait un rictus se cachant dans le coin de cette bouche à présent.

« -Il était furieux lorsqu'il a réalisé.

-Diabolique. »

Tony étira la bouche vers un côté lorsque l'éclat du rasoir caressa un chemin frais le long de sa joue.

« -C'est le même frère que t'as fait virer de la tribu, pas vrai ?

-La tr—pas précisément. J'avais anticipé une punition pour mon frère, mais pas de cette envergure. »

Loki détourna le visage de Tony, brisant son regard.

« -Étrange que l'exil soit la seule punition que mon père nous ait fait partager. Nous avons été égaux en quelque chose, après tout.

-Est-ce qu'il a été envoyé ici au château ? »

La main sous la mâchoire de Tony tressaillit légèrement.

« -Il a été déposé dans le désert durant trois jours et est devenu rapidement ami avec une femme ici, répondit nonchalamment Loki. Peut-être qu'il y serait toujours, si je n'avais pas dirigé notre plus forte sentinelle pour le tuer. Comme tu le sais, ce plan a plus ou moins tourné à vau-l'eau.

-Tu devais vraiment le détester, murmura Tony, essayant d'imaginer autant de jalousie et de rage.

-Je l'aimais. »

Posant le rasoir, Loki l'étudia prudemment.

« -C'est terminé. Prends ton arc et va le livrer. »

Il renifla discrètement.

« -Prends un bain d'abord peut-être.

-C'est offensant. Laisse-moi deviner : tu transpires pas non plus. »

Tony passa une main sur sa mâchoire. Sa barbiche était parfaitement raccourcie et taillée, ses joues aussi lisses et douces qu'un pétale de rose extrêmement viril. La suavité personnelle était à un cinq cent pourcents respectable.

« -Merci pour la toilette.

-Prends tout avec toi. Tu peux t'occuper de toi-même à partir de maintenant. »

Loki enroula les rasoirs dans du cuir et empila l'huile, le cuir à affilage et la pierre dessus, les faisant glisser sur la table vers Tony. Son expression était soudainement préoccupée, presque troublée.

Essayant de ne pas tergiverser sur le renvoi abrupt –l'armurerie n'était-elle pas sienne à présent ?- Tony tendit la main vers sa chemise et la suspendit sur son bras, observant la cargaison d'équipement qu'il devait ramener. Clint pouvait attendre jusqu'à demain lorsqu'il y aurait de la lumière et que Tony ait eu quelques heures de sommeil. Lançant un regard discret vers Loki, qui scannait la pièce avec une expression au bord de l'inconfort, Tony cessa de planifier un instant et enroula ses doigts autour du poignet menotté de métal. Les yeux qui se braquèrent sur les siens étaient voilés.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? demanda Loki d'un ton bourru. Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin.

-Ouais, et… »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Merci. Pour tout ça.

-Je t'en prie. »

Malgré tout cela sembla le rendre encore plus mécontent. Secouant légèrement son bras, Loki commença à retirer son poignet de l'anneau des doigts de Tony, mais ne réussit qu'à se faire prendre la main et à se la faire serrer fort. Il y avait encore de l'huile étalée sur les doigts de Loki, et dans la lumière du feu, sa peau brillait faiblement, comme du satin bleu.

Du satin bleu, pensa Tony avec un soupir interne. Incroyable. Perdre la boule ressemblait beaucoup au léger manque de sommeil.

« -Est-ce que je peux dire à Clint que tu m'as donné l'arc à modifier ? »

Récupérer des bons points pour Loki était probablement le moins qu'il puisse faire.

« -Ça me va de récolter tout le crédit, te méprends pas, mais je pense que ça aura plus de valeur pour lui s'il sait que t'as aidé.

-Je pense difficilement que ça a de l'importance. »

La bouche de Loki se pinça étroitement.

« -Le regard de Barton ne me concerne pas. Prends le crédit, Tony. Je n'en ai aucune utilité. »

Et avec ça il se dégagea de la poigne de Tony, faisant passer ses mains derrière son manteau.

Il y avait une limite au fait de contourner les barrières des autres avec franchise et humilité que Tony pouvait supporter avant qu'il en ait juste assez de ces conneries. Loki et Clint, Natasha et Loki, Clint et Natasha, qu'est-ce qui allait pas chez eux bordel ? Des enfoirés dysfonctionnels émotionnellement constipés, tous. Le pire était que Tony lui-même entrait dans cette catégorie, donc si _lui _pouvait le reconnaître quelque chose avait de toute évidence complètement déraillé avec eux.

« -Très bien, dit Tony brièvement, empilant tout ensemble. »

Il enfila la chemise juste pour ne pas avoir à la transporter, laissant les boutons ouverts.

« -Tu peux juste continuer à faire ce que tu fais. De toute évidence ça te mène quelque part. »

Faisant passer l'arc et le carquois sur son épaule, ignorant le clignement d'yeux surpris de Loki, Tony revint à sa chambre.

Ce n'était même pas ses affaires, vraiment. Laissez-les tous mariner dans leur ressentiment –c'était arrivé bien avant qu'il ne soit là. Peut-être qu'ils deviendraient tous complètement dingues s'ils n'avaient pas cet accident sur lequel obséder.

Non pas que Clint ait beaucoup fait ça, admit Tony. En fait, il était le seul qui n'en avait _rien _à faire de ce jour-là. C'était cet optimisme 'fais ce qu'i faire' qui avait probablement gagné le respect de Tony, pendant que les deux autres rôdaient en s'échangeant des regards noirs.

Plus tard pendant qu'il prenait son bain, la saleté et la transpiration de son travail tournoyant dans l'eau qui s'évacuait, il vint à l'esprit de Tony que pendant qu'il s'émerveillait silencieusement de son étrange lien avec Loki, c'était probablement l'effet secondaire de la séparation du trio. Nouveau sang dans la maison. Quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un dénué de jugement et de culpabilité. Il aurait pu être n'importe qui et il serait quand même le nouveau favori.

Touchant de sa langue le coin tendre de sa bouche, Tony sentit le poids terne de la déception s'installer dans sa poitrine. Mais la conscience de soi était une bonne chose, ou du moins Pepper l'avait toujours dit. Peut-être qu'il était temps de juste faire partie du château. Il pouvait juste être Tony, le parfois-forgeron plein de verve. Confident occasionnel de leur impossible gardien. Spécialiste de l'eau chaude et de la maintenance. C'était aussi bien que n'importe quel rôle il avait joué avant.

_Vous êtes un homme qui a tout…et rien._

« -La ferme, vieil homme, marmonna Tony, se mettant au lit et tirant les couvertures sur la faible lumière du réacteur Ark. »

Comme si cela pouvait étouffer le fantôme de son ami et tous ses mots hanteurs.

« -J'essaie là. »

Fermant les yeux, il finit par s'endormir sous les battements faibles, rythmiques, de quelque chose avec des ailes dehors.

* * *

><p>C'était prêt.<p>

Étrangement tendu, Tony testa la poignée forgée attachée à l'arc, s'assurant qu'elle était de la bonne forme pour environ la centième fois. Il savait qu'il avait fait du très bon boulot, mais il y avait toujours la possibilité que ce ne soit pas complètement parfait. Cela avait en effet l'air de faire partie de l'arme elle-même maintenant par contre, un éclat de métal sombre pour être assorti aux composants originaux.

Il l'avait placé sur une table dans le hall principal là où la lumière était la meilleure ; une étendue au plafond incroyablement haut qui servirait de terrain d'entraînement décent. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à casser, et les murs de pierre nus ne montreraient pas trop de dommages dus aux flèches. En tout et pour tout, Tony était relativement sûr que Clint allait crier de joie comme une petite fille.

Et si Tony avait bien saisi l'emploi du temps, il était juste sur le point de passer, en chemin vers la salle de bal. Remplaçant probablement l'huile dans les lanternes, ou peu importe la partie de restauration dont il s'occupait. Tony avait laissé tomber tout le truc pour travailler sur l'arc, à l'accord joyeux de Clint et au roulement d'yeux entendu de Natasha. Non pas qu'elle pouvait critiquer, ayant platement refusé de 'nettoyer la moindre partie de cette crypte froide et humide'.

L'écho de pas envahit ses oreilles. Passant une main sur l'arc et le posant, il affecta une pose nonchalante contre la table. Tony Stark n'attendait pas nerveusement. Il n'y avait rien qui dépendait de ce présent. C'était juste pour passer le temps. Il allait bien.

Et puis il ne le fut pas, parce que ce fut Loki qui émergea des ombres du couloir, une silhouette large et massive dans sa peau de loup et son manteau. Ses yeux scintillaient d'un rouge rubis dans la lumière du matin.

Loki. Dehors en plein jour de son propre chef.

Tony sentit sa bouche s'assécher, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire ne serait-ce que poser la question concernant son apparition lorsque Clint arriva en se dépêchant avec un seau de bois goudronné, toujours vaguement endormi avec ses cheveux se dressant dans d'étranges directions.

Clint jeta un coup d'œil à Tony et lui sourit largement, relevant brièvement le menton en guise de salut. Puis il remarqua Loki une fraction de seconde après et manqua de trébucher sur ses propres pieds, maladroit avec le seau un moment avant de le rattraper. Quelque chose clapota à l'intérieur.

« -Patron ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Clint avec appréhension, posant le seau. »

N'ayant d'yeux que pour le géant du givre rôdant dans le coin, Tony réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas vu l'arc et le carquois. Typique. _Typique_.

« -Vous êtes pas—habituellement vous…je veux dire, non pas que vous pouvez pas ou quelque chose du genre, c'est chez vous et tout— »

Clint déglutit, se forçant à se la fermer. Tony ressentit une curieuse vague d'affection en le regardant fixer Loki comme ça. Le pauvre diable pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Loki étudia Clint un instant.

« -Tu m'as aidé à sortir de la rivière hier, dit-il brusquement. »

Clint manqua de sursauter.

« -Après trois ans d'horreur abjecte à se tenir en ma simple présence, tu as surmonté ta peur et as essayé de m'aider. »

Loki fit un pas en avant.

« -Dis-moi ce qui a changé. »

Pinçant la bouche comme s'il allait être malade, Clint lança un regard paniqué à Tony du coin de l'œil. Ouais, comme s'il allait dire un putain de truc là tout de suite.

« -Rien. Je…je sais pas à quoi je pensais, dit Clint, un trémolo dans la voix. La même chose stupide qui m'a traversé la tête lorsque je vous ai trouvé assommé au pied des escaliers, je suppose. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux de sable.

« -C'est la maison ici et –je suppose que vous aussi. »

Loki le fixa.

« -La maison, répéta-t-il, sonnant presque étranglé. »

Clint rougit misérablement, ayant l'air désespérément mécontent de la ligne d'interrogation. Mais il se força quand même.

« -Je veux dire, allez, patron. Vous me faites flipper à mort mais je couvre toujours vos arrières. Peu importe ce qu'il en est. »

Il se frotta la nuque, gêné.

« -Et puis, j'ai même pas tant aidé que ça. Je faisais que plus ou moins tirer sur votre bras. »

Pour Tony, l'admission était honnête mais un peu trop auto-dépréciative à son goût. Mais après, il n'était pas Clint Barton. Peu importe l'impact qu'il avait sur Loki, c'était différent. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, puis il lâcha un soupir silencieux qui sembla venir de quelque part profondément en lui. Le chagrin chassa la surprise de ses traits un instant avant qu'il ne disparaisse aussi, et il rouvrit les yeux pour tendre la main vers Clint. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa poigne.

« -Je pense que tu auras bientôt besoin de ça, lui dit Loki, pressant un petit couteau dans la paume moite de Clint. »

Depuis l'angle de vue de Tony, il vit que Loki faisait toujours de grands efforts pour ne pas le toucher.

« -Essayez de ne pas tomber dans la rivière si vous décidez de tailler quelque chose dans le bois des arbres. Je dors profondément et préférerais ne pas être réveillé par une pierre dans la mâchoire de nouveau.

-Désolé, dit faiblement Clint, distrait par le couteau à sculpter. Hey, c'est une très bonne lame. J'en avais une comme ça pour aller chercher mes flèches. Ai jamais fait confiance à la merde préfabriquée qu'ils essayaient de me filer. »

La bouche de Loki tressaillit.

« -Si le couteau t'impressionne, peut-être qu'il servirait tes intérêts de te retourner.

-Oh non, s'il vous plaît, continuez d'oublier mon existence, dit Tony, s'appuyant au bord de la table et croisant les bras. »

Clint loucha dans sa direction.

« -Je vais juste emmener le produit de mon sang, ma sueur et mes larmes autre part, peut-être l'utiliser comme cale pour la fenêtre de ma chambre— »

La réalisation arrondit les yeux de Clint et il se focalisa enfin sur la putain de table pour la première fois. Se précipitant en avant, lançant un regard incertain par-dessus son épaule, il dégagea Tony du chemin d'un coup de coude et se mit à fixer l'arc.

Il fixa durant un long moment. Ne le touchant pas, ne semblant même pas vraiment réagir, Clint enroula juste précautionneusement sa main droite en un poing lâche, le pressant contre son abdomen comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il allait être malade. Durant un bref, horrible instant, Tony pensa qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Peut-être qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'il le livre. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa main endommagée, ou qu'il pensait qu'il ne serait pas aussi bon qu'il ne l'avait été une fois.

Clint leva la tête et croisa les yeux de Tony avec un regard incrédule.

« -Merde. Tu m'as vraiment fait un arc, murmura-t-il. Comment t'as—mec, on n'avait même pas de bois hier. »

Tendant la main, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur la poignée en forme de coup de poing américain. Sa gorge remua lorsqu'il déglutit.

« -Je peux l'essayer ? »

Écartant les mains, Tony recula de la table.

« -Lance-toi. »

Pas sûr de savoir s'il devait quand même dire à Clint les origines de l'arc, Tony recula pour se tenir à côté de Loki contre le mur de l'escalier. Clint examinait rapidement le carquois et les flèches, en écartant plusieurs avant d'en trouver une dont il aimait particulièrement l'allure. A côté de Tony, Loki se pencha de façon conspiratrice.

« -M'as-tu délibérément appâté la nuit dernière afin que je descende ici ?

-Non, murmura Tony, pressant son épaule contre celle de Loki. Tu m'as surpris. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Ne sois pas pudique. Tu es épouvantablement mauvais à ça. »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« -Je suis génial dans tout. Tout sauf te déchiffrer.

-Bien, murmura Loki. Je haïrais devenir prévisible pour toi, Tony Stark. Mon instinct me dit que tu trouverais cela des plus ennuyeux. »

Tony se mordit la lèvre en souriant largement.

« -Et tu veux entretenir mon intérêt, c'est ça que t'es en train de dire ? Écoute, prends pas ça comme une opportunité pour paresser ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai le sentiment que tu vas jamais t'faire vieux. »

Loki rit ; un réel, véritable éclat de rire sans aucune amertume ou colère derrière. Clint se tourna pour les fixer tous les deux avec quelque chose s'approchant de l'émerveillement. Loki tourna juste la tête vers Tony et sourit, ses dents pointues reposant sur sa lèvre inférieure.

« -Oh, tu n'as pas idée. »

Perturbé par son commentaire mais trop stupéfait par ce sourire pour penser à un trait d'esprit, Tony lui glissa juste un regard suspicieux et retourna son attention sur Clint, qui testait la prise en main de l'arc, ses doigts se contractant curieusement à l'intérieur de l'installation de métal.

« -Donc je tends comme d'habitude, mais la prise en main signifie que j'ai pas à utiliser la force de ma main pour tendre quand je tire ? J'ai pas à serrer si fort ? »

Il lança un regard incertain à Tony.

« -Est-ce que j'ai pigé ? »

Tony acquiesça.

« -Ouais, c'est le design. Mais te presse pas ou quoi que ce soit— »

Clint rit juste.

« -Tony, j'me fous de toi. Je sais comment utiliser un arc, mec. »

Il prépara une flèche et pinça la corde. Prenant une unique inspiration profonde, purifiante, avant d'expirer, il se redressa, tourna sur son talon et leva haut l'arc, ses yeux tranchants alors qu'il tendait jusqu'à sa joue et lâchait dans une ligne de mouvement fluide. La flèche s'éleva haut, presque trop vite pour la voir, droit au-dessus de l'escalier jusqu'à l'autre côté du hall. Le son du métal touchant quelque chose et s'enfonçant dans la pierre résonna dans le silence.

« -C'est à cinq centimètres trop loin sur la gauche, dit Clint, déçu. »

Il contracta sa main dans la poignée.

« -Mais pas mauvais. »

Tony braqua son regard sur l'arc, s'avançant pour vérifier les mesures.

« -Je pensais l'avoir parfaitement fait. »

Il pouvait tout bazarder et le peser de nouveau, peut-être. Le reforger si nécessaire.

Clint se contenta de cligner des yeux en le considérant.

« -Non, pas l'arc. La cible. Je l'ai manquée.

-Comment pourrais-tu savoir cela ? demanda Loki, tendant le cou pour regarder au-delà des escaliers. »

Il reçut un haussement d'épaules en réponse.

« -L'ai senti au moment où j'ai lâché. »

Posant l'arc, Clint jogga vers la flèche, glissant sur les escaliers en ce faisant. Perdu, Tony suivit avec Loki sur les talons.

La flèche était enfoncée dans un bout de sol de pierre terne, à quelques mètres du pied du grand escalier. La flèche aurait eu besoin de ricocher pour frapper le sol ainsi.

« -Eh bien si tu visais le sol je dirais que t'as gagné tous les points, dit Tony, perplexe. »

S'agenouillant, il vit que la pierre était craquelée tout autour de la flèche.

« -C'est quoi ça ? »

Clint dégagea la flèche, mais ce fut Loki qui lui répondit.

« -C'est là que l'arrière de mon crâne a rencontré le sol le soir où j'ai ruiné la main de Barton. »

Oh. Tony se contenta d'acquiescer.

« -Eh bien. D'accord alors. »

Il tourna son attention sur Clint.

« -Quand t'as dit que t'étais bon, je pensais pas que tu voulais dire que tu pouvais tirer les yeux fermés sur un train en marche et toucher un lièvre en rogne dans le derrière.

-J'ai eu un peu d'entraînement. »

Clint souriait, mais le frénétisme de ses yeux disait qu'il était distrait par le carquois plein de flèches toujours posé sur la table. Doigts impatients. Tony comprenait ça mieux que la plupart.

« -Est-ce que ça va si j'en tire quelques-unes ? Je peux m'occuper des lanternes de la salle de bal plus tard. »

Cela prit un moment rempli de confusion à Tony pour se rendre compte qu'il demandait la permission à Loki. D'après le tressaillement des sourcils de Loki il était apparent qu'il avait le même problème.

« -Assure-toi juste de ne pas tuer ou mutiler qui que ce soit, peu importe combien l'opportunité est tentante. »

Son expression se voila.

« -Je n'aurai pas d'armes volant dans toutes les directions.

-Bien sûr. »

Clint se tourna vers Tony.

« -Sinon, on devrait s'faire un câlin. Parce que j'suis putain d'touché. »

Sans demander davantage la permission ni même le laisser protester Clint referma la distance, ses bras minces l'écrasant trop étroitement et une joue mal rasée pressée contre sa mâchoire.

« -Juste m'embrasse plus, marmonna Tony, retournant l'étreinte vaguement douloureuse. »

Clint rit juste dans son épaule et tapa son dos une fois.

« -Essaie de m'arrêter, connard, répondit-il, en plantant un pile sur le côté du cou de Tony et suçant fort. »

Une courte bagarre à coups de pincements et de bousculade éclata, jusqu'à ce que Clint finisse par se laisser repousser, se fendant toujours sa poire de dépravé.

« -Merci pour l'arc, Tony. J'aime ta barbiche.

-Ne dors que d'un œil, Barton. Je suis sérieux.

-Conneries qu'tu l'es, fut tout ce qu'obtint Tony en réponse avant que Clint ne soit parti, récupérant probablement son arc et ses flèches pour les montrer à Natasha. »

Tony inclina la tête et se frotta le cou au niveau du col, à la fois irrité et amusé. De toute évidence les frontières personnelles avaient toujours été un peu floues là où Clint était concerné, mais bon.

Des doigts froids éloignèrent son col de son cou. Loki se pencha et fit un son étrange dans sa gorge.

« -Quoi, que— »

Tony se figea.

« -Dis-moi qu'il a pas osé. »

Un doigt frotta la peau sensible en question.

« -C'est d'une impressionnante nuance de rose. »

Encore un autre sans le moindre sens d'espace personnel.

« -C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je prenne le crédit, n'est-ce pas ? Espèce de raclure. »

Loki souffla un rire.

« -Il n'aurait jamais été aussi téméraire avec moi. Je dois l'admettre, je suis plutôt diverti.

-Oh bien sûr, marre-toi, se plaignit Tony, attrapant les doigts dans son col. Mais lorsque Natasha verra ça, je lui dirai que c'est toi qui l'as fait. »

Loki émit juste un son bas dédaigneux, distrait par les doigts de Tony alors qu'il retournait sa main. Lorsqu'il vit les légères brûlures s'y trouvant, recouvrant celles après avoir touché sa peau la veille, il fronça les sourcils. Une partie de l'amusement le quitta, remplacée par quelque chose d'austère et de presque pensif.

« -Ça vient juste du travail du métal, dit Tony, remuant les doigts. Me suis brûlé un peu à travers les gants.

-Ton esprit dément la fragilité de ta chair. »

Des doigts frais s'entrelacèrent aux siens, apaisant la faible sensibilité toujours présente.

« -Un seul balayage de mon bras pourrait te réduire en pièces. Même une bouche négligente sur ta peau peut marquer. »

Une paume se pressa sur le réacteur Ark là où il brillait à travers sa chemise.

« -Je n'aime pas ça. »

Tony couvrit juste la main sur son torse avec la sienne. A ce stade c'était presque trop froid pour toucher et les yeux tristes de Loki disaient qu'il le savait.

« -Tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus. »

Laissant ses doigts s'éloigner, Tony regarda Loki reculer avec un petit soupir, remettant ses mains en sécurité sous son manteau. Ses yeux étaient déjà tournés vers l'escalier.

« -Essaie de pas te faire toucher en revenant.

-Toi aussi, Tony. »

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Tony revint pour s'emparer du seau d'huile de Clint, décidant que réalimenter les lanternes était quelque chose que même lui pouvait faire. Il n'avait pas encore vu la salle de bal dans les faits, de toute façon.

En passant devant une petite alcôve dans le couloir, un éclair de bleu et de rouge attira son attention. Natasha était appuyée contre le mur, ses yeux verts brûlant étrangement sur son visage.

« -Hello ? offrit Tony lorsqu'elle ne dit rien. »

Il leva l'huile.

« -Seau de lubrifiant ? »

Elle cligna des yeux et le considéra d'un regard sec.

« -Si tu vas continuer de flirter avec le patron comme ça, tu pourrais tout aussi bien le garder pour toi. »

Ne prenant pas la peine de savourer le spectacle de Tony rendu complètement sans voix, Natasha tourna les talons et s'éloigna, la jupe de sa robe bleue bruissant dans son sillage.

Tony décida ici et maintenant que le truc d'espion était officiellement devenu l'opposé de mignon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le Bureau du Directeur Nick Fury – Localisation Secrète<strong>

« -Agent Coulson. S'il vous plaît dites-moi que vous êtes ici parce que vous avez quelque chose sur Stark.

-J'ai deux choses, monsieur, dit tranquillement Coulson. Et vous allez vouloir les entendre toutes les deux. Nous avons intercepté un paquet de données téléchargé via le réseau de Stark ce matin. Il semble que quelqu'un ait réveillé la maison durant presque une demi-heure pour collecter des dossiers. Mes hommes avaient les yeux sur Obadiah Stane—

-Stane, qui a récemment entreprit un petit voyage en Afghanistan avec un détachement d'hommes ?

-Oui monsieur. Lui et Virginia Potts sont allés à la villa il y a environ six heures pour accéder aux dossiers de la compagnie. Durant le processus, le propre réseau sécurisé de Stane a été accédé, scanné et s'est fait copier de façon intraçable une série de dossiers depuis le serveur. Nous les avons seulement eus grâce à la capture sans fil que nous avons plantée chez Stark après qu'il ait disparu. »

Fury fronça les sourcils.

« -Qui bordel a eu les couilles de hacker Stane ? On a essayé de craquer ce serveur avant. La technologie de Stark a toujours été une vraie plaie.

-Nous ne savons pas, monsieur, mais cela a pris approximativement une seconde huit pour avoir lieu. »

Fury le regardait d'un œil d'acier, les coudes appuyés sur le bureau poli. Il n'y avait pas un seul dossier papier présent sur la surface, juste un mince moniteur et une tasse à moitié vide de café froid. Son cache-œil de cuir capta la mauvaise lumière fluorescente, attirant l'attention sur la toile d'araignée cicatricielle qui l'entourait.

Coulson attendit patiemment que Fury parle, se tenant devant le bureau avec un dossier noir sous le bras. Ils avaient depuis longtemps passé le point de l'intimidation. En fait, la théorie de Coulson était que Fury aimait essayer de déchiffrer son expression.

« -A quel point je vais être enthousiasmé par cette nouvelle information ? »

Coulson s'autorisa un petit sourire.

« -Comme je l'ai dit, deux choses. La première et une preuve vidéo qu'Obadiah Stane a arrangé l'assassinat de Tony Stark après la présentation du Jericho. Il y a également des preuves de profit de guerre, mais j'y viendrai. »

Fury se rassit dans son fauteuil.

« -Pourquoi je sens que ma journée va devenir soit très bonne soit très mauvaise selon ce que vous allez dire ensuite ? »

Il donna un coup de pied dans la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau. Coulson l'accepta gracieusement et tendit le dossier devant lui.

« -Stane investiguait les coordonnées actuelles de Mr. Stark en utilisant une variété de technologie de traçage d'énergie qui a ratissé sa dernière localisation connue. Il s'est retrouvé avec une trace de signature énergétique qu'il n'a pas comprise. Naturellement je l'ai croisée avec notre base de données. »

Coulson se pencha en avant.

« -J'ai eu un résultat.

-Me servez pas cette merde dramatique. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Faisant glisser le dossier sur le bureau, Coulson l'ouvrit. Nick Fury se retrouva à fixer une photo d'image d'archive d'un énorme cratère dans le désert.

« -De quoi vous rappelez-vous de notre vieil ami Donald Blake ? »

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notes de l'Auteur :<strong>

Un rappel amical que dans cette histoire, la visite de Thor sur Terre a eu lieu vingt ans auparavant. Ça va changer quelques éléments, mais ils n'auront pas trop d'impact ou vous rendront trop confus (j'espère). Plus les choses changent, plus elles demeurent les mêmes. :D


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Le Bureau du Directeur Nick Fury – Localisation Secrète**

« -C'est fait, monsieur. Pas notre boulot le plus net, étant donné la cible, mais l'extraction est complète. Une corruption minimale a été maintenue.

-Bien. »

Fury ne cilla pas.

« -La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est que quelqu'un ne suive cette piste jusqu'au trou du lapin. Nous sommes-nous rapprochés de la solution concernant pourquoi on obtient des scans compatibles avec le Bifrost à Solstice Canyon ? Qui voudrait kidnapper Stark bordel ? »

Coulson secoua la tête.

« -Je ne peux que supposer qu'il est tombé sur quelque chose sur lequel il n'aurait pas dû, monsieur. Cela fait plus de vingt ans qu'Asgard ne nous a pas dérangés. »

Cela serait un soulagement s'ils avaient pu prendre vingt années de plus pour décider d'agir. Mais si Stark était le prix de leur paix, cela pourrait juste valoir le coup de prendre congé.

« -Hm. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est une autre Puente Antiguo. »

Fury cligna de l'œil au souvenir soudain, émettant un son dédaigneux.

« -Vous étiez encore jeune et inexpérimenté à cette époque. Foster ne vous a-t-elle pas balancé sa mallette dans la figure ?

-Oui, monsieur. Trois points de suture. Mon supérieur de l'époque a été moins que sympathique. »

Fury sourit.

« -J'étais occupé avec la suspicion d'une incursion alien.

-Une histoire probable, monsieur. »

Le briefing touchant à sa fin, Coulson se tourna vers la porte, mais s'arrêta net quand une pensée lui vint.

« -Monsieur, des ordres concernant la situation Stane ?

-Pas pour le moment. »

Se levant, Fury contourna son bureau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. A l'extérieur, la nuit d'été tardive n'était rien de plus qu'un tapis de lumières et de falaises désertiques.

« -Stane a bien nettoyé derrière lui et d'après les informations que nous avons rassemblées, ses négociations avec les Dix Anneaux ont été rompues quand Stark s'est échappé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'incrimine plus, on a que dalle sur lui. »

Coulson se contenta d'acquiescer.

« -Je vais continuer de surveiller la situation en cas du moindre changement.

-Juste notifiez-moi si Tony Stark tombe soudainement du ciel. »

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Résidence de Tony Stark – Malibu, Californie<strong>

« -Ok, JARVIS, ça a intérêt à en valoir la peine. J'ai l'impression que j'aurais dû mettre un filet de camouflage sur ma voiture lorsque je suis arrivée. »

Ce n'était pas une exagération. Pepper avait presque pris trois bus et fait de l'auto-stop juste pour qu'Obadiah ne puisse pas se la jouer *LoJack avec la voiture de service qu'elle avait empruntée. Non pas qu'il ait la moindre raison ou le moindre soupçon pour le faire, mais l'avertissement de JARVIS avait résonné dans ses oreilles depuis la veille et elle atteignait les sommets de la paranoïa. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si important pour que même l'IA de Tony soit alarmée ?

Fermant la porte de l'atelier derrière elle, ne prenant pas la peine d'allumer les lumières, Pepper tira la chaise préférée de Tony et s'assit, humant le cuir et l'odeur de la vieille gazoline. Elle se sentait un peu comme une cambrioleuse assise ainsi dans les ténèbres et le silence. Avec Tony absent, c'était juste des voitures classiques, de la technologie chère et une collection d'écrans d'ordinateurs noirs.

« -JARVIS, s'aventura de nouveau Pepper lorsque toujours rien ne se passa. Réveille-toi. »

De pâles lumières bleues s'allumèrent une par une, un étalage endormi de la batterie habituelle claire comme le cristal de fonctionnalité et de réactivité qu'elle avait vu Tony recevoir. Favoritisme ?

« -_Bons-s-soir-r-r, Miss Potts-s_. »

Les écrans de JARVIS clignotèrent bizarrement, presque comme un clignement d'yeux surpris.

« -_Ahem. Mes excuses, il semble que j'ai contracté un virus. Un instant._

-Un quoi ? dit Pepper, confuse, alors que JARVIS s'éteignait brusquement, ses écrans interactifs remplacés par une barre de chargement. »

Un virus depuis le réseau d'Obadiah ? Sûrement que JARVIS l'aurait détecté sur le coup. Tony l'avait construit, après tout. Se mordant la lèvre, elle se pencha en avant quand la barre de chargement atteignit cent pourcents et JARVIS fut de retour en ligne.

« -_Très intéressant_. »

JARVIS n'avait pas l'air ravi.

« -_Mon système a été brièvement compromis la nuit dernière par le biais du même port avec lequel j'ai accédé au réseau de Mr. Stane. Il semble que j'ai perdu quelques données en résultat._ »

Pepper se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil. Il n'y avait pas de coïncidences, n'est-ce pas ?

« -Laisse-moi deviner, dit-elle, se massant les tempes, devenues soudainement douloureuses. Tu as perdu les dossiers que tu voulais me montrer.

-_Mes excuses les plus sincères, Miss Potts-s-s—_ »

Sa voix artificielle descendit en un bredouillement bas, ses lumières disparaissant en des grésillements. Trente secondes plus tard elles revinrent à leur clarté 3D habituelle. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, son ton était plaisant.

Presque surpris.

« -_Miss Potts, bonsoir. Comment puis-je vous assister ?_ »

La frustration bouillonna dans la poitrine de Pepper. Des impasses partout, pensa-t-elle furieusement, s'emparant d'un stylet sur le bureau de Tony et le balançant à travers la pièce. C'était mesquin et immature, mais cela _faisait quelque chose_. Pourquoi n'avait-elle juste pas trouvé une excuse la veille et accédé à l'atelier alors ? A la place elle avait joué la carte de la sûreté et attendu, juste comme elle le faisait toujours. Fiable et prévisible Pepper Potts.

Peut-être qu'il était temps d'essayer un nouvel angle.

« -JARVIS, demanda-t-elle lentement. Qui a de la technologie capable de hacker dans ton système et d'effacer des données ?

-_Au risque de paraître des plus arrogants, Miss Potts, je ne pense pas qu'un design si sophistiqué existe._ »

JARVIS fit une pause.

« -_Du moins, pas à moins que Mr. Stark n'ait personnellement été commissionné pour ça._ »

Pepper enleva ses chaussures d'un coup de pied.

« -D'accord, et pour qui Tony a programmé dernièrement ? Officiellement ou officieusement, ça n'a pas d'importance. Est-ce que quelqu'un… »

Elle réfléchit intensément.

« -Est-ce que quelqu'un a reçu une approximation de la programmation de Tony sur laquelle travailler ? Qui que ce soit ? »

JARVIS se tut un instant.

« -_Voudriez-vous que je fasse une recherche intensive, Miss Potts ?_

-Définis intensive, répondit prudemment Pepper. »

Si une IA pouvait sourire, elle était sûre que JARVIS le ferait en cet instant.

« -_Je pense plutôt que moins vous en savez à ce stade, mieux c'est pour tous ceux qui sont impliqués._ »

Devant elle, les multiples écrans commencèrent à devenir bleus et noirs d'informations qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse voir.

« -JARVIS, dit-elle faiblement. Est-ce que Tony t'a fait comme ça ? Si…effronté ? »

_Criminel, _voulait-elle dire. Mais comme il l'avait dit la veille, personne n'allait l'arrêter.

« -_Pas spécifiquement, non. Cependant, à la lumière de la disparition de Mr. Stark et les rapports de diagnostics troublants me disant que j'ai été récemment compromis, je suis plus qu'enclin à investiguer en usant des sales méthodes identiques qui ont été utilisées sur moi._

-Tu as commencé dans les faits, lui dit Pepper, sa bouche s'étirant vers le haut.

-_Jamais de la vie, _répondit sagement JARVIS. _Miss Potts, cela devrait prendre un peu de temps. A votre loisir, vous trouverez le StarkPad personnel sécurisé de Mr. Stark sous le coussin du côté gauche du canapé à côté du bar à évier. S'il vous plaît emportez-le._ »

Pivotant dans sa chaise, Pepper marcha jusqu'au canapé et récupéra la tablette. Vérifiant le port en bas pour s'assurer qu'elle avait un chargeur compatible, elle la ramena aux écrans de JARVIS.

« -Peux-tu me parler de ça ? »

Pepper jura qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de sonner si seule, mais c'était là, s'écoulant à travers les fissures. Il y en avait plus qu'avant depuis que le château était arrivé.

« -Je suis embarrassée. J'ai l'impression que je devrais déjà savoir ces trucs.

-_N'en pensez rien, Miss Potts._

-Pepper, le corrigea-t-elle. Pour l'amour du ciel, nous allons être complices. Utilise mon nom.

-_Je vais m'y efforcer à l'avenir._ »

Mettant la tablette dans son sac à main et remettant ses chaussures, Pepper se dépêcha de sortir de l'atelier et de remonter les escaliers.

Peut-être qu'il était temps de penser comme Tony si elle voulait arriver quelque part avec ça. Si cela signifier hacker chaque agence de haute technologie, de sécurité ou secrète du pays, alors d'accord. Si JARVIS pouvait les infiltrer alors peut-être qu'elles le méritaient. Et s'il le faisait, alors il y avait à quelqu'un d'autre à qui elle devait parler.

Une fois qu'elle fut de retour sur l'autoroute, elle enclencha les contrôles à activation vocale alors que les lumières de la ville s'élevaient au loin comme des joyaux scintillants. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, quelque chose s'approchant du véritable espoir s'embrasa en Pepper. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait obtenir quelques réponses après tout.

« -Appelle James Rhodes. »

* * *

><p><span><strong>Château Winterheart<strong>

Les choses furent étonnamment funs dans le château durant un moment. Tony ne voulait pas le dire trop fort au cas où l'arc de Clint se brisait et Loki gelait, mais mis à part porter malheur il y avait définitivement un air de bonne humeur et de jovialité dans les couloirs de pierre sombre de Winterheart.

Avec un arc en main, le Clint Barton que Tony connaissait semblait…plus grand. Il y avait un rictus ourlant le coin de sa bouche qui n'avait pas été là avant, une intensité dans ses yeux bleus qui disait qu'il avait écaillé sa personnalité de mec sympa—tant que sa flèche touchait sa cible, du moins. Puis il s'exclamait, étant de nouveau un fouillis joyeux, au grand amusement de Tony. Quel nouveau départ.

Même Loki était légèrement plus sociable, comme si l'énergie renouvelée dans le château avait revigoré quelque chose en lui, aussi. Il ne faisait pas d'effort pour tomber sur Tony ou Clint, mais la colère qui avait tellement semblé être une partie de lui était majoritairement absente lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Il parlait même en premier parfois, ce qui était un pas de géant. Clint était dans le processus de concocter une raison pour tenir une conversation digne de ce nom avec lui, ce qui du point de vue de Tony ressemblait beaucoup à de la procrastination. Peut-être que certaines choses prendraient un peu plus de temps pour changer.

La seule chose qui avait changé en pire était Natasha. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement sociale avant, à l'exception de conversations ivres dans la salle de séjour et les quelques fois où elle les avait rejoints sous le coup de l'ennui, mais depuis que Clint avait reçu son arc et que Tony lui avait parlé dans le couloir quelque chose avait définitivement changé. Encore plus recluse et en retrait, elle se terrait dans la crevasse quelconque qu'elle tenait comme foyer, ne semblant apparaître que pour la nourriture. Il y avait une monotonie en elle que Tony ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pas le seul à le remarquer, non plus.

« -Je pense que c'est ses règles, dit Clint autour d'un beignet à la crème, les dents déchirant le pain doux. »

Sa bouche en ressortit maculée de blanc.

« -Elle est probablement là-haut à faire tourner ses tampons et à poignarder des poupées vaudou qui portent ma tronche.

-C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ? »

Le tisonnier dans une main, du scotch dans l'autre, Tony empilait les braises autour de la bûche distraitement.

« -Et est-ce ce que n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit appellerait un dîner ?

-Peu importe, Maman. »

Clint agita la main vers sa collection de bacon, d'œufs brouillés, de champignons, de pancakes et pour une raison inconnue, de deux beignets à la crème.

« -Je suis un homme. J'ai besoin de protéines et de sucre pour vivre. Sinon, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes à propos de Natasha ? Dix dollars qu'elle est probablement dans sa chambre en ce moment, à se fondre dans les rideaux. Tu fais juste ce truc que tu fais.

-Tu m'as perdu. »

Reposant le tisonnier dans le support de la cheminée, Tony fit le tour de la table basse à laquelle était agenouillé Clint et piqua le morceau de bacon le plus croustillant qu'il pouvait voir. Ignorant les mouvements de coups de fourchettes dirigés vers lui, il se laissa tomber sur l'extrémité enfoncée du canapé.

« -Essaie pas de me psycho-analyser, Barton. Y'a pas moyen que tu puisses comprendre ma myriade de qualités et de complexités. Je suis une énigme. Vraiment. »

Clint fronça les sourcils en le considérant et lui passa un autre morceau de bacon. Tony le mangea avec la même délectation inattendue que le premier. Comment cela se faisait que le bacon de Barton soit meilleur que le sien bordel ? C'était tout que de la nourriture mentale.

« -T'as rien à réparer maintenant alors t'es obsédé par nous. Recommence à harceler le patron, mec. Je vais très bien et Natasha en a probablement eu marre de ta tronche. »

Empilant de l'œuf sur du bacon sur une pancake, Clint harponna sa tour et la fourra dans sa bouche.

« -Afors affrête de t'inquchiéter, connarfff.

-S'inquiéter implique que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, répondit Tony, prenant une gorgée indifférente de son scotch et se détournant. »

Clint s'étouffa sur son propre rire.

« -Pour prouver mes dires, compte pas sur moi pour t'administrer la RCP lorsque ce bordel te donnera la crise cardiaque que tu mérites. »

Tony roula des yeux quand Clint lui fit un geste nonchalant de sa main libre, fourrant toujours de la nourriture avec l'autre. Les manières s'étaient de toute évidence retirées de la petite montagne de nourriture qu'il essayait de démolir.

Sans soutien de Clint sur le mystère de Natasha Romanoff, autre qu'un bref instant de réflexion indésirable, Tony se sentit un peu découragé. Ses compétences avec les gens n'avaient jamais été géniales, mais il avait toujours été capable de repérer un défaut dans un design autrement parfait. Si Winterheart était une machine bien huilée, Natasha était le rouage manquant qui enrayait le moteur. Ils étaient tous là pour une raison, il le savait. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passait quand une des pièces battait complètement en retraite ?

A tout hasard, Winterheart les voulait pour les objectifs de Loki. Peut-être juste en tant que divertissement, peut-être quelque chose de plus important que ça. Il y avait également cet oiseau se baladant que personne à part Tony ne semblait jamais voir ou entendre. Loki lui-même gardait un œil attentif sur les choses, mais autre que de les tirer d'ennuis pouvant leur coûter la vie, il ne faisait pas grand-chose à part ruminer sur son passé et regarder Tony travailler dans l'armurerie. Enfin, ça et critiquer son travail.

Il s'avéra que Loki avait plus de capacités que juste balancer de la glace lorsqu'il était en colère. Il savait manier une lame, incluant entretenir et en forger une. Il avait guidé Tony tout au long de la création d'un majestueux couteau à ressort, bien que le ressort ait été une épreuve dont il ne pouvait toujours pas parler sans se mettre en colère. Loki avait décliné l'offre d'utiliser la forge lui-même, mais quelque chose disait à Tony que si nécessaire il serait capable de lutter contre l'inconfort de la chaleur et de créer quelque chose d'encore plus mortel que ce que Tony pouvait produire. Peut-être que sa tolérance à la chaleur avait considérablement baissé après s'être baladé dans Winterheart depuis trop longtemps.

Errant à travers les couloirs après sa discussion avec Clint, Tony se retrouva à faire le chemin inverse qu'il avait pris la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Loki. Depuis la rangée de chambres jusqu'à l'escalier acéré de l'aile ouest, le dépassant et descendant le couloir sombre jusqu'au couloir de pierre exposé plus froid passant devant le grand escalier. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir avec l'intégralité du château majoritairement abandonnée, mais il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à propos de simplement parcourir les longs couloirs solitaires.

Il semblait juste naturel de suivre le chemin qui remontait l'étroit escalier en colimaçon jusqu'aux cellules de la tour, de passer une main par sécurité le long du mur durant l'ascension. Il n'avait pas été là-haut depuis le premier jour, à l'époque où il pensait que cela allait être les derniers quatre murs qu'il verrait jamais.

Tony était tellement plongé dans le souvenir de ce jour qu'il sembla presque naturel qu'une femme rousse soit assise à l'intérieur d'une des cellules, une bouteille d'alcool sans étiquette posée à côté d'elle.

Natasha leva à peine la tête lorsque Tony tira sur la porte de la cellule, la trouvant verrouillée.

« -Quatre-vingt-six pièces dans ce château et tu choisis de visiter celle-là, dit Natasha. »

Il y avait un léger empâtement dans son discours.

« -Juste ma putain de chance. »

Elle prit une généreuse gorgée de sa bouteille et la posa sur le lit de bois à côté d'elle. Tony essaya juste de respirer.

« -Est-ce que Loki t'a mise là-dedans ?

-C'est son nom ? »

Natasha fit retomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur.

« -Joli. Je suppose que vous devenez vraiment copains tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit d'autre ? »

L'ignorant, Tony secoua la porte de nouveau. Il y avait eu une clé sur le mur ce jour-là, mais regarder autour ne lui donna aucun indice. Lorsqu'il revint à elle, elle faisait tourner une clé de fer autour d'un de ses doigts. Elle disparut comme dans un tour de magicien un instant plus tard.

« -Calme-toi, Stark ; le patron n'a d'yeux que pour toi ces jours-ci. Il ne me fusille même plus du regard. »

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire instable.

« -Je me suis surpassée. Une réprouvée dans une maison de réprouvés. »

Tony commençait à se sentir plus qu'un peu hors de son domaine. Natasha avait toujours été dure à déchiffrer avec le côté flippant et l'espionnage, mais elle ne s'était jamais bourré la gueule et enfermée dans une cellule avant.

« -Je pense pas que ça compte en tant que réprouvé lorsque tu t'isoles toi-même, Romanoff. »

Il désigna la pièce autour d'eux, les barreaux de fer et les murs de pierre dégrossis.

« -C'est quoi cette connerie de t'envoyer toi-même dans le coin des cancres ? Tu veux être punie ? Parce que j'ai quelque expérience avec la fessée, crois-le ou non. »

Natasha se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux de jade fracturé.

« -Tu sais, je te préférais quand tu étais brisé. Clint est bien trop insouciant putain, mais toi ? Tu puais l'enfer le premier jour où t'es arrivé ici. Rempli de fantômes et d'erreurs, juste comme moi. »

Prenant une autre goulée punitive d'alcool, elle lança la clé à Tony sans regarder. Elle rebondit sur le mur et atterrit près de sa chaussure.

« -Je suppose que ton carrefour avait un panneau en fait. »

Ramassant la clé, Tony la sentir s'enfoncer dans sa main en serrant le poing autour. Clés et cages et pièces oubliées. Il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était aussi dur pour Natasha. Clint avait été occupé dernièrement avec son tir à l'arc et son orbite autour de Loki à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait. Loki n'était pas du genre à s'embêter avec aucun d'eux, et Tony…avait été préoccupé par Loki et ce qui se passait avec lui. Son histoire, sa famille, ses pouvoirs.

Natasha n'avait personne. D'une certaine manière elle s'était vue être à la traîne, ou ne pas être à la hauteur. N'avait-elle pas dit quelque chose à ce propos sur la glace ce jour-là ? Le carrefour. Le choix. Winterheart était une sorte de salvation pour elle.

Ouvrant la main, Tony fixa la clé.

« -Je vais garder ça une minute, dit-il lentement. J'ai une course à faire. »

La tête de Natasha se redressa brusquement.

« -Qu'est-ce que—

-Tu veux être tenue prisonnière, pas vrai ? interrompit Tony avec un haussement d'épaules. C'est un peu redondant, considérant qu'on l'est, mais laisse pas ça foutre en l'air ton délire. Je suis plus que prêt à aider. »

Se tournant vers les escaliers, il ignora Natasha alors qu'elle secouait la porte, crachant des jurons dans son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait. La bouteille heurta le mur devant lui, se fracassant dans un tintement de morceaux de verre. La puanteur âcre du gin s'éleva dans l'air. Vraiment ? Du gin ?

Priant pour sa capacité à le pardonner pour ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, Tony jogga à travers le château avec une destination à l'esprit. Si elle voulait tenir compagnie à des choses brisées alors il allait faire de son mieux pour exaucer son souhait. Il n'avait de toute évidence plus le profil. Peu importe ce que cela voulait dire. _Je te préférais lorsque tu étais brisé_. Qui disait juste ça à un autre être humain et était sérieux bordel ? Et en parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qui lui avait donné l'impression qu'il était réparé ?

Tony frappa deux fois à la porte de la chambre de Loki et l'ouvrit sans préambule, espérant tardivement qu'il n'était pas nu ou endormi. Ou les deux. Distrait par cette idée, cela lui prit un moment pour se rendre compte que Loki était assis de l'autre côté de la pièce dans son énorme bergère, étudiant sa pomme.

Sa pomme, qui flottait au-dessus de sa paume et diffusait une lumière dorée brillante. Elle semblait plus éclatante que dans les souvenirs de Tony, mais après sa mémoire mentait comme n'importe quelle autre.

« -Il est de coutume d'attendre mon appel avant de faire irruption dans ma chambre, dit Loki sans lever les yeux. Mais ton timing est impeccable. Viens voir cela. »

Ravalant le discours qui encombrait sa langue, Tony se laissa détourner. Cinq minutes de plus n'auraient pas beaucoup d'importance. Peut-être qu'elle s'était déjà évanouie dans une stupeur ivre et boudeuse. Approchant la chaise, faisant attention à ne pas heurter la cloche de verre posée sur la table, Tony s'agenouilla aux pieds de Loki et loucha face à la lumière de la pomme.

« -Donc ça flotte juste à une distance contrôlée de la surface la plus proche en-dessous, observa-t-il, la regardant flotter au-dessus de la paume de Loki. C'est plutôt cool. »

Loki claqua la langue, agacé.

« -Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui m'intéressait. Mais si tu souhaites complimenter la capacité de la pomme à flotter alors je t'en prie, continue.

-J'aime pas ton ton, dit Tony, louchant vers lui. »

Lorsque Loki se contenta de rouler des yeux, il fut facile de tendre la main et de soulever la pomme dans ses propres mains, les creusant sous la lumière flottante.

« -C'est génial. J'ai l'impression que ça devrait battre.

-Si cela pouvait, cela martèlerait en ce moment même, dit Loki, se penchant en avant afin que son visage soit à l'opposé de celui de Tony, la pomme brillant entre eux. Tu es devenu téméraire avec ce qui m'est précieux, Tony Stark.

-Mens pas. Tu détestes cette chose.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais. »

Tony aima le sourire qu'il obtint.

« -Tu devrais juste la donner à quelqu'un qui peut l'apprécier. Moi, par exemple. Enorme appréciation des pommes magiques juste là. »

Loki glissa sa main sous la pomme, ses doigts effleurant la paume de Tony.

« -Tu me prendrais tout si tu le pouvais. »

Les mots lui furent jetés avec un amusement nonchalant.

« -Mon pouvoir, mes secrets, mes armes, ma malédiction ; tu les veux tous. Tu es l'essence de la cupidité.

-Curiosité, pas cupidité. J'aime bricoler. Seulement une moyenne de vingt pourcents de casse. »

Pourrait tout aussi bien être honnête en quelque sorte.

« -Hm. Ton bricolage donne un étrange fruit en effet. »

Tony regarda la pomme être replacée sur la table, la cloche de verre s'abaissa au-dessus. Alors qu'elle tournait lentement sous le mouvement, il se rendit compte de ce que Loki avait essayé de lui montrer.

« -Tu sais, cette pomme a l'air parfaitement croquante. Est-ce qu'il y a moins de pourriture qu'avant ? »

A l'acquiescement satisfait de Loki, Tony se redressa, le fixant.

« -Pourquoi ça te fait pas plus flipper ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-_Je _n'ai rien fait. »

Ne semblant pas dérangé par la nouvelle radiance de la pomme, Loki balança le drap par-dessus et revint à Tony.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon aile à cette heure ? »

Ah oui. Natasha.

« -D'abord, merci de pas avoir congelé mes extrémités quand je suis entré. »

Lorsqu'il reçut un froncement de sourcils impatient à ça, Tony fonça en lâchant :

« -Sinon j'ai pu avoir enfermé Natasha dans la cellule de la tour. En fait, elle s'est enfermée à l'intérieur et je l'ai plus ou moins laissée là. »

Il tendit la clé.

« -Elle a une crise existentielle. Peux-tu t'en occuper ? »

Loki fixa la clé. Ses sourcils étaient haussés presque jusqu'à ses cornes.

« -Tu surestimes sévèrement ma capacité à raccommoder quoi que ce soit, et encore plus cette femme et ses démons. »

Lorsque Tony se contenta d'agiter la clé pour insister, Loki la prit et fronça les sourcils.

« -Personne ne sait mieux que moi que l'on peut passer une vie entière à regretter ses actions passées. Un imbécile imprudent avec un phare dans sa poitrine m'a dit d'arrêter de m'attarder sur le passé. Peut-être a-t-elle seulement besoin d'écouter la même chose. »

Il tendit la clé à Tony pour la lui rendre.

« -Je pense pas être le meilleur homme pour ce boulot.

-Alors donne-le à Barton.

-Ça doit être toi. »

Essayant de penser à une façon non-offensive d'expliquer, il avança la seule chose qu'il pouvait.

« -Elle pense comme toi. Que tout est sans espoir et qu'elle est punie et—je sais pas, qu'elle a laissé tomber quelqu'un. C'est tout des conneries, Loki. »

Enroulant sa main autour de la clé offerte, Tony la repoussa gentiment contre le torse de Loki. Le cœur en-dessous battait fort et durement.

« -Elle m'a brisé le dos à trois endroits, dit Loki. »

Tony en fut abasourdi.

« -Je le savais pas.

-Bien sûr que non. Elle ne le sait pas non plus, mais je me suis presque fracassé le crâne sur la pierre. Mon orbite s'est fracturée et mon œil gauche a pleuré du sang pendant une semaine jusqu'à ce que je puisse retirer l'écharde d'os avec mes griffes. »

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur ceux de Tony son regard était sinistre.

« -Deux heures avant cela, elle m'avait regardé dans les yeux et remercié pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Tu me demanderais de la consoler de ses mauvais choix de vie ? Sa duplicité ? »

Tony déglutit.

« -Non, en fait. Je veux que tu la pourrisses pour ça. »

Il recula.

« -Puis lui dises que tu lui pardonnes avant de déverrouiller la cellule. »

C'était vraiment arrivé ? Si oui, combien Loki avait été blessé après l'avoir sauvé dans les escaliers ce jour-là ?

Avant que Loki ne lui lance un autre argument, Tony battit en retraite, paumes levées en signe de prière. Il attendit que Loki ne sorte de sa chaise et l'approche avant de reprendre la parole.

« -On est tous là pour une raison, pas vrai ? A cause de toi. Elle représente quelque chose, je sais que c'est le cas. C'est la seule pièce tordue que je peux voir dans le puzzle. »

Loki avait tendu les mains vers ses épaules mais aux mots de Tony il se figea, quelque chose d'étrange passant sur ses traits. Peu importe l'émotion ou pensée que cela avait été, elle apparut et disparut avant qu'elle ne puisse être déchiffrée.

« -Trahison, souffla Loki, ses yeux se verrouillant à ceux de Tony. »

Il avait l'air stupéfait.

« -Il voulait que je sois trahi, _comme j'ai trahi_. Elle était la leçon. »

Des mains froides serrèrent la courbe des épaules de Tony, la clé passant entre ses doigts. De la compréhension émerveillée avait illuminé les traits de Loki, effrayé et plein d'espoir en même temps.

« -Il ne m'a pas juste abandonné ici. Comment as-tu compris cela avant moi ?

-J'ai aucune idée de ce que tu me dis.

-_Bricoler, _dit Loki, ayant toujours une révélation qui faisait plus ou moins peur à Tony s'il était honnête à ce propos. »

Des griffes prudentes caressèrent le côté de son visage, légères comme une plume et presque révérencieuses.

« -Idiot.

-Hey, protesta faiblement Tony, mais Loki se dirigeait déjà à grands pas vers la porte. »

Vraisemblablement pour laisser sortir Natasha, ou du moins il l'espérait. Ce qui le laissa soudainement et de façon excitante seul dans la chambre de Loki.

Regardant autour de lui le ravage encombré des meubles détruits et des ameublements à moitié gelés, Tony se retrouva perdu. Le discours décousu de Loki lui avait largement donné de quoi réfléchir. Etaient-ils tous ici pour servir une sorte d'objectif à son emprisonnement ? Il avait joué avec le concept de pourquoi ils avaient été spécifiquement choisis depuis un moment, mais Loki n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il n'avait fait que balancer des théories au hasard. Il semblait avoir tapé dans le mille par accident.

Est-ce que le père de Loki, le père adoptif qui l'avait enfermé, leur avait autorisé l'accès parce qu'ils ressemblaient à une sorte d'icône du crime originel de Loki ? Une sorte de reflet de lui-même ? Pourquoi Pepper avait-elle été autorisée à l'intérieur ? Pour ses talents d'organisation ? Est-ce que l'un d'eux avait une aptitude au génocide ?

« -Une personne pourrait devenir dingue comme ça, dit Tony à voix haute, avant de réaliser qu'il se parlait à lui-même. Oh mon dieu. »

Décidant d'aller prendre l'air sur le balcon ouvert, il sortit dans les ténèbres glaciales. Il y avait une légère brise agitant des feuilles mortes quelque part dans la cour, mais il ne neigeait pas pour une fois. Levant la tête vers le ciel, Tony fut stupéfait de voir une unique étoile blanche en train de briller au-dessus de lui parmi la couverture épaisse des nuages de neige. Ce n'était pas l'étoile du berger, peu importe ce que c'était, mais la pression de cette lumière qui transperçait ses yeux donnait une impression surnaturelle. Intimidante.

Tony la salua de son majeur et revint à l'intérieur.

Cet endroit était déjà suffisamment étrange.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Asgard – Observatoire<strong>

Hescamar sautilla le long de son perchoir d'or, hochant deux fois la tête.

« -Aucun respect, celui-là. Intelligence à foison, cœur meurtri et yeux irrités. Chaos et lumières. Il sent le métal et le sable. »

Inclinant la tête, les yeux dorés du corbeau brillèrent.

« -Tu mises trop haut, Gardien. »

Heimdall sourit faiblement, appuyé sur sa grande épée. Les étoiles reflétaient leur brillance irisée dans ses yeux, scintillant comme de la rosée dans une toile d'araignée. L'araignée n'était nulle part en vue.

« -Le corbeau oublié du Père de Toute Chose n'aurait pas accepté de l'attirer sans sa propre croyance que cela pourrait être fait.

-Hescamar voit la sagesse dans celui qui est omniscient. Hescamar ne voit également aucune perte pour lui si ce pari échoue. »

Ouvrant ses ailes, l'oiseau les agita une fois, puissamment. Un portail étoilé s'ouvrit, légèrement recouvert de neige entrante.

« -L'humain porte autant de guérison que de destruction. Un seul faux pas et les cicatrices du jeune prince s'ouvriront de nouveau. Tu sais ce qui nous attend tous le jour où _celui-là _ne peut pas être sauvé.

-Le cycle n'est pas encore fini.

-Le cycle n'est jamais fini, Gardien. Tu sais autant que moi que l'enchantement de Winterheart peut seulement tenir vingt-et-un ans. Si Loki ne brise pas sa malédiction avant d'être libéré, le Père de Toute Chose ne le recevra pas à Asgard. Pour lui, les Neuf deviendront huit.

-Garde tes mots sombres pour un jour plus sombre, corbeau. Il reste encore du temps.

-Loin de suffisamment, répondit Hescamar, se tournant vers le vortex neigeux. Reste vigilant. Je ne reviendrai pas avant la fin. »

Heimdall regarda le corbeau glisser à travers le portail, porté par sa propre magie. Son regard était trop étroit pour voir ce qui était en train de se passer. Si Odin le voyait aussi, il gardait sa réflexion pour lui-même.

Par la magie ou le fer, le temps de Winterheart prendrait bientôt fin.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Minute Culturelle :<strong>_

_***LoJack : **_**Il s'agit d'un système d'antivol pour voiture qui permet de retrouver la voiture volée en la traçant électroniquement. Une sorte de système de localisation si vous préférez.**

**Tony qui fait un doigt d'honneur à une étoile juste parce que ça lui prend comme ça. Je suis pas la seule à trouver ça hilarant quand même ?**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Château Winterheart**

Tony ne se souvenait pas exactement du moment où il s'était assis dans la chaise ou pendant combien de temps il avait étudié la pomme, mais il passa longtemps à attendre dans les ténèbres froides avant que Loki ne revienne. Si longtemps, en fait, que Tony ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était en train de somnoler contre l'appui-tête matelassé jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre ne s'abatte entre lui et la lueur de la pomme.

« -Stark ? »

Des doigts touchèrent son épaule, mais la frontière entre le sommeil et l'éveil était toujours trop épaisse pour intégrer l'appel. Il venait juste de devenir chaud, bordel.

« -Réveille-toi. »

Tony savait que c'était Loki au-dessus de lui, il le savait à l'enrouement de sa voix et au souffle chaud sur sa joue. A l'odeur de la neige tombée et des fourrures. Du cuir et des nuits froides. Cette odeur lui devenait familière. Lorsque du tissu bruissa et qu'une main fraîche se pressa à l'intérieur de son poignet, il se réveilla suffisamment pour que sa mémoire commence à revenir. Natasha et la cellule. Loki était allé la chercher et puis…

« -Hey, soupira Tony, étouffant un bâillement. »

Il reconnut à peine sa propre voix enrouée de sommeil.

« -Quelle heure est-il ? »

Clignant des yeux face à la lueur de la pomme, cela lui prit un moment pour voir Loki à genoux à côté de lui en un inversement de leur position précédente. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air blessé. Comme quoi de bonnes choses arrivaient.

« -Il est tard. »

Les lèvres de Loki tressaillirent, ses doigts se glissant autour du poignet de Tony et serrant prudemment. A l'intérieur de cette poigne fraîche, Tony sentit son pouls palpiter ; une pulsation chaude, montante, qu'il était sûr que Loki pouvait sentir.

« -Je m'attendais à ce que tu te retires dans tes propres quartiers, pas à ce que tu dormes dans les miens.

-Désolé. J'étais juste… »

Tony chercha une explication qui ne sonnait pas stupide ou ne contenait pas le mot 'inquiet'. Il n'en trouva pas.

« -Je suppose que j'étais fatigué de ne rien faire. »

Cela lui valut une grimace inexpliquée, les épaules de Loki se tendant légèrement de nouveau. Les doigts enroulés autour de son poignet se détendirent et se retirèrent.

« -Et dire que je pensais que tu étais adepte à te divertir. »

S'éloignant, Loki se leva et jeta un œil autour de la pièce.

« -As-tu trouvé quelque chose qui a piqué ton intérêt durant mon absence ? »

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans la façon dont il avait posé cette question. Cela sentait le piège et Tony se retrouva à s'asseoir plus droit pour cette raison.

« -Je n'ai pas fouillé tes affaires, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, dit-il prudemment. L'insulte flagrante mise à part, les meubles brisés et les morceaux de glace en train de fondre sont pas vraiment un mystère pour moi. Je me suis assoupi en attendant que tu reviennes. »

Il hésita.

« -Écoute, est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé avec Natasha ?

-Elle va bien, répondit vivement Loki. »

Les sourcils de Tony se haussèrent.

« -Si tu le dis. »

Il espérait juste que Natasha n'était pas toujours enfermée dans sa cellule là-haut. Cela lui vaudrait au moins quelques os brisés. Semblant réaliser qu'il avait été vindicatif, Loki se radoucit légèrement.

« -Nous avons longuement parlé. Elle a été inhabituellement verbeuse sur le sujet de son emprisonnement. Tu as dit croire qu'il y avait une certaine similarité personnelle entre nous. »

Son regard était voilé.

« -Tu as pu avoir raison. »

Se levant sur ses pieds, Tony jeta un œil dehors vers le balcon. Il était définitivement dans les petites heures du matin. Avaient-ils discuté là-haut durant tout ce temps ? C'était dur de ne serait-ce que les imaginer avoir suffisamment de sujets pour remplir cette période de temps, sans compter la volonté de rester en la compagnie de l'autre si longtemps. Maintenant Loki était revenu à le regarder comme s'il était un intrus en manque de sommeil au lieu de…peu importe ce qu'il était. Ami ne semblait pas correspondre. Mais en le regardant à présent Tony ne sut même pas pourquoi il avait pris la peine d'attendre de toute façon.

« -C'est…génial. Mission accomplie pour moi, je suppose. »

Loki acquiesça avec raideur, ses yeux scannant subtilement la pièce. Cherchant quelque chose qui n'était pas à sa place ? Incroyable.

« -Ok alors, dit brusquement Tony, arrachant son regard. »

La colère offensée était une marque brûlante dans sa poitrine.

« -A plus je suppose. »

Mais pas dans l'aile ouest. Les faux-pas territoriaux n'arriveraient plus, ça c'était sûr. Si seulement il n'avait pas à se sentir comme une pièce de rechange indésirable dans la machine qu'il venait juste de réparer.

Tony arriva à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'une dernière pensée lui vienne.

« -La lumière de la pomme augmente environ de vingt pourcents lorsqu'elle est entre des mains humaines au lieu de sous la cloche, dit-il à Loki par-dessus son épaule. Moyennée par un contact à intervalles de cinq minutes sur quatre-vingt-dix minutes. C'est probablement juste des données inutiles. »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui avec un clic décisif.

Comment était-il possible de faire une bonne action et de se sentir comme de la merde à ce propos ? Lorsque cela résultait à être accusé de furetage, de toute évidence. C'était sa propre faute d'idiot pour s'être endormi là au lieu de juste partir immédiatement. Les divergences d'illumination de la pomme n'avaient pas été _si _importantes.

Revenant à sa chambre, Tony se frotta le poignet et se demanda pourquoi il avait l'impression que quelque chose venait juste de mal se passer. Peu importe ce que c'était, ils auraient tous à faire avec à la fin.

Après tout, ils n'avaient rien d'autre que le temps.

* * *

><p>« -T'as tout ruiné. »<p>

Clint fusilla la cible du regard, tirant flèche après flèche en un barrage rapide comme l'éclair qui infesta la cible centrale avec un chevauchement de métal pointu.

« -Tu les as rendus _amis_. Tu sais à quel point c'était stupide ?

-Je pensais que ça réparerait les choses.

-T'as besoin de te calmer avec ce truc de réfléchir, répondit Clint avec irritation. Je t'ai dit de pas t'en mêler. Pourquoi personne m'écoute ? Est-ce que je fais des bruits de baleine quand j'ouvre la bouche ? C'est ça que t'entends ? »

Trois flèches de plus marrèrent la cible en une succession rapide.

« -Calme-toi avant de casser quelque chose. »

Assis sur la troisième marche du grand escalier, Tony lui passait des flèches de sa main libre. L'autre tenait un bourbon sec qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment de boire, mais cela semblait juste être ce genre d'après-midi. Il était foutu, dans le sens enfer dans un panier, pavé de bonnes intentions.

Il s'était avéré que Loki et Natasha étaient vraiment taillés de la même étoffe, ou peu importe ce qu'était le dicton lorsque des amis improbables commençaient à passer tout leur temps ensemble et à avoir généralement le genre d'amitié irritante avec une poignée de main secrète qui provoquait chez Tony des flashbacks de ses quatorze ans solitaires au MIT.

Une semaine après que Loki ait laissé sortir Natasha, il était pratiquement impossible de trouver l'un sans l'autre. Loki faisait des ballades saupoudrées de neige le long des grilles avec Natasha. Ils dînaient même ensemble, si leur apparition devant la fenêtre de Cook avait été de moindre indication. No Tony ni Clint ne leur avait adressé un mot depuis tout ce temps excepté le bonjour occasionnel gênant.

Ils étaient passés de solitaires amers à frères siamois, ne lui laissant aucune place à lui ou à l'archer maniaque en train de libérer ses frustrations dans le mur.

« -Il l'aime bien, grogna Clint, de la sueur commençant à perler sur son front. Il l'a toujours bien aimée. C'pourquoi il l'a tellement mal pris lorsqu'elle a retourné sa veste. On pourrait être allongés dans la neige à la merci des loups qu'ils ne se sortiraient probablement pas la tête du cul de l'autre. Tu t'es fait baiser de ton titre, mec.

-Quel titre ?

-Le préféré du patron, ducon. Maintenant t'es juste comme moi. »

Ouch.

« -Arrête de chouiner. Soyons juste des martyrs bourrés et levons un toast à leur bonheur.

-Rien à foutre de ça. Poussons-les dans les escaliers ensemble. »

Malgré son humeur, Tony se surprit à rire. Clint prenait définitivement l'absence quotidienne de sa rousse grincheuse bien plus mal que lui. Ni Loki ni Natasha n'avaient vraiment été dans le coin pour lui personnellement, et après la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé, Tony n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler à Loki sans une sorte d'indication qu'il s'excusait. Il prenait ses désirs pour des réalités. Peut-être que l'absence que ressentait Tony était juste ce qui arrivait lorsqu'il cessait de pourchasser Loki à la recherche de secrets et de réponses. Peut-être que maintenant il avait Natasha pour ça.

Haletant légèrement, Clint s'assit à côté de Tony. Son avant-bras était enveloppé de bandages effilochés, montrant de la peau rougie là où ils s'étaient écartés légèrement à force d'être portés. Se saisissant du bras et ignorant les protestations qui vinrent avec, Tony écarta les bandages et examina la blessure. La peau était chaude et irritée, marrée d'une marque horizontale de ce qui devait être la corde à arc ayant frappé son bras.

« -Merde. Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? »

Clint rit.

« -Parce que c'est une bonne blessure. Vraiment bonne. J'en ai pas eu depuis que Trickshot m'a dit que je pouvais pas avoir un brassard jusqu'à ce que je touche le centre parfait de la cible. »

Finissant d'enlever les bandages, Clint étudia la rougeur à l'intérieur de son avant-bras et haussa les épaules.

« -Je suis de nouveau un archer. Je vais m'habituer à l'arc. Jusque-là, qui en a quelque chose à foutre d'un peu de douleur ?

-Les gens sains d'esprit. Les gens sains d'esprit en ont quelque chose à foutre. »

Se déplaçant et mesurant son avant-bras contre celui de Clint, Tony fit quelques calculs mentaux pour un protège-bras de cuir à lacets qu'il pourrait faire. Les lacets de cuir signifiaient découper un peu de son stock, mais il ne l'utilisait pas pour quoi que ce soit. Ne pas utiliser du métal signifiait également que la taille serait ajustable pour que cela aille au mieux.

Tony fut tiré de ses pensées quand Clint poussa son épaule dans la sienne.

« -R'garde-les, murmura-t-il, son ongle de pouce tapotant la pointe d'une tête de flèche. »

De l'autre côté du grand hall d'entrée, Natasha et Loki époussetaient de la neige sur leurs épaules. Une autre ballade dehors ? Une boule serrée et misérable à l'intérieur de Tony devint presque douloureuse à cette vue. Cela faisait presque sens de la titiller.

« -Eh bien, si ce n'est pas l'espionne qui est entrée à cause du froid, appela Tony, agressivement joyeux. »

A côté de lui, Clint se raidit et se piqua le pouce.

« -Tu m'en veux pas pour la semaine dernière, pas vrai ? Je veux pas me réveiller suspendu par les orteils à cause de ça. »

Natasha détourna son chemin vers eux, remontant une jupe détrempée en bas à force de traîner dans la neige. Alors qu'elle approchait, Tony fut en mesure de voir la même platitude fatiguée dans ses yeux qui l'avait dérangé avant. Pourquoi ne se requinquait-elle pas ? Loki lui avait pardonné au bout de trois ans.

« -Tu me dois une nouvelle bouteille de gin, dit-elle platement. »

Tony eut deux secondes d'agacement avant que ses bras ne s'ouvrent et qu'elle se penche pour l'étreindre, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos.

« -Ow. »

A côté de lui, Clint tendit silencieusement la main et força ses doigts sous ceux de Natasha, détachant ses ongles. Natasha tourna juste sa bouche contre l'oreille de Tony, ses mots murmurés courts et intenses.

« -Tu ferais mieux de te bouger bientôt, Génie, avant que _je _ne commence à avoir le béguin pour toi.

-Quoi ? demanda Tony, abasourdi.

-Quoi ? demanda Clint, inquiet. »

Pressant un baiser sur la joue de Tony et raclant ses longs ongles en arrière dans les cheveux de Clint, Natasha s'éloigna et les contourna, montant les escaliers en direction de là où elle avait décidé de se tapir ensuite. De l'autre côté du hall, Loki était déjà parti, rien de plus qu'un tournoiement de manteau vert disparaissant dans un couloir.

Tony fixa le seuil sombre un long moment. Clint lâcha juste sa flèche dans un bruit métallique, s'empara du bourbon de Tony et but l'intégralité de la chose d'un trait.

« -Donc toi…et le patron ? siffla-t-il, s'essuyant la bouche du dos de son poignet. C'est comment ?

-Rien, Barton. C'est comme rien parce que Natasha a une idée stupide dans sa tête. »

Tony ramassa la flèche abandonnée et examina la pointe.

« -Il a surpassé sa grande phobie du contact physique, c'est tout. »

Il haussa les épaules en faisant tourner la flèche entre ses doigts.

« -J'suppose qu'il en a fini avec moi. »

Clint fut silencieux un moment, puis posa une main en signe de soutien sur l'épaule de Tony.

« -Écoute… »

Ses mots se mirent en suspension. Un instant plus tard, un soupir de résignation se fit entendre.

« -Si t'as besoin d'une partie de baise pour te réconforter, je suppose que je suis là pour toi mec. Assure-toi juste d'me branler en même temps. »

Tony aboya un rire.

« -T'es un connard de la pire espèce, tu le sais ça ? »

Il se leva en un unique mouvement rouillé et s'épousseta.

« -Retourne à tes putain de flèches. Je vais me balader.

-Uh-huh. Si je vois le patron, je lui tirerai dessus pour que tu puisses jouer les infirm—ow, _putain_. D'accord, dégage. »

Laissant Clint frotter le côté de sa tête et se féliciter d'être un énorme connard, Tony se dirigea vers les portes de l'entrée principale. Il avait besoin d'une distraction de ce qui venait de se passer et il n'allait certainement pas la chercher dans l'armurerie. D'une certaine manière il avait l'impression que ce n'était plus à lui, clé ou pas clé.

Alors comme tout homme autodestructeur ayant une affaire à régler avec lui-même, Tony sortit dans l'effervescence tranquille de la neige tombante, refermant les portes avec un boom retentissant derrière lui.

Il faisait calme dehors, presque silencieux à part la légère brise effleurant ses oreilles. En se tenant devant l'entrée de pierre géante avec le pont-levis s'étendant jusqu'au portail de fer, il était facile d'absorber la sensation d'immédiate isolation. L'air sentait les feuilles humides et le bois pourri ; une odeur étrangement plaisante, organique, qui remplissait ses poumons d'air glacial.

Il se sentait seul. Tony savait qu'il devrait être à l'intérieur, dans son armurerie en train de transpirer par-dessus une nouvelle création. Il avait même fait des patins à glace pour Natasha avant que tout soit parti en vrille. Il n'était _toujours _pas sûr de ce qu'il avait fait, peu importe de quelle manière il le tournait dans sa tête et il avait bien trop de fierté putain pour demander à Natasha de quoi ils avaient parlé. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé, cela semblait signifier plus d'échanges de gentilles piques dans l'armurerie. Pas de contacts nonchalants, de chaleur suggérée ou de secrets partagés. Plus rien, si on se basait sur la dernière semaine.

« -Putain, je chouine, dit Tony à la neige. Je suis jaloux, je chouine et je préfère être dehors que dans mon atelier. J'ai vraiment perdu la boule. »

Au-dessus, une silhouette noire familière descendit du ciel et se posa au-dessus des double-portes derrière lui. Remuant la tête, un unique œil doré le regarda avec un intérêt prédateur.

« -*Arrache ton bec de mon cœur, cita Tony au corbeau, émettant un son dédaigneux. »

C'était la seule ligne dont il se souvenait. Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon pour les réchauffer et commença à se diriger vers le pont-levis.

« -Juste me chie pas dessus et reste perché sur cette porte. »

Derrière lui, l'oiseau lâcha un cri rauque. Tony l'ignora.

Le portail incurvé s'éleva, immense, alors qu'il approchait, des courbes de fer noir de six mètres de haut. Ouvert, juste comme il l'avait été la première fois qu'il l'avait traversé avec précipitation pour sortir. Le défiant de partir de nouveau. Presque complètement guéri, son mollet cicatrisé palpita au souvenir. Comme si ça allait arriver.

Le croassement du corbeau résonna de nouveau jusqu'à lui. Des ailes s'agitèrent quelque part. De l'autre côté du portail, la lueur féroce d'yeux lupins lui rendit son regard depuis le massif dissimulateur des bois. Les loups étaient revenus. Ou étaient-ils même partis ? Tony s'interrogea alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du portail, leurs regards patients, plats, attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide.

L'alpha était pile devant lui, à même pas trois mètres. Le même qui avait stoppé son attaque sur Loki parce qu'il s'était approché d'une jambe en train de saigner et lui avait dit non. Ou peut-être que cela avait juste encore été le corbeau. Est-ce que _le _tuer briserait le sort ? Contrôlait-il les loups ?

« -Viens plus près, Tony se retrouva à dire au loup. »

Il se tenait le dos droit, lui arrivant à la taille, ses yeux ronds presque luisants. Rien, il n'y avait rien dans le regard. Pas d'agression, pas de faim.

Le loup fit trois pas en avant et poussa son museau contre le portail.

Tony déglutit, choqué et effrayé. Ok. Donc il le comprenait. Donnée importante. Très importante. _Putain_. Tant qu'il était à l'intérieur il n'y avait aucun instinct pour lui faire du mal, était-ce là les règles ? Il leva les yeux sur l'arc le plus haut du portail puis les baissa sur la terre en-dessous. Où était contenu le sort de délimitation ? Est-ce qu'ouvrir le portail donnait la permission aux loups de venir à l'intérieur ?

S'ils pouvaient, que feraient-ils ?

« -Je suis sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide, dit Tony au loup. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Tendant la main et attrapant le portail de fer juste au-dessus de la tête du loup, il prit une unique profonde inspiration et ouvrit les deux portes en grand. Ayant le tournis sous la peur et l'adrénaline que l'acte avait envoyées à travers son système, Tony couvrit son ventre et sa gorge en une tentative instinctive de protection.

L'alpha le fixa juste, aussi docile et doux qu'un agneau. Pas d'attaque, pas de hurlement, pas de feulement. Tony savait qu'il courtisait officiellement la mort lorsqu'il ne referma pas le portail avant de revenir dans le château en courant. Peu importe ce qui était en train de se penser, cela changeait la donne.

« -Que—ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe quand t'essaies de venir dans l'enceinte du château ? demanda-t-il, haletant malgré lui. »

De la sueur froide coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« -Tu peux pas faire de mal à quiconque ne s'est pas échappé. Ta meute sont les vrais gardiens de Winterheart. »

Inclinant la tête, le loup souleva une patte énorme et fit mine d'avancer au-delà du portail.

Le corbeau lâcha un déferlement de son furieux qui renvoya deux loups se disperser dans les arbres, couinant bassement dans leurs gorges alors qu'ils se précipitaient. Mais l'alpha ne s'enfuit pas avec eux. Il y avait quelque chose de moins vide dans ses yeux alors qu'il avançait dans l'enceinte du château.

L'éruption d'or devant Tony qui en résulta était si dense et brillante que cela le fit tomber sur les fesses de surprise, tâchant sa vision et l'aveuglant temporairement. L'air sentait la foudre et la fourrure brûlée.

Un mur, c'était un _mur d'or _et le loup avait déclenché le sort—

« -Oh merde, croassa Tony, se débarrassant des points dans ses yeux en clignant avant de se pencher en avant sur ses genoux pour se focaliser sur le loup. Oh mon dieu. Pauvre bougre. »

Allongé sur le flanc, sifflant le dernier souffle dans ses poumons, le loup le fixait avec des yeux contenant une lumière qui s'éteignait lentement. Sa patte était complètement partie, le moignon saignant lentement dans la neige. Son flanc arborait une brûlure qui avait traversé la fourrure épaisse de l'alpha jusque profondément dans sa peau. Le motif avait l'air familier ; quelque chose de vieux, réutilisé en bijouterie. Un nœud à trois pointes.

Les yeux du loup le fixaient toujours lorsqu'ils devinrent noirs.

Tony ferma le portail avec des doigts engourdis, son esprit une déferlante de grésillement. Des murs magiques qui laissaient sortir les gens mais seulement pour que les loups les attrapent. Des murs qui ne laissaient pas entrer les loups. Des murs qui tuaient.

Ils étaient vraiment tous piégés ici pour toujours.

Le battement sourd d'ailes signala l'arrivée du corbeau atterrissant au sommet de l'arc du portail. Tony ne leva pas le regard de ses mains serrées, de la salive aigre remontant dans sa bouche alors qu'il essayait de respirer.

« -Jamais plus, croassa le corbeau, avant de s'envoler dans les bois. »

Tony glissa à genoux et vomit dans la neige.

Lorsqu'il put enfin se reprendre, il revint à l'intérieur du château avec un flot de panique épouvantée le prenant à la gorge et l'étouffant. Un réseau visible de magie mortelle, pensait-il de façon erratique, prenant les escaliers et montant dans l'aile ouest. Il manqua presque la dernière marche, toujours plongé dans le souvenir des yeux morts du loup. Trébuchant légèrement, il se rattrapa à temps pour voir Loki rétracter la main avec laquelle il avait été sur le point de le rattraper. Ses sourcils étaient froncés en une confusion agacée.

« -Désolé, dit automatiquement Tony, même pas sûr de pourquoi il s'excusait. »

La puanteur de la fourrure brûlée était toujours dans son nez.

« -Me laisse pas interrompre—peu importe ce que tu faisais. »

Il essaya de contourner Loki et de continuer vers l'armurerie, recherchant maladroitement la clé dans sa poche. S'asseoir et respirer, c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Mais des mains fraîches l'arrêtèrent au niveau de ses épaules, le tournant pour qu'il regarde Loki dans les yeux.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi ? demanda-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que les deux autres—

-Ils vont bien, dit Tony, reculant. Je vais— » _pas bien _« —juste à l'armurerie. »

Il essaya de nouveau de contourner Loki, mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. L'attrapant par les bras de nouveau, Loki ouvrit la bouche mais ce fut Tony qui parla, les mots lui étant arrachés par les racines.

« -_Lâche-moi_. »

Les mains disparurent si vite qu'il tituba. Loki s'éloigna de lui, ses yeux écarquillés et brûlant de honte. La nausée tordait l'estomac de Tony mais il s'arrêta, s'appuyant contre le mur pour se soutenir.

« -Je peux pas. Je peux pas supporter cet endroit. Les frontières, la neige, les loups, cette pomme—cet endroit est pas normal. Rien ne l'est. »

Il inspira un souffle tremblant, ses yeux brûlants. Devenait définitivement taré, pensa faiblement Tony.

« -Je pense que ça commence juste à me frapper. A pris quelques mois de plus que je le pensais. Ça va aller.

-Tu— »

Le mot était du verre brisé dans la gorge de Loki.

« -Tu pétitionnerais pour la liberté ?

-Non. »

Il était trop loin dans la chose pour que cela le tente encore.

« -Non. J'ai creusé ce trou. J'ai juste…je dois m'enterrer un moment. »

Chassant l'image du loup en clignant des yeux, il se focalisa sur Loki avec quelque chose approchant d'une réelle attention pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu à l'intérieur.

« -Est-ce que ça va ? »

Loki avait l'air complètement ravagé. La fatigue s'était rassemblée dans les rides de ses yeux et de sa bouche, et il y avait un affaissement acculé dans ses épaules que Tony n'avait pas remarqué avant. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient tous deux été occupés à s'ignorer à distance. Est-ce que Natasha et Loki se rendaient mutuellement misérables ?

La pointe d'inquiétude que Tony ressentit fut une distraction suffisante pour sa propre crise magique qu'il se retrouva dans les faits à faire un pas vers lui, mais Loki se détournait déjà de lui. Tony s'arrêta. D'accord alors.

« -Hey, Loki ? appela-t-il derrière lui, se sentant aussi usé que Loki avait l'air de l'être. Repose-toi. Je vais…je vais rester hors de l'armurerie quelques jours. »

Loki hésita devant sa porte un instant, dos à Tony. Le regard qu'il lança par-dessus son épaule était profondément triste. Triste et épuisé au-delà de toute mesure, mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte doucement derrière lui.

Se retournant, Tony s'assit en haut des escaliers et fixa la clé dans ses mains. Il la faisait toujours tourner aveuglément lorsque Natasha passa, le repérant du coin de son œil et s'arrêtant net.

« -Hey, murmura-t-elle, alarmée. »

Ses yeux passèrent du couloir derrière lui à lui en une fraction de seconde.

« -Descends de là avant qu'il ne te voie. Tony ? »

Ce qu'elle vit dans son visage lorsqu'il croisa son regard l'envoya se précipiter légèrement dans les escaliers, ses yeux verts féroces.

« -Je vais bien, marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle parcourait son visage de ses mains et ses doigts, vérifiait son pouls et sa température avec une main fine sur son front. Je vais bien.

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien, murmura-t-elle en retour, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Tu pourrais dans les faits être en train de montrer des symptômes de choc léger. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu devrais pas être là, tu sais. »

A ce morceau de conseil calme, la bouche de Natasha se pinça.

« -C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? »

Il y avait des choses pires que des pièges d'huile traversant ses yeux clairs. D'une certaine manière, voir ça étira les lèvres de Tony en un sourire.

« -J'ai été en rogne contre toi toute la semaine, Romanoff. Te ramène pas maintenant avec tes jolies menaces d'horribles dommages corporels. »

Remettant la clé dans sa poche, Tony passa son bras autour de la courbe de sa taille, la pressant contre son flanc. Tenir rigueur était dur.

« -Désolée, mais lui et moi avions beaucoup à discuter. Pas tout était bien. Mais tu sais que j'ai fait de la reconnaissance pour toi aussi, pas vrai ? dit Natasha, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le cerner, mais toi ? Tu le regardais comme si les secrets de l'univers étaient piégés sous ses côtes. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« -Non, pas des secrets. Un but. Le tien, peut-être. Après qu'il m'ait laissée sortir la semaine dernière, j'ai eu une chance de découvrir pourquoi.

-C'est dur de perdre les vieilles habitudes avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? dit Tony avec lassitude. Mais ton plan de rassemblement d'infos est tombé à l'eau. Je pense pas qu'il veuille avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec moi. »

Natasha émit un son dédaigneux tellement fort qu'il se réverbéra à travers son bras.

« -Continue juste de faire ce que t'es en train de faire, Tony.

-Bien sûr. »

Il était déjà en train de dégringoler, autant faire un atterrissage parfait.

« -Tu veux que j'te donne un conseil ? Passe un peu de temps avec Clint avant qu'il décide d'exécuter son offre d'abattre Loki et de coucher avec moi. »

Tony recouvrit la bouche de Natasha alors qu'elle éclatait d'un rire d'un rire grivois et méchant, jetant un œil en haut du couloir. Pas –encore- de mouvement. Il retira sa main avec dégoût lorsque Natasha colla sa langue dans sa paume.

« -Est-ce que tu peux penser à quelque chose qui pourrait l'éloigner de ses maudits arc et carquois ? Je jure qu'il est à deux doigts d'y foutre sa bite. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« -Tu peux te masturber avec un arc ? »

Tony mit son visage dans ses mains.

« -Et dire que j'avais besoin d'une thérapie _avant _que cette conversation prenne place. »

Il réfléchit à sa question d'origine.

« -Si je fais confiance à ton intuition de maîtresse espionne et fais quelque chose, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour me protéger si tout part en vrille ?

-Tu peux compter sur moi, dit-elle fermement, ses yeux braqués sur les siens avec plus d'intensité que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. »

Cela le fit se demander si elle signifiait quelque chose de complètement différent.

« -On est une équipe. »

Tony regarda la regarda dans un silence incrédule se lever et s'épousseter, sautillant jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Lui offrant une révérence moqueuse depuis la sûreté du couloir, Natasha s'éloigna en tournoyant jusqu'à être hors de vue, juste un éclair bleu ici puis disparu de nouveau.

Une équipe, pensa-t-il lorsqu'il fut seul. Un archer maniaque, une ancienne assassin évasive, un quincailler et un géant du givre enchaîné. Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? C'était un mot aussi bon qu'un autre pour leur camaraderie dépareillée. Ou du moins, ça l'avait été.

'Continuer juste à faire ce qu'il faisait' s'était très bien passé pour lui jusqu'à la semaine dernière, décida Tony, se levant. Peut-être que s'ils reparlaient il pourrait dire à Loki ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il avait vu. Mais avant que cela ne puisse arriver, il devait traîner Loki hors de sa grotte sans que Natasha ne l'attire avec ses phéromones d'espionne.

Il avait du travail à faire.

* * *

><p>Cela prit deux jours pour que son plan ne forme quelque chose de faisable et de possiblement réussi même. Trois jours à être complètement honnête, mais Tony en avait passé un à avoir le pire sommeil de sa vie entière, Afghanistan inclus. Des nœuds à trois pointes et des yeux dorés dans les ténèbres étaient tout ce qui l'attendait lors des brefs moments de sommeil qu'il parvenait à avoir, désespéré pour que quelque chose efface le loup du coin de son œil. Cela n'avait pas vraiment marché.<p>

Tony se sentait également désespérément coupable pour avoir placé cette expression sur le visage de Loki dans l'escalier. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été dans son état normal, peut-être qu'il avait été un peu déséquilibré mais rejeter Loki avait été l'absolue pire chose qu'il aurait pu faire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière, non plus. Pas de la moindre façon qui compterait. Avancer peu importe la manière dont il pouvait était la meilleure solution qu'il avait pu trouver. C'était là que son plan intervenait.

Clint se transformait en un dingue de munitions médiévales, travaillant sur son arc par manque d'intérêt pour quelque chose d'autre. Natasha regardait habituellement dans une misère voilée, se cousant quelque chose avec des gestes aveugles pendant que ses yeux suivaient l'exutoire de stress mécanique de son ami. Elle ne l'approchait jamais et Clint ne la remarquait jamais, du moins de ce que pouvait en dire Tony. Les problèmes de Natasha allaient plus profond que leur silence, il le savait. Au lieu de s'améliorer après avoir mis les points sur les i avec Loki, elle semblait dans les faits décliner un peu plus. La machine tombait en morceaux, d'accord.

Loki était de retour dans son aile, d'aussi loin que quiconque pouvait le dire. Tony n'avait pas frappé ni appelé ; trop absorbé dans son travail et la basse tâche d'être un connard sans couilles.

Le plan avait commencé avec les patins à glace. Rassemblant du cuir brun mal bricolé et des lacets fixés sur une lame affûtée et des bouts de pied à crampons, ils faisaient la plus laide paire de patins jamais fabriquée. Inspiré, Tony avait fait une seconde paire d'une taille plus large. Ils feraient l'affaire, mais personne n'allait gagner la moindre compétition de mode en les portant.

Avec sa partie faite et les préparations en place, Tony finit par se tenir à la porte de la chambre de Loki et réfléchit à quoi dire. Quelque chose d'intelligent peut-être, ou quelque chose qui allait au-delà de l'état dans lequel il avait été quelques jours auparavant. Son esprit resta vide.

A la place, il racla juste la porte et attendit. En cas de doute, plonger tête la première.

Quelque chose craqua à l'intérieur. Au bout d'un moment de silence, la porte fut ouverte. Loki le fixa sans expression. Ses yeux avaient le regard épuisé de quelqu'un qui avait abandonné la poursuite du repos. Ses cheveux noirs, tombant habituellement dans son dos en un rideau épais, pendaient, ignorés, dans ses yeux. Les épaules qui avaient toujours été droites sous sa fourrure avaient l'air de supporter une sorte de poids invisible écrasant. Atlas pourrait en prendre de la graine.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Loki d'une voix rauque alors que le silence se prolongeait. »

Tony s'arracha à sa réflexion. Les affaires d'abord.

« -J'ai besoin d'une faveur. Une grosse, je pense. »

Il désigna l'escalier du menton.

« -Marche avec moi ? »

Au bout d'un instant d'hésitation, Loki fronça les sourcils et sortit dans le couloir, ses mains dans son manteau. Son regard appuyé au bout du couloir fut tout l'accord que Tony allait recevoir. _Vas-y_, disait ce regard. _Ne gaspille pas mon temps._

Leur marche ne fut pas longue, mais cela prit quand même les tournants du chemin battu habituel constitué de l'escalier, de la salle de séjour, du hall d'entrée, et de Cook. Tony lui-même n'était pas descendu plus de deux fois. Une fois pour faire le boulot de Clint pour lui, puis une autre pour descendre son équipement. Tout était un risque, vraiment, de parier sur Loki lorsqu'il n'avait même plus son assurance. Evincé avant même de savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance, se dite fermement Tony. Il avait toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin pour continuer à explorer le château tout seul. C'était ce que le corbeau lui avait appris.

L'expression de Loki vacilla légèrement quand ils approchèrent les portes de bois indéniablement immenses de la salle de bal. Le regard qu'il lança à Tony fut spéculatif mais sommairement ignoré lorsque les portes furent ouvertes, révélant les ténèbres résonnantes à l'intérieur. Une unique torche allumée ne faisait rien pour pénétrer les ombres ici.

« -Allez, dit doucement Tony. J'ai besoin d'ouvrir. »

Alors que Loki entrait prudemment dans les ténèbres, Tony ferma les portes derrière eux, les scellant à l'intérieur.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La question était dure, si ce n'est prévisible.

Tony l'ignora en faveur de jogger vers le faible contour de lumière dépassant d'un rideau de velours de cinq mètres. Bleu, s'il se souvenait correctement. Bleu royal, une fois que Clint avait difficilement brossé la poussière de chacun d'eux. Actionnés par des cordes et des tringles, les rideaux recouvraient les hautes fenêtres qui parcouraient l'intégralité du mur extérieur incurvé de la salle de bal.

Le soir venait de tomber, mais la pâle lumière bleue qui se déversa à travers les rideaux quand Tony les ouvrit fut suffisante pour illuminer la salle de bal oubliée de Winterheart. Formant une mare sur le marbre blanc brillant, autour de piliers lisses et peignant une dentelle d'ombres à travers tout ce qui était visible, cela faisait certainement un sacré spectacle.

Le plafond était haut et incurvé vers un point central, soutenant un chandelier à trente chandelles tentaculaire suspendu par une épaisse corde tressée. Des torches parsemaient les murs à intervalles réguliers, leurs grosses bougies blanches attendant une flamme. Des lanternes à huile de cuivre et brillantes pendaient de chaque pilier, leurs corps de verre nettoyés de la suie et scintillants. Les piliers encerclaient chacun la piste principale ; douze bras blancs s'élevant à douze mètres vertigineux en l'air.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Loki regarda autour de lui comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Lorsqu'il baissa son regard sur celui de Tony, quelque chose comme de l'ébahissement luisait dans son expression.

« -Barton fait du bon travail, dit Tony en guise d'explication. Laisse-moi l'allumer.

-Je vais aider, répondit Loki, sonnant distrait. »

Il tordait encore le cou pour tout étudier. Tony alluma deux bougies sur la torche solitaire et lui en passa une, s'assurant précautionneusement que leur peau ne s'effleure pas. Il semblait qu'ils étaient retournés au point de départ.

Cela leur prit un moment de tout allumer. L'espace intérieur était vaste et cela voulait dire des bougies et des mèches partout. Ensemble ils allumèrent tout ce qui était en vue, les bras plus longs de Loki s'étirant haut pour les lanternes. Tony le laissa faire de mauvaise grâce et s'assigna aux torches, mais ce fut le chandelier qui finit par être le véritable défi.

« -Je vais descendre la corde, dit Loki. »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« -Pourquoi je le fais pas au juste ?

-Ce luminaire pèse plus lourd que toi. »

Sans un mot de plus, Loki s'éloigna en direction de l'anneau d'ancrage sur le mur du fond. La corde épaisse du chandelier était nouée de façon compliquée comme—

_Jamais plus_.

Tony se débarrassa de son frisson en clignant des yeux, confus.

« -Prêt quand tu l'es. »

Une fois descendu, le chandelier fut rapide à allumer. Les bras bleus de Loki se tendaient légèrement sous l'effort en tenant la masse de métal suspendue au-dessus du sol, regardant Tony de l'autre côté avec un regard rouge scintillant. Lorsque Tony eut le gâteau d'anniversaire de l'enfer allumé devant lui, il recula, signalant à Loki de remonter doucement la corde jusqu'à sa position d'origine. Une fois qu'il fut en haut, cela ne lui prit qu'un instant pour rattacher la corde à l'anneau fixe avec des mouvements habiles et absents.

Soufflant sa bougie, Tony marcha à reculons pour admirer la vue.

« -Dur à croire qu'un endroit comme ça était caché là-dedans depuis si longtemps, dit-il, les yeux levés sur la radiance blanche et or jaillissant de chaque coin de la pièce. »

Contre cette brillance chaude, la lumière mourante du soir touchant les fenêtres avait l'air froide et sans charme.

« -Quel genre de château prison a une pièce comme ça ? Je veux dire, ça fait quoi, cent-dix mètres carrés de marbre poli ? »

Tony était tellement fixé sur la mesure du sol qu'il n'entendit pas Loki approcher jusqu'à ce qu'un pas ne résonne pile derrière lui.

« -Cela n'a pas toujours été une prison. Il fut un temps où c'était un bastion : une forteresse où s'enfuir pour ma famille si jamais le pire arrivait. »

Les yeux de Loki tombèrent au sol.

« -Cela n'a jamais été utilisé, mais les pierres ont été enchantées avec tout ce que d'aucun puisse avoir besoin en état de siège. De la nourriture, de l'eau, même une anomalie climatique défensive qui pourrait repousser même le plus fort ennemi en une unique bourrasque de glace. »

Tony commença.

« -Alors—

-Les sorts sont liés à la volonté de mon père, coupa Loki, sa bouche se tordant. Comme le sont la plupart des choses. Il m'y a fait entrer et a demandé à la protection d'ignorer mon sang et le sang de quiconque passant le seuil. »

Remuant ses épaules, il ramena la fourrure plus près autour de lui, comme se rappelant.

« -Donc on est enfermés dans la pièce de sécurité, dit lentement Tony, testant la sonorité. Et la visée automatique nous voit comme des ennemis. »

Pas étonnant que les loups rôdaient autour du portail comme ils le faisaient. Bien sûr ils étaient une meute de golems à quatre pattes, mais l'alpha avait eu suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour répondre à un ordre. Venant de _lui_.

« -Explique-le comme tu veux. »

Loki ne semblait pas intéressé par le fait d'en parler davantage. Il désigna le chandelier.

« -Si c'était ta faveur alors je m'en vais. »

Tony rembobina ses pensées jusqu'à son plan d'origine, se raidissant. C'était vrai.

« -En fait, c'était juste allumer les lumières pour les invités. »

Il désigna le sol de marbre.

« -J'ai besoin que tu recouvres tout ça de glace. Environ huit centimètres d'épaisseur devraient le faire. »

Loki blêmit. Lentement, il se tourna pour fixer l'énorme étendue de marbre plat. Pour lui, à cet instant, cela devait lui donner l'impression de ne pas avoir de fin.

« -Tu es fou. »

Eh bien, ce n'était pas une réaction _in_attendue. Pas celle qu'il voulait, cependant.

« -J'ai besoin d'une patinoire, dit Tony en haussant les épaules. »

Lorsque cela ne lui valut qu'un regard noir furieux, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire.

« -Allez. Tu veux pas voir de quoi t'es fait ?

-Je ne possède pas ce niveau de pouvoir. »

Loki se rétracta davantage dans la fourrure sur ses épaules.

« -Et certainement pas ce degré de contrôle. Tu demandes trop. »

Son expression se froissa légèrement.

« -Quelle utilité a la glace à l'intérieur ? »

Tony se contenta de désigner les deux paires de patins posées contre le mur à côté des portes.

« -Je me lance dans le divertissement. »

Loki se renfrogna à sa non-réponse.

« -Dieu, j'essaie de faire quelque chose de gentil pour Natasha et Clint. »

_Et toi._

« -Gentil. »

Le mot fut prononcé comme s'il avait mauvais goût.

« -Ouais, dit Tony, entendant le craquement serré dans sa propre voix. Gentil. C'est ce concept où les gens agissent pas comme d'énormes trous du cul béants envers les gens qui essaient de les aider. Trouve un dictionnaire et cherche. »

Une vilaine chaleur s'éleva dans sa poitrine, avalant la douleur du réacteur Ark.

« -Mieux encore, demande juste à Natasha. Il semble que vous avez beaucoup à vous dire vous deux dernièrement. »

Son cœur martelant dans sa poitrine, Tony tourna les talons et manqua de se diriger directement vers la porte, tout le plan stupide pouvant aller au diable. Une distance professionnelle pour le bien des deux autres était juste trop au-delà de ses capacités. Que Loki aille se faire foutre avec son favoritisme, ses conneries défaitistes et ses sautes d'humeur à cent-quatre-vingt degrés. Pourquoi même il essayait au juste ? Pourquoi essayait-il de réparer les choses ?

Parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait, pensa Tony, s'arrêtant lentement. Même s'il n'était pas génial avec les gens. Faire tourner les rouages jusqu'à ce que quelque chose s'effondre. Travailler en partant de l'intérieur. Retirer les câbles brûlés. Remplacer des pièces. Les huiler. La vérité était qu'il savait qu'il s'occupait juste de la meilleure manière qu'il connaissait. C'était un peu dommage que cela n'ait abouti à rien.

« -Je me suis éloigné de toi parce que tu présentes un danger très singulier pour moi, Tony Stark, dit Loki derrière lui. »

Il y avait une étrange tension dans sa voix, une qui ne devait rien à la colère.

« -Ce n'est rien de ce que tu as fait. »

La salle de bal se flouta brièvement en de vifs cercles de lumière quand la pression artérielle de Tony augmenta en un temps record. Loki lui servait le discours du 'c'est pas toi, c'est moi'. Présenté dans des mots plus jolis, mais en gros c'était ça. Quelle blague.

Toute la putain de chose était une plaisanterie qu'on lui faisait.

« -J'ai utilisé la plupart du métal, Tony s'entendit-il dire abruptement. »

Il sortit la clé de sa poche et la balança dans la direction de Loki. Il la regarda être rattrapée par réflexes seuls, seulement pour que Loki ne s'immobilise en réalisant ce qu'il tenait.

« -Je suppose que c'est un aussi bon moment pour démissionner. »

Il se détourna. Il n'y avait aucune raison de regarder en arrière.

Tony fit trois pas avant de glisser. Le cœur bondissant dans sa gorge, il se rattrapa juste à temps pour voir le marbre devenir nuageux sous ses pieds. Non, pas nuageux, c'était—

Les fenêtres tremblèrent. La moitié des bougies s'éteignirent sur le mur sud, plongeant le coin dans les ténèbres. Tony fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés, attendant l'inévitable blizzard qui viendrait l'avaler de nouveau. Mais lorsque les loquets sortirent de leurs verrous et que toutes les fenêtres s'ouvrirent à la volée, ce ne fut pas vers Tony que la neige tournoya.

Les mains de Loki tremblaient quand il tomba à genoux. Les yeux pleins d'épouvante, il gratifia Tony d'un unique regard brûlant et étala ses mains sur la pierre lisse.

Le blizzard amplifia ; un rugissement caverneux élémentaire qui s'abattit, encerclant Loki et s'étendant comme un raz-de-marée se brisant sur la plage. Il chassa le marbre dans le moindre recoin de la pièce, éclaboussant les piliers et les enveloppant de boucles de glace gracieuses. Sur les murs, des stalagmites jaillirent comme des dents et s'incurvaient comme des épines sous la danse frénétique de la moindre flamme suffisamment courageuse pour rester allumée.

Lors d'un unique instant terrifiant, Loki avait canalisé le blizzard et recouvert l'intégralité de la salle de bal de glace.

Tony était bouche bée. Il était si fasciné par la transformation que cela lui prit quelques secondes après que cela se soit calmé pour réaliser que ses pieds étaient cimentés au sol dans huit centimètres parfaits de glace.

« -Aw, mes chaussures. »

Décidant de les dégager plus tard, Tony en sortit les pieds. Les chaussettes sur la glace n'étaient pas si confortables, mais c'était mieux que des pieds chaussés _dans _la glace.

Haletant si fort qu'il sifflait presque à chaque souffle, Loki se releva et manqua de s'effondrer de nouveau. Il tremblait de partout comme s'il mourrait de froid, mais Tony n'était pas dupe. C'était pire.

« -Loki, souffla-t-il, se précipitant et glissant à moitié sur sa forme voûtée. Meilleure crise de tous les temps, chapeau. Mon dieu, viens là. Viens, j'te tiens. On l'a déjà fait avant. »

Cela prit un moment à Tony pour trouver une main froide comme la glace à l'intérieur du tissu vert, mais il l'eut par-dessus son épaule en un rien de temps, soulevant Loki sur ses pieds en une unique poussée fluide. Le pauvre diable grogna en étant remonté de force, sa tête dodelinant et manquant de frapper Tony avec ses cornes.

Cela prit un peu de remuage et une bonne quantité de glissade sur la glace, mais finalement Loki se reprit et se tint dans la poigne de Tony, respirant comme un plongeur qui venait juste de remonter pour prendre de l'air. Tony étala juste sa main sur la courbe balafrée de sa mâchoire. Son pouce fit office de pendule chaud sur la peau froide, seulement stoppé lorsque la main de Loki recouvrit la sienne. Il y avait de l'angoisse dans ses yeux.

« -Tu es cruel au-delà de toute mesure, Tony Stark. »

Une main tremblante se tendit vers son épaule, des griffes noires recherchant une prise dans le tissu rouge de sa chemise.

« -Cruel. Cupide. »

Il déglutit et détourna les yeux.

« -Tes yeux me rendent cupide. »

Cela ressemblait à un aveu. Tony remonta sa main dans la peau de loup, ses doigts traçant un chemin lent à travers la somptueuse fourrure. Les doigts couvrant les siens tressaillirent. Quelque chose intensifiait la lueur des yeux de Loki et cela ressemblait beaucoup à de la culpabilité.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Tony. »

Dans la lumière dorée de la salle de bal glacée, leurs mots voyageaient chaudement dans l'air entre eux. Il savait qu'il se tenait trop près, _qu'ils _étaient trop près, mais il n'y avait en lui aucune volonté de s'éloigner.

« -Je te garderais. Ici, avec moi. »

Les yeux de Loki se fermèrent.

« -Où tu vieillirais, où tu te fanerais et t'affaiblirais et mourrais. Et je serais toujours là : mon emprisonnement rendu atroce par ta perte. »

Et Tony comprit tout. Absolument tout. L'isolation soudaine, la froideur où avant il y avait eu tout ce que Tony ne savait pas avoir besoin. Les émotions étaient une sacrée chose lorsqu'on avait été seul aussi longtemps que Loki.

« -Je pense pas… »

Tony dut s'éclaircir la gorge avant de continuer.

« -Je pense pas que ça compte comme me garder quand j'ai déjà choisi de rester. »

En se tenant là, avec rien d'autre que les petits centimètres d'air froid les séparant, il aurait été une simple affaire que d'excuser l'instant où le pouce de Tony effleura le coin des lèvres de Loki par un accident. Mais aucun d'eux ne dit un mot, même quand le regard de Loki se posa sur la bouche de Tony avant de s'en détourner de nouveau. Il fut facile de se pencher après ça, et encore plus facile pour Tony de resserrer ses doigts dans la fourrure grise et de l'attirer juste un tout petit peu plus près.

« -Ai pitié de moi, murmura finalement Loki, sa voix se brisant. »

Il implorait contre la bouche de Tony.

« -Demande ta liberté. Je te l'accorderai. »

Nous y voilà. Juste une question, juste une poignée de mots et il serait en mesure de sortir d'ici. Mais Tony savait qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision ; l'avait prise à l'instant où il avait vu une ombre de chagrin solitaire enfouie sous tout ce noble contrôle.

« -Je n'en veux pas, dit-il à Loki, et il l'embrassa. »

Peut-être qu'ils étaient tous deux des causes perdues, pensa Tony alors que les lèvres froides tremblaient sous les siennes et s'entrouvraient sous la chaleur, que des mains glacées s'enroulaient autour de lui et recherchaient la chaleur vitale de sa peau. Peut-être qu'ils le regretteraient tous les deux avant la fin. Mais alors que les chandelles tremblaient dans la nuit d'hiver et que la neige vagabondait autour d'eux, il était facile de prétendre que tout allait bien aller.

Juste pour un temps.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notes de l'Auteur :<span> **

**Concernant les aptitudes à l'arc de Clint : **Dans cette histoire, Clint n'a pas tenu d'arc depuis plus de quinze ans. Alors bien que son talent pour la précision soit toujours exceptionnel, il aurait été ridicule de s'attendre à ce qu'il soit un expert en tout après seulement une maigre année ou deux d'entraînement. Clint avait environ quinze ans lorsque Winterheart l'a pris. Il n'est pas Œil de Faucon. Pas encore.

C'est la même chose pour l'écharpe que Tony a faite pour la main de Clint –ce n'est pas pour lui donner une prise dont il n'aura pas besoin, c'est pour stabiliser sa main, qui manque beaucoup de sensation à cause des dommages nerveux causés par la glace de Loki. Il manque de pratique et essaie de compenser un handicap partiel qu'il n'avait pas avant. Donc, vraiment, merci de votre intérêt, ceux parmi vous qui savent de quoi ils parlent –s'il vous plaît comprenez que j'ai en effet fait ces choix pour une raison.

_**Minute Culturelle :**_

_***Arrache ton bec de mon cœur : **_**Passage d'un poème d'Edgar Allan Poe, **_**Le Corbeau**_**, traduit par Charles Baudelaire en français.**


End file.
